So Much For The Hanyou's Happy Ending
by Shilyn
Summary: Rated just to be safe. Inuyasha and Kagome finally become mates. There's just one thing they never thought would be a problem...PUPS! The epilogue is up! Completed.
1. Where Are We now?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I will not attempt to steal him at anytime...don't sue me, I need to go to college still and there's never enough money anyway... trust me...it wouldn't be worth it!

Author's Notes: Ok...this story comes from my being a science buff...I like science, particularly biological science. So i had a revelation the other day...Hanyou...hanyou...hmmm...and I dedcided to write about it becuase that's what I do besides go to school, whine about my ex-boyfriend, and complain about not having any good clothes to wear...(my life sucks...) anyway, this is JUST the prologue to the story that I WANT to tell...I made time pass and explanation happen and such...did what I needed to do as far as background goes...next chapters the real story begins...REVIEW (please!) I love knowing someone read it and liked it and all (whimpers pleadingly...)

* * *

**Prologue: Where Are We Now?**

Kagome awoke with the rising of the sun. It was still far too early for her to attempt getting up, but nevertheless she was awake. The air was chilly around her face and moist with dew, she couldn't understand why she wasn't asleep still or wasn't the least bit sleepy. They'd traveled long and hard the day before, and they'd be traveling early this day as well, though she knew it'd be long before noon when they finally reached Kaede's village. Inuyasha wasn't usually one to delay, even when the journey they were undertaking wasn't one he liked.

If only they could've stayed with Miroku and Sango. Kagome could hardly restrain the giggles that wanted to come rushing out of her at the thought of _those_ two. The lecherous monk and the demon slayer, what a couple! Years ago, Kagome knew, Miroku had proposed to Sango, and not only had the tough demon slayer accepted it, she'd also agreed to bear as many children as Miroku wanted. Certainly the poor thing would be bust forever at that rate! But many children, Kagome mused thoughtfully, would make Sango a new family...replacing those she'd had so terribly ripped from her.

The thought of the demon slayer's past unhappiness sobered Kagome, banishing the thought of resumed sleep completely. Although the group had defeated their arch-nemesis Naraku, freeing his minions and ending his legacy of treachery, more than a month ago, Sango had been unable to recover her little brother Kahaku. After the final confrontation that'd rid them of Naraku they'd all been wounded and hadn't had the time, let alone the strength, to search for him. Kagura, indignant, proud and endlessly rebellious as she always was, had insisted that Naraku's castle and land were now hers—not his killers'. The group, all too tired with the exception of Inuyasha who was, as always, too proud to back out of a fight, hadn't fought her. Kaede's village was security enough for them generally.

Kohaku, if he was alive, was now free from Naraku's influence, yet still alone without his sister to care for him. That troubled Sango a great deal as the group had made its way back toward the village. It seemed that searching for Kohaku would be the next thing on the group's agenda, until, that is, Miroku, elated with the loss of his Wind Tunnel, had decided to make his move on Sango. The couple had decided to marry and settle in the demon slayer's village, to rebuild it. If Kohaku were alive, Sango and Miroku reasoned, he would likely do as Sango had in the past, return to his old home, and if he did they'd be waiting for him there.

Looking back on all the years Kagome couldn't help but sigh, still lying awake in the gray gloom of the last minutes before the sun truly rose. It'd been five years since she'd fallen down the Bone Eater's Well and discovered her future in the Feudal Era, far, far from her home in the 21st-century. The Jewel shards had been collected, and the Jewel therefore restored, and now Naraku was _finally_ gone...in a way Kagome wished that he were still alive, still a constant threat looming on the horizon.

What reason was there for her to stay in the Feudal Era with Sango, Shippo, Kilala, Miroku and Inuyasha if Naraku and the Shikon Jewel weren't threats anymore? She'd have to go home...for good...

Next to her, still fast asleep inside the warmth of the sleeping bag, Shippo squeaked, happily dreaming. Kagome knew that the little kitsune thought of her as his mother. What would he do when she was gone? Who would care for him? Surely Inuyasha wouldn't be able to handle such a responsibility.

Thinking of the hanyou, Kagome gently, without waking the kitsune if she could avoid it, tried to sit up and crane her neck to view where Inuyasha had been sitting the night before. Across the charred ashes of the remains of the last night's fire, Kagome saw that the hanyou's spot, leaning against a large maple's trunk, was empty. Sighing, she lifted her gaze higher, searching. Sure enough, there, amidst the flashes of color in the fall leaves, she saw the half-demon, camouflaged by his bright red haori.

And he was staring right at her, amber eyes unwavering, watchful as always. The expression on his face seemed to be nervousness, or worry. At any rate he looked pointedly away from her a small moment after their gazes met. Why was he _always_ like that?! When they'd both been five years younger she could've passed it off on immaturity. Now, when they were both considerably older...

Kagome lied back down, sighing. Beside her Shippo shifted, his little fox toes flicking like a dog's with his dream. He started to mutter incoherently about chasing a rabbit. Very much like a puppy, she thought, amused.

There was a sound of billowing robes coming from the maple tree—Inuyasha moving. Was it time for him to get her and kit moving again? Off to Kaede's village, the sooner the better for you Kagome, you'll be through the well and into your own century again and we'll finally have you out of our hair. She frowned at her own thoughts; _Inuyasha isn't like that...I'm wanted here..._

_Why doesn't he ask you to stay? Or to come and visit then? _

"...Kagome..." the hanyou's voice but through her internal debate and Kagome sighed, irritated.

"Inuyasha, Shippo's still sleeping...it's too cold and dark to get up still...leave us—"

"Shh!" he hissed, suddenly appearing crouched at her side, his hair flowing, amber eyes wide and annoyed, "You'll wake him!"

"That's what you were going to do, weren't you?" she asked, confused.

Inuyasha frowned, an ear flicked, "No, baka!"

"Oh..."

"I just wanted to..." he shifted on all fours nervously, "...talk to you..."

_Speak of the devil_.

"About what?" she whispered, trying to shift so she could see him better and yet not leave the warmth of the sleeping bag or wake the kit at her side.

"Not here..." well, she thought, intrigued, _that_ was interesting...

Cautiously, praying that Shippo's dreams of hunting rabbits would be more attractive to him than what she and Inuyasha were up to, Kagome pulled herself out of the sleeping bag and into the frigid morning air. Immediately she started shivering, her breath whistling between her lips roughly.

"It's cold out here!" she crossed her arms and stamped her legs, softly so as not to wake Shippo, though the motion did nothing to relieve her from the cold.

Inuyasha rose to his feet and regarded her shivering with amusement. "Humans..." he shook his head, grinning.

"What about us?" she whispered and started following him as he led the way toward the maple tree.

"You're so weak."

"Don't make me..."

He whirled on her; ears turned back, eyes bright with some emotion she couldn't read. "Don't _sit me_, Kagome..." he warned.

Kagome bit her lip, unsure as to why he was suddenly so hostile, and unsure as to why she'd left the sleeping bag's warmth to be with him..._well actually, I **do** know why I did that, I love him._

Wordlessly now, with some unseen but most certainly felt tension between them, the couple moved passed the maple tree and into the brush beyond their campsite. As they walked anxiety built up in Kagome like water behind a dam. What was he going to say to her? What was it about? Why so far from Shippo? Could it be...no, she'd never dare to dream that he would tell her how he felt, ask her to keep coming to visit him...

Inuyasha, a short distance ahead of her, stopped momentarily and scuffed at the ground with one foot. She noticed that he wasn't looking at her, and she suspected that it was deliberate...what was going on? After a moment she heard him sigh and make a low grunting sound, probably of frustration. The white ears that topped his handsome head flickered and turned backward, aiming themselves at her, or perhaps displaying a foul mood. Finally he turned round to face her, his eyes downcast, his lips held tight.

Kagome waited for him to speak, tense and uncertain. What would he do? Scream for her to leave and never return? Ask her to help him find Kikyo? Involuntarily her brow furrowed and she frowned at such thoughts, angry. Inuyasha, watching her as always from the corner of one eye, caught the expression and abruptly his head jerked up, ears flat against his skull.

"What's wrong?" it was less of a question and more of a demand.

Kagome sighed. "I...I'm wondering why you bothered to call me out of my warm sleeping bag if you're just going to yell at me!" as the words flew from her mouth she found that she felt more and more angry about it, confusion being an emotion that easily leads to other, more volatile feelings. She hadn't meant the words to be as angry as they'd been, _especially_ when she saw how the hanyou's face clouded and suddenly saddened.

"Kagome..." he scowled and turned his eyes away, frustrated again. Why was there such strife between the two of them? He didn't want it to be like that...he wanted...happiness...family. Kagome was his family, and she was heading to Kaede's village and to the well there to go home. _Then she'll never come back to us. How can I ask her to visit? It's so dangerous here...we're not reason enough for her to leave the safety of her home...right?_

"I'm going to go back to sleep." she muttered, tired of his games. He'd been particularly odd with her since Miroku and Sango's wedding. It'd been, well, it was supposed to have been a great time for their group, a time of triumph. They'd defeated Naraku, collected the Shards, they'd succeeded with almost everything they'd set out to do. Better still two of their number were finally going to come to terms with their emotions and join as one family together, husband and wife, man and woman, mother and father. Yet for the girl from the future and the half-demon from the past such a thing as happiness seemed so far away.

"Kagome—wait." He reached out, clawed hand fast as lightening, and caught her wrist, gently and yet so tight that Kagome understood in a second that her presence was important to him. If she left he would be hurt. She'd never get another chance if she left now.

"Inuyasha..." she sighed and, shivering anew from the cold, turned to face him. To her embarrassment her eyes seemed to be burning, she was fighting tears, though she wasn't even sure why she felt so terrible. Inuyasha hadn't really been cruel to her, yet she couldn't stop herself from feeling so wretched, from turning away from him. _Am I trying to push him away? Why? I don't want to leave him..._No, she didn't want to leave him, but she was afraid that he wouldn't care about her if she _did._ That was why...

Lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed for several moments that Inuyasha had reached out and put one hand to her neck, the other was still on her wrist, the strong grip struggling to pull her closer to him. Kagome looked up at him quickly, she was surprised to see that his amber eyes had grown concerned, or at least she thought that was what she saw there. Staring at him for a moment longer and she wasn't so sure...was that _need_ in his eyes? Longing?

"Kagome, I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Inuyasha?" she looked away from his gaze then—it was just too intense. Instead she stared at the place where his neck and shoulders came together and his haori's undershirt could be seen, cream colored like butter...and the skin underneath, smooth, just begging her to touch it, yet her hands didn't move, only her thoughts spun her desires wildly, dreams destined never to come true.

"When we reach Kaede's village...will you go through the well for good now that Naraku's dead...?" she hadn't missed the wavering of fear and uncertainty in his voice. She couldn't believe it was happening!

When she opened her mouth to answer him her voice had fled her and for a moment Kagome choked, unable to speak. Inuyasha waited, patient for once in his life, still staring at her face, a thing he loved above all others. When her voice returned to her he found that he could hardly control his breathing and his heart—it was pounding away in his ears like a drum! If she told him nothing could keep her in the Feudal Era now...he felt the muscles in his knees spasm, weakening at the very thought.

"I have to see my family Inuyasha, but..." she searched his face, irritated with herself for not having the courage and the confidence to just say everything she felt, trying to explode straight out of her heart. "I consider you like my family too...all of you..." she stuttered nervous, ready to run away from his and bury her head in the sand for her stupidity. That wasn't the right thing to say! There was _so_ much more inside her, waiting to be whispered into his ears.

She felt his hands slide to her shoulders, gripping her hard. "Your family?" he asked, eyes glued to her, "So what does that make me? Like Souta?"

There wasn't even a waver in his voice. She couldn't believe it and hadn't the slightest idea what to say in return. He'd pinned her, like an insect underneath his powerful claws, and she had nowhere to flee...

For a moment her mouth worked the air as she stared at his amber eyes, scared of what she felt she was being coerced into admitting, what if he didn't feel the same way? "No...I...wouldn't call you a brother to me..."

His face seemed to collapse and suddenly Kagome was fumbling, stuttering for the right words, her heart fluttering and skipping around inside of her like a trapped butterfly. "...I don't dream of kissing my little brother."

The hanyou's eyes flicked immediately to hers again—she'd never seen them so alight before! As she registered the joy he felt she broke out into a grin, which Inuyasha took quick advantage of. With his hands still on her shoulders he pulled her to him so fast that Kagome hadn't even had time to comprehend what was happening before suddenly her lips were on his.

She couldn't breathe, her heart was pounding, her mind dizzy. Was it the same for him? How foolish she'd been to hold back for so long!

His hands slid to the small of her back, pulling her body to his own, possessing her, claiming her. Shivers raced through Kagome at his touch, at his closeness. She wrapped her hands around his waist, relishing in the powerful muscles of his back that she could feel underneath the deep red folds of his haori.

Inuyasha ran his lips along her jaw, feeling how soft her skin was, just as everything about her was perfect, and he knew he'd made his decision. He reached her ear and, pulling her as close as he could without pulling her off her feet, he breathed his question into her ear, making her shiver with delight.

"_Will you be my mate?"_

* * *

Endnote: ending eh? review and tell me...hey...anyone got any idea as to what I'm going to throw in to spoil his/her/their happy ending? SERIOUSLY! I do so solemnly swear to anyone reading this that there will be no evil enemy to kill someone...just the gang. Guess! I dare you!!!! Haha, and the name of the prologue, (snickers to herself) someone I know actually asked me that question, trying to figure out whether we were going to date each other or not...so I just thought it was appropriate. Oh well...more stuff soon I guess...PLEASE REVIEW! (gets on her knees and begs, "PLEASE!")


	2. The Houseguest

Disclaimer: nope...

A/N: WOW! I finally wrote a story that's broken the single digits in reviews! (SQUEES! YAYS! THANK YOU!) No, this isn't a one-shot. It could almost be one, if you don't read any of the other chapters. Just so you know this story isn't going to have much action (if any) just mush and my thoughts...and THE problem...if it's boring (and with so many reviews I'm actually terrified of losing my little audience! So scream at me if it is! I will endeavor to listen!!) I have a problem with adding too many details and not enough plot in one chapter...therefore too long...I apologize. I'm going to personally thank everyone who reviewed this story at the end of this chapter...so read and then make sure I got you...and if you want to be noted next time...REVIEW! (winks)

* * *

A young Japanese woman stepped out into the sunlight, squinting at the sudden brightness. Her black hair was swept up in a loose bun to keep her cool in the summer heat. A casual yet exquisite silk kimono, bright red with an embroidered dragon of white sprawling on one side, decorated her thin, lean frame. She was a beautiful, commanding figure standing in the doorway of her rather luxurious home, despite her flushed, overheated face.

"I think I'm going to tear the sleeves off this kimono," she growled to herself, huffing in the heat and scowling as she stared into her gardens.

Another woman behind her, wearing a much simpler robe and also with her graying hair in a messy bun, looked up, mildly amused from where she was cutting vegetables and chopping meat for the nightly meal. "Lady Kagome!" she laughed, "You know that Lord Inuyasha acquired that fine kimono for you at no simple price! You would destroy it just because you're overheated!"

Kagome scowled again, not bothering to turn to see the other woman as she answered, "No Mayuko, you're right. I wouldn't destroy it..." she grinned as she finished the thought in her head then, _but I will sit him when he gets home._

Kagome sighed and stepped away from the house and Mayuko, walking down the stone path and through the cherry trees toward the stonewall that marked the edge of the property. Barefoot, unfortunately, the stones were painful against her still tender feet. Mayuko, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, and Inuyasha of course wouldn't have been bothered so much by the hot stones digging into their feet, but Kagome, having always been pampered with shoes, wasn't so lucky now. Indignantly she hobbled and hopped down the path until she reached the wall. In the shadow the stones of the rock path through the garden weren't heated by the sun, it was a relief to her burning soles to make their acquaintance.

The wooden gates faced her now, large and threatening in their looming greatness. Inuyasha had wanted them to be huge, she recalled, not only as protection against superstitious humans, but also as a challenge to any demons that might still bear him a grudge. When Kagome had protested that such gates wouldn't stop any demon really, just be an annoyance, Inuyasha had surprised her with his intelligence on the matter, he wasn't all huff and pride as it turned out!

"I don't care whether it stops them or not, Kagome, what I want is an alarm system. If my stupid jackass brother shows up I don't want him to just waltz in and kill you or me or Mayuko or Shippo...or anyone! I want him to knock the gates in like I know the stupid bastard will, make a lot of noise, and give you time to flee." She could easily remember his grinning with the words—he'd noticed the look of astonished awe she'd given him. It'd been obvious to her that he'd known full well what he was talking about, and that she could and would trust him to protect her or die trying.

It'd been nearly two years since Inuyasha had asked her that fateful question after Miroku and Sango had married. She'd never imagined it possible—well, no one really had for that matter—but it'd been the happiest day of her life. As a half-demon Inuyasha was caught between two customs, taking a wife or taking a mate. Demons considered "wives" to be almost burdens, he'd explained to Kagome. They weren't necessarily lovers, more like business partnerships. Two demons chose one another and paired up, sometimes to help one another in wartime or to defeat another demon. Sometimes a child resulted, sometimes more than one, and sometimes lifelong commitments too. Most of the time, however, demons didn't bother "marrying" someone they cared about.

"Sesshomaru, I'll bet, has had numerous marriages..." _that'd _shocked her.

"_Him!? Married?!_"

"Yes, Kagome, aren't you listening? He might take a wife to win a power struggle or something," the hanyou waved his hand vaguely, "Then, when the challenge is over with he can either choose to continue the marriage or simply call it off. I actually don't know whether he's done that at all. In the fifty years I was..." he'd paused then, mildly uncomfortable with the topic, "...sleeping...he could've done anything."

More often demons took mates rather than wives when they intended to form lifelong bonds and to produce their heirs. This arrangement was better all around for them, in general. Female demons especially enjoyed being a "mate," more than being a "wife," because wife tended to imply that the husband was dominant, and if there was one thing a demon never wanted to do it was lose power. Mates were equal; mates were fair.

But nevertheless Inuyasha had left the choice open to Kagome. At any time she wanted he'd marry her if she so desired the title of wife. Thus far she'd been fine with being "Lord Inuyasha's mate." It'd had _plenty_ of perks all in itself.

In the two years since he'd claimed her as his mate Inuyasha and Kagome had begun planning something resembling a future together—a settled one. At first Kagome had had to visit her mother, to talk about the possibility of spending the majority of her time in the Feudal Era. It'd been a tough decision, one that Kagome fretted over for numerous months. At one point she'd even tried to decide against ever traveling through the well again, but when she missed her scheduled time to return Inuyasha had come for her and her resolve had melted like butter in the microwave.

Unable to stay in one era forever permanently, Kagome still ventured home on a regular basis, about once every three months. She'd dropped all plans of college but continued to keep herself up-to-date on matters of her home, city, country, and her era in general. Inuyasha never minded her absences, though if she were late he would come through the well after her no matter what, like a watchdog. Kagome wasn't sure whether he was just eager to see her again, eager to eat Ramen, or just afraid still that she might go through and never return.

They'd decided to settle in the Inuyasha Forest close to Kaede's village and the well. Inuyasha, once the feared, wild, untamable demon that'd stolen the Shikon Jewel, had decided to employ himself as a demon slayer. For a hefty sum he exterminated the pests, though it was never the payment that Inuyasha enjoyed—it was wielding his Tetsuseiga again. Though it'd been probably a year since he'd had to use it in defense, rather than the offense of extermination, the hanyou still carried the weapon everywhere he went, much to Kagome's amusement.

Building the house had taken more than a year. It'd only been complete for the last few months, since late spring as a matter of fact. Mayuko had been hired as housekeeper because frequently Kagome traveled with Inuyasha, or visited Kaede or Miroku and Sango, leaving the property and house unattended. That and, of course, there was Shippo to deal with. The kitsune, orphaned long ago, had long since come to see and accept Kagome as his mother. It just wouldn't due for her to abandon him—thus from the moment Inuyasha and Kagome became mates, Shippo became their son. Inuyasha pretended to be disgusted by this, but Kagome and even Shippo understood that that was just how the half-demon was...that and Shippo had the unfortunate habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, invading his foster parent's privacy.

"Hello!"

Kagome was ripped from her thoughts at that moment by a call from outside the stonewalls. Hurriedly she moved closer to the gates and leaned her ear closer, trying to identify the voice this time, for it hadn't sounded like Inuyasha. "Who's there?"

"My name is Miroku, I know Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome!" _no wonder I thought it was familiar...that silly monk...doesn't he recognize my voice?_

Kagome chuckled, shaking her head in slight bewilderment, as she moved to unlock the gates and swing them wide enough so she could view the guest to ensure he really was Miroku. When the gates had creaked open enough she pushed her head between them and grinned as, sure enough, Miroku the monk stood before her, his purple robes, sandaled feet, black hair, and blue eyes the same as she remembered them. When had she seen him last? Six months ago was it? Closer to a year?

"Miroku!" she pushed the gates wide and gestured for him to enter, but the monk remained where he was, puzzlement etched on his face like words set in stone by a scribe.

"My Lady Kagome..." he breathed wonderingly, then bowed respectively, making Kagome blush, "That's a very fine kimono! To be sure, I'm used to seeing..." his face creased uncertainly, "...you wearing something far different!"

"Yes...I know..." Kagome looked at her bare feet, her face burning in waves, "Inuyasha bought this for me."

"It's lovely. You look almost as beautiful as my Sango."

"Where _is_ Sango?" Kagome asked, perplexed, and eager to bring the subject off her clothing, which was starting to make her feel faint.

"Oh..." Miroku shifted his weight uneasily; the slight movement made his walking staff jangle in protestation. "Sango wasn't feeling well. I wasn't helping her either. The heat has been getting to her."

"Is she ill?"

"No, merely...pregnant." He failed to add to that _again._

"Congratulations! When did this happen Miroku?"

"She's only known a few months. You know, it's a most unpleasant thing, especially in this heat." He sighed and used one robed arm to wipe his brow, frowning.

"Come in Miroku, for heaven's sake then! At least come out of the sun!"

"Oh! Certainly Lady Kagome, you are a most gracious host." The monk started in, his steps weary with fatigue. As he passed her Kagome wondered how their firstborn was and whether Sango had thrown Miroku out of their home in her irritation...she frowned as she closed the gates and locked them securely once more. How old was their little boy Kohimu now? She couldn't remember.

When she turned to face Miroku again he was staring at the stone path and the cherry trees, his eyes wide. "My, my, Lady Kagome..." he breathed, obviously impressed.

"Really it's nothing." She knew Miroku and Sango lived much more humbly than what she and Inuyasha had made for themselves, but a lot of that was due to the fact that they'd become parents quite quickly after their marriage. Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't been concerned about such things and thus far were childless. That lack of children, with the exception of Shippo who already could mostly take care of himself, had helped them a lot. The exquisiteness of their home wasn't really Inuyasha's choice, it was more something he did for Kagome, and as a statement to others, both human and demon, that he was not only going to fit in, but he was going to live and love better than most of them too. He was still partial to sleeping in trees while they traveled and even while he was at home with her. In the back of their grounds, in one corner, there was a particular tree that he favored she knew...she had fond memories of sitting with him in its branches, watching the sun move through the sky above...

"Well Lady Kagome," Miroku turned round and looked at her with a raised brow, clearly amused, "I can see why you and Inu...Lord Inuyasha," he stuttered briefly, noticeably smirking over the hanyou's title, "...haven't had any children."

Kagome felt a jolt pass through her. What a thing for him to say! "But we have Shippo...and yes, we _have_ been busy with the estates, and Inuyasha travels with his responsibilities..."

Miroku waved a hand at her, smiling gently, "Don't mind me Lady Kagome, I'm only joking."

Was he? She knew that children, as far as the people of Feudal Era Japan thought, were a measure of success within a marriage. When a couple didn't produce at least a pregnancy within a certain amount of time—she didn't know how long it actually was—it was considered a bad omen. As far as Kagome was concerned that belief was due mainly to the fact that there were no contraceptives in this time—with the exception, of course, of abstinence. Thus a wife, or mate in her case, who didn't become pregnant was assumed to be either frigid to her husband or...

Kagome blinked and came out of her thoughts, frowning through the sun, "Please won't you come to the house Miroku? I know Shippo, and Inuyasha when he gets home, would love to talk with you!" she chattered cheerily, "I'll have Mayuko prepare us some tea!" hiking up her skirt she hobbled passed the monk over the sun-baked stones in the path, up towards the house. Behind her Miroku shook his head, marveling..._how she's changed..._he started to follow her up towards the house, eyes still plastered on the beautiful gardens his old friends had so carefully cultivated.

"I'd love to Kagome!" he called to her, laughing, "But not tea please! Make it sake!"

* * *

Endnotes: Okay, here we go: **Kohikari **you read my other story too! Thank you! I LOVE multiple reviews! I'm glad you think this is sweet...(squees!), **Heartbroken-Hanyou **I'm sorry this has taken SO long to get updated...sincerely sorry...**esta** and** LadyValkov, **thanks for the support, and nope it's not over yet!...**kagome4u **GREAT GUESS...VERY close...biologic rules...**RayGirl91**, **Blind-Sight, **and especially** ronithefish **for your support and encouragement, I hope this chapter makes you happy...(winks)...**laura** I'm sorry but I do get bogged with details...feel free to slap me...**sameena **Good luck getting your own stories on here...I know i've wanted to for a LONG time...WOOT! I think i got everyone! Wowies! Review please! Tell me how I'm doing! 


	3. The Master of the House Returns

**Disclaimer:** Nope never going to own 'em.

**A/n:** Many thanks to **kawaiinekobangbang, Kensh1n81**, and to **LadySword04** for their support and encouragement (YAYS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!) I will endeavor to thank everyone that reviews a story of mine becuase it's the least I can do (considering i write for fun and getting the reader feedback that most of my writing never gets becuase it just sits on my computer not being read, it just makes me SO happy!!! YAYS!) This chapter is less detail (YES!) and more advancement of the plot ideas...it might not be WIDELY apparent though, but the idea has been insinuated into your mind now if you're reading...oh...hirakotsu, Sango's boomerang bone thingy, is that how you spell it? Please forgive me (blush)! It's been a while since I watched the show (sighs) Adult Swim took it off air from Saturdays...and I can't stay up till 12 weeknights for it (cries). Anyway...I'll shut up now...

**

* * *

**

**The Master of the House**

In the evening, after the sun had dipped below the horizon and the temperature had dropped, squeezing the moisture from the air onto the leaves and grasses as steamy dewdrops, Inuyasha arrived home. Rather than bother pounding on the gates to get Mayuko or Kagome to let him in, Inuyasha leapt straight up the wall and dropped down to the other side easily.

The scents of the garden lingered heavily in the air, tickling the hanyou's nose. Up in the sky the stars were clear and twinkling...it was a night of romance, of intrigue, of magic...he half walked half jogged his way up the path, planning _exactly_ what he'd do when he reached the house. First he'd find Mayuko and send her packing, as nicely as possible mind you, but also as _fast_ as possible. Shippo, the cute but unfortunate pest, Inuyasha planned to send him straight to the opposite side of the house, right to bed. If the little kitsune dared to venture out of his bed for an instant...Inuyasha growled as he came to the entrance of his home, seeing the lights, hearing the waves of female laughter pouring out into the night air...

He'd grab Kagome first; right around the waist...he hoped she was still wearing that kimono. The thought of ripping his gift to her off her body in the candlelight with the scents of the garden spilling in...the hanyou grinned and jumped straight to the doorway, sliding it open with one powerful thrust of his arm, excitement fueling his every muscle, thoughts of his mate dancing through his head. Her smooth skin, her silken black hair...the way she cried his name when...

Inuyasha stopped. The sounds of feminine laughter had been joined by a male voice, a familiar male voice, telling some embarrassing story...about _him._ He'd never get to finish his thoughts of seduction now...

Reluctantly he sighed and stepped into the kitchen, straight toward the eating room where he knew they had a houseguest. _Miroku. I will make you pay for this..._

Inuyasha entered the sitting room, trying to appear even-tempered while squishing the fantasies in his head. When he saw that Kagome _was_ indeed wearing the kimono he'd given her his ears fell backward, disappointed by the knowledge that his playtime had been cut short—if not ruined by Miroku's unannounced visitation. Yet even as he struggled with his feelings internally the chattering of the group caught his attention as he realized that there'd been significant sake to go around. Miroku was a tad intoxicated, as was Kagome, and Mayuko as well. Shippo hadn't been allowed near the sake. He had his teacup full of untouched tea before him.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called, louder than he needed to in his tipsiness, "Come, sit, drink with us! Your mate and the lovely Mayuko have been wonderful hostesses!" Kagome giggled with the monk's words and turned to glance back at her mate, beaming. Mayuko, meanwhile, had her hand before her face, trying but failing in hiding her intense blush. Inuyasha sighed, irritated with them, but he stepped forward nonetheless and took his traditional spot at the head of the table—the master, and lord, of the house.

As the hanyou settled into his spot and reached for another teacup and some sake of his own, Mayuko ventured a timid question to Miroku. "So your wife is a demon slayer?" she asked, still blushing with his earlier compliment. When the monk nodded, blinking strangely as he did so, likely because the liquor was beginning to taint his senses, Mayuko followed her first question with a second, "You said she's pregnant again, she doesn't go about slaying demons even in such a...delicate state as that, does she?"

Miroku blinked again, squinting his eyes, furrowing his brows, pondering the question. "She did until just recently. The heat has been a little too much for her, along with the stress of carrying the child's growing weight. I turn away her clients now if my help isn't enough for their problems." Despite his drunkenness, Inuyasha noted while swallowing his first teacup of sake, the monk was still _very_ coherent.

Mayuko looked thoroughly impressed. "She must be a very strong woman indeed!" She'd heard tales of Miroku and Sango from her employers, Inuyasha and Kagome, and from Shippo of course, but she'd never met them in reality. Work or their young son, Kohimu, prevented them from traveling excessively.

As Inuyasha pondered this Miroku suddenly turned his eyes to his old friends, a sparkle of impending mischief glinting there. "So...Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome, I keep wondering when the two of you will start your own family!" he slurred a few of the words, and failed, through his liquor-dulled mind, to sense that Inuyasha didn't approve of the topic. "Sango and I have waited so long for you to provide us with a playmate for Kohimu that we've had to do it ourselves!" he laughed, a little raucously and rough on Inuyasha's ears.

"Look Miroku," Inuyasha scowled and narrowed his amber eyes dangerously, his voice was clearly a warning, "That's _our_ business." Around the table the two women and Shippo were uncertain, watching the glare on Inuyasha's face and the smirk on Miroku's. It might've become violent if not for Shippo's sudden, innocent interjection.

"Miroku! _I'd_ play with Kohimu! I only saw him once! And he was just a baby then!"

Miroku looked at the kitsune and smiled, "Yes, you could, but Shippo—you're..." the monk seemed to forget what he was saying, frowned, and then finished lamely, "Sango would never approve. I'd get beaten with hiraikotsu." This prompted a laugh from all but Inuyasha, who remained sulking through most of the evening.

Every once in a while, however, his eyes strayed to Kagome, softened with what was almost sadness, and then floated back as if nothing had happened.

Hours later Shippo was fast asleep in his room, which he was now sharing with Miroku. Inuyasha had left to escort Mayuko home to the village some time ago, leaving Kagome the only one awake—and clearly in charge of cleaning up. That was one thing she never relished about the Feudal Era, there was _a lot _of work to be done everyday! Cleaning the dishes required a trip to the well—which was inconveniently at the other side of their property, near Inuyasha's favorite tree as a matter of fact. Lugging the buckets of water for so long had made Kagome much stronger than she'd ever been as a young girl. When she'd last traveled home her mother had been stunned with how much she'd changed. Yet Kagome didn't regret the decision. After her experiences in the Feudal Era she knew she'd never be able to settle into a quiet 21st-century life.

It was somewhere around midnight when Kagome finished the work and returned to the house to blow out the candles and head into bed. Her shoulders hurt after hauling the water, as they always did, and she was relishing the idea of sleep. As silently as she could Kagome crossed through the hallways, passed where Miroku and Shippo were sleeping, passed the study Inuyasha for storing weapons and armor he'd begun to acquire, and finally passed the room Kagome used for storing food and trinkets from her era...things like Ramen or chocolate, both of which she kept on high shelves to try and prevent thieving fingers from getting a hold on them. There'd been many times when the hanyou had taken out a package and come to her, begging for her to cook some up. Usually he did that when he didn't like whatever it was _she'd_ made for supper.

She entered her and Inuyasha's shared bedroom, bare feet slapping on the hard floors. It was mostly dark in the room. When the sun had set Kagome had moved about the house, lighting a few candles carefully in each room to keep it lit. A small stand, low on the floor with a sitting cushion placed before it held two small candles, faintly scented and burning away. They were the only sources of light in this room. Kagome took one of these candles and sheltered the flame with her hand carefully. As she moved to light the candles that would illuminate the futons that she and Inuyasha shared, a growl rose from the remaining darkness on the futons. Frightened, like a deer in the headlights, Kagome froze, her body stiff. Yet after a moment she sighed as she realized _exactly_ who would growl at her like that from the futons.

"You monster!" she snickered, searching the darkness for her mate's trademark amber stare, "Why don't you use the door like everyone else?"

"Because," the darkness growled again, huskily, "I'm not like everyone else..."

"I _know_ that." she sighed to herself in mock frustration and lit the candle. The extra light flooded the corner she was in and threw just enough light to catch the hanyou's body and feral eyes on the futons. She grinned when she saw him sprawled comfortably across the whole of the bed, a smug smirk on his face as he regarded her.

"Put that light out wench!" he hissed playfully.

"Don't make me do it..."

"I'm not afraid Kagome! I'm already sitting aren't I?" he grinned, exposing his fangs, which sparkled brilliantly in the candlelight.

Kagome set the candle she was holding aside, carefully, and turned to face the futons and her mischievous mate. "Look at you! Grinning like the cat that ate the canary and taking up _my_ bed."

"Cat?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, mildly insulted.

"Yes, taking up _my_ bed..."

"You're mistaken." Inuyasha snorted, "Firstly I am _not_ a cat. Secondly this is _my _bed. It's always been _my _bed and it's going to always remain _my _bed."

"Oh!" Kagome smirked, a delicious thought entering her mind as she stared at Inuyasha's victorious face, nose turned up arrogantly, ears pulled back, almost as if he was sulking, but she knew full well that he wasn't. No, he'd wait until she tried to either leave or physically remove him from the futons, then he'd spring and there would be no more words...true to his half-demon side Inuyasha had always been playful as a puppy. She wondered if this was unique to him or if all Inuyoukai were such adorable lovers.

Yet this night she'd throw him for a loop. "Well, in that case...I know another man that'll _gladly_ share his futon with me..."

"Good luck with the kitsune. He's as selfish as they come. I always knew you were too easy on the discipline. Don't say I didn't warn you." she stared at him, dumbstruck, wondering if he was playing stupid or just _really_ dense.

She decided to try it a second time, "Yes...the thought of Miroku as a kitsune..." she moaned, "What a luscious mental image." Yes, that'd done it, he'd been playing dumb, she could tell by the way he frowned, rather than looking shocked and then yelling at her. She rose to her feet and turned her back on him, making a clear and audible, "Hmph," sound as she did so. As she took the first step Kagome could count in her mind the seconds until her hanyou fell for the bait..._five_..._four...three...two...one...!_

"No you don't!" The hanyou grabbed her from behind, hard, lifting her off the floor. Kagome squealed in surprise at the intensity of his attack, only to feel his clawed hand slam over her lips, stifling it. His rough voice came in her ear, whispering, "Shh! You'll wake the stupid hentai and the kitsune! I've been waiting all day for you..." his hot breath whistled in her ear, the same as her heart pounding away in her head. He bit her ear, emphasizing his message.

With one free hand Kagome reached back and tweaked one of the hanyou's ears. "You're as bad as the monk."

His only answer was a deep, primitive growl.

* * *

Endnote: (snickers) Review please! Review and tell me what you think the problem's going to be...(it should be obvious by now hmm? Yes? No?) Anyway...I'll update soon...the next chapter is already written, just revising now...the more people harp on me to update the faster I'll be! (SQUEE! REVIEWS! YAYS! PLEASE!) It's been really exciting to have a story that's FINALLY broken the single digits...so...THANK YOU! 


	4. Mayuko's Curse

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own 'em.

**A/n:** THIS chapter brings forward the topic...THE problem, or does it? I'm not going to tell you whether THIS is it or not...only that it's not over...(sniggles knowingly) also, while reading, ladies, girls, women all of us out there with two X chromosomes, remember this is Feudal Japan we're speaking of...there's no women's rights or science, thus I think that a woman such as Mayuko really would've been considered worthless. Poor thing. I take my theories from a number of different things I know about ancient/medieval cultures. King Henry the 8th, for example, killed numerous wives simply becuase they wouldn't give birth to boys! Erg! Ack...you'd better just read...at any rate keep in mind that especially to those with land and wealth (such as Inuyasha) the need for an "heir" if you will--and especially in oriental culture they wanted sons! On with the story, my thanks to reviewers at the end...

* * *

**Mayuko's Curse**

The next morning Miroku awoke early, startled by the sound of loud voices from elsewhere in the house. His first instinct was to jump bolt upright, eyes wide, hands groping swiftly for his staff. After so many years traveling the wilds of Japan with Inuyasha, who, with Kagome's Jewel Shards, was a homicidal demon attractant, it was natural to assume the worst. If there was trouble within a hundred miles Inuyasha knew how to rouse it, like a chef stirring miso soup. Yet as he listened, tensed as he was, Miroku realized the voices were familiar: Inuyasha and the housekeeper, Mayuko.

"I don't _care_ what Kaede says!" Inuyasha was snarling, rather viciously the monk thought, alarmed.

"But, sir, Lady Kaede is unparalleled by any other healer or—"

"I don't _care!"_

Miroku rose swiftly, grabbing his staff, cautiously sneaking passed the sleeping kitsune's futon, and out the door. As he walked down the hallway he could hear footsteps in the kitchen and sitting room, Mayuko and Inuyasha likely, separating themselves from each other, angrily. Miroku stepped into the sitting room, and, seeing Inuyasha pacing, ears turned backward angrily, tried to look as if he hadn't heard anything out of the ordinary.

"Good morning Inuyasha." He yawned, coming to sit next to the spot he knew that Inuyasha claimed at the head of the table.

"So Sango threw you out?" Inuyasha shot back at him, the words so fast and vicious that Miroku felt frozen for a moment in shock. _What happened to him? He was fine last night wasn't he?_

"No..." he frowned, not liking the hanyou's accusations. It was very rude of him. "I don't appreciate that question Inuyasha..."

"Yea!? Well, guess what, Miroku, I don't like _you_." the hanyou's world famous temper was clearly unchanged, Miroku thought dryly, with a roll of his eyes. Rather than provoke the half-demon any further he stayed silent, watching Inuyasha pace.

Mayuko entered the room, her eyes directed purposefully on the floor, avoiding the cranky hanyou clearly. She'd come not to see Inuyasha, it was clear, for she carried only a single teacup with her, likely to place it in front of Miroku. Seeing her, however, must've thrown Inuyasha a little too far over the edge as well, for at that moment he made his trademark "Feh," noise and stormed out of the house entirely. Alone now, Miroku tried to throw Mayuko a questioning glance, hoping for an explanation. The housekeeper sat down on the opposite side of the table, her eyes frustrated and saddened. Idly, her mind obviously elsewhere, she poured Miroku tea into the teacup she'd brought and sighed. After a moment she raised her eyes and Miroku was shocked to see tears about to overflow out of them.

"My lady, what's the trouble?" he asked, quietly.

She shook her head, though he wasn't sure why, and sighed, the tears spilling freely then as she began to speak, "My lord...and Lady Kagome...it is as you've said of them."

Miroku frowned, confused. "What did I say?" he tried, and failed to contain the flush of crimson that he was sure was creeping over his face. Last night he'd had just a tad too much sake and he knew that it'd likely loosened his tongue. Sadly, he couldn't remember having done anything too massively wrong.

"You asked my lady why she and Lord Inuyasha hadn't started a family as you have. They've been together two years..."

"Yes," Miroku nodded, partially agreeing with her, "But Lady Mayuko, they've had this huge estate to build and turn into a home. They're also younger than Sango and I. Also Kagome isn't of our time you know...in her world women don't have children until they are much older."

Mayuko looked a little surprised at this, almost relieved, but then she frowned, still apparently, unsatisfied. "But, Miroku sir...Lady Kagome is a woman of our time now! The villagers...they say such things to me when I walk home at night! They think a curse has been placed over them by the youkai lord that rules the Western Lands..." she started to sob miserably then, much to Miroku's alarm.

"Listen to me Mayuko." The monk was stern yet with a gentle tone and the weeping woman looked up, listening respectively through her tears. "I've _seen_ the demon you speak of, Lord Inuyasha's brother. I doubt that he has the interest to take the time to curse his brother. I don't believe that any curses lie on this house, or on its owners."

Now, oddly enough Miroku thought, the housekeeper seemed even more distraught. "No! But _I _am cursed already!"

"How so lady, I see nothing the matter with you!" he reached across the table and grasped her hand, sympathetically, offering a tender smile.

Mayuko looked at his hand once, but then ripped it away, her face furrowing in something between rage and disgust. Miroku felt shock rush through him at the expression, but he quickly realized it was a reflection of her feelings for herself rather than emotions she felt related to him. "I'm cursed..." she muttered, bitterly.

"You seem fine to me..."

"I'm barren."

There was silence in the room then. Miroku wasn't even sure if either of them were breathing at that moment. He knew nothing of Mayuko's past, but by looking at her he could tell that she was already likely passed the childbearing age. Her hair was graying quickly and her face, once probably a most lovely thing, was beginning to wrinkle and tire with age. Her age alone made her barren, but he knew, from the way she spoke, and the fact that she clearly donated so much time to her employers, Inuyasha and Kagome, that she'd been barren her whole life.

For a woman to be unable to bear children, no matter the reason, was considered the greatest misfortune and curse. Some attributed it to punishment on the soul for having committed some terrible crime in a passed life. As a monk Miroku had been taught to believe this, though he didn't scorn the afflicted woman for it.

A barren woman would often marry and go about life just as any other woman would—until a few years into her marriage, when no children resulted, others would mutter about curses. With her infertility discovered the woman usually faced an angry husband who threw her to the wind, though occasionally a man who truly loved his wife refused to give her up, despite her unfruitful womb. He could only assume that Mayuko had married once when she was younger, discovered her infertility, and then been tossed away by her husband. Thus she was now a spinster, childless, and without family. Housekeeping had replaced what she couldn't have naturally—a family to care for.

Slowly Miroku took a deep breath, "The villagers say..."

Mayuko choked, sobbing anew, "They say that my curse has spread!" she moaned and lowered her face to the table, her teardrops spilling like rain onto the wooden surface. "I wanted to make them stop saying such things...so I went to Lady Kaede and she gave me some herbs..."

Miroku froze, remembering what he'd woken to, Inuyasha screaming about Kaede. _That's what made Inuyasha so angry!_ Infertility could cause the strongest of unions to fail...the greatest of loves to vanish. The curse a barren womb held was such a stigma, such a shame that husbands could easily toss their wives away when it was discovered, no matter the joy they'd had with her previously. Surely when Mayuko had tried to insinuate the topic to Inuyasha he'd grown so hostile for fear that it jeopardized his happiness with Kagome. After all, if Kagome couldn't bear his children...who would acquire the estate when they died? Who would carry Tetsuseiga?

"You tried to give them to Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, rather coldly.

Mayuko heaved a great sob, almost as if she were coughing and turned away from him, rushing into the kitchen, stumbling blindly through her tears.

Alone, Miroku considered what he'd just learned, and didn't find it positive. He didn't believe in spreading curses. That was just silly...Mayuko's barrenness was just coincidence...but Kagome and Inuyasha's clear lack of children—which occurred at once with their clear warmth for each other—might prove to be more than just silly superstition. He himself had wondered about the two of them remaining childless...

Yet he did have to admit—they'd certainly not sat around doing nothing in two years. Their home was exquisite, their lands exceptionally beautiful. He, Sango, and Kohimu would have to visit more often...the couple had settled down now, more permanently. Miroku knew that sometimes children weren't blessed on a couple when times were hard, perhaps it'd been the building of their home that'd kept Kagome from becoming pregnant...

Only time would tell.

* * *

Endnote: Okay,  **animefanatic16**, and **Blind-Sight**...(sniggles) sorry no one walked in on them, but it would've been funny if Shippo had, I imagine he's probably done it before...THANK YOU for taking the time to review (Bows at your feet) I appreciate it like crazy!! (YAYS!) And Finally, **LadySword04** (SQUEES!) thanks for the long review!! You're too smart for your own good...yep yep...biological science RULES! I'd like to yab to you about it in detail but...that'd spoil it for the others...(winkwink)...HA! The next chapter I tell you something you didn't know about Kagome...so the truth has yet to come out...hope you enjoyed...REVIEW! I LOVE hearing from you guys...I swear, my mom gets mad at me for sitting around and writing this stuff--tells me to finish my novels instead...(sighs) she doesn't understand that not only is this stuff fun but I get FEEDBACK!! (YAYS SQUEE!!!!) 


	5. Planned Parenthood for the Feudal Era

Disclaimer: Don't own em and never will (how degrading...)

A/N: All right...last chapter I explained the stigma on the barren woman...the view soceity has that she's worthless...this is a tad longer than usual, but I was thorough (or so I tried) and the conversation between Sango and Kagome was lengthy...I throw a little wrench in things...something you didn't know about Kagome...is it the reason they haven't had kids? Or just why they THINK they haven't had kids...HA! The next chapter will be a pretty good payoff for you fluff lovers...hehehehe...I tried to illustrate the different perceptions that a woman from 2000 and something would have in dealing with her mate (who happens to be a Feudal Age half-demon...obviously things will be a little different...) without further ado and with my thanks to reviewers at the end, here you go...(and please REVIEW!!! It makes me SO happy! SQUEE!)...

* * *

**Planned Parenthood for the Feudal Age**

Frost covered the trees, sparkling as if the stars had fallen out of the sky the night before, spreading their heavenly dust about the mortal earth. The snow had yet to fall and _stay_ on the ground without melting by noon, but already winter's deathly breath could be sensed descending on the world.

Kagome sat amongst the frozen garden, watching her breath fog around her. She wore a heavy kimono this day to keep herself warm, though even through its thickness she was still cold and shivering. Gloves and boots from her era adorned her hands and feet, ensuring warmth. Her winter wardrobe was a creamy white, though a few pinkish colored snowflakes were embroidered onto the sleeves and around the hems. Once again it was a present from Inuyasha, though she wore it proudly nonetheless, and much to the hanyou's pleasure.

It was autumn, the season that marked her passing yet another blissful year with Inuyasha as her mate. Kagome was some twenty-three years old now. It'd been four years since she'd become Inuyasha's mate, and two years since they'd completed their home. Normally, considering the occasion, she'd have sent Mayuko home, and told Shippo to spend the night at Kaede's, thus allowing her some time alone with her hanyou to celebrate an anniversary. This year, however, had been particularly hectic, celebrations didn't seem in order.

The villagers had grown mistrustful of Inuyasha. Despite the fact that he had never failed them, never caused them harm, they disliked his presence, and _especially_ his relationship with a human woman. Inuyasha stubbornly refused to end his service in protecting them, but it troubled him nonetheless, reminding him that he'd never had a true place to belong—never had a family that hadn't eventually been ripped from him by either demons or humans. At night Inuyasha clung to her, and Kagome knew, instinctually, that her mate feared something terrible was looming just on the horizon. Perhaps he could _see_ it coming, or hear it with his dog ears, which always seemed to twitter, nervous like the birds as the sun sets and the cats come out to hunt...at any rate she sometimes sensed that there was something troubling him that he never revealed to her, some inner fear that haunted his dreams, but she never tried to pry it from him. She trusted him with every cell in her body—if it was something she could help with or needed to know about, he'd tell her.

At about the time of the first snowfall the villagers had decided to hire demon slayers—to replace their need forInuyashaof course. The closest slayers happened to be Sango and Miroku, who happily accepted the offer to guard the village and relocated, with Inuyasha and Kagome's blessing, to live nearby. Although it _was_ a slap in Inuyasha's face the hanyou didn't mind that it brought the old monk and the demon slayer close by again. He enjoyed their company generally and he knew full well that they wouldn't mind if he helped exterminate demons with them. Also he was grateful that Sango and her children were frequent guests of Kagome's. He worried that his mate was lacking in female companionship sometimes.

"Kagome-mama!" Kagome looked up from her place, sitting on the bench Inuyasha had placed below his favorite tree on the back of their estate, and spotted Shippo trotting toward her—on all fours. She grinned and started to laugh at the sight. Like that the kitsune _really_ did look like a little fox romping toward her, little paws crunching over the frost.

"Yes Shippo?" she laughed, catching him when he leapt up into her arms. The kit immediately shivered and began flicking his paws in the air, disgusted with how cold and wet they were from the frost.

"Mayuko just let Sango in at the gate! And she brought Kohimu!" Sango usually visited Kagome numerous times a week, so this wasn't surprising, and neither was the fact, really, that she'd brought Kohimu. Often Kagome and Mayuko played babysitter for the demon slayer while she was away. It was no trouble and Kagome enjoyed it greatly, as did Shippo of course.

"Really now?" she squeezed the kit's paws in her gloves, trying to warm them for him, "I'll have to go and welcome her then!" Kagome rose from the bench and, with Shippo still in her arms, left the spot where she _should've_ been reading the latest newspaper and other things from her era, but instead she'd been lost inside her own mind, her own world where only she and Inuyasha and her close friends existed.

While her mate worried over the unrest within the village Kagome had a few separate worries of her own, things she had yet to share with anyone, not Sango, not Mayuko, not Kaede and not Inuyasha, not even her mother. During her last visit to the 21st-century, an event which happened once every few months or so, Kagome had, as usual, gone to the pharmacy to pick up her prescription of birth control pills. Her mother kept the prescription up and running, knowing full well that Kagome, unlike her peers in the Feudal Era, wasn't ready to be a mother yet. Since becoming Inuyasha's mate she'd taken the pills steadily and though from time to time her menstruation had been a little strange she'd never had a pregnancy. Inuyasha had never questioned _why_ she failed to become pregnant, as far as Kagome knew he never gave it any thought, and she'd never told him what the pills were that she swallowed every night. Talk of children had never come up between them—with the exception of Miroku's interjection, neither seemed to care just yet about having little hanyous of their own. "_It'll come in good time,"_ was what Kagome's mother had said of it, and Kagome had no doubts about it. If Inuyasha wished to be a father he'd tell her about it, wouldn't he?

That'd been what Kagome had thought for four years—until she'd started seeing Sango, Miroku, Kohimu and especially little Tisoki together. When Miroku held his youngest son in his arms there was such pride, such honor and contentment in his face that Kagome knew exactly how Miroku's lecherous nature was quelled and under control. Not only that but she saw Sango's face as well, the love a mother feels for her children, the peace in it, and Kagome had suddenly felt a strange stirring in her own heart. With the birth of her children Sango no longer felt the heavy pain of the tragedy that'd befallen her previous family—she felt the love and peace of her new family. She had a purpose, a will, a need to live and love and move on. She'd _made_ her family beside Miroku; she'd created it all over again. Both Sango and Miroku had fought pain, loss, and tragedy, and they'd won. Kagome wanted that for herself, and, even more so, she wanted it for Inuyasha, whose family was all either dead or...separated by hate.

It was true that she and Inuyasha had Shippo as their ward, a youngster to protect, raise, look after, teach, and discipline, but no matter how much like a child of their own he was, Kagome was painfully aware that he wasn't her son and never would be. If she were to walk with him through the village no one—not that they would do it anyway she knew—would come to her and mistake Shippo as her _real_ son. They'd have to be blind not to see that she was merely his caretaker, not his _mother._ She loved Shippo, but she knew she was not his mother, just as Inuyasha wasn't the kitsune's father, they were only caretakers...she knew that it was possible to have _more_ than that, to create what she'd seen between Sango and Miroku when they held and looked into the eyes of their children..._and she could give Inuyasha the family he'd never had..._

Kagome reached the house, eager to see her friends and their beautiful children together again. Yet once inside she felt mildly concerned, sensing that something wasn't quite right. The sound of laughter and conversation wasn't immediately heard; instead it was rushed and hissed whispers that greeted her ears. She entered the sitting room and spotted Sango and Mayuko together, leaning almost conspiratorially toward one another across the table. In Sango's lap her youngest son, Tisoki, was dozing lazily. Kohimu meanwhile was sitting in the spot that Inuyasha usually claimed as his own at the head of the table, quietly. The little three-year-old's warm brown eyes—his mother's—were wide and timid, listening attentively to the housekeeper and his mother chatter quietly.

Shippo hopped out of Kagome's arms and bounded across the room, still quite fox-like on all fours. He took a seat beside Mayuko—which happened, of course, to be close to Kohimu at the head of the table. The disturbance brought Mayuko and Sango's attention to Kagome's arrival.

"Kagome..." Sango lowered her head in a semi-bow, offering the lady of the house her respect. Kagome returned the gesture, except that she gave far more of a bow to acknowledge the fact that Sango was older than she was—and a successful business woman and mother at once, certainly worthy of great respect.

"It's always a pleasure to see you Sango," Kagome beamed as she took a seat beside her old friend, smiling.

"And you Kagome." Sango shifted her position to better face Kagome, "I must ask you a favor, if you would be so kind..."

"Of course! Anything!"

"I must ask if it's possible for you to watch after Kohimu and Tisoki tonight for me." Sango smiled shyly then and averted her eyes as her cheeks flushed, "This is my four-year anniversary."

Kagome nodded eagerly, "That's absolutely no trouble Sango, your boys are so lovely," she laughed lightly, "They make me dream of having my own someday!" At this, which was a common thing for any woman of the 21st-century to say, both women looked away from Kagome swiftly and pursed their lips. Mayuko, opposite Sango, blanched as white as the frost outside, shamed.

Alarmed at their response, Kagome looked between them questioningly, "What? What's wrong?"

Sango scowled for a moment and then tried to lift her warm chocolate eyes up to face Kagome—and failed. Instead the young mother focused on the air between them as she struggled to find words to explain and yet at once not horrendously embarrass or wound Kagome. It was an exceptionally hard task.

"Kagome..." she sighed quietly and reached for the teacup in front of her as if to drink, before she realized that it was empty. Her eyes flew to Mayuko who immediately jumped to her feet.

"I'll go get you some tea..." after a pause, looking to Sango she added, "And maybe some sake too!" then she scurried away, her face as bright as Inuyasha's fire rat robes.

"Kagome...I know that in your world women are...not the same as in ours..." Sango stopped, uncertain of the words. For a moment she fiddled with her clothing and Tisoki in her lap, making him fuss a little and squirm, "But four years is a long time and..."

Kagome frowned, "What're you talking about Sango?"

"You and Inuyasha...why haven't you had a child?"

A jolt of shock passed through Kagome and she looked away in embarrassment. What could she say? She knew a Feudal Era woman wouldn't really understand "planned parenthood."

"Sango," she tried to chuckle nervously, "In my world families can decide when they're ready to have children. If Inuyasha wanted to...if he'd say something...I'd love to have a baby..." she stopped, noticing the surprise written on Sango's face, "What is it Sango?"

"You want Inuyasha to _ask_ you to give him children?"

"I want him to want them. Why is that strange? Miroku asked _you_ to bear his children..."

"No," Sango frowned and shook her head, "that's a very uncommon thing. Miroku was—is—a pervert. He was asking for..." Sango scowled, distastefully, "casual sex that may or may not result in a child. He was..." here she rolled her eyes, "...spreading his seed...but between you and Inuyasha..." she shook her head, perplexed, "How have you avoided pregnancy?"

"Oh." Kagome cleared her throat, wondering _how_ in the seven hells she was going to try and explain birth control pills to a Feudal Era woman. Her mind grasped the first thing that came toit, explaining it easily and quickly, "I take something every night—a magic pill—that prevents it."

Sango's eyes widened. Kagome couldn't tell if it was out of mere surprise or of something closer to disbelief. "There are such things available?" she murmured, awed.

Kagome nodded, and then, with a gulp, announced, "But I'm thinking of stopping you know..."

"You should Kagome...the people in Kaede's village...they whisper terrible things..."

"Like what? And why?" Kagome demanded, angrily now.

"Just..." Sango sighed and met her old friend's eyes with sadness, "Speak with Inuyasha and decide things for yourself..." she stopped and smiled down fondly then at little Tisoki nestled in her lap. "They really are the best thing that's happened to me, Kagome, since Miroku, that is." She blushed a bit but the tender and loving smile of peace and satisfaction never left her cheeks.

_She's so beautiful,_ Kagome thought, _and so happy in spite of everything that's happened to her._ Her thoughts drifted to her mate, of his lonely past as something caught between human and demon, with no place to belong. If she thought hard enough she could just imagine the expression of such bliss that sprawled over Sango's face being transferred to Inuyasha's...

_I could give him that_.

* * *

Endnotes: Many MANY thanks to my readers/reviewers...I am REALLY tired tonight but I just feel a NEED to post...so I do what Imust, thanks to **linkmaster27**, **Rykokitty**,**dragonSpired48**, **animekittykat15,**and Shiru, you have no idea how much your reviews mean to me, just the support and encouragement, I'd try to get to everyone more personally but I'm So tired right now and this guy that has a crush on me is IMing me and he's SO annoying...to **yoyo person **thanks for the name, I don't think I said they would but...they COULD...maybe...we'll see...to **heather **yep...she could, you're right, she is from the future, as you see here she HAS but...invitro and stuff...well...what would they think of her brining in the hanyou to the clinic? **Blind-Sight **yep, I do write novels (chest swelling with pride) but they're unpublished (deflates) and although I have dreams of writing like Stephen King to pay my way thru life...well...it's a tough business and as proves, i'm not the only talented writer out there...(big sigh)...oh well...and **vivian **your review only just came in as I was writing this and WOOT girl!! (grins) Everything you said was awesome advice...Don't worry, although I'm posting this now the chapter was actually written as much as a week ago, so my fatigue and crappy mood won't be submitted with it (I'll remember to remember that later) and don't worry, haven't done anything you wouldn't like as far as you said in your review so don't sweat much yet...LOVE to hear from you, and EVERYBODY again...(SQUEES! YAYS!) I'll try to keep everyone in character and the updates coming soon...REVIEW please! (I LOVE you hearing from you guys!) Next chapter I think I'm going to have to poll the audience...I'm not sure how to end it...GR! later...Review please! (whimpers, puppy eyes...) 


	6. You and Your Pups Too!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own him and sadly never will...blah blah blah

**A/N: **Okay...(gathers thoughts as carefully as possible) the title comes from the last line...er...sorta...hey now! No scrolling to peek at it! (grins) And (clears throat excitedly) in a brief advance: THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!! okay...as for this chapter...this is what I think Inuyasha would say to Kagome in such a situation. Some might disagree...and that's okay (go write your own or hey, review and tell me what i did wrong!(grins)) but from personal experience this is what I believe. My dad was adopted and never saw a person who was BIOLOGICALLY related to him...thus he felt alone for his youth until (drum roll) shortly (and may I add that it was VERY short indeed!) after he married my mom they made (ahem!) me...and I was very special to him becuase I was the ONLY person on this earth that he knew was REALLY his...Inuyasha has a brother but he's not very nice...(not to bash the hot sexy Mr. Fluffy...(wicked grin)) and he was too young to remember his father let alone know the guy, and his mother was murdered or so I hear...the poor guy has a worse family than my ex-boyfriend! and THAT's saying something! But anyway, REVIEW and tell me if you think I did it wrong, I welcome all comments/suggestions/opinions...anything. Now I've yakked enough! On with the show! (my thanks again at the endnotes.)

* * *

**You and Your Pups Too**

The sun was setting outside. The frost had melted during the afternoon, as it always did in the brief weeks between late autumn and the first true snowfall of winter. Kagome had sent Mayuko home for the day, deciding to spend the evening alone, quietly, watching after Shippo, Kohimu, and Tisoki.

Unlike when Miroku had visited them two years ago Kohimu was now old enough to play with Shippo—as long as he was careful and an adult watched over him. As a youkai, though a young youkai as it was, Shippo was still much stronger than Sango and Miroku's eldest son. Just playing tag the kitsune's poke might be enough to bruise the toddler horrendously and make him cry as if he'd been stabbed. Even so Shippo was learning fast how to be gentle with the toddler to avoid incidences of injury.

Kagome sat at the table in the sitting room, a teacup full of lemon-flavored tea before her, still steaming. Tisoki was crawling about on the floor beside her, garbling to himself in his baby language. Once or twice she'd thought she'd heard an unclear "Hentai," from him, much to her amusement. Watching the three youngsters play and squeal made her ponder the possibility of what her own toddlers might one-day look like. Would they have Inuyasha's adorable ears? His silken silver hair? Would their eyes be rich amber, like his? Or would they be blue, as Inuyasha's eyes were while he was human on the new moon? What would it be like, she wondered, to see her features wrapped and mingled with Inuyasha's in a child's face? Surely to Inuyasha it'd be a miracle—to see his features inside a face he could look at in love, rather than with hate as he did his brother. He'd be so proud, so happy...

She knew that as she sipped her tea, absently watching the little ones play, she _should've_ been swallowing a pill, one of the "magic," pills she'd told Sango of, but Kagome had almost come to her decision without even mentioning it to Inuyasha. She wasn't sure when he would arrive home, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to wait even to speak to him about it. If what Sango had said was true, and she suspected that it was, then it was likely Inuyasha was simply puzzled as to why they hadn't had children on their own. How surprised he'd be!

Tisoki bumped his head against the table then and began to cry, drawing Kagome's attention immediately. Scooping the baby up into her arms and shushing him gently until he was calmed and quiet again Kagome completely forgot to fetch her pill.

Inuyasha didn't arrive home for another two days. When he did return, in the evening, he was chilled to the bone by the winter season's first blizzard. Kagome and Mayuko treated the chilly hanyou with warm tea and hot chocolate. That might've warmed his body, but it did nothing to heal his spirits. Inuyasha still fumed about the villagers. It'd gotten so hostile that when he'd simply walked by, clearly peaceful, his hands packed up with goods he'd been carrying back for Kagome; they'd thrown stones and drawn arrows against him. Luckily Inuyasha was tougher than he looked as well as faster too, he wasn't harmed. But his concern and outrage remained.

"What if next time it's _you_ they throw stuff at Kagome? What if they hit you with a rock right in the head? That'd kill you...what would I do with myself then?" Kagome could do nothing except hug him and promise to be careful when she visited the village, though she always hoped in her heart that they'd never toss anything at her simply because they knew she was human. They hated Inuyashablindly for his demon heritage, but Kagome was like them: human...except for the fact that she sharedhis bed and his wealth.

She waited until Mayuko had left for home and Shippo had gone to bed. Then, after she'd cleaned and blown out most of the candles scattered about the kitchen and the sitting room, she helped the exhausted hanyou down the hall and to bed. He seemed truly to be beyond conversation, either too upset or too tired and cold for anything but sleep. She thought it best then to wait until morning when he was better—but then, from the futons, just as she was going to change into her nightclothes, blow out the candle and join him in sleep, he called her name.

"Yes?"

"In one of the packages I carried home..." his voice faded for a moment and then rose again after he'd rolled over to see her, amber eyes glinting in the low light, "...is a spring kimono for you."

She laughed, light and melodiously. Inuyasha's face, tired as it was, filled up with a warm smile at her response. It was a strange tradition between them, the lavishing of kimonos. Inuyasha knew that Kagome was unaccustomed to them, yet just as susceptible to their exquisite beauty as any normal woman. He took great pride in knowing that just as his father had lavished Lady Izayoi with beautiful kimonos, he did the same for his mate. While wearing one Kagome was a princess, she was _his_ princess.

He reached one hand out toward her face through the dark, having missed everything about her while he was traveling. "I'm going to stay home with you for a while, Kagome." He promised, his voice soft, barely a whisper.

Kagome took his hand in hers and squeezed, lost in the happiness she could see in his face, wondering if she should risk breaking it by talking about the future...

"Is something troubling you?" his voice almost caught her by surprise, she hadn't thought he had enough energy to even notice!

"Well...a little." She moved to lie beside him on the futons, pushing her body close next to his, trying to warm him—his hands still felt chilled to her, despite the tea and hot chocolate.

"Kagome, you know, I'm listening." He sighed tiredly and closed his eyes, almost contradicting what he'd just told her, but she knew that he _was_ listening anyway.

"All right..." she paused, trying to figure out where to start and _how_ to start, and what to say; "You know I've been watching Miroku and Sango's boys lately. They're just so adorable and sweet and innocent..."

She felt her mate snort, "Feh, Miroku and Sango have messy little monsters! I've _seen_ the stains they leave here..." Kagome felt her heart sink, her breath catch in her throat. He was going to say _that?_ Maybe she'd been wrong...and it'd been _two_ days since she'd taken her pills... "But _ours_ on the other hand...we'd keep ours clean and well dressed in the finest children's kimonos..." Kagome almost choked. What Sango had said _was_ true!

"Ours?" she asked, unable to contain herself, eager to gather his desires.

"Well..." he sounded uncertain, suddenly afraid, "_If_ we had pups..."

She giggled, delighted, "Pups!"

Inuyasha grumbled and tried to roll over away from her, apparently assuming that Kagome wasn't interested in hearing her mate's ideas about their "pups." Kagome, however, wasn't going to let him get away so easily.

"Inuyasha, don't do that." she took hold of his shoulder and gently pulled him back, closer to her. He seemed reluctant, so Kagome shifted her position, placing most of her body on top of his. _That'd_ fix him!

"Listen to me," she snickered playfully, turning his chin so she could see his face in the candlelight. His amber orbs were large and alert now, although she knew he must've been exhausted still. She could sense the hard line in his lips—he was expecting some sort of disappointment or rejection. She was pleased to be able to throw him for a loop.

"I'd _love_ to have your pups." She couldn't help but giggle again with that word, gleefully.

When her mate's mouth fell open in surprise she couldn't help but laugh again, burying her face into his warm chest. As she laughed Inuyasha prodded her verbally over and over again, still apparently unbelieving her earlier statement. "Really? Really Kagome? You're serious? Really? Pups?"

"Yes! I'm ready now!"

Now he scowled, confused, "Ready now? But...haven't we always been ready?" she felt one of his clawed hands moving up and down her back, tickling suggestively.

"For pups? No," she shook her head, "I had some...uh...magic to keep it—pups—from happening." She started to giggle again uncontrollably when he stared up at her, eyes huge, mouth hanging open in a silent "O."

"So that's why it never...happened..." the hanyou looked stunned as realization dawned, and then he frowned, "Why didn't you tell me, Kagome? I worried you were ill or that every time there _was_ a pup you took something to..." he frowned, apparently hating the idea and having hated it for a long time, "...get rid of it. You didn't do that, did you?" he looked almost frightened of the possibility that she, unprepared for children, had aborted his unborn pups without even telling him. Kagome wondered how he'd kept all this to himself, and why. Was it respect for her, or embarrassment because of the subject?

"No, Inuyasha," she shook her head slowly for emphasis, "I wouldn't do that to any pup of yours." She offered him a small, timid smile. No matter his reasons for not asking her about such a thing she knew _that_ much was true. If she'd become pregnant at any time before they'd discussed it she would've immediately consulted him. Her decision, and the fate of the pup, would've lied in _his_ decision, his choice.

Her mate looked up at her, a mixture of extreme relief and exhaustion mingling in his features. After a moment he sighed and closed his eyes. "I love you Kagome, I haven't told you that in a little while."

Kagome slipped her hands around her hanyou's waist and laid her head against his chest. "I love you too Inuyasha. I've never doubted you." with her ear against him she heard the low rumbling sound of his breath, almost purring, as he fell through the layers of consciousness and into the warmth of sleep.

As Kagome made her own journey into sleep she savored her mate's heat, the purring rasp of his breathing, and the smoothness of his skin. _I love you Inuyasha,_ she thought lazily but with conviction, _and I will love your pups too._

* * *

Endnotes: That was a little fluff...hope you liked it! Now...**Mad-4-Manga **yep, there was more fluff here, hope you liked, and hey...just becuase she's off the pill now...is it getting hopes up for nothing? (snickers evily) Next chapter dear, next chapter...**RICHY **is that a good or bad thing? I wish you'd told me that...**Rykokitty **I will do so...**Duel, Battle, and War** remind me to read your stuff eh...good news (maybe?) for you, I think Sesshy will make an appearence in this story shortly...**linkmaster27 **THANK YOU! I'm honored, honestly! (grins) I look forward to hearing more from you, and hey, no problem mentioning you... **Roki **I have something horrible planned (evil laughter), but you'll be glad to know it's still uncertain, ideas welcome..**LONELYLULABY **yes, there is MORE coming, you'll hate me shortly if I get away with it...**Bubba, goddesscleo, Geeky Blue Strawberry, nuMaie, Sakura234, PisxiePam,** THANK YOU! ALL of you...I love hearing from each of you and my apologies to any I missed, I think I got everyone) **fanfiction1** WOW! what a loyal reviewer! I love hearing from you! **lola **hey...(snickers to self) there may be something closer to action in the near future, but you won't like it...**morlana **YES! You got the idea...but remember Kagome thinks like we do--in her mind Inu has to show an interest in children becuase today it's a choice. But Inuyasha wouldn't ever go to her becuase he doesn't think like that...thus a paradox...anyway--next chapter I turn up the angst (or I try) hehehehe...the problem is out there, and it has yet to double and triple as I have tentatively planned... 


	7. Kagome's Dreams and Inuyasha's Prayer

**Disclaimer:** Yep...Don't own 'em.

**A/N:** AHA! After an absence (the site wasn't letting us post as I'm sure you know) I'm back! This chapter was a good writing day. (nods) I'm pleased with myself. (grins) I hope you guys will be...The angst is turned on now...Is Kagome barren? Was it just the pills? Eh? Huh? Review and tell me! You may think you know...hehehe...but I'll bet you don't. I think that there maybe some action...sort of...but chances are you guys won't like it--I think I have a most unhappy ending...(snickers evilly). Well, REVEIW!!! Please! Pretty please! (whimpers, puppy dog eyes) I LOVE hearing from everybody...(sniffles) and I missed it this passed week when we couldn't post...but without further ado, my thanks at the end still too, here you are, Review please!

**

* * *

**

**Kagome's Dreams and Inuyasha's Prayers**

Tisoki was crying, much to Sango's misfortune. She laid a hand over the little child's forehead, her brow creased with worry as her son's cries grew shriller at her touch. He tried frantically to squirm away from her, but Kagome's grip on him was unflinching. After a moment she withdrew her hand from her son's skin and looked to her friend in concern.

"I think you're right, Kagome, he's got a fever."

"And I've seen him swipe a time or two at his nose. I think it's a cold. If you'd like I'll get him a little children's Tylenol." she offered as she handed over the little two-year-old toddler to his mother. As she handed overthe childSango noted the way Kagome's hands only reluctantly let go of the precious burden, and she tried desperately to hide the pity that stirred in her heart for the other woman.

"Yes, I'd very much appreciate it Kagome. It will destroy his fever?"

Kagome grinned and shook her head lightly at the way her friend spoke of the fever. To "destroy" it? Sango spoke of the fever her little boy suffered as if it were a demon! She laughed lightly as she walked down the hallway and slid the door to the storage room open. In a box, near the back, she kept an assortment of over the counter drugs, things like Advil, Tylenol, Aleve, Robitussin, cough drops, and stomach medicines. They'd come in handy a lot, and she was alwayshappy to share them. She reached it but had to rummage for several seconds, digging deep into the box's guts to retrieve the children's Tylenol, after all, it wasn't something she used very often. She'd brought it for Shippo, but being a youkai he wasn't as likely to catch colds and other human illnesses.

When she'd retrieved the Tylenol she read the back of the box for a moment, trying to make sure it was safe to give to children as young as Tisoki, but she paused, seeing something else in the box that caught her attention. _My birth control pills…_

She hadn't taken one in something close to a year. It'd been the early winter when she and Inuyasha had spoken about pups…it was now late summer the following year…Kagome scowled, frustrated, and pushed the box back into the shadows of the shelf, not wanting to look at it anymore. With the Tylenol in hand she turned on her heel and walked straight out of the room and back to Sango, praying that her face revealed nothing of her inner turmoil to her guest.

"Here you are!" Kagome announced cheerily, looking between Sango and the fussy Tisoki she held in her arms. Tisoki was a younger male version of his mother, the same warm chocolate eyes, the same beautiful dark brown hair…Kagome shook her head and forced herself to focus on Sango as her friend took the package of children's Tylenol and looked at it confusedly.

"What do I do with this?" she asked, frowning.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Kagome took the package back, opened it and popped out one pink, cherry flavored tablet, which she promptly broke in half. Sango watched this with wide, curious eyes. After a moment Kagome handed Sango the half tablet and told her, "Make him chew and swallow it if you can. I think this is the fast dissolving kind…" she blushed as she muttered the next part, "He might end up throwing it right back up at you though. My mom tells me that that was what I always did."

Sango laughed, "That's _always_ what happens Kagome!" Kagome laughed with her, though as she looked from Sango's happiness, to Tisoki's whimpering, teary eyes, she felt something strange moving within her, some emotion she couldn't name but _really_ didn't like…could it be envy? At last Kagome's eyes strayed to Sango's middle where she knew her old friend was once again pregnant, though the new life within had yet to make itself apparent through Sango's kimono.

"Well I'd best be on my way, Kagome," Sango sighed and stared at her friend warmly, "Thank you for watching him. And thank you for the little magic circles…" she gestured toward the box still in Kagome's hand with the half-tablet that she held carefully between two fingers.

"It's not a problem…" her words faded as she and Sango exchanged a quick hug, doing their best not to squish Tisoki between them.

The moment Sango was gone Kagome melted. She slid onto one of the sitting cushions beside the table and slumped her head forward on it. Inside she felt miserable, as if rather than Tisoki it was she that had the nasty cold and fever. Tears sprung to her eyes, bitterly, remembering the toddler's endless crying. Sango had left him with her for the day and since coming he hadn't once stopped crying. Nothing Kagome did was right—Tisoki didn't like it when he was separated from _both _his mother and his brother. Yet the moment Sango had taken him into her arms the toddler had quieted his screaming, comforted immediately by his mother…

Kagome's hands balled into fists. Where were _her_ pups?! Where were the children with their fuzzy little dog-ears that she'd dreamed of? _Maybe we haven't tried enough yet…_she searched her mind, wondering if perhaps either of them had been shy about it…no…she didn't think so. As far as she knew nothing had changed—except that she was _supposed_ to be able to become pregnant now and it was as if she'd never stopped swallowing the damn pills…_Maybe it hasn't been long enough…_no, but even that wasn't a good excuse. She knew birth control pills played with natural hormones and when a woman stopped taking them it took some time for her body to readjust—she didn't know how long—but Kagome had already seen her periods return to normal. Didn't that mean it'd been long enough?

A new idea came to her, as if whispered from somewhere else, a new and horrifying question. Kagome shuddered.

_What if it's me? What if I can't get pregnant?_ The thought raced through her, like pain, like poison. Fear followed swiftly on that…_what would Inuyasha think? What would he do?_ She saw his face the night they'd discussed their future—the pups. Even in his exhaustion she'd seen his excitement, his hope…the bliss such a simple thought as pups brought to him. _But if he found out that I can't give him that…?_ Perhaps he wouldn't care, maybe he'd love her all the same even if she couldn't bare him a pup to carry on his legacy, they could always pass their estate and Tetsuseiga on to Shippo…but Shippo couldn't use the sword, he wasn't human in the least…

She shook the thought off; perhaps it wouldn't matter. Inuyasha would accept her no matter what—because…because he loved her. Simple as that. He didn't need pups to love her now, did he? Yet even as she thought that she remembered clearly only a month or so ago when they'd both briefly thought she was pregnant. Her period had been late. Kagome hadn't told Inuyasha about it—it was only a day or so late—yet he'd _known _about it. He'd slipped into bed beside her that night, wrapped his strong, warm arms around her waist, and whispered in her ear, "How're you feeling?" it hadn't been the question but the knowing tone of his voice and, more so, the fact that he laid his hands over her abdomen possessively that'd told Kagome he knew. She wasn't sure _how_ he knew, though she suspected he could _smell_ the difference. It hadn't mattered any in the end of course, mere days later she'd had her period anyway. At any rate she knew he watched her carefully but quietly, waiting and waiting…

But what if they were waiting for something that would never come?

_I'll wait a little longer, and then…_what could she do? What were her choices? Could her mother help? Would she have to see a doctor? She cringed at the next thought, would she have to bring Inuyasha? Kagome knew nothing about how doctors dealt with couples that had trouble having children, but she suspected that she'd soon find out.

Another two months or so…if nothing happens in that time then I'll go and tell my mother about all this.

* * *

Inuyasha was perched in his favorite tree, dozing. Since the winter of the last year he hadn't bothered much in protecting Kaede's village. They'd shunned him quite effectively. _Sticks and stones…_It hadn't been fear of injury that'd made him abandon them—but their words…_words will never harm me?_ Inuyasha knew that they believed there was a curse placed over him, a curse that was bent on destroying his and Kagome's happiness. 

The villagers believed that the first part of the curse came in the form of their continued childlessness. They believed that the hanyou and the young reincarnated miko were being punished for some sacrilege—a sin likely born of the "unholy" love that Inuyasha and Kagome shared. Their punishment for claiming one another as mates? Childlessness. The curse would eventually, it was believed; tear them apart, like an axe splitting firewood.

Naturally Inuyasha didn't want to hear that, didn't want to be anywhere near it. He'd fought and threatened the villagers when they'd said all of this, but inside he'd been afraid of it, fearing that there was some sort of truth within it. Yet when Kagome had told him that she'd been using magic to keep them without children he'd felt liberated…yet here it was almost a year later and she wasn't pregnant still.

Curses, curses. He didn't want to believe it, curses like barrenness just didn't exist, couldn't happen, especially to _him_. Yet although he assured himself consciously over and over again that it wasn't true and that he didn't believe it, unconsciously he was very worried. He'd always been able to smell Kagome's various moods, as well as her physical health, but he'd never thought twice about that ability before. Before, that is, the idea had come to him that he might be able to use it to his advantage. He wouldn't have to wait for her to tell him if there was a pup on the way—in fact, he was suspicious that he might be able to tell before _she_ could.

On two occasions he'd scented something different about her, though only once had he been _sure_ about the change in her smell—sure that the difference was _real_, not merely his wishful interpretation. That time he'd been sure she was pregnant; sure there was a pup _at last…_but almost as fast as he'd scented the tiny scrap of life it'd perished—drowned by the intense acrid scent of blood…what'd gone wrong? Though he squished the thoughts time and time again his mind always returned to the idea of a curse…the pup was killed by the curse before it'd even begun to live within Kagome…_the curse…_

He never told Kagome but often times, late at night, particularly when it was the new moon when he knew he wouldn't be recognized by the villagers, Inuyasha had gone to the shrine, or the well, and almost _prayed_. The hanyou had little to no idea about organized religion, but he _did_ know that humans frequently went to places of supposed power and _wished_ and _pleaded_ with whatever higher power might happen to be listening. They asked for their most secret desires to be granted and fulfilled. And Inuyasha had such a desire, such a secret wish…_let the talk of a curse be untrue, let Kagome and I be blessed with a pup. Let us be a **family**_…

A sound caught in his delicate ears—leaves and grasses crunching. It was late fall and the ground was dry and a little chilled beyond the vegetation's liking, thus making all visitors noisy to Inuyasha's finely tuned ears. When he turned his amber gaze over toward the sound his worries and fears were erased momentarily.

It was Kagome…_his_ Kagome. The hanyou grinned. She was wearing a pretty pink kimono with a bright yellow under-robe that caught his eye from even as far away as he was within the tree. The obi was dark purple with embroidered white flowers adorning it. If the wind were just a little different, he thought, he might be able to smell her…the thought tickled his fancy and he tried to lift his nose to the wind, tried to scent her although he was certain he wouldn't be able to catch even the slightest hint, she was still quite far away and below him a bit…

"Inuyasha!" the hanyou started, body and mind alert and watchful, when he noted the fear in her voice. He leapt from the tree smoothly.

"Yes, Kagome, what is it?" he called to her as she approached, running so swiftly that she astounded him by not tripping over her kimono. Finally she reached him and immediately flung herself into his arms. He felt a shock pass through him like electricity as he realized she was sobbing. "What's going on!" he demanded.

"The village…" Kagome cried, "It's been attacked! Mayuko said there were demons…demons…many, many demons and they…they…"

"What is it Kagome?" he pushed her out to arm's length and looked over her face, frightened now himself although he didn't dare show it. _There's no such thing as curses. Curses, no such thing as curses…curses…_

His mate met his gaze, tears spilling out of her like blood from an open wound, "They killed Kaede!"

* * *

Endnotes: My thanks now...hope you liked the latest installment! Let me know! Kay...**Blackrose, **vivian! Hey, I do remember you...I loved your suggestions last time too I think, thanks bunches and bunches for the support and advice, I appreciate it all...and (snickers) no Kagome's not going to fall in love with Sesshy, don't worry. (winks)...**loner **usually I update sooner b/c although you alotted my having a life (thank you by the way (grins)) but you know the site was down...I already have most of the story written so actually i could update everyday, but then you guys wouldn't be able to review and that's make me sad b/c hearing from you guys is the BEST part (tears of joy, BIG grin!)...**fanfiction1 **Wow you're loyal! I think i'm starting to love you! Nope...I'll tell you when it's over, there'll be an epilogue...hehe...you're going to hate me...**b00kperson **thanks! I think you must be new...Usually I remember names here...I'm glad you like it (grins) I hope it remains so, good to hear from you! ...**esta **I will...thank you...lastly, **linkmaster** I lost the email with your review in it, I apologize...but you caught my last chpater like minutes after I put it up as I recall...wowies girl! Super woman! Thanks for reading! Love hearing from you all...gotta go parents hassling me to take my contacts out and sleep all that jazz...school tomorrow...I'm going to go to college...WHEE! 


	8. Dying Hopes and Sinking Hearts

**Disclaimer:** Don't own him.

**A/N:** Ha, as promised, after only a day or so I have returned to update. Not many reveiwed but those that did I REALLY enjoyed (BIG Grins!!!) hehe...this chapter I thicken plot and develop uncertainty between Inuyasha and Kagome, a "rift" if you will...it's built of nothing more than their own unexpressed fears for or about their partner, but such things most certainly CAN ruin relationships...hehe...(I know this from personal experience...) lately my own life has gotten a little complicated, something's going to have to slip, and I can't let it be my grades (though that's already a little late...) I might get a little erratic, though I will try my HARDEST not to, writing keeps me sane...but yea, too many guys in my life fighting over me, too much tension, too little me to go around, holidays...this chapter isn't fluffy, I'm sorry, and it's not too positive either...more angst, butI promise more fluff coming eventually, in the meantime it's plot, where are the pups? Hmm? What do you think? (winks) And what about the curse eh? Or the demons attacking the village...(laughs evilly)...anyway, love all of you...hope you like this chapter...

**

* * *

**

Dying Hopes and Sinking Hearts

The snowflakes were falling—but Inuyasha didn'tnotice them for quite sometime. Little droplets of melted snow had coated his ears, making them bitterly cold, but the hanyou couldn't feel the discomfort through his tangled and somehow more tangible thoughts. Inside his mind every one of his worries and fears danced and wove around one another, creating a tangled, confusing web that represented his life.

Inuyasha had one _hell_ of a headache.

The villagers blamed _him_ for Kaede's death and the demons' attacks. They proclaimed that it was Inuyasha seeking revenge on them…well, perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea…but no, he wasn't stupid enough, or angry enough to do such a thing, or even contemplate it seriously. But that didn't stop the fact that they blamed him. In spite of everything he'd done to be kind, generous, and thoughtful with them they still could do nothing but point their fingers at him in hatred…and now Kaede was dead.

His eyelids slid closed slowly, and from within his throat arose a growl. Not Kaede, he didn't want to think of her…the villagers hadn't let him attend the burial, although he'd made sure to be within sight of the proceedings. Kagome had gone, alongside Mayuko and Shippo, but all three of them were greeted with nothing but angry glares. When the services honoring the old miko had ended Mayuko, Kagome, and Shippo had all begun to head home…with Inuyasha trailing unseen to assure that no thugs from the village decided to exact "vengeance" for the old woman's death on his mate and the others.

One thing hadalways bothered him about the demons that'd attacked. It seemed to him that they'd meant only to enrage the villagers in the attack—not to enslave, eat them or even just for the mere pleasure of killing—no, the demons that'd attacked had targeted young defenseless children…and Kaede. The old miko was a protector of the village, Inuyasha could understand why she might've been targeted _later_, but the demons had killed her while she still slept, peaceful. And as far as young children went, _that_ was just disgusting—only the lowliest demons would do such a thing for sport. Most demons had more pride than that, unless there was _some_ logical reason for them to do it, yet if there was one Inuyasha couldn't see it. Or did he merely not _want_ to?

And in the two weeks since Kaede's death those demons had continued to nag the villagers, killing the young and helpless, or the old and handicapped, as if _teasing _the villagers' wrath. For their part the humans assumed that the demons had been sent to punish them as part of the "curse," which they believed in so firmly. The _curse_ was what had killed Kaede; the _curse_ was what plagued them…and how to rid themselves of the _curse? _Well, to banish the hanyou and his mate—it was their unholy union that'd brought the curse in the first place…right?

Inuyasha scowled and shook his head, suddenly consciousof the freezing cold in his ears, the numbness in his feet and hands, his uncomfortably cramped position while sitting in his favorite tree. The pain in his head danced and raced merrily through his skull, and for a moment the hanyou's vision was blocked out by fuzzy whitish stars…or was it merely the snow drifting down around him? When he could see straight enough he looked down toward the ground and sneered, noting that the earth was tinted white.

How depressing…

With his head spinning, Inuyasha leapt from the tree and, tense and stiff as if every muscle in his body ached, he made his way straight for the house. _Kagome has some magic "pills,"_ he remembered, _they cure pain…_A few short but agonizing minutes later he stumbled into the house, shivering and white as vanilla ice cream from the cold. Clumsily he stumbled into Kagome's pantry and, aggravated, began tearing through the food items and miscellaneous boxes, seeking the "magic pills."

In the sitting room Kagome was drinking tea and trying to construct a shopping list full of things she knew she needed from her era when Inuyasha's frustrated curses reached her ears. Sighing, thinking that he was likely trying to find the Ramen, which she'd run out of recently—yet another thing she needed to put on her list—Kagome rose from the table to see if she could help him. She headed down the hall, her feet, with their warm little socks, making no noise as she went. When she rounded the corner and saw the storage room's door askew she knew something more than Ramen had made her mate enter the room.

"_Damn _it!" the hanyou screamed from within. Kagome came to stand at the threshold of the storage room cautiously, watching him a moment. Her mate was scrabbling at the shelves, tearing into boxes in a rage, muttering, groaning, and growling to himself. If she hadn't seen that he was obviously in distress she would've thought it almost funny.

Finally Inuyasha looked up at her, somehow sensing her presence, and all thought of humor disappeared from Kagome's mind when she saw his amber eyes. He looked…she couldn't find any other word to describe it short of haunted. Her mate's gaze wasn't angry or flustered like she'd thought it'd be, instead he met her eyes with a wide, nameless sort of terror and pain. When had this come over him? He'd left her early that morning, without a word, which wasn't truly unusual, especially since the trouble with the villagers had started and had been gone mysteriously all day. What time was it now, she wondered. Eight? Nine? Whatever it was, the sun had slouched to the horizon and the cold outside had picked up swiftly. Looking at Inuyasha's face, hands, and feet—which, as usual, were completely naked and unprotected by footwear, not even a sandal!—she saw that he was cold, almost blue! Where had he been all day? What had he been doing?

Kagome pushed those thoughts aside and asked, "What are you looking for Inuyasha?" usually she might've scolded him for making such a horrendous mess in her pantry, but the expression in his face, in his eyes, told her clearly that it'd be the wrong thing to do.

"Those _things!_" he raged, angry, frustrated, flustered beyond comprehendible speech, "Th-th-those…" she saw his shivering then and any anger she'd felt at his messiness was wiped away, "…magic pills…"

Kagome froze, shocked. Magic pills? Pills were a foreign thing to Inuyasha. In the Feudal Era medicine came not in pills but in herbs or magic. When her mate spoke of "magic pills," she thought immediately that he was referring to her birth control pills. She wasn't sure how much he knew of any other pills she had in storage. What else could he be talking about?

"What…" she choked on her words, feeling the heat flare up all over her face abruptly, like a fire when gasoline is poured over it, "…what do you want them for?" she stuttered.

Inuyasha looked up at her, almost panting with his feverish need to find the "magic pills." "To get rid of my headache, wench." He growled, irritated.

Kagome sighed, like a helium balloon deflating. In her relief that he wasn't looking for _those_ pills for some strange reason—relieved that perhaps he wasn't thinking of her "barrenness," as much as _she_ was—she completely ignored his name-calling. Her knees felt weak, as if she'd just gone through some imaginably grueling hard labor, and there was a sour taste abruptly in her mouth. _When did I get so nervous about this? What _**he**_ thinks of it?_

"You want Tylenol, silly!" she chuckled nervously and stepped into the room to retrieve the box. Inuyasha stopped his fruitless search and, just as Kagome had moments before, he sagged, deflating, grateful that he no longer had to search. Alone he'd never find the "magic pills," and even if he did he'd _never_ get passed the child-safety lock on the bottle. Inuyasha knew so little about Kagome's medicines in fact that, in his search, he'd already found the Tylenol, aspirin, and Advil all by himself, but he'd tossed them carelessly aside onto the floor, not recognizing them. Kagome picked up the case of Tylenol and opened it, fishing out two tablets for the hanyou.

"Come to the sitting room, Inuyasha, I'll get you some tea so you can swallow these." She showed him the pills and tried to smile encouragingly, but Inuyasha wasn't happy with it.

"I'll swallow them now!" he growled.

"It's better for you to swallow them with liquid…"

"_I don't care wench!"_

Kagome checked her temper, pursing her lips. Rather than answer him and continue fighting she turned her back on him and walked out toward the sitting room, the Tylenol bottle and the two tablets still in her closed fists. After a moment she heard Inuyasha follow her, steaming and muttering to himself dangerously. She resolutely ignored him, merely made her way out to the kitchen for the tea, hoping it was still warm. When she returned, teapot and an extra teacup in hand, she found a depressed and clearly sulking hanyou sitting at his usual place at the head of the table, arms crossed. Yet, as if to spell out his foul and utterly wretched mood, Kagome noted that his ears were wet, flatand plastered to the top of his head. It was odd to see him, his dog-ears lost from his profile…

She set the teapot and teacup before him and poured it as well. Then, carefully, she let two ofthe tablets plunk out onto the table, right in front of him. For a moment after this was done the hanyou did nothing, just stared in the general direction of the pills, a sour, angry look on his face. Kagome was about to speak up and ask him if she should slip the pills into his mouth like she might one of Sango's toddlers, when Inuyasha reached swiftly out with one clawed hand, grabbed the pills, and shoved them into his mouth. Startled, Kagome gaped, wordlessly, and then in shock as she saw her mate's jaw begin to work—he was _chewing_ _them!_

"Inuyasha!" she shrieked, alarmed, "You're not supposed to _chew_ them!"

Inuyasha refused to react to her words, too proud to stop what he'd begun, though she could _clearly_ see that biting into the tablets was not a pleasant experience. After a moment he closed his eyes tightly. Kagome saw tears squeeze through them, watched the muscles in his throat spasm and work, trying desperately to gag. But the hanyou was too proud for it, too willful, and after a moment he managed to swallow and open his eyes once more. Then he looked to her and snarled his trademark word: "Feh."

"Surely you want some tea to wash it down…?"

This time Inuyasha didn't try to rebel—chewing the Tylenol had been enough for one day she supposed—and drank down the teacup, though he did it as leisurely as he could. When the teacup was emptied Inuyasha slowly, silently, moved to fill it again, which made Kagome shake her head and snicker.

"I warned you…didn't taste too good did it?"

"Shut up!" he hissed, his tone fuming and dangerous. He glared at her, irritated, angry even as he drank from the teacup. His eyes burned at her over its rim.

Kagome looked away, suddenly wounded, unable to stare him in the eye. A dark emotion she couldn't name bloomed within her and at the same moment her eyes fell on the list she'd been making out…_her era…her world…_

"Inuyasha," she took a deep but shaky breath and didn't meet his gaze, "I'm going to go home for a few days." Though she wasn't looking at him she saw that the hanyou flinched. The teacup immediately lowered itself from his lips.

"Why?" it was supposed to sound like an uncaring growl but she was comforted by the slight squeak she heard in it at the beginning. He was alarmed—he would miss her.

"I…" she sighed, "…need a few things…like Ramen." She still couldn't stare at him directly. _And I need to ask my mother what we're doing wrong as far as our still nonexistent pups go…_she gulped and rose from her place with a sigh. "I'm going to pack. I want to leave early tomorrow…maybe even tonight." she threw her mate a quick, worried glance. He seemed to be completely sullen now, most of his anger and irritation spent. She suspected that it'd never been about her but…she sighed again. "I hope your headache feels better soon Inuyasha." she bowed slightly to him, formally, despite the fact that she wasn't wearing kimono this night, "Good night."

She was only a few steps away from him when he muttered, "It'd feel a lot better if you stayed tonight with me and left tomorrow morning instead."

Kagome bit her lip, and didn't turn to look at him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." It was uttered softly, quietly, and Kagome knew then that she'd reached passed the outer gruffness of her mate's protective shield and touched his tender heart, the part he tried to keep secret…even when it was troubled as it was now. She turned round and looked at him, smiling slowly. The hanyou looked tired and troubled, but the corners of his mouth twitched upward as well, though shyly. She knew her mate was withholding his inner demons (ha-ha, NOT a funny pun eh?) though she hadn't the foggiest idea as to _why._ Didn't he know she was willing to listen to anything…? But at that thought she blanched and suddenly her knees were weak again. _What if he doesn't tell me about it because it's _**me**?_ What if it's not the village or Kaede's death…what if it's the fact that I can't seem to give him the pups he wants?_

Shaking, Kagome turned her back on him again, without explanation. She never saw it but on her mate's face the timid, shy smile died horribly, falling into a terrible fear. _Curses, no such thing as curses…no such thing…thing…everything's cursed…_

Tension lingered in the air, unspoken, taboo. But Kagome ended it, still shaking though she covered it to the best of her ability: "I'll be in bed. Good night, Inuyasha." She didn't look back at him as she walked down the hall, passed Shippo's room where the kitsune was sleeping peacefully, his dreams innocent and un-cursed…

Inuyasha watched his mate leave him, and his heart pounded in time with his aching head, with his fearful, panicky thoughts: _curse, curse, curse. Curse. Curse. Curse. Curse…_and in his mind's eye he saw her walking to the well, leaving him forever, her eyes heavy with anger, bitterness, and disappointment. Behind her, hiding in the trees, he saw himself, wretched, miserable, alone…suddenly it wasn't his headache that hurt him, that fogged and clouded his mind and his mood.

It was his heart.

* * *

Endnote: All right...**Blackrose **OF COURSE I enjoyed your mail! I LOVE the encouragement and the suggestions, love 'em all. Hehe, and i understand the business about parents nagging. Why don't they leave us alone to have fun huh? (shakes head) I hope you like this update too, though I know for romance/fluff lovers it'll be tough cookies to swallow (gigles evilly)...**Roki **I can and I did (grins) sorry...woulda made a great Grandma character for any pups I may or may not allow Inuyasha and Kagome to have, that is IF I hadn't killed her (i'm SO evil!) ...**linkmaster27 **Yep got the latest up now, hope you like. Good hearing from you again, and this time I didn't lose it (winks!)...**NefCanuck **hey, you're new here...Glad to have you! Thank you for your compliments, Lord knows I hate seeing them outta character, though I worry that I do it too you know? Though people do change of course, Inuyasha could become less grugg over the years, you know...but I try...I love hearing from you !!! ...**Morlana **That is a most clever idea...you should be a mystery writer, but no, sadly I'm not so clever. And yes, they really do hate him now, you got it, but what's attacking the village? Is it coincidence, curse, or something else? Hmm...REVIEW and tell me eh? I welcome everything and everyone...Thank you all...Hope you liked... 


	9. Tearing Us Apart

**Disclaimer:** Noooo...not me

**A/N:** Okay, this chapter remains angsty and sad...but Kagome's fears, by the end (ah ah ah no scrolling to peek!) are hinted out, and the truth will be revealed for her...for you guys, well, review and tell me if you think you know by the time you're done reading this, sound good to you huh? Remember I said at the beginning of this Biological science...yep yep yep...I apologize for this chapter's length by the way...(shrugs) this is how it came out...I think it's the longest yet, I'm sorry...lots of dialogue later amidst Kagome's family...just needed to be done. Anyway, REVIEW please (whimpers) and tell me what you thought eh? Love all of you that have! My thanks at the end...enjoy...

**

* * *

**

**Tearing Us Apart**

Kagome woke early in the morning, just before the sun had risen. It was habit mostly, a habit that was Inuyasha's fault—almost everyday when he was home Inuyasha would wake at the crack of dawn and leave her at least briefly. She'd lived with him for the longest time uncaring what he did with himself at that strange time, until one night when she'd had insomnia of her own and actually been completely awake when he left their futon to do whatever it was that he did. Then curiosity had dawned on her and she'd followed him out of their room in her robe.

Down the hall, through the sitting room, into and out of the kitchen and then straight through the door. She'd hesitated when she'd realized that he'd left, wondering if the ritual was one that she wouldn't be welcomed to know about or observe. Yet curiosity got the best of her and she followed him outside anyway. In the end she'd been surprised to discover that her mate—so accustomed to time alone—left so early every morning to make a sort of impromptu check of their estate, and then sit in his favorite tree and watch the sun come up. Later when she'd asked him _why_ he'd smiled at her and said, "It's just what I have to do every morning, Kagome, to assure myself that the world's fine." She couldn't really understand that completely but she never objected to it, and never questioned it.

But now when she awoke she was alone. _He never came to bed…I never felt him beside me during the night._

Kagome rose and dressed quickly. To assure her safe arrival at the well she dressed in her simplest kimono, dull yellow, no embroidery, and a simple dark purple obi. She didn't put her hair up, and didn't leave it free either, instead she tied it back messily with a rubber band. Rich women frequently pulled their hair up or styled it—turning it into a status symbol. But Kagome didn't want to appear rich or important in any way while she was alone and traveling near the village, thus she made her hair as messy as possible, her kimono as plain as possible.

Once she was dressed Kagome gathered her things and made up the covers on the futon. As she straightened the blankets she couldn't help but feel her eyes tear up…_he didn't come to bed…why?_ A cruel voice in the back of her head tried to offer her an answer she immediately dismissed, but couldn't shake off.

_Why waste his time in the bed of a barren woman?_

Determined, stiffly, Kagome grabbed up her bags and left the bedroom. Outside Shippo's room she set her things down and slid open his door, slinking in silently. Beside his futon she knelt and gently touched the kitsune's brow, whispering his name quietly and smiling when she saw his ears twitter. Eventually the kit's eyes popped open and he blinked, surprised.

"Kagome-mama?" she had to force herself not to flinch at his nickname for her—it seemed a mockery now, not a pretty compliment or gesture of love.

"I'm going to visit my family for a little while Shippo."

Shippo shook his head, worried, and sat up, "Did Inuyasha make you mad again, Kagome?"

She frowned, disturbed by the kitsune's keenness, "No, not really. You know it's been a while since I've gone to visit them. They miss me too, Shippo." She smiled for him then, genuinely, "Besides, I'll bring you chocolate…"

The kit's eyes lit up, "Oh! Ooh!" he squealed.

"All right then, you go back to sleep Shippo, and I'll be back soon,"

Her adopted son cocked his head oddly; ears suddenly perked sharply, "You promise?"

Slightly alarmed Kagome bit back the frown that wanted to claim her face and forced herself to nod and smile, "Yes, of curse. I'll always come back." _famous last words…_the evil voice in the back of her head cackled; she ignored it.

A few moments later she slipped back out of the kit's room, picked up her bags, and walked out of her home in the Feudal Era. She didn't see Inuyasha anywhere, and when she reached the gate and he was still nowhere as far as she could tell, she couldn't stop the tears from coming. Sobbing, Kagome left the estate behind and headed down toward the village, the teardrops all over her face like melted snowflakes.

Flitting through the forest, never seen but always watching, Inuyasha's golden orbs took everything in, but he did nothing.

_Curses, curse. Curse. Cursed…everything's a curse…cursed…tearing us apart…_

* * *

Souta was graduating from high school! Kagome still couldn't believe it. Had so many years _really_ passed? When had her mother aged so much? Was _she_ really almost midway through her twenties? Visiting her family always reminded Kagome of how much time had passed. For her the 20th-century carried memories of her childhood, of happy and carefree times, while the Feudal Era carried her reality, carried the very things that characterized her life. Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Mayuko, and even little Kohimu and Tisoki. 

Visiting them almost made her more upset, if such a thing were possible.

Coming into her home her mother had known right away simply from the way Kagome carried herself and said hello that there'd been something troubling her. Yet Kagome kept her secrets through her first day home. Instead she tried to relish her time with her mother, grandfather, Souta, and the cat—except that she learned he'd passed away while she'd been gone…all of it seemed a little overwhelming to Kagome. The changes that happened while she was away. No matter how much time passed she still had trouble accepting it. In a way her family had been frozen in her mind as they had been…was it ten years ago? Yes, ten years ago when she'd first fallen down the well and begun her adventure in the Feudal Age.

Sleeping in her old room was odd. Kagome saw the pictures adorning her walls…boy bands of ten years ago, pictures of a girl a decade younger in a short green school uniform. A _bed_ and not a futon…the feeling of nostalgia was almost more than she could handle. For the first day when she wasn't with her family she was in her room, trying to accept the unchanged room into her _completely_ changed psyche.

Attempting to seek out anything that might be useful to her in the Feudal Era she ran across an old address book and spent the next hour looking through it, agonizing over whether to call some of her old school friends or not. She could only dimly remember graduating with them…she hadn't gone to any parties, had hardly even made the official school ceremony. At that time in her life, newly 18, she'd been busily hunting the Jewel Shards beside her friends, facing life and death everyday…in the end she wasn't sure whether she had the courage to call them. What would she say to their questions? "Yes, I've been living 500 years in the past with my mate…no, not _husband,_ my _mate._ He's a half-demon half-human cutie."

Eventually she settled in to speak with her mother, as she'd always known, and yet dreaded, having to do. It was about brunch time of her second day with her family. Kagome had happily embraced her modern era clothing, easily fitting in with her family in that respect. She'd found some blue jeans she'd had since her senior year in high school that still fit, though they were a little tight on her legs—she'd grown too much muscle while hauling water in the Feudal Era to fit in them there. A white t-shirt completed the ensemble, simple but elegant. When she'd stared at her body in the full-length mirror on the back of the bathroom door she'd wondered briefly what Inuyasha would've thought of the clothing. _Not kimono, but certainly you can see a little more of me…_she thought, smiling. But when she looked to her face, seeing the long, wild and messy black hair and her brown eyes, the smile faded. Inuyasha would see her sadness, not her clothing. He would turn his amber eyes away, thinking of the pups they'd never had…Kagome avoided all of the mirrors then, hating her face, hating the unhappiness she saw in her eyes, the frustration.

But it was with those melancholy eyes that she came down the stairs and discovered her mother, sipping tea, alone at their kitchen table, waiting for her.

"Mom."

Mrs. Higurashi looked up and smiled, warm and tenderly. "Kagome, sweetie, I have some tea for you, and a few sugar cookies too! You don't want chocolate chip do you?" she laughed briefly, "Oh, that's right, those will be for Shippo!"

Kagome moved into the kitchen, unaware that as she moved her mother watched her carefully, her eyes following the way her daughter now walked with smaller, more delicate steps—the steps a woman who wore kimono used. It was mildly upsetting to Mrs. Higurashi and yet at once fascinating. Kagome grabbed a teacup from the cupboard and sat next to her mother at the table, sighing a little as she poured the tea.

"So how did you sleep, Kagome? Well I hope. You certainly slept in!" her mother twisted around briefly to look at a clock and clucked her tongue, "It's already 10:48, almost eleven o'clock!"

"Well…actually I had trouble sleeping."

"I hope it wasn't the bed! Too hot? Too cold?"

"…No Mom, no…" Mother and daughter exchanged a knowing look. _I was awake thinking about my problems, Mom. I should be happy. I should come to see you and be happy, but instead I come and it's only because I need help…_all at once Kagome's heart seemed to rise into her throat, her face flushed with heat and tears leapt into her eyes. She lowered her head as if in defeat and sniffled. A few hot tears inched out of her eyes and dropped onto the table.

Mrs. Higurashi reached forward and grabbed her daughter's hand, squeezing. "Kagome, I'm here for you, no matter what. Whatever it is, I'm here to listen. Your grandfather, your brother and I, we love you, no matter what. Do you understand me?" she was trying to get Kagome to look her in the eye, looking for comprehension, "You'll always be welcome here…" _she says that so I know if Inuyasha and I split I can live here, I'm still wanted here…_the thought was only mildly comforting to Kagome, but she gratefully took it nonetheless.

"Thanks Mom, I know I can always count on you guys to be here." She squeezed her mother's hand and offered her a wan smile.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and shook her head, "Well, honey, what's happened to upset you so…if you want to tell me about it…?"

Kagome looked away, pursing her lips. Her thoughts spun like dust twisting in the wind. "I…" she closed her eyes, fighting the blush that was stealing over her entire face, a wildfire, "…can't get pregnant."

Though Kagome never saw it her mother's face blanched, her eyes wide. _My girl! Worrying of this? Is it what she wants? Or is it what _**he**_ wants?_ She forced a calm smile of comfort to flower over her features when Kagome looked her way, but inside she was a mass of seething confusion. And she'd lost her voice to surprise.

"Kagome, I…" Mrs. Higurashi shook her head, at a loss for words.

"You're surprised?" Kagome offered, laughing for the first time since her mother had seen this morning, "I was too." She shook her head and sobered once more.

Mrs. Higurashi could no longer contain herself, "Are you sure you want children, Kagome? Or is it…"

"Mom!" Kagome shook her head angrily, "No, Inuyasha didn't tell me I had to have children or anything like that…I decided I wanted to on my own…then we talked about it but…" the tears attacked her eyes again, much to Kagome's distress, "It's been a year since then—since we talked and decided we wanted children and…and…_nothing's_ happened! _Nothing at all!_"

Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter start to sob again, but she felt completely helpless. How was she supposed to react? What was she supposed to say? What could she do to help the poor thing? She stuttered, trying to help, "Have you stopped taking the pills…?"

"_Yes!_"

"There's," she cleared her throat nervously, "Nothing else in the…uh…way, is there?"

"No!" Kagome sobbed, "Nothing!" she looked to her mother miserably for a moment and then quickly turned her eyes away and whispered her greatest fear, "I'm afraid I can't get pregnant Mom."

Mrs. Higurashi gaped, but only for a brief second before a flash of anger coursed through her features, "No, Kagome, you're probably thinking about it too much. You probably haven't waited long enough…there's never been trouble within our family…" she stuttered, uncertain and seeing no improvement in her daughter's mood with the reassuring words. She would've gone on, hopelessly, had another voice not suddenly stopped both women short.

"Trouble with _that?_" it was her grandfather, shuffling in from outside, a scowl on his face, "Trouble with _him_ is it?"

Angry now Kagome looked up, trying to wipe and flick her tears away, "No, Grandpa, it's not _Inuyasha_ that made me feel this way. Why is it you all think he's always to blame? It has _nothing_ to do with him!"

Her grandfather laughed then, full-fledged hoarse cackles of it. "Oh, Kagome, but it has _everything_ to do with _him_!"

Mrs. Higurashi frowned and rose from her seat, "This isn't your business." She warned, trying to protect Kagome.

"If it deals with my granddaughter I think it does!" he laughed again and, ignoring the angry glares Mrs. Higurashi threw him, he walked toward Kagome and shook a finger at her, "I think you've got it all wrong, Kagome. You look to yourself for the problem, but the answer will never lie with you." Kagome frowned at him, but she was intrigued with what he was saying. Mrs. Higurashi, fuming, tried to defend Kagome from what she saw as an attack again, but this time her daughter silenced her.

"What do you mean, Grandpa?"

Gleefully he turned away, still laughing in his dry, hoarse voice, "It's not your problem Kagome. It's by his very nature!" when he was a few steps away from her he turned round and regarded her once more, still smiling, although now it was with a lot more sternness. "Look it up in the encyclopedia, or the Internet, or even the dictionary and you'll have your answer Kagome!"

Mrs. Higurashi was furious and confused, "What're you raving about?! How is this going to help Kagome?"

The old man sighed once and then seemed to shrug her words off, "Look it up. Hanyou. _Hanyou._" He paused and leaned toward them, as if he were right next to them, trying to whisper it into their ears, "_Han-you._ Half-demon. _Half_-demon."

"But, Grandpa, what does that have to do with any of it?" Kagome demanded, confused and yet wondering if perhaps he wasn't insane or raving as her mother thought he was. The old man had proved wise in the ways of the Feudal Era before…

"Look it up, Kagome. You're a smart girl. It says it there, clear as the day outside, a-wasting! If _hanyou_ doesn't work—use _hybrid._" With that he moved, shuffling on his tired legs and feet, toward the door and opened it smoothly, chuckling to himself, "Hanyous and hybrids. Half-demons. The troubles with hanyous!"

Kagome sat frozen where she was, deep in thought, a realization beginning to dawn…_barrenness…hanyou…_**half**-_demon…hybrid…_

**Hybrids.**

* * *

Endnotes: Hehe, can you guess now? Hmm...some of you already have...which brings me to...**fanfiction1 **You've caught me! Caught me good! (winks) thanks for sticking with me, good hearing from you, ...**linkmaster27** I am SO SO sorry! (blushes, murmurs to self slinks away and hides) thank you for tolerating me anyway...**PisxiePam** I'm glad, hope you liked this chapter as much as you did the others, thank you!...**Roki **I AM evil...Hehehehe...and I will get still worse, hope you stick with me along the way (winks)...**NefCanuck** Thank you...I know quite a bit about this sorta fears/doubts driving people apart. It happened to me (though of course I wasn't trying to get pregnant (winks)) and it was my best friend (screams) the ex-boyfriend I speak of is/was him ahems...**sweetnpurdy** Are you new? I don't recognize you, but then again I am pretty stupid, GREAT to have you here! Hope to see more from you soon! ...**InuPhoenix** thank you, very much! I try hard, sometimes it's not easy you know, but sometimes it writes itself (shrugs and then returns bow(wink))...**dOG-GIRL **Neat name! I hope to continue for quite awhile...this story may have at least double the chapters it has now before it's finished to give you an idea (gasps)...**Blackrose** WOW! It's ok that you print it, doesn't offend me, and I'm honored that my writing could obsess you so (dizzy with giddiness) what would offend me was if you posted it somewhere else and said it was yours, but I'm pretty sure you won't do that (winks) as for the ending I had an idea come recently, and you won't like it but hehehehe...I don't think I can resist it and it sets itself up for possible sequels (hint hint)...**Morlana **Oi you're smarter than me! That hadn't entered my mind yet...hmm...(ponders evilly)...well THANK YOU ALL!!! Keep nagging me...Holiday shopping going on (one exb/f to shop for I need to give him an "I'm sorry," gift b/c he's been good to me while I've been bad to him...LONG story(frowns, coughs, chokes, dies)) Long paragraph now! Must go! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review please! 


	10. Curse of the Hanyou

Disclaimer: Not a chance here...

A/N: For some reason my computer is being ridiculously slow and the site here won't let me put in a horizontal rule thingy. Oh well I guess...I'm having a bad day. Just like Kagome and Inuyasha I suppose, eh? This chapter's title is awesome, I like it alot. (satisfied sigh). Sorry again, this one's long, again. But I had to add the plot twister at the end. Lord help me but I hate High School, someone pray for me hey? please? Almost no one reviewed too...makes me sad (sniffles) I hate the people in my life...(huffs)...well hope that you guys enjoy this...The next chapter is more despair for you...(I know I'm evil) But after that it gets better...so what will that be? (I have them written and named ahead of time(winkwink)) Chapter 12 The New Moon...(hinthint)...think about it...write to tell me if you've figured me out eh? Hope you like!

**Curse of the Hanyou**

_**Hybrid:** the offspring of two animals or plants of different varieties, races, or species. The mule is a hybrid resulting from the breeding of a male donkey (jack) and a female horse (mare). In almost all cases in animals the hybrids are completely sterile. However, occasionally, as is found in some big cats and in mules, the females may be partially fertile. **Genetics…**_

"…Hybrids…" Kagome breathed, staring down at the page in the encyclopedia below her, dumbfounded. _The birth control pills, all of my worries…_Kagome felt her body tingle and then go numb, as if every nerve had shouted out its disbelief, ..._all of them were meaningless! _But the cold type on the white page before her didn't soothe her. Not a second after she began to grasp that _she_ wasn't to blame the next realization set in, and this one blossomed within her like nausea, like poison.

_We'll never be able to have a family…there will **never** be pups…_

"Kagome, dear, are you all right?" her mother's voice wavered above her, fearfully, barely managing to catch her daughter's attention at all. Kagome looked up at Mrs. Higurashi, tears sparkling in her eyes.

She made a half-laughing, half-choking sound, "At least I know I'm not the one who can't…who can't…" her voice died and she turned her face back to the cold, white type. A few tears splattered onto it, the shiny pages of the encyclopedia refused to absorb the salty droplets, they rolled straight toward the center binding, leaving little trails of moisture behind.

_Completely sterile…_but why? She tried to skim the rest of the article with her eyes but it went on to speak of plant hybrids and how useful they were. _Damn this thing!_

She slammed it shut, angrily, trying to keep the tears from spilling. "Why did this happen to us?! Why…" Kagome's rage died as quickly as it came then, transforming into wracking sobs that tore through her like scissors through the thinnest sheets of paper. Mrs. Higurashi, at a loss, but hating to see her child in such distress, quickly moved to take Kagome into her arms, holding her as if the young woman were ten years younger again, home crying after seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo.

"It's all right honey. Everything will be fine…" she whispered, but the words were empty and meaningless, Kagome's tears kept coming steadily, she knew the truth. It was as cold and black and white as the encyclopedia's pages. _No one_ would give Inuyasha the pups he deserved, the family he longed for. And as long as _she_ remained with him, as his mate, there would never be children in her life either.

_Never_.

(pretend there's a horizontal rule here kay?)

Mayuko checked once more on the simmering stew, nervously. If she burned it or made any kind of mistake now she knew she was sure to be skewered by her lord's sword Tetsuseiga. Since coming to tend her usual chores early that morning, which happened to be the second morning of Lady Kagome's absence, she'd only seen the ill-tempered hanyou once, and that'd been when he'd opened the gate for her. In any case just seeing the foul expression in his face and eyes told her to stay away. In truth she suspected that he'd never truly forgiven her for being the first to tell him of the curse that the villagers believed lied heavily upon him and his household.

As far as Mayuko was concerned, childless and barren herself, Inuyasha should leave the village behind. What'd kept him nearby in the first place; aside from the fact that it had the well…she frowned realizing that that idea was useless from the moment she thought it up. _Of course_ Lord Inuyasha would remain close to the village—it was his mate's only way home, through the well.

She had no idea where he'd been all day, though she suspected he was lurking in the back of the estate, in his favorite tree. If he was hungry she knew that he'd come to her, or rather, he'd come to the stew. If she were to go looking for him it'd be a grave mistake.

Shippo hadn't been a problem, the young youkai never was. He played, a little like an excited puppy, about the estate, running through the gardens, trying to climb the trees, wrapped within his own fantasies and dreams in which he was the guardian and ruler of all. Seeing the kitsune's happiness each day made Mayuko's time as housekeeper pleasant. Just as Kagome thought of Shippo as a son, so too did Mayuko.

An abrupt gust of wind smashed into the house, making the screens, doors, and walls rattle. The day wasn't too cold for a change, and the sun had even come out to melt away most of the season's early accumulated snowfall…but even so Mayuko felt a chill race through her, and suddenly her heart was pounding within its cage of ribs.

Something wasn't right.

Leaving the warmth of the kitchen behind, as well as her little steaming teacup, Mayuko stepped cautiously toward the front door. Though she thought herself silly for it—Lord Inuyasha and his powerful sword were enough protection any day—she felt every individual hair on her arms, and the back of her neck stand on end. Her hands were white as the melting snow outside when they gripped the door and slid it open slowly…

The nervous housekeeper looked out, biting her lips against the cold that snuck passed her, trying to invade the house like ants descending on a picnic to pillage the sweets. She could clearly see the gardens, the trees leafless and barren, the pebbled path, so beautiful in the summer and spring, strewn with the last night's remaining snowfall. Nothing seemed amiss out there…and yet…

Mayuko pushed her feet into her sandals at the door and stepped out into the chill, tucking her arms into the sleeves of her simple gray-colored kimono. Something needed her attention at the gate…she walked slowly, as if taken by a spell, toward the large, looming gates of her employers' estate.

The gates were cold and stolid. Snow that'd stuck to the tops of the walls had now melted away into water in the sunlight of the afternoon. Mayuko could see the darker color on the wall where the water had settled into its foundation. She paused a moment, her body hunched in the cold, aging her another decade, staring. There seemed to benothing wrong, nothing out of place. Surely she should head back before Inuyasha spotted her outside and thought she was neglecting her duties…where was Shippo?

She started to turn round to call for him when the wind rose again, abrupt, without the slightest warning. A few gusts tore through her kimono, making Mayuko hunch further into herself, trying to preserve what little warmth she had. And then, from the gate…

A loud, obnoxious rattling joltedher toattention, rivetingher gazeon the gate. As she watched, still stunned and dumbstruck, the gates seemed to jump in their place again, rattling loudly, demandingly. It was as if they'd come alive and were trying to pull free of their hinges…

"Hello?" she queried, her voice faint and nervous. She didn't expect an answer; surely this was some sort of mischievous spirit playing with her mind…_where was Inuyasha?_ She felt the chills race through her as she waited to see if there would be any answer to her call.

The wind settled, falling dead as suddenly as it'd come. Just as Mayuko was beginning to think she'd imagined it all a voice came from behind the gates, strong, proud and clear. And _female_.

"Open the gates! I must speak with the mongrel!"

Mayuko gaped in the voice's direction, mute suddenly. _What?! Mongrels? She wanted a dog? _Did she mean Inuyasha? Who would dare be so rude? Not even the villagers, who so clearly despised Inuyasha, would come to his _home_ and demand to speak to him, calling him a _mongrel._ This couldn't be a mere mortal. At such a thought Mayuko shivered. Every cell within her screamed for her to flee, to pretend that there was no one home. Yet even as she turned on her heel to abandon the demanding feminine voice it called again, louder this time, arrogantly.

"I _demand_ to speak with the mutt Inuyasha!"

Despite her fear Mayuko felt a slight shock of indignation rush through her. Who was this arrogant girl? Before she could stop herself she'd cried out toward the gates, "Who is it that makes such demands?"

Now there was silence from the gate. Perhaps whoever had been waiting there had just given up and left. For a few moments Mayuko considered turning her own tail and fleeing as fast as possible, even if the rude guest on the other side of the gate had heard and was about to answer…even if they _did_ answer…

"I am a messenger from the Inuyoukai ruler of the Western Lands!"

Mayuko felt her heart jolt; her hands shook. _The Western Lands?! The villagers say such things of that youkai…they say the curse is _**his**_ creation._ She was dumb, speechless, and mute. Her mouth worked the cold air a few moments, the air fogging about her parted lips, a mist that quickly diffused and died in the winter's unfriendly air. She'd have remained so forever, not answering the demanding messenger of the powerful Inuyoukai, but luckily for her at that moment the snow crunched behind her, there was the sound of billowing robes, and a flash of red…

_Inuyasha has come to deal with her…_

The hanyou threw the petrified Mayuko a quick glance, flicking his ears in what she took to be annoyance, and then growled at her, "Stay back." she looked to his waist and saw that both clawed hands gripped the Tetsuseiga firmly. Overwhelmed, she was incapable of doing anything but obeying, and quickly turned and ran back to the house, her mind absorbed with finding and protecting Shippo…

Inuyasha, barefoot as usual, despite the freezing snow, stepped forward toward the gate, his eyes wide, his emotions stilled. The wind wasn't blowing the right way for him to scent anything from the other side of the gate, but nevertheless he didn't _sense_ a demon presence. Certainly the creature on the other side wasn't his brother, at least.

"Who are you?!" he shouted toward the gate, irritated.

"I am a messenger from the Lord of the Western Lands. You are the mongrel Inuyasha?"

"I may be a hanyou, wench," he snarled, "but I can cleave you into two just as well as that bastard that sent you."

At this he clearly made out the sound of a cynical chuckling, "The _bastard_ that sent me, huh?"

Inuyasha ignored her, "Why were you sent?!" he demanded, losing patience. What the hell did his stupid brother want with him? Inuyasha hadstayed clear ofSesshomaru for years,keepingto himself. Why should his brother bother with him? The way Inuyasha saw things it was live and let live. Simple.

"The great and prestigious Lord Sesshomaru—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, skip the courtly bullshit would you?"

There was a long pause and Inuyasha wondered, amusedly, if perhaps he'd insulted the messenger, who seemed to be as stuck-up as his half-brother, and she'd decided to leave him alone. But, much to his disappointment, a moment later the messenger's voice came again, noticeably more annoyed and demanding.

"Open the gates!"

Suspicious, and cautious, Inuyasha scowled, though of course he knew she couldn't see him, "Why?"

"Just do it!"

"No, I'm afraid you'll have to give me the message through those gates. Or, you could save us both the trouble of enduring one another's company and you could leave and tell my stupid brother I said he could piss up a tree."

The wind rustled and howled then, tickling and chilling Inuyasha's ears, it sent a chill down his spine as well. He sensed something _wrong_ with it, but although he tried to scent it, tried to discern whatever it was that was bothering him he couldn't. In fact he couldn't even scent the stew from in the kitchen even though the wind was coming from the right direction—it _should've_ carried that scent in it. Suddenly he felt his body grow cold, though it wasn't the wind that touched him to the bone, sucking his warmth from him.

_Tonight…the new moon…_

The messenger spoke again, snapping his attention back into the present, though the chill of apprehension never left him. "In one week—hanyou—I'll return for you."

"Oh, I'm honored," Inuyasha spat, sarcastically, "But I won't be going anywhere with you and I won'topen the gates for you then either."

"Lord Sesshomaru has summoned you, Inuyasha. You have _no choice._ You will either submit and come with me when I return or Lord Sesshomaru will _kill you._"

Inuyasha felt the bile rise in his stomach, but he spoke without hesitation, without showing emotion or any such weakness, "Oh but he's been saying that for years! I keep waiting and waiting for him to pay up…"

The girl's voice replied, darkly, carrying with an almost inhuman quality that made Inuyasha's ears quiver, "This is no joking matter, hanyou fool…he may not take _your life_, but he can _kill you_…at any time…" she laughed then, gruesomely and Inuyasha felt as if he'd be sick, "One week hanyou! One week! Mark it well!"

He heard, to his relief, but also his terror, a horse whinny, protesting some rider's vicious spurring, and then the sound of hooves grinding into the cold earth, charging away at full speed. But the sound wavered in his ears, as if afraid or uncertain, it faded in and out of clarity. _I didn't even smell the horse! Such a beast reeks after a ride; I shouldn't have needed even the wind! Damn the new moon! Damn my weakness…and damn…_

"That _bastard_ Sesshomaru!" he raged, baring his fangs at the gate, amber eyes wide and enraged. For a moment he felt his powerful demon-half grow and stir within him. Had it not been so close to the new moon he might've had to fight it and regain control, but instead it died all on its own, like a fire eating itself out of fuel and ending in ashes.

What could his brother want with him _now?_ Had he done something? _No, the only thing I've ever done is to draw breath…and be only half-demon._ Inuyasha looked to the gate and suddenly felt his knees give way beneath him. He sank to the ground in a sitting position, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his haori, ignoring the numbness of his feet from the cold ground.

What had the messenger said? As if chanting to himself Inuyasha muttered the threat his brother's strange messenger had left, and although it seemed cryptic, inside his heart he knew _exactly_ what his brother had meant. His stomach broiled and clenched and Inuyasha fought the urge to sob and gag at once.

_Curses, curses. Everything's a curse. The curse of the hanyou. The curse…_

The messenger had assured him that Sesshomaru could kill him at any time—but she hadn't meant that his half-brother would draw a sword against Inuyasha. She'd been saying he would use _someone else_ to destroy Inuyasha, to kill him with collateral damage…and Inuyasha knew full well what his brother and the messenger were thinking: Kagome. _She_ was vulnerable, and she was his whole world…

Endnote: Maybe it's better that not so many reviewed eh? Then I won't write as much...anyway...**So-chan-neko77 **hey, glad that I can make you happy (winks) it's the little things in life eh? Like writing this story and hearing from you guys...THANK YOU! (By the way since having said above that I had a bad day just so you know that's like old news now...better days since writing that...) **PisxiePam** hope this satisfies! Sorry for fluff lovers (I'm one too by the way) but there's one more chapter of angst before things lighten again...hehehe....**Blackrose **going to nag me eh? lol, I wouldn't mind if you did. I'm honored to make you happy (grins) but...I'm evil as well...hehe...things may not turn out well...**LadySword04** You guys are all TOO smart!! Lol, I've had a couple people now either figure me out or come up with something I'd never thought of before...sheesh...oh well, you guys brighten up my day (BIG grin!) Love you all! Sorry this was a little longer than my usual...hope you like! REVEIW! You don't know how much I love seeing those botfanfiction messages from readers...(!!!!)


	11. Alone

**Disclaimer:** Not a chance, don't own it now, didn't ever own it, will never own it, but this story on the other hand I DO own and I'm most proud of it (grins)

**A/N:** Okay...am I late with updating this yet? Probably, eh? Sorry for the brief delay, my local high school Drama Club is putting on a Christmas Story and I was tkaing tickets and passing out programs. They almost sold out last night! Squee! I kinda have to go to these things b/c usually I'm IN them...that and I'm trying to support various friends and my stupid ex-b/f who's, once again, the lead. Would you believe that the idiot puts his Drama before the people in his life? Heh...but it's typical...anyway, this, you'll be glad to hear, is the last angsty chapter! I mean there's going to be sad and tough stuff later but this right here, THIS is the last time there'll be a rift b/c of the "curse" thoughts...hehehee...this just illustrates Kagome's pain and return to the Feudal Era...the next chapter is lighter and funnier...hehehe...it'll be called "The New Moon" so take a guess what it's about eh? (snickers)

**

* * *

**

**Alone**

The sun had almost set when Kagome pulled herself from the well. It was a tough climb, especially when it was done in a rather tight, uncomfortable kimono. The sandals flapping about her feet didn't help either. She had everything she needed from her own era—Shippo's chocolate, Inuyasha's Ramen, a few other medicines, spices, food items, and various other goods…she would've liked to have spent more time with her mother, Grandpa, and Souta but Inuyasha was sure to be fretting over her…wasn't he? She had been gone all of yesterday and most of today, almost two days. Inuyasha almost never allowed her three before he'd come to spend time in the 21st-century as well.

As her sandals landed in a pile of slushy snow just beyond the well she remembered, it was accompanied by a stab of something close to panic that snatched her breath away—Inuyasha had never come to bed the night before she'd left. He'd had a terrible headache and been withholding something from her, something troubling him…Kagome forced her fears away. At any rate it wasn't actually _her_ fault anymore. Could she ever get Inuyasha to understand that? Could she get him to accept that they would never be blessed with pups?

She trotted passed the borders of the village, nervously. Despite the fact that she was frightened of them, worried of being attacked as Inuyasha was always sure she would be, the villagers seemed benign, more concerned with getting their chores done and back inside the warmth of their huts and homes. Kagome rushed by a group of young women, all of them wearing kimono similar to her. She saw one them dart a glance in her direction, but the eyes slid right off her, seemingly disinterested. As she passed them by she heard the group burst out into laughter and she paused, turning her eyes and ears to them again, wondering if she'd been what they'd laughed at.

There were four of them, each with their hair tied back messily. Three of the girls had turned their attention to a girl in the center of their group, their hands brought up to cover their mouths in astonishment. Kagome heard them snort and giggle with laughter.

"You don't say Kisuno! You saw…_it…her_…today too?" one of the girls, the tallest, walking closest to the girl in the center who seemed to be the center of attention.

"Yes," the important girl, Kisuno apparently, nodded, gravely as far as Kagome could tell, "She rode through the village like a wind demon! I thought she wasn't human when she sped by me! I cowered in the road with the bags of rice my father had sentfor still on my back!"

"What did she look like?" one of the girls at the end, who struck Kagome as shy, breathed, clearly impressed.

"She was…well…she was prettier than all of us." Kisuno sighed, regretfully.

Satisfied that they weren't speaking of her, Kagome looked away from the girls and began walking again, though with one ear and part of her mind still directed at the girls. That was how, when the Kisuno girl spoke again, it caught Kagome's attention, startling her into stopping dead in her sandals, mid step.

"She didn't say much…just held her nose in the air and asked where exactly the hanyou Inuyasha lives…"

Kagome felt the girl's words as if a rock had suddenly been sewn into her gut. What was going on? Who'd come through the village this day? She wanted to ask the girls but she knew the moment she tried to ask they'd look into her face…and recognize the reincarnated miko from the 21st-century. They'd know immediately why she asked up about what they were saying—she slept with the hanyou in question. She tweaked his ears, stirred his rice, wore his beautiful gifts of kimono, and he kept her warm at night. There was absolutely no way she could turn and question the girls…but Kagome's heart beat desperately, protesting her movements with every ounce of strength it had as she turned her back on the girls again and hurried towards her and Inuyasha's shared estate.

It was dark when she finally reached the gate and called out, hoping Inuyasha would be the one to answer her and open the gate. She huddled against the cold futilely, shivering, waiting for her and knocks to be heard. A few moments later a voice rose from the inside, Mayuko's. Kagome was pleased to hear it, yet at once her heart sank—if Mayuko answered it seemed likely to her that Inuyasha was either absent doing who knew what, or…

_Maybe he's just not waiting for me at all…maybe he didn't miss me…_she shook the thought off, but couldn't stop her fingers from shaking some as she pushed the gate open once Mayuko had unbolted it. The moment she saw Mayuko's face, ashen and blanched as if someone had thrown bleach onto herlike she was a dirty fabric to be worked clean, she knew something was wrong. "Mayuko?"

The housekeeper quivered and seemed to quail, as if sinking into herself. "Lady Kagome! The most frightful thing has happened! A most terrible thing!"

The air around Kagome suddenly seemed nonexistent. Her voice had faced into oblivion, her first thoughts were immediately centered on Inuyasha…had something happened to him? Had he been wounded? Had he been called away? "What is it Mayuko?"

She started to answer; moving closer to Kagome as if to hold her, and Kagome was reminded of her mother suddenly. A place between her heart and stomach tightened thinking about it and a lump grew suddenly in her throat, like a cancer. "Lady Kagome," Mayuko shook her head, closed her eyes, "Lord Inuyasha has been cursed!"

Kagome stared at her housekeeper, confused. Her brow furrowed, "Mayuko, why…is he sick?"

"No, no my lady! Lord Inuyasha's brother, the Youkai ruler of the Western Lands…" she stuttered, and for a moment Kagome felt incredulity pass through her—perhaps Mayuko had gone crazy, what she said made no sense… "…The villagers have been saying so, whispering it forever! They say the Inuyoukai of the Western Lands, Lord Inuyasha's brother…" she seemed out of breath, and although Kagome still doubted her the words nonetheless intrigued her, these were things she'd never heard before and yet, somehow, they didn't surprise her, she let Mayuko continue speaking, listening carefully. "…Has cursed Lord Inuyasha." she started to sob then, Kagome felt a stab of fright reach into her, "I never believed it until today lady! I never…"

"Why has today changed your belief, Mayuko?"

Mayuko raised wide, terrified eyes to her young mistress; to Kagome she seemed suddenly to be a sickening parody of a deer caught frozen in the headlights of an oncoming car. "The messenger my lady Kagome, the messenger sent here today from the ruler of the Western Lands. She said," Mayuko choked, "She will return to take Lord Inuyasha to his brother in one week."

Kagome stared, dumbstruck, at her housekeeper. It took several long seconds for her to shake off the feeling of disbelief that left her mind sluggish as a snail and find her voice again. "Mayuko, where is Inuyasha?"

Mayuko, the tears still streaming down her face, was a pitiful sight indeed. Kagome was caught between thinking that the woman was in the middle of a mental breakdown—either that or she was merely confused. At any rate the housekeeper managed to straighten herself up into a business like manner, but Kagome could still see the despair lurking in her eyes. "Everything will be better with him now that you're here, and safe, Lady Kagome…he's been in your room…or so I've thought…" Kagome didn't stop to wonder what Mayuko meant by her last few words; instead she took up her bags again and rushed straight to the house. Behind her Mayuko followed, stiffly, an ominous sense of foreboding in the air.

Stumbling over her sandals and her frozen feet, Kagome barely managed to kick her shoes off at the door and not drop her bags sliding it open. The moment she was beyond the threshold and surrounded by the wave of cooking smells and warmth, Kagome felt a little of her tension vanish. _It's good to be back…_

"Kagome-mama!" came the cry of little Shippo from the sitting room. Kagome smiled; relieved that at least he would always be there to greet her with warmth. She hefted the bags a little higher and stepped forward into the sitting room. The kitsune was grinning childishly up at her, beaming. She knew that it wasn't just seeing her again that brought such happiness—it was also the candy he knew she'd have with her.

She sat down at the table, still shivering, and the kitsune rushed around it, abandoning the stew Mayuko had made for him to leap into her lap. "What did you bring home Kagome! Ooh! What did you bring?" he squirmed in her lap, smiling up at her while reaching for the bags at her side.

Kagome laughed at his simple eagerness, but pulled the bag out of his grip. "Shouldn't you finish your stew first?" immediately Shippo pouted, his whole body seeming to sag with his disappointment. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the kitsune again. "Oh all right! All right!" she reached into the bag, chuckling as he once more fidgeted and squirmed with excitement.

At about that moment Mayuko entered the room, her eyes still teary and saddened. She was carrying a steaming teacup in one hand, a bowl of stew in the other, both she set before Kagome as she dished out the chocolate and candy for the kit. The moment he had his goodies Shippo rushed back around the table and started ripping into them, completely absorbed with them. Kagome smiled as she watched him, sipping her tea timidly at first and then vigorously, trying to warm herself from the inside out.

Mayuko came quietly and sat beside her then, her eyes teary and still on the kitsune in his simple, childish glee. After a long moment she sniffled and looked timidly to Kagome, sighing. "Theirs is the most beautiful happiness, don't you think?"

Kagome nodded and threw the older woman a sideways glance. She'd never actually asked of this woman's past, she didn't know why Mayuko hadn't ever married, why she'd never had sons and daughters of her own to love like this. Yet when Kagome looked in the other woman's eyes she saw something that froze her inside anew, in spite of the hot tea gurgling in her stomach. _Mayuko's eyes…seeing Shippo makes her _**un**_happy, not happy…_

Pursing her lips, Kagome turned to face Mayuko, setting her teacup down carefully. "Mayuko," she began, quietly, "Why…where…don't you have children of your own? What…" her voice died when she saw the other woman's face crumple and crinkle like old parchment.

"I am barren my lady."

Kagome looked quickly away, her face burning. She knew that for a woman of the Feudal Era to be barren…it was almost like being homeless, or having some drug addiction, or AIDS…Kagome snuck a sidelong glance at the other woman and felt shame bloom within her. What had she thought? Perhaps Mayuko had just never found the _right_ person to marry…_no you idiot, you're thinking as if you're living in your era again and you're not…_there'd been no excuse, Kagome had even seen the hidden spark of unhappiness within the older woman's eyes as she watched Shippo. It hadn't been discomfort or nervousness or even a hanging gloom from whatever had happened here earlier…it'd been a bitter _longing…_the look a starving peasant has when they catch the scent of gourmet food—food they'll _never_ have.

Suddenly Kagome couldn't see the room, could feel nothing except her own foolishness, her own misery. "I'm sorry Mayuko, so sorry…" she whispered, and then the tears were falling, but she didn't wait for the others to see them, just rose from the table and walked, trying her hardest not to stumble, toward her room. She sensed Mayuko and Shippo watching her from behind, but where she was going neither would dare to follow on a night like this…

She saw that the door to her and Inuyasha's room was shut. _He'll be in there…we'll talk of things…_every_thing…the idiots in the village talking about us while we protect them, the strange messenger from Sesshomaru…our pups…_she grabbed hold of the door with shaking hands and began sobbing terribly just as it gave way and let her inside. Yet the moment she crossed the threshold she felt another cold wave of anxiety and grief strike her.

The room was dark, and cold. Despite the temperature outside the window was wide open, she could see the curtains billowing in the draft.

_Inuyasha wasn't here_._ She was alone._

She crossed the room, crying, choking on her own tears, around the futons and to the window. She moved to close it, feeling her tears trying to freeze in the chilly air from outside as she did so when something caught her attention, filling her with alarm.

_The moon…_

There was no moon. This was the night of the new moon…and Inuyasha wasn't with her, of _all_ nights…he was human out there somewhere and alone out in the cold…

_Why waste his time in the bed of a barren woman?_ The voice in the back of her head cackled bitterly.

"It's not _me…"_ she whispered to the darkness, but inside she knew it didn't matter. What kind of fool was she to imagine Inuyasha would look at the cold blank and white pages of an encyclopedia, read the words, and understand what they meant applied to his life? He'd stare at them and then get angry, and then turn it back on her, make it her fault…if he believed it were _his_ problem, _his_ failure…it was an insult to his pride.

She looked up, feeling her heart spasm, fluttering. Each beat seemed to hurt her more than the last…she remembered—what had it been, only three nights ago?—that he'd _chewed_ the Tylenol just to prove his point, he'd been too proud to listen to her, too proud to even make it apparent that the stuff tasted bad! If that was how he acted with something so small as Tylenol, how would he act when it came to something like the pups they'd never have?

Sobbing, full of grief and despair, Kagome ripped off the outer layer of her simple kimono, her tears spilling every which way. Shaking, she crawled into the futon, taking up Inuyasha's traditional spot, trying to smell him…Sleep came to claim her swiftly, exhaustion was a close friend of Kagome's after all, and sleep she welcomed with open arms. But her mind kept spinning terrible thoughts as she slipped into the oblivion.

_Our pups…blue eyes like Inuyasha's on the new moon? Brown like mine? _In her mind's eye she could see them, so many possibilities. They danced in her mind under a bright and happy sun, through meadows alive with wildflowers. Their faces beamed with laughter—tickled by the simplest pleasures in life.

A child with Inuyasha's white dog-ears stared up at her, golden eyes full of warmth and love…his little grin was just like Shippo's had been when she'd given him the chocolate. But _this_ child smiled at her not because she was kind to him and brought him food, but because he inherently understood that they were two peas in the same pod. He knew, he _felt_ the connection of blood between them, they were different and yet the same, it was something not even time could change, not even death…

* * *

Endnote: Okay...**linkmaster27 **as usual, my fastest reviewer! Yay! Thanks for your support! Great hearing from you again, and yes, this time I shall remember your gender (many apologees again!)...**heather** if you were afraid that I was going to have the female messenger come in and steal Inu from Kagome or something...hehehe...you'll see in a few chapters just why that CAN'T happen...that's all I'm saying for now...**freelke **hey! Glad to be of service. I LOVE hearing someone reads this stuff and likes it...phew! Gives me reason to keep it up as I'm actually having a little difficulty with the chapter I'm writing right now, (shakes head) don't worry, the chapter is like number 16 or 17...(screams) nearing the end...you're going to HATE me...(snickers and sniggles)...**Blackrose** thank you for the critique! It's actually REALLYgood for me...when i'm told I'm perfect I feel stagnant, like scummy water...well, as for the curse thinking, I kinda did it on purpose, I made Inuyasha's fears really apparent, but I coulda overdone it. But don't worry, he stops after the next chapter, I made it cyclical, like a climax you know? Or at least I tried (winks)...**Inu-baby91 **hey! New face here? Great to have you! I'm glad that you enjoyed this! I have numerous chapters backed up already and written so yes, I will keep updating for sometime (I have like chapter 16 like being written already...) Happy to please you! And honored to have your reviews, hope to hear from you again!...**LadySword04 **hehehe, yes I AM evil...but you're most correct in your thinkings, I think you've figured me out Miss Sword...and you're asking the right question, what's Sesshy going to bother him about? Hmm...(evil grins) I'm actually writing those chapters as we speak...I'll give you a hint, it has to do with "the curse" which is part of the reason I emphasized it so much, and a sword...(grins) as usual with good Mr. Fluffy...but this time with a twist...hehehe...till next chapter, "The Night of the New Moon," keep reviewing! LOVE hearing from everyone! (tears...Sniffles) 


	12. The Night of the New Moon

**Disclaimer:** Nope zilch, nada, nothin'...kinda like my life, naw naw, joking joking...

**A/N:** All right, I can't remember what day it was that I updated specifically, but doggone it! I'm SO bored, we had a snow day today, a foot of snow overnight...yep...so I didn't do anything today but write, read email, take a shower, eat food...I didn't even play in the snow dang it! But that's okay..I thought about it at least (grins sheepishly) I've become obsessed with this stupid story (grumbles) but that's okay, I like it...(winks)...(grumbles) school tomorow tho...ack...seriously now...this is the FLUFF chapter I promised, Inu-Kagome action! (snorts, sniggles), the next chapter isn't bad either, but after that one...(drumroll) we get into action and angst and THE END...don't worry, I'll involve you guys...very soon...now on with it...REVIEW! (squees!)

**

* * *

**

**The Night of the New Moon**

The new moon…

Inuyasha looked up at the black sky, smooth as velvet. He couldn't see any stars. Clouds must've moved in, he thought, scowling. If there were clouds it was likely to snow or perhaps there'd be freezing rain. Either way he didn't like the idea—as a hanyou it was annoying and uncomfortable, but as a human, a weak pathetic human…

He snorted and pushed the thought away.

The walls of the estate loomed before him now. Had he possessed his inuyoukai senses he might've been able to tell whether Mayuko had left, whether Shippo was sleeping…_and if Kagome's returned…_he snorted, trying to distance himself from thoughts of his mate, though he knew that of all nights tonight it was a hopeless venture. _Just as humans are weak in body they are weak minded as well…_or so he always told himself.

In the long hours since the messenger from his brother had come and gone Inuyasha had drifted, trying his hardest not to consider his problems, to pretend merrily in his head that nothing was different. Nothing had changed. He'd gone to his and Kagome's room and then promptly left via the window. He'd made sure to leave the door closed so that his absence wouldn't be noticed. Then he'd spent hours and hours alone, coming to grips with his life in the solitude…solitude that'd defined most of his life until Kagome had come along.

Though he tried to imagine nothing was wrong in the end even his subconscious mind had known that that was a complete and utter lie. Sometime after dark he'd suddenly opened his eyes and found that he'd walked to the shrine—the shrine that one day, 500 years into the future, Kagome's family would tend and call their own.

There'd been a few other men and women from the village there, praying, lighting candles, making offerings, muttering chants for comfort. Inuyasha had stared at them, wondering absently what humans prayed for, what plagued them…but he thought he already knew. They had the same sorts of problems that he faced: family troubles, money issues, illness, fights with those you loved and with those you hated, death, and…happiness. Everyone that came to this spot with a need in their heart—_all_ of them—were bound by their desire for happiness. The one hanyou among them was no different, and yet had he come to the shrine that his own _mate's_ family owned to pray on any other night besides the new moon they'd have stoned him to death if they could…

One old man caught Inuyasha's stares, and when the hanyou and the human's gaze met one another they lingered, both catching a hint of the other's pain. Yes, though they refused to see it the humans that scorned the hanyou, and always had, were not very different from him. The old man smiled weakly and turned back to his prayers, fresh tears sneaking out of the corners of his eyes. Inuyasha looked away, a sick, heavy feeling rising inside him. _The old man had smiled_. He'd never known that the young man he smiled at was half-demon. If he had the smile would've _never_ been offered. That same old man could've thrown stones at him last year, cursed his name and his family and his paternal ancestry back into the times of creation. And tomorrow, if Kagome came home, he could spot her and sneer, steal up on her from behind, old, wrinkled hands slipping around her pale, beautiful skin…

Inuyasha had left then, unable to shake the images. He'd returned to his estate swiftly, but now he couldn't bring himself to scale the wall and sneak into his own home. What if Kagome wasn't back yet? Or what if she was back? What would he do?

Growling to himself, though much to his disgust he noted that his voice sounded weaker than usual, he leapt toward the wall…and fell far short of the top. When he landed the snow cut one foot, well, maybe it'd been a rock that'd cut him, but the wound seemed to _freeze,_ despite the fact that his hot red blood came trickling from it. Even in the dark of the moonless, starless night he could see it spilling, dribbling onto the snow.

"Damn!" he growled, trying to ignore the pain. Was it just him or was the pain worse now than when he was a hanyou? He snorted, _well of _**course**_ it's me…either way it is!_

Hobbling over the frozen ground Inuyasha snuck along the wall, seeking a tree that might stand a little too close to the wall, just close enough that he might be able to leap to the top from its branches. Eventually he found one, and, in spite of his bleeding foot and his numbed hands, he climbed it. The leap was a bit risky but Inuyasha wasn't shy of recklessness in any way. Once on the desired side of the wall he crossed his way to the house, cautious but hurriedly—his feet were so numb he was sure that he'd never feel them again!

Usually he wouldn't think of using the door—it just wasn't what he wanted to do, Inuyasha liked to arrive quietly if he could, unnoticed and unannounced. But in the winter all the windows were bolted shut rather tightly to keep the chill out—and when Inuyasha checked the window to his and Kagome's room he found someone had shut it as well. Though he knew better than to keep trying it, Inuyasha scrabbled at the window latch anyway, his numb fingers loud and clumsy. If he'd given it any thought at all he would've said that on the new moon every emotion was enhanced—that included frustration, which was what he was certainly feeling while digging and fighting futilely with the closed window. _Damn it! I left the thing open for a reason! I closed the door so they wouldn't feel the draft! That damn Mayuko…_

But then something inside the room moved, he could see it through the curtains, and Inuyasha gasped. On instinct he almost ducked, hating that he'd been caught in the act of trying to get in, like a teenager coming home drunk from a late-night party Saturday night. Fortunately the hanyou-turned-human had enough sense to merely back away from the window, letting the shadow-person push the window open for him. Even before he'd seen her clearly Inuyasha knew it was Kagome and that she wasn't happy. Call it intuition, or perhaps even his lingering Inuyoukai senses; he thought he could scent the salt of tears on her, the bitterness of some terrible emotion hanging in her dreams…

She stared at him through the window, her eyes still fuzzy from sleep. "Inuyasha…what are you…?" she murmured, weakly.

"I…uh, was trying to get in."

Her shoulders fell, dejectedly. "Well…_duh._"

He stood where he was, uncertain, awkward—but his feet were blue with the cold, his blood still slowly oozing out into the snow. His human body could only take so much punishment before… "Kagome, will you let me past?"

She seemed surprised, but nevertheless, blinking a few times in consternation, she nodded and withdrew from the space. Inuyasha slunk forward swiftly then, although he tried to do it without appearing hasty and desperate, despite the frantic protestations of his numbed and painfully bleeding feet. He was too proud to rush into her welcoming arms…they _were_ welcoming, right? As he crawled in through the window, carefully to try and maintain his dignity—as well as his balance—he snuck a few glances at her, attempting to judge her mood, her thoughts, and her feelings. What he saw was difficult to read and not immediately positive.

His mate's face was creased and shining from sleep—some beautiful mixture of the vitality sleep magically restores within humans, and facial oils had mingled to make her look almost radioactive to his eyes…or perhaps that was just how he saw her…her black hair was ruffled and a little messy—he _loved_ it that way, it reminded him of many other nights and mornings when he'd awoken and seen her sleeping beside him, content, peaceful, _happy._ All these things aside she wasn't completely at peace. He could see the troubled set of her lips and jaw even through the lightless gloom, and his senses, always slightly above a _real_ human's standards, seemed to hint at a darkness within her, a time of anguish and uncountable tears shed…

As Inuyasha swiftly went to the futon and curled up within the covers—trying to warm his limbs immediately—Kagome watched him, stiff and wary. He could feel her eyes on him, though he didn't dare look. Desperation stirred within him, he _had_ to talk to her, _had_ to say _something!_ Yet his throat felt suddenly numbed and dry. When he tried to move it, tried to work the muscles there, he was rewarded with a painful spasm, and to his embarrassment he made a noise like a gasp. The sound caught Kagome's concern and he felt a little of the tension leave from between them when she broke the ice, worried over his convulsive shivering.

"Are you all right?"

He felt then, as easy as water flowing downhill, the words slip from his tongue, as if he weren't cold and shivering and miserable, though _how_ the ability to speak returned to him so swiftly he never understood. _It's Kagome; she's a healer._ Part of him mused, affectionately.

"I'll be fine now that I'm here with you."

That was just enough. She moved over to be close to him, to use her warmth to soothe his trembling and shivering. Inside he hated his frail human body, but he knew that she understood that he welcomed her comfort and loved having her beside him. Kagome took his hands within hers and sandwiched them, squeezing a moment and then blowing onto them tenderly. When she'd done this a few times, with Inuyasha watching her with silent, thankful blue eyes, she moved onto his feet, digging through the covers to reach them. He tried to hide the cut on his one foot's heel by sitting on it or sliding it beneath him but it did no good—a gasp came through the dark when Kagome spotted the blood.

"Inuyasha!" she looked to him worried and disturbed at once.

He frowned, a little disgusted at himself for the weakness of his flesh, and embarrassed that she'd seen it. "I…" he cleared his throat, "It doesn't matter. Kagome, you're upset…"

She looked up at him from the bloodstains in the sheets again, sharply. Her eyes were wide and…what were the emotions inside them? It wasn't something he liked, not quite sadness, not anger, not fear, nothing that he could define as normal and right. He could feel more than just his fingers and toes go numb thinking about some secret, some darkness troubling her…she was usually so happy…

"Kagome—what's wrong?" he took her chin in his hands, hands that no longer had the terrible claws of a demon, and moved closer to her, longing to catch her scent, longing to hear her laughter, to see her bright and beautiful smile. Abruptly she pulled away and buried her head in her hands. He stared at her, shocked and horrified that she was _crying._ Immediately he forgot the chill on his fingers, hands, feet and toes, and reached for her, pulling her close to him. She went willingly, falling into his arms as one weary of battle, as one that's been alone many years will embrace a long lost friend or lover.

Inuyasha nuzzled her ear, took in the scent of her hair—always strong, no matter how dulled his human nose was—and felt his stomach tighten. _What can I do to help her?_

"Kagome, please, _please_ stop crying! You know I can't stand it!" he begged, helplessly. Obediently Kagome nodded and withdrew from him, turning her face away and wiping away her tears. She'd regained herself but Inuyasha knew full well that whatever troubled her had yet to be purged, like a clingy virus that refuses to leave. He was about to try and get her to speak more of it, urge her to confess whatever it was when suddenly she looked up at him, eyes shining with more tears that were, as of yet, unshed.

"Inuyasha…" she gave a long, labored and ragged sigh, "We'll never be able to have pups."

Inuyasha felt at first as if he'd been shot by Kikyo's arrow again, pinned mercilessly to the tree. Yet that wore off swiftly. Words and wisdom he'd never dreamed he possessed snuck into his mind, and suddenly Inuyasha felt as if the fifty years he'd spent unconscious against the tree had been added to his lifetime, aging him. Yet it wasn't fatigue that he felt—it was a silent but solid inner knowledge that rose up, and it knew one thing clearly above all—Kagome was _wrong._ The curse was _wrong_. The villagers at the shrine were _wrong._ All of them were _wrong_ about he and Kagome. _Everything will be okay as long as _**we**_ make it so._ A second later and he frowned, shook his head, and took hold of Kagome's shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Kagome," he murmured carefully, his voice utterly serious, "You're wrong. Don't listen to anything else anyone says. Not the villagers, not Mayuko, not Sango or Miroku, they're all wrong. I know they are."

"No, Inuyasha, I—"

He put one finger to her lips, shushing her. "Kagome, nothing matters to me but you—you and your happiness and your safety. You're my mate, I want you to be happy…and whether we have pups or not, doesn't matter. I will love you and want you whether you have one, none, or a thousand…" he stopped searching her face and her eyes, she seemed to be assured by his confidence, much to Inuyasha's relief. In his head he heard his fears of curses mingle and dance at the edge of his consciousness, but he pushed it away…_curses, curses…nothing's cursed…nothing's cursed…_

Kagome seemed to deflate before him then, as if her strength had given out. Sighing, she moved close and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his long black hair. "I love you…I wish I could've had a pup for you…"

"You still might." He felt her shake a little at this, perhaps crying he thought with a twinge of discomfort, but at any rate she didn't offer him any rebuttal, she accepted his opinion.

She remained in his arms, clinging to him like a lost child, something that both filled the hanyou-turned-human with a strange strength and a terrible fear at once. Yet despite this it wasn't long before her scent—the freshly washed hair, the soap all still clinging to her from her era—began to fill him with longing. _Damn her! She's so beautiful, and soft too…_he lowered his lips and breathed into her ear. When she shivered in response and turned her head to be closer to him, it was the only signal he needed.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. "You smell good enough to eat…" he growled, burying his nose into the nook where her neck and shoulders met. This nuzzle was rewarded with a little shudder…he grinned against her flesh…_yes, good enough to eat…_his hands found the tie over her robe, tugged it loose…

She gasped—her sadness quickly on its way to being forgotten. "Your hands are _freezing!"_

Inuyasha chuckled and answered her in a low, husky voice that was noticeably more like his demon-half than his human half. Yes the demon still stirred easily at certain times, even on the night of the new moon…

"And you're my nurse aren't you? Come warm me up…"

She surprised him a second later when her lips came together with his heatedly. "It'll be my pleasure." She breathed against his lips the moment it ended. And through the dark he saw her smile, the light of it filled his mind, leaving room for nothing else…

* * *

Endnote: This one I made funnier, no? Okay...to my reviewers...**linkmaster27** hey thanks! I just hope you keep saying that later! I have like...nearly 20 chapters written now...but it's close to ending there...I'm afraid you guys'll get sick of it! ...**LadySword04 **Thanks! Internal dialogue? Hmm...now I'm going to have to go back and read it myself, see what I was doing right...In my mind Kagome's stuck knowing the truth but also knowing that she can't share it...which is troubling, but she's feeling better now, as you can see...the swords? Yea...but it's got a twist now, as you shall see...**Rykokitty **my goodness! Yeah, I know...it's sad...I'm starting to hate it too...(sighs) I'm going to have to ask you guys how I should end it soon (grins)...**NefCanuck **bad to worse, yes, but this chapter seems positive, no? SEEMS being the important word there, take note...hehehe...and remember, this is the new moon, in the daylight just hours before Kagome came home Inu was sulking after the messenger came, he's a creature of solitude...**freelke **gosh! Bad! (snickers) er...good! Honestly this sorta thing is addictive, and yes, I DO have like a thousand more chapters...(grins) keep reading and reveiwing!...**Blackrose **hehe, I got suggestions one and two covered, no problems mate, but two...well...this story is kinda a sad one but I've managed to add in parts that aren't as sad...these characters are survivors, not depressants, or so I hope to make them, as the creator of the manga/anime has...and hehehehe(laughs gleefully) I'm glad to hear I got you...never once thought of Inu as THE problem eh? Well...here's a question for you...can you think of a solution? Hmm? As usual great hearing from you, ALL of you, Love you! Glad to see I have people following my story...REVEIW! YAYS! 


	13. The Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own Inuyasha or any of the others, merely this idea and the plot and a few of the character names...

**A/N:** Okay...I've been having a bad week...this girl that was supposed to be a friend of mine thinks she's in love with my ex-b/f and even though she knows I still care about him she forces herself on the both of us ALL THE TIME...and then when I asked her about it, cuz it was obvious, she lied about it. Later I found out everyone else knows about it...they came and told me...then when I confronted her about it, she called me names behind my backto someone else (after lying to me about it pretty much again!)who told someone else who then told my other close friend who then told me. (loud frustrated sigh) And my ex...well, he's also my best friend, and he's pressuring us to make up even though he KNOWS what she did and how it's wrong, and he won't tell her he doesn't care about her like that...so she hangs on him still and tries to keep us apart and spies on us! (big, loud SCREAM!) anyway...so I haven't written much, but don't worry, chapters are still coming, this is chapter 13 and I have like up to chapter 19 done already...so don't hurt me (cowers) but REVEIW please...(whimpers) Heaven knows I need it...I feel like I'm in Middle school again...this isn't supposed to happen to people as old as me (18)! Grrr...anyway, hope you like...my thanks at the end...

**

* * *

**

**The Calm Before the Storm**

"What could Sesshomaru want with Inuyasha?" Sango frowned, confused. Though she had her face turned clearly to Kagome, her hands were busily wringing and twisting the dirty laundry in the basin full of soapy water. Kagome, at her side, was also busily scrubbing out kimonos, robes, under robes, overcoats, socks, and a smattering of various underwear, most of which were things from her own era she just couldn't part with comfortably.

"I haven't the foggiest idea…" Kagome bit her lip, worriedly, frustrated, "But I don't like it at all."

"But it doesn't make any sense! Why summon him? All they've ever done is fight…if he's going to fight Inuyasha why summon him? There must be some more pressing, serious issue, maybe a war elsewhere…perhaps that's why the demons have been so prolific in the village…"

Kagome tried to keep herself from reacting to that thought on the outside, but inside she was screaming. Inuyasha's brother would call on him after all of the death threats, the hatred, and make him fight in some demon war? _Well of course, he has Tetsuseiga…_

"Kagome?" Sango was looking at her, concerned. The demon slayer had, until only very recently, been actively fighting the demons that'd sprung up from out of nowhere to pester the villagers. That increasing annoyance was beginning to bother Kagome, like a lurking shadow, a threat looming in the back of her mind. It kept her uneasy at all times; as if she had to make sure she looked over her shoulder endlessly…but Sango's concern with it had ended temporarily, she was too pregnant to do her job currently. Remembering that little fact Kagome looked briefly over at her friend and inside her the little disturbing emotion she thought might be envy stirred again. _I wish…_

Sango's usually slim, lithe build was compromised and commandeered for the growing life within her. She was round everywhere, though muscles still billowed and rippled through her clothing every once in a while, as if dormant. Kohimu, at a little over four years old, was chasing Shippo through the gardens around the two women. He was bundled heavily but even so his little nose was running with a clear snot that Sango was obliged to wipe away for him every so often. Tisoki, still too unstable on his feet to play and run with Shippo and his older brother, played between the two soapy basins where Kagome and Sango were washing clothes with a few blocks and various other toys. It was Kagome's part-time job to make sure he didn't eat the snow around him, or worse still, the dirt just below it—though neither woman believed that the toddler would endure the freezing hands such a task would give him. All the same they remained wary, as all women and mothers do.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice snapped Kagome from her thoughts abruptly, "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she nodded and offered a smile, "I'm good…" her eyes flickered, landing on Sango's rounded middle she asked, "How are you?"

Sango frowned and immediately she placed one hand to the middle of her back and thrust out her belly a little further. It was only a recent development but Sango's back had begun giving her fits. "I'm okay…" but then she moaned and both hands left the soapy basin and the wet clothes and flew to her belly. For a moment Kagome felt her mind and body tingle alike with something between excitement and fear. Sango was very close to term, or so Kagome guessed, and she chose such timing! On the week Inuyasha was summoned to the Western Lands by Sesshomaru and Sango had been left to keep Kagome company…irony had a sense of humor.

"_Are_ you all right?" Kagome repeated, carefully; ready to drop her handful of dirty laundry and rush to the other woman's aide if needed.

"Yes," and then Sango beamed, her face full of happiness and pride. The sickening negative feeling rose inside Kagome again—jealousy, envy, "He just kicked that's all."

"He?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sango shook her head and smiled. One hand reached out and took hold of the corner of the basin and she leaned her enlarged bulk on one leg, trying to ease the other. "Yes," she smiled wistfully, "Miroku thinks that two sons is a sign that three must be in store for us."

Kagome nodded, it seemed to make sense, though in reality she thought it'd be a girl, just because she knew the law of averages demanded a girl soon… "Well you take it easy…" she started, but Sango waved her hand and snorted.

"I've been through this twice, I'm almost a veteran by now."

"I'd say twice _is_ a veteran!"

Sango shook her head, "No, two is easy, so is three, it's four and up I've heard is the challenge. But I'm young…"

Kagome gaped, dumbstruck, "You plan on willingly having that many?"

Sango looked at Kagome as if she had lobsters growing out of her ears, "Yes…" the subject died there, abruptly, as Kagome sensed that Sango wouldn't ever come to understand how outrageous that sounded to her. In the 21st-century three children was an accomplishment. Life was too hectic, too swamped by business and travel and news and technology and culture…lost in her thoughts once more Kagome went back to the laundry.

Inuyasha was out with Miroku, working to protect the village. Whether the villagers liked it or not the hanyou that lived nearby was determined these days to help them. It'd been six days since the messenger from the Western Lands had come and gone summoning Inuyasha to visit his hated and hateful brother. Kagome and Inuyasha had discussed it, during tea, during dinner, during breakfast, and late at night while he held her in his arms, smelling her hair…remembering their intimacies made her sweat even in the cold. She felt the heat rush over her cheeks as if she'd been leaning over a fire and not a bucket of soapy water and dirty clothes.

Something had changed within her mate. She'd been afraid that he was disgusted with their lack of children, afraid that soon he'd toss her out with the trash, just as Mayuko surely had been when her own husband had discovered that she was barren…but even then, perhaps Mayuko hadn't been the barren one, perhaps it'd been her husband with the infertile seed…that thought also made her flush, but this time the red over her skin wasn't fond with affection—it was rash and abrupt anger. Poor Mayuko! And how many others were like her? Barren and fertile alike that'd been tossed to the wind, thrown away? Kagome knew she was lucky…Inuyasha had a good heart and he knew that she would stay at his side no matter what—he wouldn't throw that away…

And yet, now that she wasn't worried about being rejected by him…what of Sesshomaru? Why would he call on Inuyasha, who he so despised? It made no sense…but even so she feared for Inuyasha's safety, for his life…though Inuyasha himself seemed as concerned about the summons as he was about the roly-poly pill bugs burrowing in the dirt below them—which puzzled Kagome enormously. Why didn't Inuyasha find the summons something to be worried about? Since the new moon when he'd tried, and partially succeeded, in soothing her fears as well as his own, she'd never seen him so content.

The hanyou only left with Miroku a little before mid-morning, ready for business but almost always in a pleasant enough mood. When he came home he'd force her to sit down with Sango while he poured them tea. If he caught her alone a moment in a hallway or in the storage room he'd wrap his arms around her and smell her. Sometimes he even tried to lick her ears, something that always made her scream and slap him away, much to the hanyou's mischievous delight. He'd even made a habit out of helping her finish the last chores so that she got to bed quicker—and at the same time as he did. She'd never seen him so thoughtful and selfless before, the perfected mate she supposed…_but tomorrow the messenger will return and then…_

Tisoki started crying at that moment, startling both women into action. They jumped to the sound of his crying and rushed to discern the problem. As usual once the investigation began and the quest to stop his tears had started, Kagome completely forgot her thoughts until the evening arrived. By then the clothes were done, Tisoki was fast asleep in the guest's room, and Inuyasha and Miroku were home.

That evening she kept Kohimu sitting in her lap while Inuyasha insisted on pouring the tea for the ladies in the room. Every time this happened Kagome was a little more shocked. Her hanyou was a gentleman when he wanted to be! She'd never known he had the manners let alone the training to serve tea properly. When she'd asked him earlier that week about his strange ability, he'd said that his mother had taught him. Indeed, Inuyasha wasn't the son of lowly peasants. Lady Izayoi had trained her son extensively in the short time she had with him before her death.

Drinking her tea and conversing with the others Kagome hardly noticed at first that her mate wasn't listening to her and the others speak, but was rather staring at her while she bounced and entertained Kohimu in her lap. When she glanced up at the hanyou on accident she immediately met his amber eyes, boring into her intensely, and within them she saw something that sent shivers through her. There was a look in his eyes, a look she'd never seen before except for when she'd first agreed to become his mate. It seemed to glow, to dance within him, a reflection of his gorgeous soul beneath.

Under most normal circumstances she knew he would've quickly scowled at her and demanded to know what it was that warranted her long-winded stare at him. Yet on this occasion rather than snap at her with his embarrassment at being caught watching her, he smiled, not just a tiny little smile of warmth—but a huge, toothy grin.

Startled, Kagome blinked and was about to smile in return and ask something of him when Kohimu yelled, "Gome! Gome!" and patted her knee. Kagome had been bouncing the youngster to keep him entertained while his parents and his guardians, as Inuyasha and Kagome had been dubbed officially, chatted and drank tea.

Still startled from her mate's strange behavior, Kagome looked down at Kohimu and blinked stupidly a moment. "What?"

"Gome!" Kohimu cried, slapping her knee with his little hands demandingly, "Bounce! Bounce!" he couldn't seem to pronounceitcompletely correctbut Kagome got the gist nonetheless. She started to wiggle one knee as she sat in her spot and Kohimu squealed with delight. But a moment later when she looked to Inuyasha he'd begun to listen to Miroku talk about the village…her chance was lost, as was the hanyou's strange smile.

As the conversation traveled and meandered onward she eventually forgot all about it. Though she didn't catch him doing it again Inuyasha spent the entirenight staring at her from time to time. Different expressions crossed his features while he did so, unreadable to most, but had Kagome looked into his face at these times she would've thought that he was happy, almost comparable to Kohimu on her lap, squirming about, restless, unable to keep still. He had many, many things to think and worry about, but only _one_ thing occupied his mind…

* * *

He forced her to go to bed after the tea was finished. Inuyasha would clean the glasses and plates while Kagome went to sleep—though he actually hoped she would be awake enough to talk to him when he got to bed. Sango took to the guest room where she and Miroku were currently staying with their two "rug rats." That left Inuyasha and Miroku doing the "woman's work." The monk didn't mind it of course, and neither did Inuyasha, though usually, just because he enjoyed being pampered by the likes of Kagome, he'd whine about it…but not tonight… 

With the messenger due to return tomorrow, Inuyasha had arranged for Miroku and the now heavily pregnant Sango to stay with Kagome, keeping her company as well as protecting her. A flicker of fear and worry gnawed on Inuyasha as he and the monk scrubbed dishes, cleaned out teacups, wiped down the table in the sitting room, and blew out the miscellaneous candles about the house. He could do nothing but carry on dutifully, meeting the problems, real or imagined, as they came.

There was only a little conversation between them as they went about the chores, most of it done by Miroku who was full of stories about his children and Sango. Inuyasha smirked, listening to it only halfheartedly. He suspected that Miroku was deliberately avoiding speaking of the village or the looming deadline, trying to keep the hanyou in a good mood. At the same time Inuyasha also thought that the monk was looking to fish through Inuyasha's personal life—trying to get him to share some little story as well.

If that was what he was looking for Inuyasha made it difficult by staying quiet. He was too preoccupied by thoughts of Kagome. He'd watched her with Miroku and Sango's eldest child on her lap. Seeing her that way, with the four-year-old perched on her, had made his heart hammer away within his ribcage. If he hadn't known that Kohimu was actually Sango and Miroku's child he could've sworn it'd been a vision of Kagome's future as a mother. He'd been right all along to doubt the murmurings of a curse, right to know that he'd seen so many amazing, unbelievable things in his life that Kagome becoming pregnant wasn't impossible at all…

He could _smell _it. Only a few days ago, earlier in the week, he'd noticed that her scent had changed. It was just as it had been before when he'd suspected she'd been pregnant. As long as the scent didn't waver, didn't fade away drowned in blood, Inuyasha was beginning to hope. It was more than just a wish, a prayer, now it was a _hope_. He knew she didn't know anything of it yet, and therefore it was so early that his hopes were premature…but somehow he couldn't shake the thought, couldn't push it away…so he pampered her, determined to make everything right for her—especially with the looming return of his brother's messenger.

A thought tingled in his mind, dancing, spinning, hanging in suspended animation. The words of the messenger fluttered back to him, like wasps to sting him. _Lord Sesshomaru will **kill you…**_but she hadn't meant Inuyasha…the hanyou turned quickly to face Miroku, his amber eyes alight with a frantic need. Miroku was yakking merrily, oblivious to the fact that the hanyou was as far from listening as anyone can be. He and Inuyasha were systematically scrubbing out and drying teacups, though Miroku was the noticeably more skilled man when it came to this task. The dishes on his side of the sink were growing by leaps and bounds. The used and dirtied dishrags were piled about messily, reproducing by the minute. Inuyasha's, however, were an endangered species, both the dishes and the dishrags.

"Miroku." Inuyasha barked the monk's name, gruffly.

Miroku looked up sharply, as if he'd always been expecting the hanyou's interruption to his story. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Tomorrow, and for as long as I'm gone…" he swallowed, a tad anxious over those words hoping the monk understood, "I want you to guard Kagome with your life, the same as you would Sango."

Miroku raised an eyebrow and then set his current dish and rag aside, focusing everything on his hanyou companion. "Inuyasha, I thought that you already understood I'd do that anyway."

Inuyasha fumbled for a moment, uncertain, but still feeling as if Mirkou were ill prepared, as if they were all sitting ducks… "Miroku, the messenger, when she came here last, told me that if I didn't go Sesshomaru would kill Kagome…I'm sure of it…"

"Why?" Miroku was frowning, unsure of Inuyasha's story. For one thing this was the first he'd heard of it, which surprised him, and secondly it didn't seem like something Sesshomaru would stoop to.

"Collateral damage…"

"But what could Sesshomaru possibly want from you, Inuyasha?" Miroku stared at him, large bluish eyes frustrated and almost angry. Just as Kagome had, Miroku had noted that the hanyou seemed without care in the wake of his summons. The question of why had hung heavily on his soul, but he'd never been able to ask the question, until now.

Inuyasha frowned. "I don't know…just forget I said anything…but guard Kagome,let no one past that gate…" he stared sternly at the monk, trying to force the moment into his mind, coerce him into remembering it and obeying like a well-trained housedog.

"But what would…"

"_Just do it…"_ Inuyasha snarled, turning his back on the monk, angrily. Silence reigned between them then as both went back to their tasks, deep within their thoughts.

About five minutes later Miroku sighed and began speaking away as if nothing had happened at all, "Sango has trouble sleeping nights now you know? I think that our latest son will be coming soon. You'd never have guessed what Kohimu said when he found out that he was going to have another brother! He…"

Miroku's voice droned on and on into the night in Inuyasha's ears, but he never heard a single word of it.

Endnote: **LadySword04 **you remain _intensely_ sharp, (evil snickering) but as far as a happy ending...hmmm...that depends on your definition...if enough people scream at me for what I have planned well...then I guess I'll have to change it (winks) in an epilogue or something...(laughs) and with the window and the wall...I read your review and I laughed so hard, I'm glad to hear you liked it (grins)...**Morlana** sorry if i confused you, it was a week when the messenger would return, a few hours before the night of the new moon, and you as well are quite sharp, humans/hybrids/hanyous and demons, oh my! Yes, you will all thoroughly hate Mr. Fluff or me after the next few chapters...**linkmaster27 **first to review! Thank you for your steadiness and loyalty! (God knows I could've used that from my "friend"in my high school this week!) the next chapter is about the messenger that comes for Inuyasha, (snickers evilly) you'll NEVER guess who she is...or maybe you will! I dare you to try ALL of you...**Blackrose** thanks for the suggestions, but I'm pleased to say (and as I'm sure this chapter revealed(winks)) that we won't need the Shikon jewel...Inuyasha's hanyou-ness did it for us...a weakness that's also a strength, the new moon... **NefCanuck**thank you! But honestly I don't know where I get the ability to describe their relationship at all...I'm a little short on the relationship thing myself currently, but I really do know (as I'm sure most of us do) what itfeels like to care and care and care and then be disappointed, yet I also know what it's like to get a sudden reward or acceptance, like in this chapter...(shrugs) but thank you! **malicali1891**hey, don't feel bad about not seeing it coming, I tried my hardest to throw everyone for a loop! The shock I hope you received was intended, and then the "Oh why didn't I see it coming?" is great. I LOVE that sorta thing...I hope to surprise you a time or two more in this story...which brings me to...**freelke** ha! I shall now reveal to you all my current dilemma and answer one of your wonderings (tho it was sorta covered in this chapter...but not with certainty)...

Kagome IS pregnant and shall STAY pregnant...but I'm having a dilemma deciding about the pup(s?) heritage. I actually researched hybrids and I found that although you'd expect those that can reproduce to pass on their genes equally (i.e. half-demon/full human cross makes a 1/4th demon-3/4ths human offspring.) that's NOT nessecarily what happens. Inuyasha COULD pass on only human genes or only demon genes, he doesn't have to pass on half and half. I thought that it could be gender related, like if it's a girl Inuyasha gave the baby an X chromosome from his HUMAN mother, and if it's a boy then Inu passed on the Y chromosome of his DEMON father...so I'm confused about it and likely thinking too much about it eh? Anyways, write me, review or whatever and tell me what you think...I swore I'd poll you about the outcome and we're getting down towards the tough stuff at the end so, if you want a say, TELL me!!! Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed...(winks) updates soon, I hope...


	14. Inuyasha's Escort

**Disclaimer:** Wish I did but no...

**A/N:** All right, last time I revealed my plot plan...Yes, Kagome IS pregnant. She won't miscarry, or at least I don't believe so...unless you guys beg for it (I know you can't believe I just typed that but in a few chapters you'll understand and HATE me (winks)) and I am DEFINATELY glad to hear from everyone that has an opinion on the pup(s?) and their characteristics...yes, I am even going to consider twins...er...more about my plans at the endnotes...this chapter reveals little, though the last line might catch a few by surprise...the weather outside is most frightful...I have school until Thursday, the 23rd I think...(gags)...but I hope to have a chapter or maybe even two (if I'm bored) before Christmas...The next two chapters will begin to explain Sesshomaru's sudden involvement in Inu's life...I just hope I wrote it well enough and clearly enough to make sure everyone gets it...scream at me if I didn't...anyways, read, enjoy, and review!

**

* * *

**

**Inuyasha's Escort**

A little before noon on the following day, a voice broke the gentle stillness at the estate where Inuyasha and Kagome made their home. "Send out the mongrel!"

Inuyasha, though dressed and ready to leave when the messenger arrived, was still in his shared room with Kagome, spending his last scant hours with her. For the first time he felt a flutter of fear within him—what if he never returned? What if Sesshomaru had summoned him to his death? What if he decided to finish off the rest of Inuyasha's influence within the area? Burn the estate, destroy the village, kill Shippo, Kohimu and Tisoki, Miroku and Sango…or Kagome? He gritted his teeth every time he thought such things that morning, but knew he had no choice.

She still smelled delicious to him, though he knew it was far, far too soon for him to even dream of mentioning it to her. He hated the way she stared at him that morning, wherever they were, whether it was drinking tea with Miroku and Sango, eating breakfast, or sitting in their room together, speaking for what both prayed wasn't the last time. In her eyes he saw the tender beginnings of panic, of an all-consuming terror that threatened to take over her if he failed to return.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" she was wearing the spring kimono he'd given her about a year ago. It was bright yellow with blue birds embroidered over it, beautiful feathers outstretched in flight. The obi was deep purple, but she hadn't put it on tightly or properly because she was laying on the futons now, her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, right at his side, right where he wanted her.

"The messenger decided to take a week. I don't actually know. My thinking is that it'll be a few weeks." He let one clawed hand trail tenderly, longingly, through her tangled black hair.

"_Weeks?"_ she spluttered, shocked.

He nodded, glad that she couldn't see his face at the moment and how his ears had turned backward, showing his fear, his weakness, his uncertainty on the matter. She felt the movement of his nod and sighed, apparently giving in. He wondered if she was feeling all right but didn't ask anything.

Finally she broke the silence, speaking in a trembling voice, "Inuyasha," she breathed, "What could Sesshomaru want with you?"

He sighed, "I don't know."

"Are you sure? Is there anything at all?"

"Short of Tetsuseuga?" he frowned at the thought, "No."

And then Miroku had come in, Tisoki squalling in his arms unhappily. The monk nodded at the couple solemnly. "She's come back."

"Thanks Miroku." Inuyasha sighed and rolled away from Kagome, though as he did he inhaled her scent deeply, promising himself that he'd remember it into eternity if he had to. At the bed's side he picked up his haori overcoat and put it on, securing it onto his body tightly. Then he strapped Tetsuseiga to his waist carefully. He did it all with his back to Kagome, too frightened of the certainty that when he looked back she'd be shedding tears for him. If he saw them he might crack and try to linger…and that would be disastrous. He left the room stolidly; his ears turned backward, his gait stiff. Behind him he heard Kagome rise swiftly and follow him, unwilling to part with him yet.

He reached the door and stared at the gate. Sango stood next to it, Kohimu and Shippo off to one side. Both children's eyes were wide and frightened. Behind him Miroku sighed and whispered, "Safe travel my friend."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and smiled at Miroku, "Thanks you old hentai." He growled facetiously, smiling bitter-sweetly, but then his eyes drifted to Kagome, just behind Miroku. Just as he'd known she would be Kagome was crying, softly, silently. Her eyes met with his, unyielding.

The hanyou turned his eyes back to Miroku and muttered, darkly, "Protect her with your life, the same as you would your children, or Sango." Miroku nodded solemnly and then stepped just outside the door to leave Kagome and Inuyasha slightly more privacy for their final goodbyes. Slowly Inuyasha turned back to meet Kagome's gaze, to take in her scent again, though it filled him with something close to bitterness…_that damned Sesshomaru, calling me now! Now of all times, when she smells as if she might just be…_

"I love you Inuyasha," she whispered, gently yet fervently. Then, a second later, her eyes widened and she reached for her waist, pulling frantically at her obi. Inuyasha watched her actions, a little confused at first until he realized that she'd pulled the inner string used on the under robe of a kimono out from under her obi and kimono. In a second she handed the thin cord to him, it was white and made of silk. When he looked up to her from the gift he saw she'd begun crying harder. "It's a gift. Keep it with you, to remember me by. Forget-me-nots." She was on the verge of sobbing.

Inuyasha pulled the sash to his own waist, nodding at her words as he began to tie it. The moment it was done, however, he looked up at her, amber eyes shimmering, "Kagome," he shook his head, "I'd remember you no matter what…but I'll wear it all the same, and proudly."

She threw herself into his arms, giving him a desperate embrace. Inuyasha squeezed his eyes tightly shut, memorizing her scent. He pressed his lips against her neck, feeling the smoothness of her skin. So close to her he could scent the change strongly. His heart hammered in his ribcage, like a furious beast. He raised his lips to be level with her ear and breathed, "I love you Kagome, I'm coming back for you." Her arms tightened around his neck, as if she were a drowning child and he was the rescuer's float. But their time was up.

Their lips met in one last heated union and then they parted. Both knew that if they lingered any longer leaving would only grow increasingly difficult. Inuyasha walked straight to the gate, not once turning to look back. Kagome watched him, silent tears flowing down her face. She waited until after he had scaled the wall—he never used the gate if he didn't have to—before the tears and sobs came relentlessly, as if a dam had broken.

Kagome buried her face in her hands and slid along the wall at the doorway to her home until she was sitting on the ground. She remained silent, still fighting the sobs that lingered in her heart, waiting to hear Inuyasha leave with the messenger.

From beyond the gate a horse whinnied, wildly, almost with fear. Kagome was frozen, waiting, listening. There were some rough voices, anger, annoyance, and arrogance. Then the horses stirred once more, nickering and breathing coarsely, and the snow crunched furiously…the sharp sounds of hooves washed over Kagome's whole world. Consciousness seemed to slip away with the receding sounds, leaving her with only her many fears and her uncountable tears.

* * *

It was a ride of just short of a week to get to the Western Lands. His messenger, a girl who was about 14 years old, had likely had Sesshomaru's help in speeding her journeys to and from Inuyasha's estate because it was impossible for her to travel to the Western Lands _and _back again in the short week she'd been gone. Joining his "escort," if that's what the girl thought herself to be, the horse she'd brought for him to ride had spooked—not trusting the way he smelled certainly. There was a reason Sesshomaru and most demons didn't bother with such flighty beasts. They scented the wild hunter within their potential demon-masters and became too wild to ride…but Inuyasha was only half-demon and the girl, his snobbish escort, soothed the frightened beast swiftly. It accepted him afterwards with little protestation and didn't trouble him again. Inuyasha suspected that the girl had some sort of power perhaps—but he sensed nothing out of the ordinary. 

They rode hard through the daylight, hardly giving the horses a chance to rest at all. By the end of the day both animals had foam trailing at their mouths from exhaustion. Their eyes rolled wildly. The animals' minds were no longer present behind those eyes. As they ran the horses' spittle smacked into Inuyasha's face, hair, and body. He looked concernedly to the girl, wondering why she was doing such a thing to the animals, yet she never returned his gaze, just forced the horses on.

By nightfall both horses could no longer even walk. The girl, expressionless, ordered Inuyasha to stop. They made camp, if one could call a small fire such a name, at a clearing at the side of the road. Both horses had collapsed upon their stopping. Inuyasha could smell a terrible stench rising from them—death. The horses wouldn't ever run again.

As it grew darker outside Inuyasha turned his attention to the girl, wondering why she'd killed their horses, and why in the seven hells she seemed _familiar…_from across the fire the girl's eyes suddenly grew sharp. She looked to the hanyou with distrust. "Why do you stare, miserable hanyou?"

Inuyasha averted his eyes, scowling disgustedly, "You killed those horses. You're nothing but a stupid, clueless, arrogant, cruel-hearted bitch."

She smiled suddenly, grinned so that had Inuyasha squinted he was sure he could've seen her molars. Yet it wasn't a friendly expression he was seeing. "They aren't dead yet. I'm waiting for them to die. It always takes forever…"

Inuyasha tried to prevent his jaw from dropping. Was she mad? Yet something about her words caught his attention…_messenger of Sesshomaru…_suddenly he remembered, all day, as he'd rode beside her he'd noticed that she was armed heavily. That wasn't where her strangeness ended of course. She was wearing armor, a great heap of it to be sure, armor that reminded him strongly of his brother's. Also he knew his father must've had a similar kind of armor; perhaps it was even the same, passed on. Surely because she was one of Sesshomaru's servants—a high and respected one by the looks of her—she'd been outfitted the same way. Yet, oddly, beneath that armor she wore an exquisite kimono-like garment. The clothing reminded him _greatly _of Sesshomaru as well. From what he could see of it through the armor it was maroon with white embroidered flowers and a startlingly yellow under robe to complete it. But it hadn't been all of those things that'd caught his attention in relation to the dying horses…

There were two swords at her waist. They weren't terribly impressive—one was clearly heavier and for serious fighting, the other was lighter and more like a rapier, or so he thought. But, as if with a sixth sense, Inuyasha was certain that the lighter sword would be useless in battle…

"You've driven them to exhaustion, killed them…" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes on the girl, "But not for long."

She looked away, briefly confusing Inuyasha. There'd been a flicker of some strange emotion on her face that he hadn't had time to interpret. "So you're brighter than you look, hanyou." Inuyasha remained silent, waiting. Slowly the girl turned back to him. Her eyes flickered orange-red in the firelight, "This," she reached swiftly and drew the smaller, rapier-like sword from its sheath at her waist, held it up in the light, "…is the Senseiga. The sword was forged from one of Lord Sesshomaru's fangs…" she looked directly at Inuyasha then, her eyes gleaming with a sudden, intense pride. To the hanyou it was almost childish, it reminded him immediately of how young the girl actually was, despite her armor and weaponry, "It was made for _me_, personally."

"Let me guess," Inuyasha smirked, "Like the Tenseiga it heals wounds, creates life, destroys death. Did good old Sesshomaru make that on purpose or did he just not know how to make one like Tetsuseiga? Yea…I want to see Setsuseiga kid…"

The girl's face twisted in outrage. _"You will be silent!"_ she commanded, her voice shrill. Inuyasha found that although her voice held authority and power he wasn't intimidated.

"Why do you run the horses to death? Huh? Out of frustration because your master gave you a useless sword as a gift? He must really value you…"

"No, I am commanded to do as such because it is the fastest way to travel." The girl retorted with a cold, emotionless answer, the reply of one that has worked to detach its mind from the subject. _The girl doesn't like what she has to do…_he was about to fish more answers out of her when abruptly the girl rose, sword held tall and straight, and walked toward the silent, hulking shadows of the dead horses. He watched her keenly as she stood over first one and then the other and arched the sword over them. To Inuyasha's eyes the girl's blows flew so quickly that he never saw the blade strike the animals, he merely saw a whir of motion. Then, a moment later the horses' moved convulsively and awoke, as if they'd been merely sleeping. But Inuyasha's nose could clearly tell the difference.

He watched the girl return to sit beside the fire again. Her face flushed from the cold as she took her seat anew. Looking at her he realized abruptly that she was beautiful, large brown eyes like a doe's, deeply black hair like the night sky…_like Kagome…_he felt as if someone had punched him in the gut suddenly and he looked away from his "escort," closing his eyes, trying to hide his despair.

"Hanyou," her voice caught his attention, it wasn't arrogant or disgusted, it was soft. He looked up at it, surprised, meeting her dark eyes as they flickered in the firelight. "Cooperate with Lord Sesshomaru and everything will be fine."

Inuyasha scowled, uncertain of, and uncomfortable at her sudden change. "First of all," he growled irritably, his eyes shifting, warily, "My name isn't 'hanyou,' it's Inuyasha. Secondly, I thought I already _was_ cooperating with the bastard."

She nodded, "Yes, but there will be far more needed of you once we arrive."

Looking to the horses, still getting to their feet, dazed it seemed, Inuyasha suddenly understood how the girl could get to the Western Lands and back as fast as she apparently could. "We'll see…" he mumbled, his eyes tight with his inner tension and growing anxiety…_Kagome…I have to take care of myself and do whatever it is he wants for her…_he looked to the girl and changed subject swiftly, "I never caught your name, kid." He half-growled, half-muttered at her, gruffly.

The girl lowered her head in a brief show of respect—the first he'd seen through their whole exchange, "I am Lord Sesshomaru's most honored and loyal servant."

"I didn't want a spiffy little title, I'll bet all Seshsomaru's slaves say the same thing anyway. When I asked I was looking for a _name_." Inuyasha muttered, clearly unimpressed. The girl, across from the fire, narrowed her eyes in dislike briefly, and then seemed to shrug him off. It was now, for the first time, that Inuyasha sensed that his ridicule in the way of the girl's title meant nothing to her—either she viewed him as too far below her to be worthy of acknowledging his rebuttal, or she was simply _very_ secure with her position. He wondered at it silently, but the girl wasn't finished…

"You may call me as Lord Sesshomaru does."

"What does he call you? Wretch? Wench?" Inuyasha smirked, arrogant himself now.

The girl scowled now, though once again it was a passing expression, she overcame it swiftly. "You," she continued, "May call me Rin."

* * *

Endnote: SO many people reviewed!!!!! (squees!!!!) as a result I have to make my comments short or it'll take forever...Many thanks to **linkmaster27**, **EliciaS**, and**pinkyluv **for their encouragement and support, THANK YOU!!...**Heather**...sorry that it won't let you review...lol, yes, THAT IS the question...you'll see why I'm reluctant to give the pups dog-ears eventually, as the chapters unfold (ahems) and you're not any more of a nerd than I am becuase some of my time IS spent pondering the genetics of their children, and considering neither person exists...yea...(laughs)...**NaItOIkI **the dog ears are SO cute...but I have a problem with them in my story, you'll understand why by chapter 19 I think, possibly sooner...**malicali1891 **I am considering the possibility of twins, and that is a great idea, affected on the new moon like their father...**Duel, Battle, and War** It's good to hear from you "three" again! I missed you the last couple chaps...so one of you knows what's going to happen eh? Poor Inu IS right...(laughs evilly)...**BeccaPatty** Twin...(ponders)...yes, Inu and Kagome would make great parents, they've been waiting forever!...but I'm EVIL (hehehe)...**Lena** are you new to my frolicking adventure of angst and mischief? (grins, shakes hand) Welcome! Thanks for reading! glad to know I've pleased you...**Blackrose** ah...we meet again!...you didn't know I was in highschool? (cocks head, bites lip) hmm...well...as usual you're most entertaining (winks) hybrids are an interest of mine, and another novel I have in progress deals with them as well, so I researched them, killed two birds with one stone. Secondly you ARE asking the right questions...hehe...when you find them out you're going to hate me (grins)...**NefCanuck** I really like your idea, it makes sense to me, it's clever, and it avoids the dog ears, as much as I LOVE them myself...you'll see later why I have a problem with them...and you're also asking the right question about Sesshy...dear old Mr. Fluffy, what's he gonna think of being an uncle?...**Kist** you new too? Welcome!! I'm not sure about a second yet, unless it's a twin...again, you'll see why (for now let's just say I'm evil...) and as far as a Naraku incarnation...(shudders) I'm not THAT evil, but interesting idea nonetheless...**emerald ash** you are the first to beg for a happy ending...but I'll bet you won't be the last! hehe...glad to have you, glad to please you (BIG grins!)...**LadySword04** (sniffles) thank you...(dries tears and returns hug)...hehe, I got a tad bit of satisfaction Saturday though, I know my ex doesn't like her back so she's in this for nothing...(snickers) well...I'm going to tell you that you have the right idea, you have it pretty much figured out...I'm just not going to say where or how (grins evilly)...as for where I'm going...tell you all more later...(winks) THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! Hope you like this chapter as much as you did the last... 


	15. The Castle

**Disclaimer:**sorry, nope, never did, never will...

**A/N:** All right...WOW! SO many reviewed!! (screams! SQUEE!!! YAYS!!) my email is swamped...ack...but THANK YOU!...okay, this chapter tells (at the end) what Sesshy wants, though the exact stuff is explained in the next chapter, called "Sesshomaru and the Curse." That chapter will also explain more about Rin. Here, in this chapter I allude to her history a little, I hint...now, I know alot of you are really curious, and asking, "How did little innocent flower picking Rin turn into..." and maybe you think it isn't possible. But you have to remember, she's older now, she's not a child, she's an adolescent now. Also, I've kept her with Sesshomaru...I won't reveal anything yet...but I will say there are perks to being cared for by a great demon lord...Right now Rin is a back story character, you won't understand her, _yet._ However, shortly you will, I promise, and she will surprise you...(grins) more at the end, enjoy this chapter for now...

**

* * *

****The Castle**

A few remarkably short days later Inuyasha and the girl called Rin reached Sesshomaru's Castle in the Western Lands. Inuyasha had never been there before—at least if he _had_ he surely didn't remember it. The land itself was a little more mountainous than where his own estate was located. Traveling beside the girl he'd long since lost his sense of direction climbing through the mountain passes, over the narrow and ever twisting paths.

His escort had only driven the horses to death once in the journey. Inuyasha suspected that she would've done it more often to keep up the pace except for the fact that beyond two days travel the mountain passes suddenly became reality. They could never negotiate them at break-neck-kill-the-horse speeds. Every once in awhile Inuyasha snuck quick glances at the swords tied at the girl's waist, admiring the Senseiga. He'd only seen his brother use Tenseiga once in battle—killing the panther tribe's undead leader—and hadn't understood its abilities. He'd known his brother was unhappy with it, but seeing Senseiga's power wielded by the girl made Inuyasha jealous, much to his own dismay. He'd always taken pride in having the better sword from their father—but clearly having a sword of ultimate healing wasn't as bad as that whiny Sesshomaru made it out to be. With how often Inuyasha was wounded in battle _he_ needed the sword far more than Sesshomaru!

The girl didn't talk much. A few times Inuyasha tried to fish information from her, tried to understand why Sesshomaru was bothering him. Rin, as she claimed to be called, never indulged him through their long rides, or during the uneasy silences while they camped during the night. She merely warned him about "cooperating." Yet once, the night before their last day of travel, the girl stared at him oddly from across the fire, deep in concentration, eyes glazed over. Finally Inuyasha growled warningly and tried to discover what she was thinking, and why in the seven Hells she was staring at him.

Surprisingly she indulged him, her words and mood almost amiable, "I was looking at your face…"

"Well I could _see_ that…" Inuyasha muttered, ears falling back against his head in irritation.

Rin ignored him, "I was trying to see Lord Sesshomaru in you." suddenly she laughed, making Inuyasha shudder inside. This girl was _fond_ of his brother? But wasn't she essentially his slave? And his brother was an _asshole_…it didn't make any sense. He wanted to scream at the girl's strangeness but she was still chattering onward, happily.

"Lord Sesshomaru frequently calls you 'little brother.' But now that I see you…" she cocked her head and Inuyasha was struck by how _young_ she still was, she could almost have been Sesshomaru's offspring, not a _slave_… "I realize that in fact you look about the same age."

Inuyasha frowned, confused. "What the hell are you talking about?!" he snapped. Sesshomaru was _far_ older than Inuyasha, and he was the official son of Inutaisho. Inuyasha, the mutt and accident of the family as far as Sesshomaru was concerned, had been born at the end of Inutaisho's reign, and long, long after the full-blooded youkai firstborn Sesshomaru. It was true that youkai aged differently from mortals and hanyous, and Sesshomaru had always looked _far_ younger than he really was, but the same had gone for Inuyasha, who was himself nearing a hundred. (A/N: counting the years he spent tied to the tree...seems to me he's something like 80...(shrugs) correct me if I'm wrong...)

The girl shrugged. "Sesshomaru is a god…"

Inuyasha growled with disgust, "No, he's not, he's an inuyoukai…"

"But he's invincible." The girl's eyes shone with something that made Inuyasha's stomach clamp up with nausea.

"_No,"_ Inuyasha snarled, "He's not. Did you ever wonder about his missing arm? Hmm? _I did that."_

Now she looked irritated. Frowning she muttered something he only barely heard, "Only with Tetsuseiga's help…" after that there ceased to be any civilized communication. The girl and the hanyou slept as far from one another as they could, both seething. The scab between them continued until they reached the castle itself.

Everything about the castle was huge and grand, almost to a fault. Inuyasha could feel his ears flattening against his skull as he and the girl led their tired horses up the path toward a set of huge walls. Inuyasha had made sure that his and Kagome's estate had been guarded with grand gates and massive walls as well—but his brother's were simply ridiculous. Inuyasha, for all his ferocity and strength and determination, knew as he and the girl walked through the gates, that he'd never be able to scale them. Not unless he could fly.

Yet despite his brother's clear desire to keep others out and intimidate them for miles around, the grounds were _beautiful._ Sesshomaru made Inuyasha and Kagome's little gardens look like dying weeds in an abandoned field after harvest season. The cherry trees here were in full bloom—bright pink petals fluttered everywhere in the wind—despite the fact that directly outside of the gates there was three feet of snow blocking the mountain passes. Inside the gates the gardens were cared for by the supernatural powers that flowed through Sesshomaru—everything was as he wanted it to be, and the great dog demon lord kept them that way constantly.

Ironically, as they walked along the pebbled path toward the looming castle in the distance, Inuyasha spotted Japanese maple trees among the cherry trees and other spring bushes all in bloom—but the maple trees were crimson, bright as blood with blazing fall colors. He snorted thinking that this was typical of his brother. Showing off, prissy and perfect. Sesshomaru controlled the trees, keeping them in different stages continuously, no matter the season outside the walls of his castle. Fall for the maple trees and spring for the cherries.

Servants appeared, wearing simple robes no more ornate than that of Mayuko, Inuyasha thought, and rushed the horses away through the trees, to a stable Inuyasha was sure—he could scent the other horses even through the perfume of cherry blossoms. Rin, he noted, smiled and thanked the servants, addressing them by name. It struck him oddly that the servants seemed to bow and offer Rin, who was probably 20 years younger than both of them, with great respect. It was as if she were royalty. Not surprisingly they didn't offer him the same sort of respect. Neither bowed to him, and neither even bothered to say a word as they took the horse's reigns from him and whisked the tired, pantingbeast away toward the stables.

They walked onward a short distance, up the winding path. Inuyasha tried to keep himself from gawking in awe at the garden's beauty. Instead he tried to focus his eyes ahead, on the castle that they were steadily approaching. He could see the tapered roof ledges already, and his sharp ears picked up the sound of distant music being played, a soft, tranquil piece plucked on a string instrument. Typical of Sesshomaru, he thought.

Rin abruptly sighed quite loudly, catching Inuyasha's attention. "It's good to be home." She whispered to herself, stretching out her arms luxuriously, tipping her head back a little as if she were sleepy and overcome with peace.

Inuyasha scowled and fell further behind the girl so that she wouldn't be able to see him staring at her. _Home?_ She thought of this place as a _home?_ Inuyasha's hands settled on Tetsuseiga's hilt, expecting danger. If he knew his brother at all in a moment the girl, Rin, would vanish, the gardens would evaporate, and Sesshomaru would appear, poison claws, cracking whip and Tokijin all ready for use on his half-brother's hanyou hide. The girl's serenity bothered him, made him feel queasy. He wanted nothing more than to turn and run back into the cold of winter's reality, and _normalcy,_outside his brother's castle walls.

But the girl's warning hung inside his mind, the threat of collateral damage… _"Cooperate with Lord Sesshomaru and everything will be fine."_ But what would the bastard make him do?

He could see the castle now, he guessed only a hundred more steps or so and he and the girl would reach the entrance. His heart was fluttering, his breath quickening. _Stay alive for Kagome, for Kagome…_

A small boy rushed up toward them then, eyes wide, face full of excitement. He came within about five feet of them and stopped himself abruptly, bowing low. Inuyasha admired the boy, well disciplined, and adorable…he reminded the hanyou of Sango and Miroku's eldest son Kohimu, except that their boy wasn't a slave as this boy was…though just as Rin was he appeared to be happy…

"Shero," Rin laughed, and returned his bow with a small one of her own. Inuyasha saw the little boy look up, grinning proudly at her. Then the boy's eyes slid toward the hanyou and widened slightly.

"Rinrin," the boy muttered meekly, eyes still locked on Inuyasha, "The little brother has come?"

Without looking back at the hanyou Inuyasha saw Rin nod. "Yes, he has…now Shero, do your job or Lord Sesshomaru will not be pleased."

The little boy, Shero, stepped forward, timidly now, and bowed once more before Rin. "Lady Rin, your arma—arma—armameh—" Rin was laughing now, lightly, almost motherly.

"That's okay Shero, yes here are my _armaments._" Her hands traveled to her waist where she began to untie her weapons. One by one all came off, from the daggers to the rapier-like katana…all but Senseiga, and apparently the boy wasn't meant to try and take that from her.

Loaded with weapons the boy backed away, attempted to bow, wobbly as it was, and then hurried off, though not before he'd thrown a last look at Inuyasha, frightened or excited, perhaps both. Shero ran straight up the castle's steps and back inside, disappearing from Rin and Inuyasha's sight.

Now Rin turned toward him, her face still red and beaming from her encounter with the boy, and she bowed slightly to Inuyasha, though the hanyou could tell she didn't truly believe he was worthy of the motion. Slighted, Inuyasha sniffed and looked away from her, frowning and refusing to give her any respect at all. When Rin rose from bowing he could tell from the corner of his eye that she was sneering, thoroughly disgusted with him, and eager to be rid of her task as escort.

"I am taking my leave of you now, hanyou. Enter the castle and Lord Sesshomaru will be waiting for you." she turned on her heel and walked off the path, into the trees.

Inuyasha watched her go, remembering the expression that'd been on her face just after she'd spoken to the boy, Shero. She'd been happy, she'd been beautiful…and she'd been _familiar. _A memory rose within his mind, a memory years old. Jewel shard hunting, Naraku chasing…times of uncertainty with Kagome, run-ins with his nasty homicidal half-brother…and…something else…_someone _else…

His brother had had a girl. A little girl about half Kagome's age when he'd first met her…and her name had been _Rin._ Inuyasha gawked all over again as he watched the girl's form vanish into the maple and cherry trees. He saw her years younger, a child, not a young woman. The same black hair, the same brown eyes…Inuyasha had been sure his brother would've rid himself of the little girl long ago—she couldn't have been anything to him but baggage anyway, but apparently he'd been wrong…but how wrong? He remembered the look in her eyes from the night before when she'd ridiculously announced that Sesshomaru was a god.

Confused, baffled, Inuyasha shook his head, which made him look much like a dog trying to cure an itch inside his ears, forcing the thoughts away. But in the middle of his shake a soft but deep and powerful voice cut through him straight to the core.

_Sesshomaru._

"Why if it isn't my little brother…"

Inuyasha looked up, ending his shaking abruptly. His amber eyes narrowed dangerously, "Sesshomaru."

The brothers eyed one another, taking in the changes that'd occurred from the last time they'd met. Inuyasha noted, with mild surprise, that his brother's physical features and presence were unchanged. Only his kimono had changed from their last encounters numerous years ago. In those days he'd seen his brother wearing the white and red kimono, now it seemed the inuyoukai lord had chosen, oddly, a brighter flashier kimono. Instead of just having the reddish patterns embroidered on it as Inuyasha remembered from years ago, it now had navy blue and yellow splattered throughout. The hanyou also noted, with some surprise, that his brother wasn't wearing any armor.

"So you have aged," Sesshomaru nodded slightly, acknowledging his own statement, "It is as I thought."

Inuyasha scowled, "I've aged?" he half-mocked, half-challenged his brother's opinion.

"Yes, half-breed, you have. You and I will soon appear to have switched places." Here the Inuyouaki's eyes narrowed considerably, a micro-expression of disgust.

"Switched places?" Inuyasha snorted, "You mean people will think _you're_ the 'little brother,' eh?"

Sesshomaru showed no sign of amusement whatsoever. "Yes. Hanyous are mortal as are humans. You fade just as they do."

"Well cry me a river." Inuyasha growled, unimpressed, "Let's jump to the point you old bastard. Why did you call me? Is it time for you to kill me now? Hmm? Remember all the other times when I kicked your ass? Well, I won't go so easy on you this time!"

Sesshomaru's face rippled with displeasure, but only for a moment. His amber eyes slid away from Inuyasha's form, as if uninterested. "I didn't summon you to kill you, _little_ brother." He uttered the words quietly, making Inuyasha wonder whether Sesshomaru wanted to keep this fact secret, though that made no sense whatsoever.

"Than _why_ am I here? Let's not beat around the bush anymore."

Sesshomaru gave a small smile that was as dry as Africa's Sahara desert. "You haven't changed at all, Inuyasha," the hanyou's name was snarled, "I've called you here to make a deal with you."

Inuyasha cocked his head, ears tight against his skull, "A deal? I'm sorry, I don't think I believe you…"

"I am serious little brother…" Sesshomaru's eyes returned to Inuyasha's form, suddenly intense and heavy on the hanyou's shoulders. "You will leave Tetsuseiga to my family when you die or I shall imprison you and kill your mate."

Endnotes: Oh gosh! SO many people have reviewed (thank you!!!) that I'm going to have to be really brief to get everyone in and talk about this chapter and the next and all...kay...**Valese, linkmaster27, animeboy010491, Lena17, **and **allana40 **THANK YOU bunches and bunches! To those that were new and subsequently went through each chapter leaving their comments, I was especially pleased, I got to see how each chapter affected you, all in one day,hehe. I hope that you continue to enjoy this and stick with me...(though you're bound to hate me later b/c I'm evil...hehe)...**emerald ash** Okay...I'm going to let you know this: although your concerns for the baby's safety and development are quite real and possible, I have NOT planned to give Kagome too hard of a time carrying it to term, you can breathe easier there...but, now that I've said that, think about whether she's even going to _live_ that long while her mate has his particular homicidal half brother about...(ahems)...scare you yet (winks) great hearing from you...**K.C** hey, you're exactly right! This story came to me while I was reading other tales of IY and Kag's possible children and the way ppl invisioned it happening and what they'd look like and stuff, and I thought, "What if they couldn't have kids and really wanted to and it was b/c of Inu?" thus a story was born...**lady kjerston of the western **hmm...changed your name eh? cool hearing from you...you bring up an interesting idea that would cause problems for Kag in her pregnancy, dogs have gestations of about two and half months as I recall, and humans are of course, nine. But I plan for it to be pretty human, good idea nonetheless...**Torachick **actually I'm in Adavanced Biology, genetics have always fascinated me tho...hey, welcome, I think you're new here! Hope to hear from you again! (grins)...**Inu-baby91 **ppl suck sometimes...my ex actually values me a whole lot as a best friend, b/c I accept him despite his strange and tormented past, but he claims not to have feelings for me, although he'll flirt with me plenty...ack, sorry to hear about your situation. The guy you mentioned sounds like one I know, his name's Reuben, he's what might be called a "player."...**YoukoMayu** cool name, and Hey! Welcome!...but what's ecchi?...**LadySword04** Ha! my next chapter will have action, and a lot of rampant discussion with Sesshy, and explaination of Rin a bit. You'll see just how she REALLY fits into things...Seshsomaru has a scheme here, and hopefully (if i wrote it properly) everyone will understand it by next chapter, which I hope to give everyone as a Christmas/Holiday present...I'm really glad you thought the sword was cool (winks)...**tias** wow! Thank you! The next chapter has some fighting and swearing on the brothers' parts. But there's no Kagome back at home scenes, yet. but the one after that is all about what's happening back at home, with Miroku and Sango...I hope everything's less angsty for you (whimpers) thanks for reading and reviewing!...**NefCanuck** Rin's character, I wasn't sure whether to make it her at first, and reading through it before I posted it I thought maybe it was too drastic of a change, but that's just the way she presents herself at first...later she'll develop, and yes there is backstory, years and years of time with a great demon lord...**heather **you got it to review! YAY! yes, that is ironic, I'm lucky the series gave me that nice little loophole in the hybrid theory (grins)...**Juria-Chan** hey, nice name! And Welcome to my story (winks), glad I surprised you with Rin, and if you're nickname is Rin you'll like the next chapter, I have a moment when Rin enters the room, and I tried to paint the image as beautifully as I could, tried to make it stunning, hope you like it (winks)...**KitsuneKimmi **Rin is about 14 I think. My math could certainly be wrong tho. I figure she's about Kagome's age when she first began her adventures in the Feudal era. I thin Rin was like five or six when she came across Sesshy,and my story covers some nearly8 or so years since then, I think...**Sailorkagome180** I did think of making it Kagura at first, but I too realized I'd never thought of what would've happened to her and Sesshy in the years between Jewel hunting and Naraku fighting and now...so I thought about it, and then realized she fit PERFECTLY...which brings me to..

Okay, you know now that Sesshy wants Inu's sword (again, or is it still?) But as the series tells us, our beloved Sesshomaru cannot handle it b/c he's not human at all. Tetsuseiga needs a hanyou's touch. So, how can he use the sword? Why does he want it if HE can't use it? And remember, Rin can't use it either, she's all human and it needs some demonic ability to be wielded, so, why? There's your hint. Review and tell me if you think you know...(winks) hope you enjoyed this! I know I did...(snickers)


	16. Sesshomaru and the Curse

**Disclaimer:** nope zilch nada not a chance...not now or ever...

**A/N: **All right...after Christmas here! YAYS! I had a magnificent Christmas, I hope everyone else did too! (cheers!) Okay, the first thing I wanna say is that I believe that I know that Sesshomaru can't touch Tetsusiega without a human arm, and even with the sword (I forgot, I saw the episode a while ago...) I can't remember if he was able to use it properly (i.e. transform it.) But I DO remember that whenever Inuyasha turns human he loses the ability to weild any of its powers. So demonic powers are needed to use the sword properly, that much is certain. Rin and Kagome can't use it therefore. The desire to protect also comes into play...but honestly Inuyasha isn't always using the sword to protect Kagome, most of the time he's using it for his own protection...so I kinda believe that the sword's more about being "meant" for Inuyasha's use, or his children's use later. Inutaisho left it to him and made it for him (did he actually use it himself? I thought he had it forged posthumously for his second born...? Anyone know more than me? I haven't seen the third movie yet (whimpers)) anyway, I had to say my take on the sword...anyway, this chapter explains Sesshomaru's involvement and plans for Rin, why he wants the sword, and his involvement in Inuyasha's curse...hehe...

**

* * *

**

**Sesshomaru and the Curse**

"Like hell you will!" Inuyasha screamed, his hands flying to Tetsuseiga, ready to draw and battle senselessly to defend himself and Kagome. Rage flooded his veins, sped up his heartbeat. The demon within him awoke, trying to take control, trying to defeat his enemies, trying to protect. But Inuyasha forced it down, closing his eyes, shaking for a moment, and then, gritting his teeth, he looked back to his brother, enraged.

"I'll never let you harm her!"

Sesshomaru seemed almost amused by the show of loyalty, but he made no sign of it in anything but his eyes. "Then you will hand over Tetsuseiga in your will at your death?" he piped, amber eyes narrowing.

"Hell will freeze over first, you bastard! All seven hells!"

Sesshomaru said nothing for several long moments and then pursed his lips for the faintest of seconds. Inuyasha wasn't sure how to interpret the motion, he wondered, vaguely, if it was a sign that his brother would just kill him now, be through with him. But instead of what Inuyasha imagined, his brother then looked up at him and raised his hand, invitingly.

"Come and walk with me." He commanded, quietly, in his deep, oddly soothing voice. Inuyasha had never heard his brother speak in such a way and he was more alarmed than surprised at it. Sesshomaru couldn't be serious! They were enemies!

"Why?" He demanded, incredulous.

"I must speak with you," Sesshomaru lowered his voice then, and Inuyasha didn't miss the hint of secretive darkness within it, "Quietly."

One hand still gripping Tetsuseiga's hilt he stepped forward toward his brother. Sesshomaru turned and before Inuyasha even knew how it'd happened the Inuyoukai lord was walking beside him, up the marbled steps of his castle. The brothers were soon walking through a great hall. On the walls Japanese characters spelled out the names of various youkai rulers. Inuyasha read many, recognizing some vaguely, and even cringing at a few. On one wall he caught sight of the characters for Naraku's name and felt his stomach twist.

Further along the hall Inuyasha spotted portraits of the Inuyoukai rulers of the Western Lands. Some of them were also paired beside a mate or wife. Characters at the bottom of each picture told the ruler's name and paternal history. Inuyasha swiftly recognized Inutaisho's portrait and name in the wall with a small shudder of awe. It was at this portrait that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came to a stop. Their father stood painted in stiff, unyielding lines before them, his narrow eyes, much like Sesshomaru's own, seemed to follow his sons below him, judging, solemn, serious.

Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha and took a step back from the picture and the hanyou, as if to distance himself from the situation.The look in his eyes almost contemplative. "Behold our father, Inuyasha." the current Inuyoukai lord began, gesturing with his single hand, "Inutaisho, lover of mortals…as you are testament to…"

Inuyasha frowned, why was Sesshomaru wasting his time with this? Why weren't theyfighting, sword to sword, brother to brother?"I already know that dumbass."

Sesshomaru's face didn't react to the insult, but his words did, "Yes, but did you know that this history is filled with hanyous? _Filled_ with them…"

Inuyasha looked quickly back among the other portraits and names along the wall. None of them said "Hanyou," anywhere on them. Confused, but unwilling to show it, Inuyasha looked back at his brother and announced, "No, a hanyou has never ruled the Western Lands before. I'd have known about it."

"None ruled, little brother," Sesshomaru snarled gruffly, "They just died off."

Inuyasha eyed his brother warily, "Why? Did they all have asshole half-brothers too?"

Sesshomaru ignored the comment, "Hanyous are useless creatures, truly useless. Neither demon, nor human. They are creatures that shouldn't have been created." Sesshomaru's eyes slid to Inuyasha's then, glowering, "They are so damned that they cannot reproduce themselves."

Inuyasha blinked, terribly confused, but he swiftly looked away, determined to avoid his brother's scrutinizing gaze. But it was already too late, his brother snorted, disgusted. "You didn't understand, did you little brother?"

"I understand that you're an ugly asshole that I happen to be unlucky enough to be related to." snarled a now thoroughly angry and frustrated hanyou, white dog-ears now collapsed tightly against the top of his head, a silent threat and warning to his brother. He was quickly growing impatient with what he took to be the youkai ruler's game of humiliation. He's been reminded over and over again that he was only a half-breed, would that damn Sesshomaru ever tire of hurling it at him as an insult? What a stupid,humorless, annoying, son of a...

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed once more, the amber orbs seeming to burn through their slits of flesh. "A hanyou is cursed." Inuyasha looked directly back at his brother then, alarmed. Sesshomaru had used the word _cursed_ carefully, with emphasis. The Inuyoukai _knew_ he was hitting close to home…but how? He didn't dare ask, merely remained silent, listening as his brother clarified a little more.

"Hanyous are barren. They cannot produce heirs…do you understand, little brother?"

_Kagome…pups…magic pills, pups, scent changes, the new moon…curses…_he said nothing, letting Sesshomaru take it however he wanted to.

"I see you remain without intelligence, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru snarled a moment later, turning to look directly at the picture of Inutaisho. "You and your mate will never be able to produce offspring. In essence, little brother, the great and powerful Inutaisho only had one child…" he turned the hateful amber eyes, identical in color to Inuyasha's, on the bristlinghanyou again, "The other was dead before he sprung from his human mother's womb."

Inuyasha growled, rage boiling over inside him. Both hands on Tetsuseiga's hilt he jumped back from his brother and drew the sword, screaming. "You BASTARD!"

Sesshomaru, expressionless now, regarded Inuyasha for a moment. The hanyou was so angry, so outraged, that he'd failed to note that Sesshomaru was unarmed. Tokijin wasn't tied to his waist, in fact neither was Tenseiga. Yet the Inuyoukai lord was unafraid and certainly not intimidated. He knew full well that his little brother could easily be diffused.

"Strike at me now, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru hissed, "And I shall imprison you and send my servants to fulfill the curse you so greatly fear…"

Inuyasha froze, the sneer falling dead from his face. Tetsuseiga was suddenly too heavy for him, it rested lamely on the marbled floor, deadly but lazy. After a moment he snarled, bearing his fangs again defiantly, "I'd kill you first! I wouldn't let you _touch_ Kagome!"

Sesshomaru gave the briefest and coldest smile, "You wouldn't have a choice, little brother, you'd be dead."

"No, _you'd_ be the dead one!"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru shook his head slightly, as if pitying his brother, but the expression was too cold, too dry to be convincing at all, the Inuyoukai lord of the Western Lands was a bad actor. "Don't lie to yourself. Perhaps you've wondered about the demons attacking the village you live near? Or perhaps you wonder why the demons killed the old woman in her sleep, what was her name…?"

Inuyasha gasped, stunned, "Kaede…"

"Yes," Sesshomaru's eyes closed to tiny lines of hate, "The villagers are smarter than you little brother. They know a curse when they see one, they also know the one doing the cursing…" and he smiled, a small smile, but it was full of triumph, and suddenly Inuyasha felt sick…

Tetsuseiga shrunk in his hands and the hanyou sheathed the weapon, feeling his guts twist on themselves as he did. _I've been defeated…the bastard!_ His fists clenched, but he did nothing—could do nothing for fear that Sesshomaru would hold true and send the girl, Rin, or any other amount of his loyal brainwashed slaves to slaughter all that resided in Inuyasha's estate…he could see in his mind's eye Mayuko running through the snow, screaming, Sango, Miroku, Tisoki and Kohimu all trying to make a last, futile stand…and Kagome…he saw her pinned in one corner, Shippo in her arms growling desperately, defiantly…

He closed his eyes and felt his knees weaken for a moment…defeat was a sour taste in his mouth.

"But fear not, little brother," Sesshomaru's voice rang through Inuyasha's mind again, startling him to attention, "I don't wish you dead. The curse you were born with as a hanyou is enough as it is…" the Inuyoukai smirked a little at this, "But I do ask you this," with his one hand he gestured at the picture of their father, "His sword. You won't have anyone to pass it on to, little brother, I am asking that you leave it to _my_ heirs…"

Inuyasha frowned, confused again, "Sesshomaru," he muttered, half-growling, "You know full well that you can't use Tetsuseiga—hell you can't even touch it—you would have to be a hanyou…why the hell do you want it?"

Sesshomaru's face took on a smirking look for a few moments, and then abruptly he focused on something behind his brother and yelled, somberly, "Shero!" Inuyasha turned and watched as the little boy—who still reminded him remarkably of Sango and Miroku's Kohimu—scampered over to bow deeply before Sesshomaru, full of respect for the youkai.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" he queried in a hesitant, frightened voice.

"Go and fetch Rin for me, bring her here."

Shero nodded but paused a moment, uncertain. He ran one foot along the floor, nervously, "But, Lord Sesshomaru, sir, Lady Rinrin, she's in the bath house…"

"When she's done then, Shero, off with you!" the youkai lightly swatted at the boy as he turned and dashed off. Inuyasha was caught between looking at the boy's adorable form and staring at his most hated half-brother's face, which seemed almost soft, almost loving…

"So you've taken to liking little ningen boys then, eh?" Inuyasha growled, disgusted though also intrigued. He hadn't imagined his brother to have a soft side.

Sesshomaru turned an icy, angry expression on his half-demon brother. "He is an orphan from my lands. I took him in to keep him alive. Father did the same thing." His lips pursed, telling Inuyasha that the youkai was actually quite angry, "Father also toured the cities, looking after the mortals—which is how he came upon the wench that was your mother…"

Inuyasha growled, his hands went to Tetsuseiga again, "Have anything else to say about my mother, you stupid son of a bitch? It's because of her that I can wield Tetsuseiga—and _you_ can't."

Sesshomaru seemed stricken by this, he paused; jaw squared and tight, eyes slits of anger, his one fist clenched…but the brief show of emotion passed swiftly. "It won't matter soon, Inuyasha. You will never sire heirs of your own—but _I will._ And your sword would stay within Inutaisho's family…"

"I _am_ family, you stupid bastard!" Inuyasha interrupted, snarling.

"But you are already dead, there will be no heirs for you, no sons for Inuyasha," Seshsomaru spoke sarcastically, taking some sort of sickening amusement out of his words, "All hanyous suffer this curse. You must accept it, _little brother,_ and pass the sword onto my heirs before you die."

Inuyasha snarled, ears flattening again, fangs bared, "You'll never be able to use it, you stupid, blood-sucking, backstabbing…"

"On the contrary, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru smoothly interrupted, "You've met the lovely Rin, have you not?"

"Yeah, dumbass, she only escorted me here!"

"When she's properly trained I shall take her as my mate."

Inuyasha was stunned, he couldn't believe what he'd just heard, it was impossible. "You're lying! Do you think I'm _that_ stupid, to believe that ridiculous bullshit?!"

Sesshomaru glowered at him, surely grinning inwardly, "I didn't expect you to, little brother. But it isn't of any consequence to me whether you believe or not. I shall take Rin as my mate out of affection, just as you have a mortal as a mate, and later I shall take a demon as a wife to produce an heir to the Western Lands."

It couldn't be true; Inuyasha's head was spinning. _He wouldn't, he couldn't!_ But at that moment the sound of footsteps caught his ear and he turned and his jaw dropped. Walking down the long hall was the girl that'd escorted him, and the change from her warrior-like garb of before during travel astonished the hanyou. Rin now came before him, truly only a wisp of a girl, but she seemed to glow. Her hair was pinned up smoothly; Inuyasha suspected that maids must've attended to it to make it look so perfected. She wore a light mask of white makeup over her face, and her lips were ruby red, like drops of blood…and most shocking of all she was swathed in a truly gorgeous kimono of velvety black with creamy white embroidery over it, Japanese characters. Inuyasha felt his stomach lurch when he read them, they were the family symbols…Inuyasha knew that his own human mother had once worn a kimono like the one gracing Rin's young body now. Inutaisho had given it to her when they'd decided to become mates.

Inuyasha watched with wide eyes as the beautiful, stunning girl came and knelt low on the ground, bowing before Sesshomaru. Dressed as she was, with her face as it was, Inuyasha felt dizzy—she was like a geisha. His brother was training a concubine, a porcelain doll…he felt his gut twist in disgust and hatred. He felt a sneer growing over his face, bitter and angry.

But when Rin looked up and rose slowly from her place on the floor Sesshomaru regarded the girl with unguarded, loving eyes, and suddenly Inuyasha had no doubt. He remembered how the girl had stared off into nothingness as they talked during the journey, the way she'd called Sesshomaru a god…the girl loved Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru had grown to thinking the same of her…

_They'll have hanyous. Sesshomaru wants Tetsuseiga for _**his**_ children…_ and suddenly Inuyasha saw it would be easy to just lie and tell his brother that he would do as he said, and he could return to Kagome, kiss her, hold her in his arms, and deal with his lie another day…and then his heart stopped, skipping a beat…

_Kagome's scent…_his confidence rose, like a dying fire when gasoline has been poured over it, and he looked up at his brother and the beautiful Rin, smirking anew.

"I would do as you say, Sesshomaru," he began, reasonably, keeping his voice as amiable as he could, "But…what if I had a child? Tetsuseiga is _mine_; Father left it clearly to _me._ It belongs in _my_ side of the family. If I had a child, could you still rightly wish to claim the sword?"

Sesshomaru and Rin had both turned to look at him. Beside one another they were a magnificent couple, a snapshot of beauty. But Rin looked suddenly hesitant, suddenly fearful, and Sesshomaru, for the briefest of seconds scowled. "You are cursed. It is part of what you are, Inuyasha. You will never have children of your own."

"But if I did…"

Sesshomaru looked disgusted, "Yes, if you had an heir, I'd have to honor Father's wishes…" but the Inuyoukai narrowed his eyes, despising his little brother's questions, and considering them obviously misguided. "But you will never have an heir…"

Inuyasha beamed triumphantly, "I already do."

Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha an ominous glare, and for a moment the hanyou wondered if he'd pushed his brother too far. Rin, at the youkai lord's side, stepped backward, looking between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha with something close to fear on her face. It was strange, Inuyasha thought, how she could change from cocky and annoying as his escort girl, to quiet and respectful as Sesshomaru's mate.

"It isn't possible, hanyou." Sesshomaru snarled, rolling his eyes a little in disgust.

"Well before you called me away it was."

Sesshomaru regarded the hanyou now with no expression, it was as if someone had carved him from stone. But shattering that illusion there came the demon lord's voice, cold and suspicious, "Do tell, little brother."

"You would know as well as I if you'd scented her…" Inuyasha muttered quietly, suddenly wondering if he'd made a mistake, for with each word he saw Rin look more and more fearful, and Sesshomaru's face grew still more quiet and emotionless, as if the hanyou were staring at the eye of a hurricane or typhoon, and the storm was only just beginning…

Suddenly Sesshomaru lunged, startling Inuyasha even as the hanyou's hands fumbled at Tetsuseiga's hilt, desperately…but it was too late. The much larger, more powerful, and far older Inuyoukai slammed into his younger half-brother's body, knocking the wind out of him. Inuyasha stumbled and fell, knocking his head with a screech against the hard marble floor. He dimly made out the sound of his own voice crying out, but had no time to contemplate it as he fell into darkness.

Endnotes: Sorry, this chapter was long, I kept feeling like I hadn't explained it well enough, and my muse (if that's what we wanna call it) forced me to write more, I hope I didn't come off as repetitive...(please forgive me if i did) part of the reason was that I felt Inuyasha would be dense, he needed to be told a couple times over...but all right...reviewers! Thanks for sticking with me! (winks)...**Mad-4-Manga** well...what can I say? If I didn't fool you (sniffles...) you're just too smart for me...lol, I'm glad you stuck with me anyway, even though you figured me out...thank you!...**NefCanuck** Woot! You got me too (raises hands in defeat) yep yep, I like your mental addition...my sister got mad at me for not making it Kagura, but I stuck my tongue out at her and told her I needed that addition for the sword of course...**Lena17** I'm glad you won't hate me (grins)...but what's media? Hmm...(ponders) If I knew what it was I could answer you, but either I'm just having a brainfart or...(shrugs) I dunno...**linkmaster27** WOW! You must be really loyal...I wish I knew you in real life! I think you've been with me from the beginning, and you're always like the first to review, I just wanted to say THANK YOU!...**rena **you remind me of my mom! (sniggles a moment and then becomes somber) I apologize about the horses. I must say I am not a horse hater (though when I was in fourth grade our family horse bit me in the butt and tried to charge me down and kill me...) nor am I a Rin hater, actually I do admire both subjects, but it wrote itself...I actually didn't like it either, thought about getting rid of it, but I liked the shock value, I wanted all of you to be shocked that it was Rin, and to see that she's not the innocent flower picker she used to be...but I promise you, she's going to be a surprise later, I hope you'll like her by the time I'm through, hope you review later and tell me you have no further complaints, hope to hear from you again!...**emerald ash** hehe, I love your review, you were clueless and then you threw out the answer tentatively, and guess what, you're exactly right, and you were also thinking along the lines of the problem IY faced(or faces)...now, of course, what's going to happen?(snickers evilly...)...**Rykokitty** hey thanks! Honored to please you! (winks)...**Lavender Valentine** thank you! Nice name by the way, and WELCOME! (shakes hand), hope to hear more from you, and (snickers) I hope you like the next chapter too, less action there, but the next few are my personal favorites...**blackrose** hey, good to hear from you again! Sometimes I get a little eager to update, b/c all these chapters are actually old to me, I'm still done all the way to chap. 19 or 20 actually, so for me this chapter is old news, so I get a little ansy, like "What will they think of THIS one?!" and then I realize you guys are still reading way back at chapter 14 or something and I'm way out at the end...(sighs)...glad to have you back tho!...**Roki** (gapes, mouth wide open) You didn't read for a while! You didn't like the angst! (cries, whimpers)...ah well, glad to have you now! About the sword, yes, Myouga says that but later, when IY turns human on the new moon he loses the power to weild it, the sword no longer will transform. And in the first movie the Moth demon lord guy thingy tries to take Tetsusiega after IY has passed out and the sword rejects him, whether that's b/c he's not a hanyou or b/c he's just not IY is up to us I guess to interpret...**shaid **hola! and Welcome! The answer, no, she isn't. If she had she'd be pulling a very young pregnancy, but by my estimation Rin is probably about 15 maybe here, and Shero must be at least a third of her age, which would've made her ten, so no. But my guess is that she likely mothers him a bit, and Sesshy fathers him a bit, kinda like Shippo to Kagome and IY...**lady kjerston of the western** don't degrade yourself my Lady, you've got it, and you've come up with a question that I actually had to think about carefully. As far as I know Tenseiga is just like Tetsuseiga, bound to the one it was meant for. But remember Inutaisho made the swords, designed them for his sons, one for Sesshy one for Inu. Let's say that dear old Lord Fluff decided to use one of his fangs to forge a sword designed for Rin and only Rin, just as Inutaisho designed the swords for his different sons' use. There, I think that makes sense...hey, great question! I should incorporate that into the story, eh? (sniggles)...man I yak too much...

The next chapter is Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and others! (squees!) and I like the next few chapters, ALOT...loved writing them...especially chapter 19 and all the Sesshomaru/Rin interludes I include (you'll know them when you see them...) (winks) sorry this is long, I'll shut up now, I promise...


	17. Sango Trouble

**Disclaimer: **Don't own em, but I DO own a fabulous red silk shirt I got for Christmas and the Bath and Body Works stuff too...(drools) Black Raspberry and Vanilla!!!

**A/N:** This is one of my personal favs! It's not depressing! But it might make you worry for Sango (I'll tell you ahead of time, don't...she's a veteran(winks)). In brief warning:my mother is an OB nurse, she delivers babies all day. Thus I've heard the dirty little truths of labor my whole life. My family has always been medically oriented. My mother never treated me like a child--she always explained things out, so I put what I know about labor into this story. If it bothers you...don't have kids(or adopt). I've probably lightened it here actually, we'd have to ask my mom (grins). But secondly I tried to demonstrate Kagome's position in this whole thing. In Feudal Era Japan Sango probably helped her own mother when her little brother was born. So she's truly a veteran. She's been on both sides and seen labor before. If Miroku isn't an only child (honestly did they ever say he had siblings? (ponders) He is simply the eldest son I know, as the curse dictates.) then he might even have helped a little (though that's doubtful.) But Kagome on the other hand... She never saw Souta born, just as I never saw my sisters born. She's NEVER seen labor before. I imagine it'd be scary the first time, even if you're like me and you've heard about it your whole life. So I tried to show you this in Kagome, and she has a most ironic thought...(snickers)...and she feels abruptly like a child again. It'd be a bit of a shocker--she and Sango are vastly different b/c of their Eras, Kagome IS still pretty childlike, Sango has been trained a woman and mother from much earlier. Kagome hasn't. I imagine it's gotta be tough. (A friend of mine had a baby, she was 17. I know if I'd had to see and help her while she labored I'd have been scared outta my mind.) But at any rate...labor isn't fun, but I hope that this chapter is (grins) enjoy! Remember to leave me reviews! I LOVE hearing from you guys! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Sango Trouble**

There was blood tangling his pale hair. She could feel her heart pound inside as she reached for him; her hands were trembling. Tenderly, as if she were handling one of Miroku and Sango's youngsters, she turned his body to face her, though she didn't want to see what she already knew was true…

Inuyasha's eyes, mouth and nose were all obscured and covered by blood. Cuts along his scalp had freed the crimson liquid to flow where it pleased—straight into his thick hair. One of his ears, the left one she thought, was ripped clean off, bleeding profusely. His amber eyes were wide and unseeing.

Staring at it Kagome felt nothing at first. She regarded the body as she might regard any ordinary dull event in her life, a mop, a broom, maybe Tisoki's toys scattered about the sitting room…but this feeling of nothingness was incredibly short lived. A moment or two later, as she continued to stare at his lifeless face, Kagome's eyes began to tear. It was strange, she thought, there was no pain within her, why was she crying so suddenly? And then, like a wave from a tsunami, the grief and pain and misery hit her.

She doubled up over his form, hugging him close to her, rocking back and forth. Soon she was screaming, screaming as if she were as small as little Tisoki, but her screams weren't for something as trivial as a scratch, or hunger or a lost toy. Her tears, her cries, were for the loss of her world, her life…

_Without Inuyasha what do I do? I'm lost…there's no reason for me to live if I'm separated from him…_

And then, as if he'd heard her wish, she heard footsteps and sensed another presence with her. _Sesshomaru._

"Hello, Kagome."

She felt rage rush through her, a wild, untamed animal, for a moment she wondered if perhaps there were demons buried within everything, just waiting to be stirred by loss, regrets, terror, horror, rageany powerful emotion…she would _kill the bastard for this…_

Heart pounding, palms sweating, she started to move, started to stand up…and something hit her in the stomach. Surprised, confused, she suddenly realized she wasn't sitting or standing…she was _lying down_…she was…she was…

* * *

Asleep. She'd been sleeping—she'd been dreaming. Immediately Kagome was filled with relief. She could've sobbed anew with the intensity of itas her memories rushed to fill her mind with the knowledge that although Inuyasha had been gone for two weeks now he wasn't dead—or at least if he was she hadn't had word of it. No other messengers had come, and even the demons attacking the village had been quiet lately, as Miroku and Mayuko told her. 

Something bounced on her stomach again, it was making noise, it was squealing…Kagome craned her neck, forcing her eyes wide open, and looked toward her stomach. Sure enough Shippo was there, munching his last chocolate bar. The kitsune had grown to be conservative with his candy, knowing that he only got so much of it per trip to the future, and those trips only happened once in a while as well.

She smiled at Shippo, brightening at the sight of his obvious glee.

"Kagome-mama! Kagome-mama!" the kit looked anxious, and Kagome realized then that something must've been amiss.

"What is it, Shippo?" she looked quickly to the window and realized with a start that it was still dark outside…

"Sango's sick! Sango's sick!" the kitsune bounced on her again, and for a moment Kagome felt as if _she_ might be sick if he did _that_ again.

"You weren't bouncing on _her_ like this were you, Shippo?"

The kit shook his head vigorously and then, sheepishly, slunk off her stomach and opted instead, to crawl up near her pillow, munching nervously on the chocolate. The way he held the treat before his mouth, nibbling nervously, and taking his time before swallowing each cheek full, made her think of a squirrel. She chuckled through the gloom.

"Sometimes I wonder about you being a kitsune…" she shook her head and laughed again when the kit gave her a confused glance over his chocolate before she continued, "How's Sango sick, Shippo?"

Around a mouth full of chocolate nips, Shippo tried to shout, "She's wet herself!"

Kagome was silent a moment, confused but also amused. "Um, Shippo, did she sleep in the same futon as Kohimu or Tisoki again? You know they have accidents all the time…and how did you know in the first place, you're not in the same room with them…"

Shippo shook his head wildly, almost as if he had water in his ears or some other such problem. Had they not been speaking of a relatively serious matter Kagome would've laughed at the kit. But now she realized that it was likely he knew what he was talking about. "No! Kagome-mama! I scented it from my room! But it smells different from when Kohimu or Tisoki have an accident..."

"I think you'd better show me…" Kagome was mildly alarmed at hearing _that_.

Shippo nodded eagerly and bounded off her bed, leaving a few scant chocolate crumbs behind that Kagome groaned over and swiped clear. A second later she pulled the covers free of herself and pulled on her night robe. Shippo was waiting by the door, jittering with either nervousness, cold, or, more likely she thought with a grin, a sugar rush. She followed him into the hallway, yawning, stumbling in the dark.

They reached the door to the guest room where Miroku, Sango, Kohimu, and Tisoki had all been making their home while Inuyasha was away, keeping Kagome company. It'd worked well enough in the daylight hours, but at night her unconscious fears still reached her, attacking her through her dreams. She enjoyed talking with Sango, who was so pregnant now that housework was growing almost impossible, and listening to Miroku's entertaining stories, and watching after their sons and Shippo with Mayuko. Keeping busy with them, and cheerful, assured that she didn't consciously worry so much for her missing mate…but at night of course there was nothing to distract her…

Shippo slid the door open and hopped inside, still shivering and jittery to Kagome's amusement. Stepping into the room Kagome was as quiet as possible, but the moment she was beyond the threshold she realized that that wasn't necessary. Both Miroku and Sango were awake. Sango had been sleeping alone on her futon, or so it appeared, but now she was fully awake, sitting up, her bodyappeared tense and stiff.Miroku was at her side, speaking quietly.

"Sango? Miroku? Is everything okay?" Kagome queried, nervously. Shippo had jumped behind her leg by then, shivering and quivering.

Miroku looked up at them, his face was still creased from sleep, but Kagome could already make out drawn lines of worry in his face. "Kagome, we need your help."

"All right, anything…are you all right Sango?"

Sango's only answer was a half-moan of fatigue; Miroku was of more help. He looked away from his wife and to Kagome, then he gestured with his head toward his futon where Kohimu and Tisoki were still sleeping. "Can you take them to your room, Kagome? And, if it's possible, can you go to the village to get Mayuko? We might need a midwife or a healer…"

Kagome stared, shocked, unable to move or speak for a moment. She'd never given much thought to Sango's pregnancy--at least not to the ever approaching end of it looming on the horizon.Labor. It wasaptly named. Pregnancies didn't end with pretty flowers and smiles, they ended with sweat, pain, and blood, but Kagome hadn't thought about that before. She hadn't _needed_ to.When Souta had been born her mother had been whisked to the hospital and Kagome hadn't seen her again for maybe as much as a week. And of course, when she'd returned, Souta had been with her. Between that and her mother's departure Kagome had seen _nothing_ of labor.She'd watched as Sango's belly had swollen steadily over the months with the latest edition to their family—another son or so Miroku believed—but she'd never really given thought to the fact that there were no hospitals in Feudal Era Japan. No pain meds. No antibiotics.Noheart monitors, nonurses, no doctors.Sango and Miroku were on their own together, battling for their unborn child…

There was a sour smell in the room, Kagome wanted to run from it. She suddenly felt very, very young. For a moment she almost thanked the heavens that she'd never have to go through with what Sango was obviously suffering through now…then she paused, her breath catching inside her throat as she remembered that her period was late…but she promptly shrugged it off as Miroku looked up at her again, irritation now evident in his blue eyes.

"Kagome, please!"

"Yes, yes! I'm sorry!" she rushed over to the other futon and gently woke the boys. Tisoki whimpered and started to cry with distress when he was awake, obviously unhappy with having been disturbed. Kagome scooped the boy up into her arms before he could make much more noise and tried to shush him. Kohimu, meanwhile, was staring over at his mother and father, eyes wide and frightened. Sleep was banished swiftly as fear for his family overcame all else.

"Mama? Daddy?" he squeaked, and started to rush over to them, but Kagome caught him with one arm and started to lead him out of the room hurriedly. The boy struggled and fought her, crying the whole way. "Let _go! Let go 'Gome, let go!"_

Kagome led the screaming boy into her room, Shippo following, scampering behind her heels. She set Tisoki down on her futon and tried to sooth him, wiping away his tears. Kohimu looked between his brother, crying on the bed, and the kitsune who was between him and the door. His eyes watered again and a few tears meandered down his face.

"Sippo! Sippo!"he cried, helplessly, uncertain of what he was doing in Kagome's room—he'd never been there before and he knew that in _his_ room there was something wrong with his mother and father.

Shippo, also helpless and frightened by the situation but with no choice, shook his head, "Sorry, Kohimu. You can't go back."

Kagome turned away from Tisoki then and looked at Kohimu, concentrating. The boy was about four, maybe almost five years old. Tisoki wouldn't be able to help, let alone understand what was happening…but Kohimu…

"Kohimu…" she reached for him, urgent but gentle, and pulled him closer to her. Though crying, he was still calm and listening to her, respecting her despite the fact that she'd just drug him from his mother and father. "Do you remember when Tisoki was born?" she asked, gesturing at his sniffling younger brother, who was already starting to look sleepy again.

Slowly Kohimu nodded. "Mama and Daddy went away…" he whimpered.

"All right, well Kohimu, that's what's happening again, except that this time your mommy and daddy aren't going anywhere. But it's better for them if you stay here and keep Tisoki happy. It's better for them if you stay here with Shippo and sleep…"

Kohimu looked at her as if she was crazy. "But…"

"It's the truth Kohimu. I need you to be a big boy, I need you to stay here and take care of your little brother. Shippo will stay with you too."

"B…but where are you gonna go, Gome?" He whispered, trying to stay brave, even though she could see his little chin quivering.

"I need to go to the village to get Mayuko…and others…" she looked back and saw that Tisoki had lied down on her and Inuyasha's futon and was trying to sleep again. Shippo, between her and the door, looked frightened, though she noticed he was still shivering, the candy bar hadwound him up, apparently. She hoped that was a good thing.She looked back to Kohimu, "Will you help me, little man?" she tried smiling at him, hopefully.

Kohimu seemed to blink back his tears then, his chocolate brown eyes sparkled with more than just tears now—pride was hidden there. One day, she thought, he'd make a fine little lecherous monk or demon slayer. Slowly the boy nodded. "I wanna help…"

"Good boy, maybe I'll bring you back a present from the village, if you're good while I'm away, and I'm warning you kiddo," she waggled a finger at him, but was smiling as she did it, "Shippo's here and he's going to watch you like a hawk."

Kohimu frowned, confused, "But he's a kitsune, not a hawk…"

Kagome laughed, "You'll be fine." She tousled his hair and then moved to the other side of the room, grabbing the first plain kimono robe she could. She didn't bother to do anything to her hair—she wanted to keep it messy. It'd be better if no one in the village noticed her. She didn't want to catch anyone's eye…

She patted Kohimu and told him what a good boy he was one last time before she knelt beside Shippo and told him to watch after the boys while she was gone. Shippo, however, was unhappy with her leaving alone.

"But it's dangerous Kagome! What if one of the demons gets you…"

Kagome shook her head, "I'll be fine, Shippo! It's not that long of a walk!" and with that she hurriedly left all three boys, the two humans and the young youkai, and dashed down the hall, grabbing her coat and slipping on her shoes and socks quickly as well.

In her haste she neglected to notice that her coat, unlike the plain kimono robe underneath, was rich and elaborately embroidered. Anyone that saw her would know she was richer than the robe implied immediately as long as she wore the coat…and anyone that looked at her would instantly know who she was affiliated with. The coat had Inuyasha's family symbols embroidered on it in large red Japanese characters.

Endnote: All right! (YAYS!) I really liked writing this chapter and the next two ALOT...I hope you like reading the just as much...but now...**Emerald Ash** now, see, I've been warning you guys that you'd start telling me I'm evil, and that time is drawing near, though some refused to believe. (grins) Emerald, you've started to catch on, as several others have done as well. And you called me evil! Hehehe...what can I say...I warned you, but I'll promise now...I'm not cruel enough to kill...**InuPhoenix** You don't know how right you are...whether you realize it or not you're RIGHT on what I've had on the backburner, Kagome's savior. It all hangs on one girl's humanity and her place of power (winks), you'll like the next chapter then, and alot of the ones after it too then, I think, I hope... **Rykokitty** THANK you! I've been writing since I was in fifth grade (what was that, like...well, let's say about 8years ago, and I write ALOT...) read and write enough and anyone can do it, it all takes practice, like anything in this world...but don't worry, Sesshy won't hurt Inuyasha, physically, anyway. I don't promise his happiness, I have yet to truly decide. I can even promise the pup's survival too, and a sequel maybe, if a plot idea should appear to me, and it has half done so already...I'll ask for input from you guys later, but you know you're welcome to suggest stuff at any time too, I'll respond...thank you again!!...**Lena17** really? (ponders) I've never heard of it before, but I might have to investigate. Smaller might be better. I don't even know honestly how I found this place...(shrugs) but however I did it's been worth it, never dreamed I'd do this! (squees YAYS!) Thank you for telling me...**shaid** I haven't decided about the child yet, I may not need to in this story's length, it might end before the pup is born. But I assure you I'm thinking it over...and as far as Rin and Sesshy...(grins) I feel similarly. He's SO cool, GO RIN! I try to put as much sexual tension between them as I possibly can--I felt alot of that with my last boyfriend, he could just look at me or say "Hi, how's it going?" and I'd feel like I wanted to melt and swoon over him I just loved him so much, I put that into Rin b/c I know it's going to be how she feels (x10 my experience b/c Sesshy is SO enormously sexy...) You'll like the Rin and Sesshy interludes I have in the next few chapters...(winks)...**Mad-4-Manga** wow! You're energetic! You make me think of Shippo on his sugar rush...hehe...You too! You're very smart! You hit the nail on it's head too! Also you brought up an idea I've always sorta believed in myself--I think Sesshy is afraid of Inu, not just angry that he's a hanyou that "stains" their father's bloodline. B/c if you think about it IT has done a lot of things their father didn't do, or didn't finish doing anyway. Like the dragon guy, Ryokotsei, or whatever his name was. The dragon thing that so wounded the dog demon that he died of his wounds after pinning the thingy? Sesshy's also seen his brother in action and been afraid... **Roki** I don't know where to find it, but I've been really wanting to see it...I've seen the first two. My sisters love seeing the kissing scene, but my fav of the second isn't the kiss but the way Miroku is after Sango so intensely..."Sango, us too, us too!" (lmao!)I always thought that their father forged the swords for his sons, but if Tetsuseiga was actually forged for him (shrugs) I guess I shouldn't assume, eh? Sorry...hope you liked the chapter tho!...**NefCanuck** hehe...shot off his big mouth...I LOVE the way you put that, I laughed so hard when I read it...You'll see soon enough, IY has little control...there's someone else...**linkmaster27 **I have AOL, no MSN, my dad's a grudging AOL guy, he blames it for everything but stays with it anyway...I'm rachshoes there...someone left me an anonymous one, and it actually made me think...but I don't know who it was...they asked about Rin and her interest in the swords. She's not overly interested (you'll see in the next chapter) she's merely following her lord's orders. This IS Sesshy's problem. He has it in his head that Inu's a threat. It's not about powerful swords, it's about Inu having a powerful sword. Sesshy doesn't want him to have it b/c he sees it as a threat, sees it making his brother stronger...**freelke **I do so solemnly swear no more angst between IY and Kagome...(grins)...everything else is open...**lady kjerston of the western **gosh this is getting long...(gulps) Sesshy wants Inu not to have a powerful sword. He's gone into protection mode. You'll see what I mean next chapter. I'm most proud of the twist it takes. Here, think of politics. We have nuclear bombs. So does China. We're not at war...but we worry about them using those weapons against us. We're paranoid. We want to (peacefully!) take those weapons away from them so they can't hurt us. BUT...WE don't want to give up ours. That's how Sess is thinking. It's not about Tetsuseiga, though having the sword of their father would be a source of pride to Sesshy, it's about Tetsuseiga NOT being in IY's hands...**Lavender Valentine** sorry you didn't get to see it this chapter, next time, however, you will...(laughs evily)...**Duel, Battle, and War** (laughs) You guys are funny...I wish I was that creative. I just named myself after a character from one of my novels, just b/c I liked the name. Great hearing from you, hope you liked this update!...**Inu-baby91 **lol...short sweet and simple...hope you liked this chapter...ALL of you...THANK YOU! Sorry I gabbed so long...grr...I apologize. Next chapter plot advances, we see how Sesshy plans to react...till next time! (bows) I thank you and await your comments/suggestions and encouragements eagerly! Bye!


	18. Rin's Return

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah yeah, don't own 'em.

**A/N:** Hello and welcome to the first of my Rin and Sesshy interludes. All of them will be in italics. Usually one per chapter from here on out. I've tried to fill them with tension, and demonstrate the two characters and their opinions/beliefs/motivations. You can see Rin's humanity alongside her growing influence on our dear Fluffy, she's learned she can manipulate him, IF she approaches him right...she doesn't do it here, not yet...this chapter advances the plot...You see Rin begin to emerge. Later you'll see to how much trouble she really does go, how much it means to her. Sorry Inuyasha's fate shan't be discovered until chapter 20...enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Rin Returns**

_His fingers trailed along her jaw, teasing. The claws were long and utterly deadly, she knew, but when he touched her she felt nothing but exhilaration. He would never harm her. She was completely and utterly his._

_And she had been from the day that he'd resurrected her from the nether world with his amazing sword the Tenseiga. _

_She stared up at her lord's perfected face, the pinkish streaks over his cheeks. The amber eyes were full of warmth, full of longing. The fingers, the claws, brushing over her jaw, rasping over her skin, they moved, changed direction, and looking to his face again she saw a hint of mischief. The touch traveled to her neck, running gently up and down, slowly. She turned her head away from him, yielding her neck, trusting him completely. In her mind she chanted her mantra, **I am yours, I am yours, I am completely yours…**_

_The claws made a dash passed her neck, skimming over the front of her kimono until he reached the obi at her waist. She could feel something stirring inside her, a desire, a tingling twisting need for his touch…_

_He withdrew, leaving her obi and kimono completely untouched, completely intact. She felt disappointment and denied longing bloom within her again, by now it was a feeling she'd grown accustomed to. She knew he felt she wasn't old enough, wasn't strong enough for him to take her…yet. Even so she felt the sting of his withdrawal like the prick of a needle. A single word rose from her lips, "Why?"_

_He didn't turn to look at her. "Rin, you're too young." _

"_I don't feel young anymore…"_

_She saw him smile slightly, and she knew that he was reminiscing. "I know. You're almost ready…but you must wait. We must wait."_

"_You're thinking of **him** aren't you?" she asked, quietly, though a little anger still peeked through her words, challenging him. Why did he act this way with his brother? It was pointless, it was a needless delay of their future, their consumation..._

_Sesshomaru looked back at her, eyes narrowing dangerously. "No, I am thinking of **you**, of **us**…of **our** offspring." _

"_You said it was impossible for him to…"_

"_I know…"_

"_But you've gone to his home yourself, sent your demons to scent her…and what he says is true?"_

_The corners of his mouth turned downward, if it was possible his eyes narrowed even further. "Yes."_

_She felt a sinking feeling inside her heart. Although she didn't truly have much of a problem with her lord's hanyou half-brother she knew that Sesshomaru saw him as a massive threat. He'd been elated, though of course he never showed it, to discover a note recently made by a scholar long ago that mentioned that the "curse of the hanyou," was bareness. Female hanyous had been known to have children, but males…well, few of them even survived to adulthood…but if Inuyasha's tale was true, and Sesshomaru had seen that it was, then he would worry. He would see his brother as an obstacle, a thing placed between him and Rin. He wouldn't mate her until the threat was nullified, one way or another._

_She sighed, dejected, depressed, "So you must honor your father's wishes and release him, let him pass Tetsuseiga on within his side of the family?"_

_Sesshomaru turned his back on her, which told her he didn't want her to see his expression, "No."_

_She blinked,_"_No? But, Lord Sesshomaru, what else can you do?" _

_He turned slowly and glared at her, his face was dry and without any emotion or expression, "Kill her." _

* * *

The path to the village seemed to glow, as if radioactive. The snow reflected the moon, which was almost full, back up at her face as she trudged hurriedly, yet carefully, over the trail, trying to ignore how cold it was outside. Everything seemed to glow a beautiful, incandescent bluish white. Had she not been in such a hurry Kagome might've stopped to look at it, to marvel, but she didn't. Her thoughts were thoroughly focused on Sango's labor, and she was filled with worry and tension. 

The snow crunched under her feet, shifted and threatened to trip her. Kagome was traveling downhill, and she was going too fast. Her shoes—boots actually, she refused to part with them in the winter—couldn't gain the right purchase on the snow and ice…she stumbled, but at the last moment caught herself and began to walk flat footed and slowly, much like a penguin in Antarctica walks. (A/N: Living where I do I know about this sorta thing...slipped and landed on my knees today dashing to the car...)

She could see the village below her, beyond a last bend in the path, the last stand of trees. Just beyond it she could see the edges of her family's shrine, and her stomach did flip-flops when she considered that on the other side of her well there were doctors and hospitals…she'd never thought such things could offer her comfort…she almost laughed at herself in the cold, in the bluish dark of the night…

Suddenly something else was crunching the snow around her, something else was nearby…Kagome stopped dead in her footsteps, scared stiff. Her spine was like a steel rod. From the forest to her right she heard rough breathing, sensed another presence, but just like a child, she closed her eyes in terror for a moment, thinking, _it will go away…it _**will**_ go away…_

It didn't.

She heard the snow rush, crunch and shift beneath some behemoth weight. She sensed movement, wild, rushing at her, and she panicked then. Lunging forward, trying to rush or slide down the hill she started to slip, started to fall…but the thing reached her before she met the ground. _I'm dead…_

Arms scooped her up, pulled her close to something huge and warm and living. The thing breathed hard and raggedly, and its feet made loud clopping sounds…like a…like a…

She opened her eyes and saw that she was still at the top of the hill, still facing the village, but there was an arm wrapped around her securing her to the creature that was breathing so loudly, so roughly. And, she realized, it was a _horse._ Not a hideous bear demon, not Sesshomaru in his natural dog demon form. It was _just a horse._ She'd never felt such relief in her life! Surely the stranger with his arm wrapped about her would feel her heart about to burst!

Kagome grabbed the arm that was holding her and tried to push it away, but rather than loosen it gripped tighter. "Let me go sir!" she pleaded, still faint of breath and more than a little frightened.

"That would be disastrous." A voice responded, near her ear, and to Kagome's shock it wasn't a man's voice, but a _woman's._ And, with something close to terror, she realized that it was _familiar._

_The messenger…_

Before she could demand anything else, the messenger brought down a second arm and grabbed Kagome more tightly, hauling her high into the air. Kagome screamed, and was immediately rewarded with a hand slapped over her mouth, silencing her. The next thing she knew she was in the saddle in front of the messenger, holding onto the horse so tightly that her knuckles were turning white as messenger and hostage bolted toward the village at break neck speeds.

"Please," Kagome begged against the wind that was whipping her hair about crazily, "I need to go to the village. If you've come to kill me or take me hostage, please, just let me tell the village midwife something first, there is a woman in labor…_please!_"

Behind her the messenger girl laughed, her voice no longer the harsh, terrifying thing Kagome remembered. It'd lightened; it sounded almost like a young girl's now. Even so Kagome remained stiff and afraid. "That can be arranged. Babies are important things…" her words, Kagome noted, seemed to carry something more to them—it _meant_ something more than what it at first appeared. But the messenger said nothing else and gave no further hints...

The horse reached the village. Whinnying, panting, the horse skidded through the main street until Kagome pointed out the spot where the local midwife resided. A second later Kagome found herself waking a tired middle-aged woman from her bed and whispering news of Sango's labor to the cranky midwife.

"Babies never come quickly." The midwife huffed as she pulled herself from her bed and reached for her cotton kimono robe shivering, "It's so bloody cold out there too! Couldn't she have waited?!" this midwife had known about Sango's approaching labor for sometime. Sango had frequently visited the woman earlier in her pregnancy, and had always seemed pleased with the woman before. Kagome found it bothersome, even worrying that the woman should be so difficult now.

_It's probably because she knows who I am…_ Kagome thought, angry and embarrassed suddenly. _Why is it they bite the hand that feeds them? Inuyasha's never done anything but help! I know that he once tried to steal the Sacred Jewel from these people, but…_ it'd been fifty years, the people had no reason to mistrust Inuyasha anymore…_only prejudice because of who his father was…_

Abruptly, bursting through the door brusquely, the messenger girl appeared, her mouth held in a taut line. Kagome and the midwife both turned and gawked at the girl a moment. Kagome hadn't seen the girl clearly until now, and she didn't like what she saw. The girl's hair was pinned up high, neat, clean and shiny. It was a clear statement of royalty, of importance. She wore a light blue kimono—not a robe but with pants. Spiked armor adorned her shoulders and breast. And, strangest of all, as the messenger stepped further into the light, making a face at the shabby interior of the midwife's small home, Kagome saw that on the girl's cheeks there were pinkish stripes, the marks of a demon. The marks were identical to what she remembered Sesshomaru having on his cheeks.

The midwife fell to her knees immediately, quivering. "Great demon, spare me, I am merely a midwife…"

The messenger snorted, "Shut up, I'm no demon you foolish woman." The midwife hesitantly looked up, her eyes still wide with fear, but she said nothing and remained where she was, bowing on the cold floor. The girl shook her head and muttered, "Peasant," then her eyes wandered to Kagome and for a moment they softened with what Kagome thought might've been pity. She shuddered.

"Come with me." She ordered, gruffly, "You _are_ Inuyasha's mate, correct?"

Kagome was frozen where she stood. What should she do? If she lied would the messenger know? Would she be punished? Or more likely, would she be spared? Was Sesshomaru not happy enough with just summoning Inuyasha for death? Did he have to exact some sort of stupid, senseless cruelty onto her as well? Before she could make up her mind the midwife decided to do it for her…

"Yes, great Lady," she crooned, "She is the Lord Inuyasha's mate."

The messenger nodded, almost appearing pleased. "Kagome, come with me." She ordered stiffly, and then turned on her heel and stalked back out of the shabby room. Alone with the midwife Kagome threw her an outraged glance, but the midwife was a senseless ball of fear, quivering on the floor…

"Kagome!" the messenger shouted from outside, annoyed now.

Kagome sighed, her fists clenching into balls of tension, "_You,_" she hissed at the midwife, "Go to Sango, take care of her or, by God and the seven hells, I swear I'll come back and haunt you!" Kagome trudged off, biting her lip, trying to keep her wits about her.

The moment she was outside of the midwife's home the messenger scooped her up once more onto the horse and Kagome gripped the animal's mane desperately as they dashed off, in the direction of the Higurashi shrine. They rode for sometime, during which Kagome realized she felt a little queasy from the jolting of the horse's fast pace. She would've spoken up and begged the messenger girl to slow her speed but she doubted the girl would take pity on her.

They reached the shrine. At this hour, between the coming of dawn and the darkness of the deep night when everyone was inside, superstitiously fearing demons, it was abandoned. There were no people praying, lighting candles, worshipping, making offerings, none of it. It was just the messenger girl and Kagome.

When the horse came to a stop just before the shrine's long stairway, Kagome felt the messenger's sword hilts grind into her back, and suddenly her stomach was clenched tightly and she felt sick. Was this where she was to die? On her family's shrine? Five hundred years into the past? Who would tell her mother?!

The messenger climbed off the horse first, and then, gently, much to Kagome's surprise, for earlier in the village she'd merely pushed her off the horse, helped Kagome off as well. The girl then nudged Kagome forward, gesturing with her chin toward the shrine. "I have to speak with you."

"Speak with me?" Kagome asked, incredulous, her voice trembling.

"Yes, about your future." Kagome felt as if she would be sick.

They knelt before the steps, making Kagome shiver as her legs met the freezing ground, how long would they sit like this? _Only long enough for her to slice your head off with those swords…_the evil voice inside her head mocked.

Beside her the messenger sighed, drawing Kagome's attention, though she only watched the girl from out of the corner of her eye, cautiously. She kept her head bowed to pretend she was praying. The messenger fumbled with the strings that secured her armor to her for a moment, and then, to Kagome's astonishment, tore them off. She watched, unrestrainedly, as the girl's armor clattered to the stone ground at the foot of the stairway, spikes, breastplate and all. A moment later, after another sigh, the girl began to fight with the sashes and strings that secured her many swords and daggers to her waist. Those too came off, but instead of clattering on the stone this time the girl placed them carefully, respectfully, beside her armor. Then she turned and faced Kagome directly.

Without the armor and the weapons Kagome was shocked to see that the girl—and that was truly what she was—couldn't have been much more than fourteen. She was obviously rich, experienced, and well trained, but she was still nothing but a girl.

"My name is Rin," she whispered, the air of superiority shrinking and vanishing until all that was left before Kagome was a girl, a proud and beautiful one, it was true, but nonetheless, just agirl. "I am Lord Sesshomaru's mate-to-be."

For a moment Kagome did nothing but stare, dumbfounded. She'd met this girl before. She and the girl had met one another long ago, in what seemed to Kagome to be another world almost…Sesshomaru hadn't picked the girl randomly then, he'd actually _raised_ her. The training, the bearing, the presentation this girl made of herself, even the marks she must've painted on her cheeks, were all apart of her union with Sesshomaru, all because he had raised her, preened her to be his mate…

"Rin…" Kagome breathed, stunned.

Slowly the girl nodded, "Do you know the curse of the hanyou?" she asked.

"Curse of the hanyou?" Kagome mimicked, frowning. Obviously she didn't.

"Hanyous are unable to have children." Rin elaborated, turning her eyes away from Kagome as well, perhaps not wanting to watch the other woman's face. But Kagome felt little pain hearing it—it was old news.

"Yes, I knew that. Where I'm from we call them hybrids. Hybrids can't have children either, or if they do it's very rare." The girl turned back to look at her as she spoke, her dark eyes strangely knowing. When Kagome had finished speaking she nodded ominously.

"Lord Sesshomaru summoned Inuyasha to the Western Lands to explain him this…" Rin sighed and looked away toward the shrine again, "He wanted to convince your mate to relinquish his sword the Tetsuseiga to him in his will so that Lord Sesshomaru's descendants will possess it, because your mate _shouldn't _be able to have any offspring of his own…"

"Inuyasha would've refused." Kagome almost chuckled. Possessing Tetsuseiga was something that gave the dog-eared hanyou great pride, Kagome knew. Even if they had been able to have children it'd be likely Inuyasha would wish to be buried with the sword.

Rin nodded slowly, "Sesshomaru thought so, so he threatened to have you killed if Inuyasha didn't cooperate." Kagome eyed Rin anew, suddenly wary again, but Rin only scowled and looked away, "I am not here to kill you, Kagome." She sighed, and Kagome felt a little of her tension disappear, only to be replaced with more as Rin finished her sentence, "I am here to save your life…"

Endnote: All right, here we go...**Lena17 **Thank you for telling me about it anyway, though this place has been pretty good to me (grins)...**Mad-4-Manga** lol...you must eat a lot of chocolate and guzzle Mountain Dew before you read stuff! (snickers, winks) that's cool, I LOVE your enthusiasm. Yes, I do gotta make things tough for poor Kagome...I am evil you know (grins) but actually I've been writing today and it's starting to flow interestingly...but I think I can promise that the baby will be fine (grins) surprise you eh?...**WANNA BE KAGOME** thank you very much! I try to be, I just wrote two research papers about the lifecycles of Slime Molds and the Endosymbiotic Theory. (groans) Not all science is fun, though actually the subjects were mildly interesting, but anyway, those suck in general, I think all of us do better when we love something, and we love our dog-eared Inuyasha, no? (grins)...**NefCanuck** hey, thanks! I hope I didn't over do it...but I really wanted to show how Kagome would feel, as if she should've been like Kohimu, Shippo, and Tisoki, a little girl, frightened and young. Our culture keeps us young longer than Feudal Era Japan (nods) when you don't live so long you gotta get used to seeing trouble early, we're pampered in comparison...**Emerald Ash** Yes, in all honesty I can't imagine either. Which makes me feel foolish writing about it, but I felt it must be done. Oh, but you're going to get your wish about the baby...(grins) have any name suggestions, anyone?...**Blackrose** hey there you are! Musta gotten busy over the holiday eh? Sorry, I update hurriedly, I get impatient to see what you guys really like and dont like and all that...I just got another review even as I'm typing this, so I probably AM a little too fast at this...I'm sorry, and I'll try to make this paragraph of thinks shorter than some of the others...(winks)..**linkmaster27. **hey, my first reviewee again! (grins), thanks for being so loyal! (winks)...**Rykokitty** lol! Thank you! Honestly I think that that's the greatest compliment I've ever had before! I try to keep them in character and realistic, but chances are some of you know more about it than me, I've only seen the first two movies and a splattering of episodes (well, the whole first season...and then various others)...a friend of mine hooked me to this series when it was on Adult Swim Saturdays. Hehe, I NEVER dreamed I'd like it...I'll have to hit him on Monday (smirks)...thank you, I shall endeavor to continue pleasing you...(prays to God that she doesn't fail or get massive writer's block)...**lady kjerston of the western **WOW! I almost failed to notice that your review was for my first fic! (screams) Sometimes I'm really dense...I wrote "The Mirror," to grasp the characters and understand fanfic's system. I had them down pretty well, maybe even better than now...(or maybe I'm just nostalgic, tho I only wrote it a few months ago(shrugs)). A sequel...possibly, tho this is the firstthat someone suggested it, have any ideas? I'm most willing to listen...Thank you! Very much! I've been writing a long time, if I whine about writing homework now, or say I have English my parents look at me like I'm crazy andsay, "THAT should be EASY for YOU..." But you know, gotta whine sometimes (grins)...Would they attack Kagome? (ponders) Probably not. They might scowl at her or mutter about the curse but unless she was with IY I think she'd be safe...at any rate she doesn't get attacked by villagers, I'll say that much...**Duel, Battle, and War** hehe, I love your bickering amongst yourself(s)...thanks for supporting me, glad to please you (grins)...**Heather/inuphoenix** hehe, I hope you liked this chapter, sorry I haven't revealed what's happened to IY yet, but just so that you're not too worried--his ears are intact and unharmed.(BIG grins) I had to add the dream to chap 17 to scare...plus it's what would be going through her mind for sure...can't help it when you love someone eh? Oh, and it'd be no problem to read your story. I'm actually quite interested in Izayoi and Inutaisho, I've pondered and mulled a fic for them myself...but I havent seen the third movie, which handicapps me. When I have a moment (likely tomoro unless my stupid chorus teacher has started up drama practice) I shall read it...THANK YOU ALL!!

I am currently writing again (I was having a little trouble) but I feel back on course now, tho I'm fastly approaching THE END and I;m being pressured by my siblings to make a happy ending. On penalty of pain and loss of reader support. I'm a bit scared of when this is over tho...I've kinda out done myself...I have a few more story ideas, so maybe I shall survive it...well wish me luck, all suggestions and comments welcome! I honor all! See you soon!


	19. Kagome's Realization

**Disclaimer:** Naw, only in my dreams...

**A/N:** I must be short today, this chapter is TOO long with the interlude I added, I'm trying to condense the story, it wrote itself but it's too long, so I've been informed. The time I take to tell Kagome's inner turmoil and Sesshy and Rin's relationship is too long, it makes it take too long to get it going, for IY to get home...But I have to tell the interludes, they tell alot. So I gotta poll you guys, _**will you wait thru chapters of development patiently, or will I lose you?**_ I can try to condense it--but that doesn't sit well with me, and it's going to be tough on editing. It could also take me longer to get out the chapters b/c I have to edit them...**_so you guys tell me, edit or no?_** (hopes she's made her situation clear...(squirms) probly not eh?) As for the chapter before you, I DO like this one, alot, the writing near the end is some of my better, I think. Like everything else in life there's good and bad days for writers too, this was a GOOD day when I wrote it, musta been anyway. (shrugs)...Next chapter you discover what happened to IY (don't panic too much, next chapter's funny and full of our lovely hanyou's favorite thing: Cursing!) see what I mean by it dragged itself out? I always over write stuff...you should all slap me...anyway, enjoy! Leave me a message with your opinio too..kay? See ya...

**

* * *

**

**Kagome's Realization**

"To save my life?" Kagome breathed, more confused now than she'd probably ever been in her life before.

Rin's eyes went unfocused, glazed over as she began speaking; "I know Sesshomaru wanted only to gain Tetsuseiga from Inuyasha. He never wanted it to end like this." The girl frowned, "But he feels that Inuyasha and Tetsuseiga are a threat he cannot allow to stand, with me at risk anyway…"

"You?" Kagome shook her head, laughing bitterly, "Inuyasha wanted nothing to do with his brother or you! As far as he's concerned he has no family!"

"That maybe, but it doesn't change the way my lord sees things." Rin hissed, glaring at Kagome now, "Lord Sesshomaru wishes to protect his future…and he believes Tetsuseiga would be the best way to do that, and Inuyasha would die childless, or so he thought…"

Kagome blinked; confused again, it was starting to become a permanent state of mind. "I don't understand."

Rin looked at her almost angrily, "I didn't think you would, but I'll keep trying until you do." She pursed her lips, thinking it seemed, and began speaking again, rapidly, "Lord Sesshomaru wants Tetsuseiga for his own children someday…he argued that Inuyasha would have no children, so the sword should be passed to my lord's heirs. But Inuyasha refused, and forced Sesshomaru to agree that _if_ he should have a child of his own Tetsuseiga would remain his, as their father always wished."

Kagome looked away, biting her lip. How foolish Inuyasha was! She'd told him that they'd never be able to have a child, hadn't he listened? Now he would lose his sword, maybe his life for having tried to defy his stupid, arrogant brother…and now _she_ was at risk too? Why? Did Sesshomaru feel she needed to suffer for Inuyasha's insolence as well? Her fists clenched, Rin was still speaking but Kagome could hardly hear it over her murderous thoughts. _Why does Sesshomaru have to be such an asshole?! They're brothers! Brothers!!_ Abruptly she heard Rin say something that caught her attention.

"…He returned to me and said Inuyasha wasn't lying, that you really are with child…"

Kagome turned back to the girl, mouth open in shock. "What?!"

Rin looked surprised, and for a few moments it was easy to see the girl she'd once been, picking flowers behind her lord, loyal until the end, chasing his fluff. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Kagome demanded, confused and frustrated.

"Know that you're with child."

Kagome looked up to the shrine, her mind spinning, her ears ringing, her body numb from more than just the cold weather. The shrine steps were bright red, even under the bluish light of the moon. When she looked at her hands Kagome saw they were colored a creamy blue from the reflection of the moonlight off the snow. _I haven't had my period, the girl's right, but…_she looked to Rin's face through the glowing gloom in silent shock, her mouth was hanging open in wordless disbelief. The girl's face was bluish with the snow and moonlight, just as Kagome's hands were, and yet she was still a beautiful creature, beautiful but so young…the pink marks on her cheeks seemed to have turned almost brown in the strange light.

"But I can't be…"

Rin frowned briefly and looked away, "My Lord Sesshomaru came sometime earlier this week and scented you. He told me it was true…has it changed since then?" it was a quiet question, spoken from someone so young to an elder it was ruder than even the young Rin had been trained to be, for the young beauty couldn't meet the older Kagome's eyes.

Despite the inherit rudeness of the question Rin posed, Kagome, who was accustomed to such questions from doctors and other people of her time, was unfazed and hardly even noticed Rin's nervousness with asking it. "No, I haven't had my period, but…" she looked around her helplessly, hardly able to handle even the thought of what was supposedly happening around her, "Inuyasha and I…I knew we couldn't have children…I'd accepted it, and so had he…I don't understand how it's possible! Here you are telling me this…" Kagome felt suddenly as if she'd melt. Sango was back at the estate, crumpled in labor, Miroku at her side, she was beside a strange girl that claimed she and Inuyasha's dream of pups was finally reality, and Inuyasha was…Inuyasha was…

The tears came swiftly, although she fought them and turned her face away from the girl, trying to hide them. Rin watched the woman beside her begin to sob and a terrible look of pain entered her eyes. She hated seeing the other woman so miserable, hated having to torture her, force a terrible decision on her…Rin looked away, hating the battle that was raging suddenly in her young heart. Carefully, slowly, she reached for her armor and began to tie it back onto her, turning her back on Kagome, trying to offer the other woman solitude.

Kagome heard the sound of Rin readjusting her swords and armor several minutes later, and alarmed, looked up through her tears to see that Rin was standing now, her back turned to her and the shrine as well. Her mind was rushed and panicked, what else could this Rin tell her before she left? What must she do?

"Rin," she whispered hurriedly, desperately, and she turned toward the younger girl and bowed low to the ground, hoping the display of respect would reclaim the girl's attention. It did.

There was a sigh from Sesshomaru's mate-to-be. "Kagome, you must leave this place, you must flee if you wish to live. If you wish to survive with Inuyasha's child." The words were quiet but they struck Kagome like bullets.

Her voice caught in her throat, a ball of ice formed simultaneously, and Kagome was gasping, her thoughts tangled like spider webs, her words and her mind lost deep within her. "Lady Rin," she breathed, choking, "I cannot, I would rather die…"

Rin's next words were cold and Kagome found herself staring up at the younger woman, frozen in terror. "Then you shall shortly get your wish. You are Inuyasha's mate, and my lord's threat currently. After he heard of you my lord subdued and imprisoned Inuyasha, he won't be able to come and help you before it's too late." The girl narrowed her eyes, but Kagome couldn't read her expression, "Lord Sesshomaru plans to come and kill you. He refuses to allow you to survive and bear Inuyasha's child. Once you are gone Inuyasha is childless again, and my lord's future offspring are safer as well…" in the dim light young Rin, once more in her armor and with her swords tied to her waist, was a powerful figure, a demon woman, standing tall and proud and defiant. She was unyielding, but when Kagome stared at her eyes, dark as they were, she was certain she saw a twinkle of humanity, a sliver of pity.

Kagome felt her body grow cold and heavy, as if weary with exhaustion. She lowered her face to the ground. "I cannot leave without saying goodbye to my friends…and my mate…" she sobbed, defeated.

Rin sighed, deflating a little, accepting the other woman's grief. "I shall return to my lord and tell him this. If I can I will _try_ to convince him to release Inuyasha from custody. You shall have two weeks." Rin turned on her heel and stalked away, her stride powerful and strong. She eased herself into the saddle of her horse easily, pulling the reins tightly. The horse whinnied shrilly and reared once, as if defiant, but then it settled, accepting its burden stately. Its breathing was rough and loud in the bluish dark.

From atop her perch on the magnificent beast, Rin threw Kagome a stern glance. "I warn you, Kagome, if I can't convince Lord Sesshomaru to pity you and release your mate…" Kagome made out the girl's frowning face easily through the growing light—the sun was steadily beginning to rise in the east—and felt a lump grow in her stomach. "You must be prepared to leave at _any_ time…" Rin pulled the reins on the horse then and kicked the beast. It made a deep, throaty sound that reminded Kagome more of an elephant or a tiger, not a horse, and for a moment she was afraid, cringing where she still knelt on her knees on the stone slab before her family's shrine.

The horse wheeled around, its tail held high. Rin gave a high pitch cry, making Kagome think of American cowboy movies that Souta had once watched obsessively when he was about four years old. The horse charged off, its hooves clipping and clopping at the ground, kicking up chunks of snow, ice, and dirt. As it drew further and further away, leaving Kagome stranded and alone in the cold, it sounded more and more like thunder to her…

She wandered the next few hours, bereft, alone, lost. It was about an hour after down when she walked, slowly through the village streets. The men of the village were already up, many of them walking with tools and wood slabs slung over their shoulders. They hunched up under the weight of both their workloads and the cold about their bodies. Kagome watched them absently, her mind adrift in a shallow sea of confusion.

When one tired looking old man glanced up at her from under the bag of rice he was hauling, he smiled for a moment, apparently seeing her face first and feeling concerned; after all, she _did_ look genuinely miserable. But after a moment his face changed, first showing bafflement, and then hardening. Quickly he looked away, a sour expression marring his face, his lips curled in what Kagome thought was disgust. _What's wrong with me?_ Kagome wondered as she kept walking, huddling against her coat for warmth…she never realized that the coat itself was a walking banner proclaiming who she was—and that she was rich, even if she was miserable.

When she reached where Mayuko lived Kagome knocked on the door, waking the housekeeper, and, when she told her of Sango's labor, Mayuko jumped into action. Kagome knew, as she told the other woman about Sango, that she still felt the ancient bitterness, the old wound of bareness, but she said nothing of it and didn't let it get in the way of her being useful. As they set out together Kagome felt a new appreciation for the old housekeeper. Mayuko was brave, and although society had made her bitter and rejected her for her inability to have children, she'd refused to allow it to render her useless. Soon the two women were trudging up the path, away from the wakening village hurriedly, eager to help Sango and Miroku welcome the newest edition to their family.

At the estate the midwife was in the sitting room, drinking tea, talking to Miroku quietly. At first Kagome wondered if something terrible had happened, as did Mayuko, who threw her employer a quick look of fear, but Miroku, seeing them enter, smiled warmly, though his face was weary and tired. "You haven't missed anything yet ladies…" he laughed, tiredly.

A long, fatiguing day lied before everyone. For the most part Sango labored alone, sleeping under the influence of a few pain-relieving herbs the midwife provided. But toward evening nothing could still her pain. The time had come. Kagome spent her time dashing between Sango in the guest room and her room where Tisoki, Shippo, and Kohimu were playing, crying, or sleeping. Tisoki, too young to understand anything short of that he was without his mother in a strange room, became the most trouble after a while. Miroku, in the afternoon, spent time babysitting his sons, calming them with a few stories where he and Sango were the champions, Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting each other uselessly, and Shippo was hiding from danger.

By Kagome's estimate it was about two hours before midnight when Sango's labor finally peaked, producing her hard-won child. The proud demon-slayer, with Miroku close by, holding her hand, pressing on her back to provide counter pressure, stayed silent, though it was quite clear her pain was excruciating. Only the occasional gasp for air or the moan when a contraction passed betrayed anything. Miroku whispered encouragement in her ear, though Sango never appeared to hear it through her haze of pain. Even so she did splendidly.

Kagome, still in a haze of her own, watched it all happening, suddenly feeling as if she were a child herself again, as if she should be inside her and Inuyasha's room, playing with Tisoki, Shippo and Kohimu. Instead she was running for hot water, soaking Sango's head with a wet towel, helping the midwife swab this, wipe up that…having babies was a messy, dangerous business. It was no laughing matter. And yet Sango was brave, Sango was the hero in the room. Kagome watched, distracted for minutes at a time between the midwife's gruff orders, as Miroku and Sango worked together. She remembered that Sango had called herself, "almost a veteran." The same, apparently, was true for her loving husband. The lecherous monk stayed with her loyally, leaving her only when she was sleeping in the weaker moments of the laboring. He squeezed her shoulders, whispered in her ears, supported her when she was tired, held her hand and let her crunch his fingers in hers until the contractions, the terrible pains of labor, passed.

_It's meant for _**two**_ people._ Kagome thought, marveling. But her realization was bittersweet. For the first time since Rin had spoken to her she thought of herself, thought of her late period…thought of Inuyasha's absence. And inside her she felt her own body react, tightening uncomfortably with sympathy pain for Sango's laboring. Kagome knew that one day she too would be where Sango was, she could _feel_ it for the first time, she knew as certainly as Inuyasha had the night of the new moon…and suddenly two things struck her at once, as fast and as hard as baseballs.

_I know how it's possible for me to be pregnant, why didn't I see it before? Rin knew all along, I could see it gleaming in her eyes…the new moon, he's not a hybrid then…_she felt hot tears begin to form as another terrible realization hit her fast on the heels of the first one…_I'll have to do it alone. I'll be alone. There won't be any loving mate to hold _**my**_ hand, to whisper encouragement into _**my**_ ear…_

She started to cry, watching from one corner as Miroku and Sango became proud parents, again.

The midwife knelt closer to Sango, shouting that the baby's head was crowning. A second later Sango cried out, for the first and last time in her whole struggle. The demon-slayer's head fell backward, her tired body giving out, but Miroku's firm, strong chest was there, supporting her like a pillow. Kagome saw the monk's hands squeeze his wife's, and then he was shouting, "Once more Sango! Once more! He's almost born!"

Panting, the demon slayer found the strength somewhere within her and suddenly she was pushing again…and then Kagome felt a thrill race through her as a strong wail cut the air, ricocheted off the walls…the midwife pulled a red blob that was Sango and Miroku's third child free and swaddled the child in a blanket swiftly, clearing it of the various birth fluids. After a moment she looked up from the screaming bundle, panting herself, but noticeably satisfied.

"You have a girl!" she announced, grinning for what Kagome thought was the first time.

Miroku's jaw dropped, and Sango gave a weak, airless chuckle. The room, though reeking of blood and sweat, was filled with exhilaration and victory. As the midwife cut thebaby's cord, the last physical connection to Sango,Mayuko stareddown at the newborn with tears of joy, for once unclouded by bitterness. "She's beautiful! She looks just like Lady Sango!"

Miroku began laughing then, gleefully; he leaned down and kissed Sango's flushed cheeks. Wearily she slapped him away, but she too was smiling, and gestured for her baby. The midwife carefully lifted the still screaming bundle and placed her into Sango's arms. Mother and father alike stared down at their latest collaboration, their faces glowing with love.

Only Kagome suddenly felt as if Death had walked into the room and was gloating over the scene, mocking her. _You will never feel this happiness_, it seemed to whisper in her ear, inside her skull.

It whispered with Sesshomaru's deep, icy voice…

* * *

_"You defied me!" Sesshomaru's eyes glowed blood red and Rin bit her tongue to force herself to look him in the eye. Sesshomaru had never harmed her, no matter what she'd done to arouse his anger. He'd always restrained himself for love of her._

"_My Lord Sesshomaru," she tried to keep her voice strong, tried to prevent it from squeaking weakly, "I felt pity for the hanyou's mate."_

_Sesshomaru bared huge fangs. The demon within him never slept. She'd seen his eyes flare like this even when he'd been tender with her, she'd catch glimpses of his fangs when he spoke, whispering in her ear that she must wait a little longer for him, that **he** would have to wait as well, just a little longer…Sesshomaru was a creature of control, but she knew that sometimes longing and rage were a little too much for him, the fangs and the flash of red eyes were the weaknesses that slipped through._

_He stepped closer to her. She could feel a vibration coursing through him, his strength, his will, it was transcribed into the physical world as a growl from deep within his chest, from his heart…oddly, though she knew she was in grave danger, she felt desire stir within her, as if he might kiss her rather than tear her apart…_

"_I sent my servants everywhere looking for you…" he growled, "I even tried to find you, tried to scent you…" he bared his fangs again, his face was inches from her own, "Do you know how easily someone could've killed you? How easily you could've been hurt, attacked, eaten or raped?" _

_Rin found the courage to laugh at her lord then, defying him once again. "My Lord, why do you think I painted my face as I did? Why do you think I wore the armor that so resembled yours? No mortal would touch me, and the demons with any sense would've fled before me. I am yours, anyone with any sense, any knowledge of you, can see that clearly. I was in no danger…"_

_Sesshomaru's eyes had returned to normal, though the expression of anger remained, clearly, "You shall never defy me again! Do you understand me Rin!?" his clawed hand gripped her shoulder; she could feel the bite of his nails even through her kimono. She knew her strength before him had been enough, he would listen to her story and likely feel pity as well…she knew he admired strength from her at some times, and at others…_

_Rin slumped submissively in his grip, lowering her face. "I did what I did because I am merely a woman." she knew full-well how to work his paternal nature, hidden as it was his instincts were strong and undeniable. It made her shiver inside to think of him with their children someday, and of his touch on her body, she might've fainted with desire if the situation between them weren't so testy. _

_Sesshomaru made a rough noise; it was almost a snort. His clawed hand withdrew from her. "You're almost correct Rin. You **are** merely female—but you're still a girl." **That** stung her, and she let him know it as well, she let a few tears spring to her eyes, and looked up at him, as sorry as she could be, regretful, but accepting his words and not challenging him any longer. _

_This show claimed Sesshomaru's full attention. His amber eyes were softer now, torn between her sad beauty and innocence, and her knowing act of defiance. Finally the Inuyoukai succumbed to his softer inner feelings. He reached out and pulled her into a soft embrace. Rin breathed in his scent, buried her face into his chest. In her head her mantra played once more, forever loyal, **I am yours, I am yours, I am completely and utterly yours, every part of me…and you are mine…**_

"_Now, Rin," she heard him breathe above her, roughly, still a little angry, "Explain to me what happened. Why did you defy me?"_

_She clung to him a little more desperately, a little more childlike. "Well…" she began, knowing Sesshomaru was listening, contemplating every word carefully…_

Endnote: gotta be short, answering only direct questions or commeents this time: **Mad-4-Manga** you almost stopped reading? (sniffles, wipes away tears) when? And nope, didn't kill Sango's baby, you're right...**stewarla91** wow, don't hurt yourself, hope you feel better, glad to hear you enjoyed! Hope to hear more from you soon!...**lady kjerston of the western **I may start adding more, but I haven't got any ideas yet, thank you very much for the support tho! IY coming back to Adult Swim did you say? (SQUEES!)...**Holly** thanks for reading my stuff when Jessica won't b/c she's a jerk. I hope you remember to check for this and see I DID remember you too (for all the rest of you, know that this is my little sister who follows IY like it's a religion and recently she approved and proof read my work for me, and is now addicted...)...**Hikaru1617** hay! This is an awesome new name...reminds me of Miroku for some reason...good hearing from you...**Duel, Battle, and War** I am still torn...but I'm thinking it over, seriously thinking...**heather/inuphoenix** lol, I should remember that saying, hard to teach an old dog new tricks, and certainly Sesshy IS an old dog, in both human and doggy years (grins.)...**WANNA BE KAGOME **thank you! I write b/c I can't do sports, and b/c my family moved a lot so I never got to have friends to distract me, so I made my own. I'm lucky now (we haven't moved in like 3 or more years) so i know ppl...just pray guys that I don't find a nice little sexy hunk of man-flesh that'll distract me, my sisters are well-aware of my unfortunate writer's block, it tends to be fueled by relationships, no brain cells left over for writing...grr...**AnimeMoonlightGoddess** Hey! AWESOME name! Love to hear more from you!...**Rykokitty** good question, you shall know next chapter, all I'll say for now is that it's funny and IY's ears are INTACT!...**Lauren** hehe...(grins evilly) I got you hooked (winks)...**ashlee** hey, thank you! But no matter what you do, don't die on me! I like having you guys 'round to tell me how I'm doin'!...**someone** left me an annonymous one again, but it was again so long that I couldn't just shrug it off or anything, hehe, yes, I AM evil, and I've already given the inkling for the next chapter (grins) that's my quota and I've filled it, killing you yet? (winks) You'll laugh with the next chapter, IY's funny... **Emerald Ash** thank you! I'm VERY glad to hear you'll stick with me, I'm frustrated with 'er right now, got the editing task before me it's likely...as for the name...I REALLY like it...I think I'm going to use it, credit to Ash all the way tho! Thank you!...**linkmaster27** ah! My longest (I think) and most loyal...Thank you! I hope you liked this one and will like the next one as well, IY's mouth is entertaining...Until next time...remember to leave me a message if you want your opinion heard!!!


	20. Inuyasha's Freedom and Kagome's Bitterne...

**Disclaimer:** Oh! haha! I WISH!!!

**A/N:** Ok,THANK YOU REVIEWERS!! Youseem to overwhelmingly agree that I shouldn't touch it, though I think a little editing and shortening and merging IS due myself, just a little. I'm still frustrated (not a good thing) but I'm trying my (ahems, 'scuse French please) damned-est! erg! Right now I'm writing chapter 24 (you guys are on number 20) and just so you know, IY doesn't get home in this chapter, he is just released from good old Sesshy's grip. There's no Interlude in this one. (wonders from time to time if she was too wide and eager with developing Rin and Sesshy's relationship and such..) I'm considering a little editing in some of my following interludes. Sometimes we writers get a little preachy, for which I apologize. (bows low). For those of you that're are rabidly waiting him to get home and hold poor Kagome, well, that happens in...the very end of chapter 22. Chapter 23 then begins with, in my opinion, the GREATEST interlude scene...(snickers)...and then there's IY/Kag sweetness the rest of the way...I think you'll like that one...hehe...at any rate, this one's funny most of the way, and then sad at the end. Hope you like!

**

* * *

**

**Inuyasha's Freedom and Kagome's Bitterness**

The hanyou had never been so happy to smell the cold, bitter nothingness of snow before. He relished the way the brightness of the winter world outside of his most detested brother's castle made his eyes water and squint. The horses's hooves on the twisty mountain paths made his ears twitch with glee. He held the beast's coarse mane in the fingers of one hand as if it was a lifeline and he was a drowning man. The other hand was at his waist where Kagome's parting gift to him, her inner kimono's sash, was tied. His fingers brushed over its smoothness with longing, and his mind spun every memory he had of her over and over again, a movie of his love for her, of his precious time spent at her side…

It'd been close to three weeks since Inuyasha had left his estate and Kagome behind. In the two weeks during which he was within Sesshomaru's castle grounds Inuyasha had seen little but darkness, heard nothing but the dank disgusting dripping of a leak in the stones of his dungeon cell, and touched nothing but cold, unforgiving iron bars. His bastardly half-brother had kept him a miserable prisoner in the deep, dark depths of his castle. During that time Inuyasha had spent his time huddled in one corner, uncomfortably, longing to see, smell, touch, and taste Kagome again. His every thought centered on her…or Tetsuseiga and escape. The latter two items were linked together of course, but nigh on impossible as the hanyou had been disarmed the moment he was incarcerated. Tetsuseiga was just outside of his cell, chained carefully to the opposite wall. He could see it, but never reach it from his cell, it was like a dirty tease, and it made him sneer with bitterness. Had he managed to escape the cell Inuyasha would never have been able to free his precious sword from the wall without keys…and there seemed to be no guards lingering around waiting to hand the things over.

He'd spent his time alone, miserable in the dark, with no company but his own thoughts for close to two weeks, and then, abruptly, Sesshomaru had freed him. The hanyou still found himself blinking in confusion over the moment. He remembered his brother's form descending the stairway, his steps quiet and neat and dainty, almost like a woman's. A second set of footsteps had followed, equally small, neat and dainty. He'd known instantaneously that they belonged to Sesshomaru and the girl, Rin. But what'd peaked his interest from the first was that he heard the jangling of keys.

His brother appeared at the doorway to his cell, eyes crinkled slightly at the far edges. Inuyasha could see that the Inuyoukai lord was mildly displeased by something, and yet at once slightly amused. Perhaps it was seeing his younger brother miserable…? Inuyasha wouldn't know until much later.

"Go to hell you bastard!" Inuyasha screamed immediately. He'd expected his brother to come and question him or try to claim Tetsuseiga, thus he'd had his battle cry ready. But this time the Lord of the Western Lands surprised him.

"Hello little brother, I see you are well." He'd said, dryly and cold as usual. Inuyasha merely glared at him from his miserable corner, a caged animal, angry and enraged but defeated and depressed. "Would you like to return home…?"

Inuyasha's ears had pricked at the words, "What…"

"Do you wish to be free?" Sesshomaru murmured, quietly.

"Hell yes you stupid asshole, now let me out!" he'd thought of remaining silent, but if he knew his brother then he was sure that a little cussing might at least irk the bastard and get him to the point faster. Sesshomaru tended to be a diplomat, as all leaders and lords are trained. He was long winded and drawn out. Inuyasha, on the other had, was blunt and to the point. He hated waiting while his brother played mind games on him with fancy words.

Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly, as if nodding, acknowledging Inuyasha. He showed no sign of irritation in his face, but in his eyes there was clear annoyance. He couldn't wait for this meeting to be over with. "Then I will set you free." The Inuyoukai lord moved forward, keys jangling, and began to unlock the doors.

Inuyasha regarded his brother like a mouse might a sleeping cat from his corner, still not sure whether he should even move, let alone speak. Could the old bastard be serious? Yet it seemed to be the truth. The demon lord gave a jerk, as the hanyou watched, on the locks of his cell and pulled the door ajar. The tall, grave, solemn Inuyoukai glared at his younger brother for the faintest of moments, during which Inuyasha felt sure that it was a trick of some sort, and then he moved out of the doorway, keys still jangling in his single hand.

"I give you your freedom Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru murmured from just out of sight.

The hanyou had stared, uncertainly, at the open door, like a bewildered beast that doesn't even realize the chains have been removed; the gates have been opened. For several long moments he did nothing, and then, just as the young Rin tried to peek her head into the cell as well, her eyebrows raised in curiosity, Inuyasha stood, though his feet and legs were wobbly and ached from his confinement, and began to step toward the doorway. Immediately Rin moved away, to the other side of the door, standing behind Sesshomaru, lost to the hanyou's sight as well. Inuyasha reached the threshold, his breath coming quicker now, rattlesnakes twisting inside his gut, and paused, still disbelieving.

"Well," Sesshomaru said the word almost as if he were clearing his throat, "Do you want to come out of there or not, little brother?"

"Yes, you asshole. I never wanted to be in there in the first place!" abruptly the hanyou crossed the threshold and sprang toward the spot where Tetsuseiga was chained and began scrabbling at it with his claws, afraid, for the life of him, that Sesshomaru would change his mind, spring the trap, and attack any moment. The chains rattled and flinched before him but the locks were solid, Inuyasha would get nowhere with them. That didn't mean that he gave up though. Frustrated, but determined, he dug and clawed frantically, though his ears fell flat atop his head, a sure sign of defeat…

Slowly the sound of jangling keys reached the hanyou. He looked up and saw Sesshomaru and Rin, standing beside each other sternly, watching him. Sesshomaru had raised his one hand, and dangling from one finger were the keys…he felt a mixture of indignant anger and embarrassment at seeing the amusement inside their eyes…_they like seeing me humiliated_…he growled angrily.

"Give me the keys, you jackass…"

"As you wish." Sesshomaru tossed them, daintily almost, to the hanyou. They flew through the air, arching through space. Inuyasha reached, claws grasping for them…and missed. They clattered against the stone floor loudly, almost obnoxiously, as if they were teasing the hanyou. Frustrated, muttering curses to himself, Inuyasha had grabbed them up off the floor and furiously worked the locks that guarded his precious sword until the chains were freed.

After that embarrassing affair his brother had just let him leave—even provided him with the horse he rode out on! They'd told him nothing, though he'd seen the secrets in their eyes—well, Rin's anyway.

The girl had hung behind the jackass she called lord, puzzling Inuyasha. She confused him horribly. He remembered the girl that'd escorted him—rough, cruel, unafraid and unyielding. But now she stayed behind Sesshomaru, like a slave, like eye candy, something to always be seen and admired, but never consulted or listened to. As if she were mute and without a brain, mind, or will of her own. Of course he knew that those were all things she had…

Yet once, when Inuyasha had mounted the horse that Sesshomaru's servants had swiftly provided him at their lord's command, he'd seen Rin smiling at him. She was a beautiful thing and catching her gaze, he couldn't help but pause and gawk at her. There was a knowing twinkle in her eyes, it was almost a smirk, as of one who has won a great battle—but Inuyasha felt in his gut that it wasn't an entirely happy expression. There was some hidden thing inside it; he sensed that she was trying to wish him well, hoping silently for him. Yet there was urgency in it as well.

But the small smile and the glint in her eye died swiftly when Sesshomaru, seeing Inuyasha's wide-eyed stare, had turned to look behind him, eyes slits of warning, directed clearly at Rin. _There's something between them_…Inuyasha had thought at the time, and the feeling of doom had settled on him for a moment. If he didn't leave Sesshomaru's wretched castle grounds and the whole Western Lands at that very moment he was certain that he'd never see Kagome again…

Fear had driven him at a mad pace through the narrow and dangerous mountain passes at first. He wondered what Sesshomaru had planned for him, he wondered whether anyone at his estate was left alive…Sesshomaru had kept him prisoner for sometime. Why? What'd been done in that time? He'd been allowed to leave the castle without promising Sesshomaru anything—therefore, as far as his half-brother was concerned, did that mean this whole affair had been pointless? Had he gained anything? Thinking this made Inuyasha feel sick…

But as the first few days of freedom came and passed without sign of any bandits or other troublemakers sent by his brother Inuyasha's fear eased slightly. His mind began to wander through his memories and his desires again…when he reached home he'd sneak in, through the window to his and Kagome'e room…and then he'd remembered that it was cold outside, the window would be closed. Damn it! Ah but no matter, so everyone would know he'd returned, but it wouldn't matter. He would tell them that they'd have to wait for answers—the vultures could get their kicks from him later. Kagome came first. He'd tell her the strangeness of it, tell her about the "curse of the hanyou," and then about the fact that Sesshomaru was the responsible party as far as Kaede's death and the demon attacks on the village were concerned…and then, after he'd told her that, he'd tell her about how he'd thwarted Sesshomaru's latest attempt to claim Tetsuseiga: he'd tell her about their pup…

About their future…

* * *

One week was already gone. Kagome felt like one of the living dead. To the outside world she was merely a woman, struggling to get back into the swing of housekeeping and tending the children, youkai and human alike, and none of them her own. All of that was normal after the latest addition to the extended family—Miroku and Sango's first daughter. Although Kagome felt like something no longer living inside, empty, as if some demented surgeon had scooped her internal organs out, she still found herself smiling whenever she saw Miroku with his newest child. Sometimes she found she had to turn away and find something to clean swiftly, for tears sprung into her eyes and she didn't want to ruin Miroku's happiness… 

_Happiness I shall never see on Inuyasha's face…_

That thought had almost killed her but she resolutely regained her self-control and instead went to make some rice balls for Sango and the children…

Miroku and Sango had yet to come up with a name for their precious little girl. Sango herself was still recovering. Once, the brave and strong woman had tried to venture out to be with Miroku and her sons, but Mayuko had seen her and tried to usher her back to the guest room. Sango had shrugged the other woman off and, although unsteady on her legs, her face still tired and creased, her hair a terrible bed-ridden mess, had gone and held both her sons, assuring them that she was fine. It was good that she'd done so—both boys had begun to cry for her, worrying, missing her. When Kagome tried to comfort them to sleep most nights they'd refused her, crying for Sango. As much as they trusted Kagome as a caretaker and had known her all their short lives they weren't fools—they knew who their real mother was.

The boys had taken to sleeping in Shippo's small room now, and they were starting to bond even more so than before. Shippo dearly enjoyed the company of others that were his size, but even he worried about Sango…though she wasn't the only that he worried over. Once, as Kagome tried to tell all three of them, youkai and human alike, a bedtime story, Shippo had piped up, green eyes wide and gleaming, "Kagome-mama?"

"Yes, Shippo?"

He cocked his head a little, regarding her with puzzlement. "You smell different."

At first Kagome thought that he must've meant that she needed a bath, and she frowned. "Thanks, Shippo." She muttered, both embarrassed and amused at once.

But Shippo was shaking his head, eagerly, "No, no, Kagome, you smell…" he sat up in the bed and moved a tad closer to her, sniffing frantically. Kagome's heart wrenched a little as she realized that he reminded her of Inuyasha… "You smell like Sango did!"

At that she blanched, knowing full well what the kit was trying to say. "It must be your imagination Shippo." She murmured, half-heartedly. Shippo had insisted otherwise, but Kagome had shushed him and begun telling the story to avoid his questions.

She wasn't sure why but Kagome didn't want to tell any of them about what was going to happen. She didn't want to trouble them in this time of happiness and stress…or at least that was what she told herself in her mind. In her heart she knew the truth was she didn't think she had the courage to see their faces, didn't have the courage to say goodbye…she'd never see Shippo grow up into a proud kitsune, never get to feed him chocolate and see him jitter with the sugar rush afterwards. She'd never see Tisoki and Kohimu grow up in the shadow of their parent's training. Would they become lecherous monks, or proud and noble demon slayers? And what of the new arrival? What would she do with herself? Would she have Miroku's blue eyes or her mother's face as she grew up? She'd loved spending the weeks with Miroku and Sango, seeing their prospering family, strong and proud together. She wanted to see if Sango would have more children, if Miroku would continue to abstain from his lecherous ways…And Inuyasha? She couldn't bring herself to imagine how his face would look if he knew…

As she slept in her futon on the night that marked the first week's passing she couldn't sleep. Her stomach was filled with acids; she felt as if it were boiling. In her mind Shippo's innocent accusation hung with her…"_You smell like Sango did!"_ and she knew again, she could feel the truth of his words. Her period hadn't come for close to a month now. She couldn't deny it any longer and still call herself sane.

_I'm pregnant…and Inuyasha will never get to see our pup…the curse of the hanyou isn't bareness; it's Sesshomaru._

She cried herself to sleep, and dreamed of fumbling for Inuyasha in the dark, of trying to hold him close to her so she could cry on his shoulder…but when she groped through the darkness of her dream her hands went right through where she was certain his form was and touched nothing but the cold. And inside her bitterness bloomed, like the acids rebelling in her stomach, growing, spreading, out of control…

Like the pup growing in her womb. Like Sesshomaru speeding toward her from the Western Lands, Tokijin gleaming and deadly in his hand.

Endnote: B/c I feel bad about the drawing out between IY getting home and the ending I'm planning (I hope to be done at 25 chapters) I'm going to try and post more frequently. (not that you guys will mind, eh?(winks)) Okay...**lady kjerston of the western** Thank you! four days when you sent me this, eh? Oh! OH! (screams YAYS!) I SAW THE THIRD INUYASHA MOVIE!!!! FINALLY!!!...**Mad-4-Manga** actually by the time you suggested it I'd probably already written it, but I wanted her to have a girl b/cMiroku _expected_ another boy. hehehe...but you did get your wish (grins, winks)...**Emerald Ash** wow Ash! I LOVE you! (grins) I like that you're willing to forgive me and stick with me (that goes for everyone else too! Alot of you said you'd stick with me no matter what, and I thank you!) but I DO plan on trying to edit some of it, sometimes shorter is better, too much and I might lose you guys, bore you. If I didn't I'd just be lazy(blush)...**ash211** I've not heard from you beforethis i don't think, but WOW! You're wonderful! You remind me actually, of my English teacher from when I was a freshie. She was actually the one who convinced me that I COULD write. She fostered my passion for it. So, natrually, I worshipped her, thus I worship you as you remind me of her (bows repeatedly) but it needs a little more editing, I think, but I shan't take too much out...**HIkaru1617** fire lion? I've never heard of this...(ponders)...**WANNA BE KAGOME **I got a few of your questions, I think, IY released, yes, Kagome I can say yes (nods) I'm like fighting my own excitement as far as keeping myself writing this story before the pup is born...I keep thinking of sequels or epilogue chapters with the baby in them...(giggles)...**linkmaster27** VERY pleased to hear it, and to have it (winks), hope you enjoyed this one as much as the last...**adamile** yea, I'm concerned about it too...but there's more IY and Kag soon, but as far as them living in her era...I saw the third movie...he's so used to protecting her it'd be impossible for her to get much done. His ears would also be a bit of a strange thing for most ppl to deal with. He wouldn't be content to stay home either, he;d want to run around making sure there were no other guys hitting on her, no buses driving by looking threatening, no stray dogs following her home, no off the wall volleyballs coming to attack her...that sort of thing...(it'd be REALLY funny but...not so...possible over a long period of time)...**TanukiChic313** hey! Thank you! Neat name! Tanuki...(shifty eyes) wanna "burrow" it for a character sometime...hehe j/k, welcome!...**Duel, Battle, and War** hehe...I still LOVE you guys, Duel reminds me of Inu...hehe...**NefCanuck** hey! Thanks! I'm glad if I can keep you interested...but I feel like she's chugging a bit slow...grr...(sighs) which was why I wanted to edit...removes richness but makes it less of a hog...**Rykokitty** hello again, thank you for the support! Next chapter has a nice rewarding scene with Kagome and Miroku. I'll tell you more later after I'm through answering the rest...**Mal** absolutely no problem! I know what it's like to have to wait for updates...there's one I read that I LOVED (and still do) SO MUCH! I recommend it, it's on my favorites page. It's set in the future after IY and Kag have had a daughter but separated before she was born and the mystery is what happened? And she writes beautifully...I wanted to DIE on the chapter that it's named for: _Broken Vow_. (hehe, here I am writing about other ppl's work in my own!(snickers)) If you're bored sometimes check that one out...**BeccaPatty** I've been thinking that the baby will either be half-demon (got IY's father's demon genes) or all human (got IY's mother's human genes.) I think it'd be a boy/girl thing. If it's a boy the baby gets to be a demon b/c he inherits the Y chromosome Intaisho had to haveprovided. If it's a girl it gets the X chromosome from Inu's mother. I hadn't given thought to the fact that the baby's appearence might affect IY...you're REALLY sharp there, I shoulda thought of that...but I think that IY would love it no matter how it looked b/c even if it was a girl and looked all like Kagome he'd still be able to see himself in it through his mother, in the third movie the bad guy (who loved IY's mother but ended up killing her) tells Inuyasha that he looks just like his mother. I've noticed they have the same eyes (not color but shape.)... **AnimeMoonlightGoddess** no interludes here, sorry, there's a good one next chapter tho, I dunno whether you feel positively or negatively...write in and tell me eh?

Speaking of next chapter...21 is called "Miso Soup in the Snow." Miso soup is a real Japanese meal, I think it looks a little like Tomato soup, but it's not made of tomatoes it's made of some type of fungus or yeast...(coughs) but hey, I'm not going to make it hamburgers, didn't have 'em 500 years ago in Japan...All I'm going to say is that there's a funny scene with Miroku and Kagome...I was going to scrap the whole chapter b/c all it does is give us a view of Kag's existence and the household and such, and assures you that she's still pregnant. But my little sister assures me that Miroku acted _just_ right, so I _had_ to leave it in there. All I can say is I hope you like it and I made the right choice. Till next time!


	21. Miso Soup in the Snow

**Disclaimer:** No sorry, I don't...

**A/N:** (SCREAMS!!!) All right!!!!! As of now I have written 26 (maybe 27 ifI break the chapters up a bit more)chapters of this story (right now you guys are on 21) and that means I'm DONE except for the epilogue. This story began with a prologue, it'll end with an epilgoue. And I plan on making it very nice...You'll all be pleased to hear it...I think that I've found the happy ending. You'll like it, maybe even LOVE it (I know I'M most pleased with chapters 25 and 26...) like I said i wanted to scrap this one, but the cute factor of Miroku and Kagome was just...irresistable. And the interlude is important. Well my life is getting busy with voice lessons, scholarships, play practice and boys...note the use of that last word, not "guys," not "men," but "boys,"... anyways...sorry this is a little late...I'm in a bit of a hurry right now...gotta go pick my sister up...

**

* * *

**

**Miso Soup in the Snow**

_"Please, my lord, Sesshomaru," Rin bowed low before him, trying to regain his attention, trying to make him listen without angering him._

_The demon lord stopped in his tracks, only three feet or so away from her delicate form. Her hair was long, black and flowing. She didn't have it pinned up this morning, he thought absently, taken with her beauty. It ran like waves down over her neck and over her light blue kimono, cascading like a waterfall. He could scent it even from his elevated position, cool, clean, sweet…it made him sweat and avert his eyes. **She's too young still…**_

_"Rin, move out of my way." he kept his voice utterly calm, but the darkness in his voice couldn't have been missed. He knew she would understand that he was warning her without showing any emotion—which was actually worse than his anger. If he was angry it meant he was taking her more seriously, but cold and stoic meant he wasn't considering her at all._

_"I beg you my lord." She whispered the words, softly, her voice higher and weaker than usual. He knew that she was doing it on purpose; she knew he was more easily taken with the right tone, the right presentation. And she'd known she could be soft and his demon ears would always pick it up. She was pleading. Sesshomaru felt his emotions boiling and bubbling within him, he looked away from her form, pursing his lips briefly._

_"Rin," he murmured, still looking away from her, "Why do you resist me in this decision?"_

_"I am only a child my lord Sesshomaru—"_

_"No, you are not merely a child." He knew that well enough. Not only did she tempt him physically, stirring a terrible desire that he had trouble controlling—much to his distress—but she was also manipulative when she wanted to be. She worked to please him—he knew she loved him, worshipped him even—but he also knew that Rin was no fool. She'd been with him far too many years. She'd learned from the absolute best of the best. The thought made the corners of his mouth twitch in a smile, ever so slightly._

_Rin had seen the expression, but she remained where she was, kneeling low before him. "I beg you my lord. All creatures deserve some measure of happiness."_

_Sesshomaru almost growled aloud, but he restrained it at the last moment. He glared down at her coldly instead, "Not **him."**_

_"But why not, my lord?" she gazed up at him with softer, warm brown eyes now, still pleading, but now she was no longer trying to play games with him—now he sensed she was genuine, she was pleading him. She was the innocent flower-picking girl he'd revived with Tenseiga again…_

_Slowly he shook his head, just barely. "Rin, you do not understand. He is a threat to **us**. I do this to assure your safety, and our offspring's safety."_

_He started to step past her, started to leave her behind. Rin pushed herself to her feet swiftly, whirling on her heel; she watched his back as he headed toward the entrance of the castle, headed toward the gardens. He might linger on the castle's grounds for a short time, but it would only be to contemplate his entrance for when he stormed Inuyasha's estate, tracked down his human mate by scent and slaughtered her…Rin couldn't imagine her beloved lord and soon to be mate doing such things, but she knew he was a survivor, a fighter, much like Inuyasha was…Sesshomaru wouldn't let the things he deemed as threats survive…it went against his very nature, it was a part of the dog demon legacy: protection. Sesshomaru was protecting himself, her, and their distant, unborn offspring…_

_But Rin couldn't shake the inherent instinct that what her lord planned to do—leave early, leave before Inuyasha could reach his estate at all—was completely and utterly wrong. Seeing the hanyou when she'd brought him to the castle, she'd been full of Sesshomaru's stories about his miserable half-brother. She'd been certain he was nothing more than a stupid, half-witted excuse for a life form. He hadn't deserved to live on the same planet as she and the mighty Sesshomaru, let alone be called the Inuyoukai's younger brother. But the hanyou hadn't been pond scum—in fact she'd seen many things in him that reminded her of Sesshomaru. Perhaps an unrefined, vulgar Sesshomaru, but it was Sesshomaru nonetheless. The girl sensed that there were far more similarities than there were differences—but her lord was stubborn and wouldn't see them…_

_And Rin couldn't help but think of the hanyou's poor mate, sitting back at her home, feeling the beginnings of life stirring within her, the shock and revelation of that miracle stopped and even reversed by the knowledge that that new life would end her own beside her mate…Rin felt empathy, she felt pity. There were plenty of other cruel, pitiless monsters waiting out in the world—such as the wolves that'd slaughtered her as a child before Sesshomaru had resurrected her—that would be more than willing to grind her into the dust simply for being herself. And they'd hate her even more when she began carrying the Lord Sesshomaru's offspring, his future. They'd do the same as Sesshomaru was doing to Inuyasha, and they would do it without even a second thought…but there was a difference, none of those monsters would be **family**…Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were **family, **she couldn't let him go through with killing the hanyou or his mate or the unborn child…she had the power to intervene, but did she have the courage or the conviction?_

_She'd already managed to make Sesshomaru rethink his first impulse—which was killing the hanyou's mate outright. Now she'd managed to make him see that there was no need for death, the girl could just leave, Rin knew the tales surrounding the hanyou's mate—she was a reincarnated priestess, from the future. She still traveled through time, they said. Rin believed it—seeing Kagome herself had affirmed what she'd heard in tales. The young woman was somehow unique from everyone else—she bore herself differently. So why didn't Sesshomaru send her into the future and command her to stay there? The woman could live—with Inuyasha's child—in the future where she wouldn't bother the Inuyoukai lord. Rin wouldn't have to stand beside her lord and remember this trouble, remember that she'd sat back and done nothing…_

_She wasn't going to give in yet._

_Rin rushed after her lord. He'd reached the bottom of the castle's steps; his gait was slow, deliberate, delicate. But as she followed him, hurriedly, she saw him stiffen and stop. He'd been expecting her pursuit._

_"My lord—"_

_He turned round and frowned at her, the expression fully formed and furious, a rare thing to be seen on his usually dry face, though of course Rin had witnessed more emotion on his face than most, perhaps more than any other…yet still she hesitated, stricken senseless for a few moments. What was she to do? How could she stop him?_

_"Rin, I told you, I won't listen to your objections. My decision has been made." He narrowed his eyes at her then and Rin realized he was going to challenge her, "Will you obey me, as I expect my mate should?" it was a dangerous tone, and Rin felt herself shaking inside._

_"I would obey anything the lord Sesshomaru would order." She whispered, but despite the words her eyes shone with defiance, "But I beg him to listen to what I feel as well…" she reached, hesitantly, tentatively, for his hand and lifted it. She placed it carefully over her chest, over her heart. "What I feel is right here. I wish that the lord Sesshomaru would listen to Rin's words, for love of her, for the peace of her soul."_

_"And what does Rin's soul care about this?" it was snarled coldly, and Rin tried to keep herself firm before him, tried to look brave, but her heart was beating furiously with desperation and fear, surely he could hear it with his powerful ears…_

_She squeezed his hand, praying silently for strength and the right words. "Rin pities the half-demon's mate. She has done nothing that warrants execution or suffering."_

_"Sacrifices must be made for Rin's safety." She felt his hand move, the claws brushed her neck, tenderly. The look in his eyes was of devotion and a fierce determination. The demon saw the task before him not as a human would, and not even as a demon—but as her mate, as a ruler. For some odd reason she sensed that he feared Inuyasha—this wasn't just about the sword. Her lord, mighty as he was, seemed to fear his father's favored half-breed child more than anything else. It was an odd thought, Rin knew, but it was one she hadn't been able to shake since meeting the hanyou and seeing the way her lord was so determined to assure that Inuyasha left no heirs, no others like him…_

_She nodded slowly, "But Rin still feels pain for the half-demon's mate, spare her life, spare her child, spare her the—"_

_Sesshomaru looked away, amber eyes abruptly narrow and cold, "She is only a worthless human…"_

_**Now** she had him. Eyes wide and shocked, she stared at him, letting the tears spring swiftly to her eyes, "But, my lord Sesshomaru…**I am only a worthless human…**"_

_Sesshomaru was staring at her, his mouth seemed to be trying to frown or scowl, but in his eyes, which were locked steadfastly to hers, he was thinking, his cruel resolve against his brother and his innocent mate was weakening when he saw Rin's faith, and the truth behind her words. If he didn't listen he saw, abruptly, that it would be the same as if he were killing Rin. Slowly his face settled, becoming still as a stone again. His hand closed in a fist over her chest and at the same moment he nodded._

_"I will wait—for you—but not for long. I shall do all there is in my power to spare her."_

_Rin bowed her head. The black hair cascaded over her shoulders and obscured her face, she was glad for it, she didn't want him to see how relieved she was, how much it mattered to her. "Rin thanks you." she whispered._

* * *

A baby's crying woke her. It was a shrill sound, and it seemed to have just the perfect way of slipping into her skull and ricocheting, like fingernails on a chalkboard, screaming, shrieking… 

Miroku and Sango attended to their daughter swiftly, the crying calmed significantly in only a few minutes. A short time later Kagome couldn't hear it at all any longer. But she'd ceased to be worrying about the baby's crying. Her own needs and troubles had taken precedence.

Wearily Kagome pulled herself from the futon and stumbled toward where she'd idly tossed her kimono robe. Her body felt slow and sluggish to her, as if she were still sleeping, or as if she was trying to wade through water. Clumsily she reached the door and slid it open and began to trudge down the hallway. Her mind was wakening swiftly, but her body was only beginning to register her surroundings, only just starting to react the way she needed it to…

Kagome reached the front door, hurrying now. She slid her shoes on swiftly and then fingered the door, fumbling with it…she felt her stomach twisting on itself; pressure rising in her throat…the door gave way and slid open. Blindly, holding her kimono robe tightly against her and gritting her teeth in discomfort against the rush of cold from the outside world, she stumbled out of the house and into the snow.

Behind her Miroku had stirred, carrying his only weeks old daughter in his arms, groggily. Yet when he'd heard Kagome come through the hallway he'd followed, and now, seeing her step out into the cold he was alarmed. Was she even awake? He hadn't seen her eyes…was she possessed? Nothing, as far as he'd seen from the world, was beyond reason.

"Kagome! Kagome!?" but his voice made his little daughter begin to squirm and cry again. Torn, Miroku dashed back toward the guest room where Sango was resting and handed the newborn to her instead. Sango, noticing her husband's hurried behavior and worried expression, took the infant without any questions, save the usual, "What's wrong?"

"Kagome just left the house, I think she's sleepwalking…" he rushed back out the small door, grabbing his staff as he went.

Still calling Kagome's name frantically, Miroku dashed out the still open door and looked around through the darkness. He ignored the cold—he'd felt worse in his time—and rushed through the gardens, trying to squint through the obnoxious, blowing cold of the night. Winter had come in strong by now and wouldn't relinquish its grip for some months to come. The snow wasn't particularly deep here yet, but it was deep enough that the monk's toes, exposed in his usual sandals, were quickly freezing. He could only withstand it for a short time he knew and still expect to keep his toes. The wind was high this night, so that although the sky was clear—he could see both the moon and the stars—it didn't matter, the air was still filled with drifting snowflakes and grains of snow. It was a true menace, the wind. It might've been only freezing out but the wind made it feel much, much colder. Miroku was beginning to shiver, and he didn't see Kagome at the front of the house and front gardens at all…where had she gone? Around the back of the house maybe? He hurried that way, sandals crunching and kicking up more snow. His toes were surely turning strange shades of blue and purple…

Just on the other side of the house he saw her: she had propped herself up against a tree and was doubled over, apparently overcome by the cold…or so he thought at first. "Kagome!" he cried, and rushed eagerly forward, though his toes protested every movement, both in and out of the snow. He reached her swiftly and grabbed the elbow that she didn't have against the cherry tree. "Are you all right, Kagome?" he tried to peer at her face but she looked away from him, her hair fell from over her shoulder and blocked his view.

Concerned, Miroku stepped forward, and at that moment two things happened at the same time. The first, by just a microsecond, was that Miroku's toes met something that wasn't snow, and wasn't frozen either—it was warm. He looked down and realized that it was the miso soup from dinner that night, right at Kagome's feet. The second thing that happened was that Kagome, having turned her head away from him, made a coughing, hacking noise and bent lower. At that moment, of course, the rather dense, but well-meaning monk drew away from her, as suddenly as if he'd just found out she was a transvestite.

Kagome emptied the contents of her stomach for a few more minutes, and Miroku stood faithfully by her, silent, with his head turned away, but there nonetheless, watching over her. When the heaving had finally ceased he looked cautiously back at her, wondering if his toes would finally be relieved of the terrible and ominous numbness that was descending upon them.

"Are you okay now?" he croaked, shivering and timid. He felt very much relieved to see her nod weakly and push herself off the tree. They trudged back to the house and its promising warmth silently. Miroku would've wrapped his arm around her but the thought of her stumbling and stepping on his frostbitten toes—and the fact that she'd just thrown up—made him keep his distance. She must've eaten something bad, he thought, it happened all the time…and was sometimes contagious, which was a very bad thing for them right now considering that there was a newborn and recovering mother in the house…but aside from that, he'd been worried over her for a while now. He'd seen her tend to sleep more and turn away her food, and she'd ceased being the usual warm, bubbly Kagome he was used to a little over a week ago. Was she sick? Or was she just depressed? He wasn't sure, but he knew he wanted to find out.

They shuffled back in, Miroku chucking his sandals off hurriedly and moving to put something warm on his toes, Kagome shivering and weak from her recent bout of vomiting. Kagome started to head back toward her room but Miroku, still watching after her and worrying, even while he was hopping about trying to find some tea on the stove—not to drink but to soak his toes in—called her name and tried to make her stop. After a little coaxing he got her to sit with him at the table in the sitting room while he struggled to warm his feet. The monk sighed when he shoved his feet into one of the cooking pots that he'd filled with tea he'd just made for his feet to soak in. Kagome was watching him from her side of the table, a slight smile on her face, something the monk was glad to see, even if it was at his expense.

"It's good to see you smiling, Lady Kagome." He mused, smiling even through the sharp and intense stinging in his rejuvenating toes.

"I smile all the time Miroku…" she was trying to dodge him, smiling and waving one hand at him as if he were the silliest thing she'd ever seen or heard. But he wasn't impressed by her attempt. He could see in her eyes the truth: she was distinctly nervous about him questioning her.

As if to back up his suspicions Kagome sighed and started to rise to her feet. "I'm going back to bed now…"

"After what you just did?" he frowned, "Don't you want some tea or something? Aren't you hungry?"

Kagome paused, hesitating, and then she smiled again, genuinely. "Tea? Like what you're feet are having right now?" she laughed lightly and then scowled abruptly, unhappy.

"What is it, Kagome?"

"Oh," she shook her head and seemed suddenly embarrassed, "I just realized that I need to brush my teeth and blow my nose. Not all of my miso soup is in the snow outside."

Miroku gulped and looked away from her. Eew. He managed to say, weakly, "I'm sorry." Truth was he'd been sick to his stomach many a night by himself, hanging with the cheap geishas, drinking too much sake, throwing up in the pretty Zen gardens in Kyoto as a young, troublesome teenager. He forced the thought away. Now that was something Sango could do without knowing.

Kagome yawned and started to get up again, but Miroku looked back to her quickly and cleared his throat. "Lady Kagome."

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? If you need to be sick again…perhaps you'd like a bowl, or a pot or something so you don't have to go out into the snow to…"

Kagome looked irritated. "I'm fine." She waved a hand impatiently, "I just need to sleep."

"Oh, okay," Miroku narrowed his blue eyes, trying to tell her silently that he didn't believe a word coming from her mouth, trying to invite her to come clean with him, "Are you sure?"

For a moment Kagome looked lost, like a child, she looked as if she might crumple before him, and Miroku felt certain that she would speak her mind…but then she shook her head, "Let me sleep Miroku." She snapped, frowning, yet in her eyes, he thought he saw a gleam, a shine…of tears perhaps? She turned her back on him then and started to walk back toward the hall and her room. Miroku was about to call her back again, but he paused and thought better of it. He'd let her sleep, in the morning though he wouldn't let her escape…

Endnote: Sorry I didn't proofread this one this time...my computer flaked out when I was SOOOOO close to being done thanking everyone...as I got through and answer each one I delete it then to save room in my email for the next round of reviews, but my IExplorer died, or as the computer obnoxiously put it, "This program has performed an illegal action and must be shut down." GRRRR....I could RIP my hair out!!! So I have only two reviews that are left...I'm SOO SO SORRY to everyone else who asked questions, SO SORRY...there's nothing I can do and I gotta hurry and post it...I hope that will in part make up for it...**Dragon-Master Ryuko** hey! Don't worry about multiple reviews, I LOVE them, it lets me know chapter by chapter how you feel and how I did...thank you!!...**mal** on the subject of pups! I have some names I've looked up and researched...and I want to poll you guys!!

What do you think? Boy or girl for the pup, hmm? If it's a girl I'm thinking of naming it Nozomi, which means "Hope." And for a boy I haven't decided, but I think I want to keep the "Inu" theme going. Inutaisho has started something by passing it on...I'm leaning toward Koinu, which means "Puppy." Accurate, eh? What cha think? I am open to all suggestion--in fact, who was it that suggested the name Kasai for Sango and Miroku's new baby girl? Kasai for fire, was that right? Becuase I used it...(grins) see, I DO listen...Sango and Miroku, (in chapter 26) name their baby girl Kasai...(nods) anyway, until next time...next chapter is called "Silent as Death." it's dark, tho the interlude in the beginning has pretty-ful description. But just when you'll be screaming at your computer and hating me...I fix it...(grins) you'll see...Love you! (hugs all) SORRY again about my stupid computer...(cries)...


	22. Silent as Death

**Disclaimer:** Nope never owned him...

**A/N:** Okay, I'm once more going through a very tired period, (shakes head) I had another of these like a month or two ago and I worried then that I had mono or something, I still worry (but then again I'm like that, worry about everything) becuase all I wanna do right now is sleep, sleep, sleep and sleep some more. I don't even feel like eating although I know I need to, I just don't care, I want to sleep forever...(groans) so I'm not going to proofread and severely edit. You can have fun trying to find my unpolished places here (weak grin) usually I try to be a perfectionist but now...I couldn't care less...anyway...I think BOY won in the polls, but it was tied pretty well with TWINS...(shrugs) I'll make my decision and tease you horribly by not telling you...or maybe not even writing it in this story (HUGE grins)...maybea sequel...(snickers)...this chapter is saddening, as the title implies. You'll be screaming at your computer toward the end, and then, just when you'll want to KILL me...I make it better. And then the next chapter "Reunion" will appease you I hope (grins) with fluff...so onward! Leave me reviews please! And whenever I update it check out my latest story...((sighs) IF I ever get around to updating it...)...see you...

**

* * *

**

**Silent as Death**

_The cherry blossoms floated through the garden, ballerina dancers all of them, flowing through the sweet smelling air, their stage, merrily. Maple leaves crunched beneath her bare feet. The ground was warm and damp with dew…while outside it was winter and snowing and cruel._

_Rin reached back and pulled the pins that kept her hair held regally up and shook it down, running her fingers through it lazily. Her kimono was bright yellow with red and purple flowers embroidered over one side. It was a short kimono—Rin made sure that it ended above her ankles just slightly. She'd made sure to have the obi tied in a more womanly style—not a childish bow but a "pillow," style rather. Sesshomaru had made the days grow a little warmer to compensate for the weather outside the castle, recently. The maple trees had sensed the chilly temperature and changing sunlight recently and begun dropping their beautiful crimson leaves—much to her lord's disgust. _

_She ran a few hands through her free hair, and looked to the west where the sun was setting. Its last rays were hitting her face directly, and they were warm and luxurious…Rin smiled into them, feeling as if, for a moment, the world was completely perfect…_

"_Rin." She blinked with surprise. She hadn't sensed her lord approach her, hadn't heard him. Alarmed Rin turned on her heel and faced the stony Sesshomaru, bowing to the ground swiftly. _

"_My lord." She murmured._

"_I have come to tell you that I'm going to leave tomorrow." She sensed that he wanted her to challenge him, wanted her to test his will. Rin wasn't so foolish. She'd been lucky before. Inuyasha would've reached his estate by now, Rin knew, the extra days her lord had allowed had been enough. The two weeks she'd promised the Lady Kagome, the hanyou's mate, were almost complete. Her end of the bargain was finished. She could only pray Sesshomaru was merciful and gentle if Kagome refused to leave…_

"_This girl wishes you nothing but safe travel and peace." She whispered, quietly, her voice calm and innocent. She showed no emotion but sincerity to him. _

_Sesshomaru was silent for several moments. Rin was sure she must've surprised him by being passive. She'd fought him with the issue for so long that he expected trouble now, when she didn't give it the Inuyoukai was just as frustrated with her, she supposed, as when she did give it. _

"_You aren't concerned?"_

"_My Lord Sesshomaru has been good to Rin. He listened to her many times, but for her to ask more of him would be improper."_

_Sesshomaru was silent for several seconds, and then Rin heard him make a small noise, almost a grunt, she thought, it sounded like something positive. "Rin," he spoke quietly, calmly, "You please me. Rise." She did as she was commanded and met his eyes timidly, smiling. The amber orbs burned back at her, filled with an intensity she'd seen before many times…it was his desire, burning away like the sun hovering in the heavens. Yet the Inuyoukai lord always stifled that emotion, because she wasn't ready…_

_Rin looked away. Her thoughts were clouded. _

"_You are troubled?" Sesshomaru didn't frown, but she knew he thought that she was thinking of the hanyou and Kagome again. _

"_I am frustrated, my lord…" she turned her eyes to him again, and spotted the same desire, the same longing once more. She could feel those emotions mimicked within her, she let him see it, as clearly as she could. Although he was a creature of few expressions and usually of few words as well, she knew he still read others' faces easily enough, and she took advantage of that now. "You say I am still a girl…"_

"_I did not say that." _

"…_That we must wait…"_

"_We must." His eyes narrowed, the intensity of the amber orbs, however, didn't diminish, if anything it increased. The demon lord was struggling just as much as she was. _

"…_How long?" she whispered, and, without thinking, she raised one hand and ran her fingers tentatively over the smooth, beautiful skin of his neck, downward to where it met with his shoulders…_

_Sesshomaru closed his eyes, and Rin suddenly felt her breath quicken, as if a switch had gone off. Perhaps he would lose control, perhaps he would stop being stubborn, she **felt** ready…she both sensed and heard the liquid rumbling, the growling half-purr, that Sesshomaru made in response to her touch. It was his animal side, speaking to her, whispering in the love song of all carnivores…_

_Rin rose onto her tiptoes, eased herself toward him, but she knew she'd never be able to kiss his lips unless he knelt, so she buried her face into his chest, breathing in his scent deeply. She prayed that he would succumb, scoop her into his arms and cart her off to his chamber, take her as his mate…but Sesshomaru gave her no such sweet surprise. _

_He withdrew, firmly yet gently, leaving the longing, the terrible, twisting, raving desire unabated, unsatisfied. She felt the old inadvertent sense of rejection blooming within her; it was quickly followed by bitterness. She frowned, frustrated. Her lord had turned his back on her, and although it seemed cold at first to her, she saw that in fact he'd withdrawn to gain control over himself. She could see his shoulders working with each slightly ragged breath. _

_Rin tried again, "How long?" her voice was low, deep, driven by desperate desire, for a moment she felt as if she couldn't breathe, "When?"_

_Sesshomaru didn't turn back to face her. "When my brother is childless. When his mate is gone…when you are **safe.**"_

_Rin said nothing, but she was glad that he wasn't looking at her face, if he had he'd have easily seen her disapproval, her hesitance, her fear. _

* * *

Kagome didn't sleep a wink. Meekly she stared out her window the rest of the night until dawn, watching the light outside grow. The futon was warm and comfortable, sleep lingered just within reach…but Kagome wasn't getting there anytime soon. Her mind was twisting and turning on itself. She was surprised that she hadn't given herself a headache yet. 

This was her last day. The girl had said two weeks. The dawn outside marked the beginning of her last hours with everyone in the Feudal Era…and Inuyasha had not yet returned. _What if I don't see him?_ Did she even _want_ to? Was she brave enough, strong enough, to see his face before she left? And how could she _stand_ leaving at all? What kind of mate was she!? Kagome's heart sped like a frightened mouse's. How could she leave?

But staying meant dying…which would Inuyasha prefer? Knowing that although they were separated she was still alive and breathing, or that she'd been so loyal that she'd chosen to die for him instead. She knew clearly which he would choose. After seeing Kikyo die for him Inuyasha wanted no more of that, no bad blood on his soul…

A new thought came to her and Kagome's breath caught in her throat at it. Would it be better, for her and Inuyasha as well as Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Mayuko and the children, if she just left them with a note? If she just slipped away and left them without the painful memories of her parting? She knew they it'd be easier for _her,_ for with each additional day that passed she felt her will to live away from them diminishing. Without her friends, her new family in the Feudal Era that she'd come to so love, what point was life? The only way she could survive it would be if she closed off her mind to all thoughts of them and slunk away…but in her heart she knew that was the coward's way out. Yet it felt like it was the only escape route—the only way for her to survive as well as keep her sanity…

Shaking, she rose from her futon and began dressing. Her body moved slowly, it was still tired and weakened from the night she'd spent mostly awake, suffering both physically and emotionally. Yet her mind was like glass, clear and utterly, ominously still. If she allowed herself to think now she'd never be able to do what she knew she must…

Kagome began to gather a few of the best kimonos that Inuyasha had given her. They were beautiful, exquisite things. She cried silently as she grabbed her traveling case and set the delicate fabrics and sashes into it. From within the depths of the closet in her room Kagome also retrieved some blue jeans and a red sweater—fashions from her Era. Shivering against the cold outside she slipped off her kimono robe and donned the modern clothes. They were crinkled and cold against her skin—gooseflesh rippled over her body. She knelt before the mirror in the corner of her room opposite the closed door and began to comb out her hair. She tried to avoid looking at her face as she did it—she couldn't bear to see the sadness there, the tears streaking down her face, the fatigue in her face.

When she had packed most of the important things Kagome crept silently from her room, her heart pounding away, her stomach clenched. The light from the rising sun was just beginning to illuminate the house. As she walked through the sitting room her memories seemed to paint the walls and the air around her. For a moment she stopped and stared at the spot at the head of the table, the place Inuyasha claimed as the head of the house—the man of the house…she looked away, at the floor, at her feet, _anything_ but the table and its memories. _Stop thinking about it or you'll never be able to leave…_

She reached the door and, thoughtlessly, she pulled on her coat—the richly embroidered piece with Inuyasha's family symbols spelled out boldly on the back. Had she given it any thought Kagome would've been proud to wear it now—whether the villagers saw it or not, it didn't matter. She'd wear it in her own time regally, gladly. It wasn't something she wanted to leave behind.

Once the coat was on Kagome hesitated, staring at the door, her mind broiling with turmoil abruptly. _They need to know why…_ She imagined Miroku telling Shippo and Sango that he'd followed her tracks outside straight to the well. He'd be clueless as to her motives. They'd ask _why?_ But the question would grow bitter inside them, like a disease, a disease on their happiness…they'd wait for her to return, but days would pass, months. She'd never come back…suddenly a new thought came to her…_would Inuyasha come after her?_

_Yes, he would…_

Shaking, Kagome set her things down and grabbed a dishrag—it was the only thing available—and searched the cabinets until she found a small pot of ink. Then, using her fingernail, Kagome hurriedly wrote Miroku, Sango, Shippo and the children a note. As she wrote the sun had risen higher into the sky—the light was coursing through the shades on the small kitchen window, radiating its brilliance at her, trying to cheer her it seemed, but it was in vain. When the message was complete Kagome signed her name and then, dazedly, swiped her fingers over her blue jeans, staining them with the remaining ink.

_It was time to go…_

Kagome picked up her things and stepped out the door, like a zombie. Her mind worked in slow motion, hardly seeing or sensing anything. She didn't feel the cold, didn't see the sparkling of the snow in the sunlight, she didn't admire the way they twinkled like stars on a background of white, like diamonds buried in powdered sugar…a few flakes drifted lazily through the air, unconcerned about her or anything else in the wide world.

As Kagome walked out of Inuyasha's estate—leaving her friends and the father of her child behind her—she didn't muse on the somehow disturbing quality that the falling snow had…how strange it was that the noise of the rain in the summer, fall, and spring was comforting to hear on the roof tiles, but the snows of winter were soundless, as if the world were suddenly mute. How odd it was, how eerily quiet…

It was a lot like the whisper of breath's death upon the whole of the world…

Kagome started down the path toward the village, the Higurashi shrine, and the well—but her mind resolutely turned against the knowledge of what she must do once she arrived there. Yet, although she refused to think of it, Kagome cried continually, silently. The world had vanished around her. She was a miserable, bedraggled soldier, marching home after losing the war, and she was alone. Completely and utterly alone…her feet shuffled along the icy path in her boots, without her consciously controlling them. And then she heard the sound of thunder, in the distance…but it was growing _louder._ And thunder? In the middle of winter? She looked up, momentarily distracted from the terrible pain inside her.

It wasn't thunder. It was a horse and rider, charging up the path from the village…

Her heart stopped. The rider was wearing red, and his hair was light colored—silver. On his head there were two pointed whitish shapes that on a human shouldn't have been there…it was…it was…

_Inuyasha._

Endnote: Kay, making this short, must eat something wash my face, drink something and sleep or I'll never survive school or the dance tomoro night...(dies)...**mal** thank you for sharing your opinion...twins has crossed my mind many a time, but the way it makes more sense to me wouldn't work by the laws of biology. I was thinking that twins would be likely (if you imagine demon and human genes being reluctant to mix, like water and oil) making an egg split up early in development. But that would make Identical twins, both girls or both boys. I would want the other type, faternal, and that's less likely to happen. They're rare to begin with, but even tougher in here is that she and he have only ONE night to make it work...so I'm stuck with seeing it as one child...**Emerald Ash** Hey! I was really hoping it'd been you that suggested the name. But since my computer likes to eat the emails from time to time after I've looked at them I couldn't go back and retrieve the email. I loved the name! (grins, winks) and thnaks for telling me that you love the interludes, I've had some complain about it...(has pondered making a Sesshy/Rin fic of her own...), and yes, of course you caught on that poor Kagome wasn't throwing up for quality of food...(snickers...)...**adamile** (shakes head) Lord in Heaven above you're a deep thinker! Those are some tough questions! I probably don't have the brainpower for them, especially right now...but let's giver a shot...1 I remember that, and I actually use it later in the story (hint hint) and Rin thinks it out for herself as well in the very next chapter...so i guess I have to say Sesshy was dense and didn't think it out himself, you know that a pretty face (Rin) has been proven to render normally sane males (like Sesshy) just plain stupid...2 Yes, I think he would too, which is why I had her thinking this way in this chapter, but, and this is a big BUT, IY would have a tough time adapting. He'd be kept inside alot, like a pampered dog, and he'd likely get so frustrated...if he's discovered, what'll science think of him? And what about the baby? They NEED the Feudal Era, if I make the baby have ears like dear old Dad...what will his Kidnergarten teachers think of it? The Feudal Era just makes more sense for them as a couple...3 Sesshomaru doesn't think like we do. I try to demonstrate this. Rin understands it, and tries to sway him to her side of things. Sesshy sees things like an animal does, kill it first unless there's a good reason not to, and ask questions later while gloating over the bleeding carcass...gosh...I'm no good at this...very good brain teasers to me tho, keeping me on my toes...**heather** I am leaning that way a bit...we'll see...**Mad-4-Manga** I LOVE your first question...hehe...it was that that made me go back and start rewriting the epilogue chapter to answer your question...(grins)... **lynnie1-23** yes, a sequel? (hmmm....) Yes, i'm up for that...(ate something and has recovered slightly...) got any plot ideas, ANY one? Sequels? (arches eyebrow...)...**cool-chick-rae** yes, a boy would be more practical as far as the sword goes, most definately, but we don't always get what's more practical...yet I AM leaning toward a boy, a Taro, first-born son...in their case a Koinu...**lady kjerston of the western** yes, I know about the stupidity of computers...(sighs)...but no, unfortunately I haven't been able to see IY...it's on too late, my little sister tapes them, (VCR genius) but I haven't had the time to watch them...and hehehe, YES the interludes are SO fun...I get to write tension stuff...it's great...it's the sorta stuff I can only dream would happen to me again with my dreamy someone...(sighs)...okay, moment over...great hearing from you! but I must hurry and post!... **linkmaster27** hehe, when I first read that I thought you were reminding me that you're a guy and not a girl, and I was like "Oh NO! Did I do it again!?" Sorry, you'll never know how bad I felt about that...(mumbles and blushes) thank you for the review! looking forward to hearing more from you my good sir...

Done for now...review and tell me how I did...and SEQUEL ideas...you don't know how it ends yet, and I actually haven't written the ending yet, but it's going to come SOON...next chapter is nice and sweet, and funny in the beginning, Rin and Jaken are in it to begin with...you'll like it I think...after that it's action stuff and some heated chatter, and then...two chapters of FIGHTING...like brother to brother...(ahems, choke)...YES...the moment we've all been waiting for...I had SO much fun with those chapters, and I'm REALLY proud of them...till later...


	23. Reunion

**Disclaimer:** Nope I don't own the half-demon cutie...(grins)

**A/N:** This is like my just about favorite interlude of them all! (dances!) I loved writing Jaken and Rin's interactions. I LOVE the way she still treats him, and the way he refuses to acknowledge that she's grown and will likely mean a WHOLE lot more to Sesshy than he, the toady little servant does...hehe, Jaken-sama! Also IY and Kag have a nice scene, IY will fight for her! He's not going to let stupid Sesshy win anything without a fight, or separate him and Kagome...as I'm sure all of you will be figureing out by now. The next chapter is another of my favorites, they (that's Sango, Shippo, Miroku and company)have a last chat together, a little tense, and then head off in separate ways...but it's what I have Sesshy think that I am MOST pleased with in that chapter...anyway, on with the story! I hope to make you grin when you read this interlude...(sniggles)...

**

* * *

**

**Reunion**

_The impish little demon started huffing from his place at the entrance to her chamber. "Rin! Hurry up!" his little feet tapped loud anddemandingly on the floor. He'd never grown accustomed to her change in stature. As far as Jaken-sama was concerned, Rin was still six years old. In his mind she always would be, even when the time came that defined all women—when Sesshomaru became her mate and the father of her children…perhaps it was even that, she mused, that made the imp so disrespectful to her. He'd always, on some strange level, been jealous of her high stature in their lord's eyes._

_"Jaken-sama," she half-yawned, stretching as she slid from her bed, "Why are you so eager to have me up and about this morning?" her hair was long and unrestrained. It fell, flowing about her as she moved. Her night clothing was a short kimono robe, and as she climbed from out of bed Jaken could see the luxuriant white skin of her legs…he squealed and covered his eyes._

_"Cover yourself you indecent girl!" He screeched._

_Rin laughed a moment and then quickly grabbed a longer robe that went beyond her knees. "Jaken-sama," in truth she hadn't given up on offering the imp her childish title of great respect either, "You could leave me, I don't need to be up so early…"_

_Jaken seemed to bristle. Flustered, he peeked through his fingers to make sure it was safe and then huffed, "Silly girl! I wouldn't have woken you unless I had a good reason!" as he spoke Rin came closer to the door to face Jaken, and now the imp could see that Rin's robes weren't tightly fastened over herchest either—he could see the strip of skin between her breasts, and he choked mid-sentence and covered his eyes once again, "You stupid girl!" he blustered, helplessly._

_Rin frowned and tightened her robe. Normally Jaken didn't come to wake her like this—normally no one saw her so freshly awoken except for the maids that came to help her with her hair. That was normal; Jaken was not. Rin was losing patience, when did it become his job to interrupt her privacy?_

_"Jaken-sama, I am sorry. I didn't expect to be disturbed so early…" she hoped he would get the hint but it was unlikely. She offered him a small bow of respect, hoping he'd hurry and tell her why he was waking her so she could get on with her morning routine. There were lessons to attend to; Sesshomaru may have been gone to wreak havoc on his brother's poor innocent mate, but Rin's schedule remained unchanged as far as she knew…_

_Jaken made a fearful, embarrassed noise and then straightened himself up proudly. "Lord Sesshomaru has commanded me to prepare you…"_

_Rin frowned, "Prepare me for what, Jaken-sama?"_

_The imp seemed to be nervous—or perhaps embarrassed, Rin wasn't sure which. "To prepare you for his arrival home."_

_Rin blinked. "Jaken-sama," she shook her head, "My lord can't be coming home now…he would've only just left…" she glanced toward the windows…yes, it was only just now dawn, she could still light candles as she dressed it was so gloomy. Sesshomaru had said he'd leave at dawn, hadn't he?_

_"No, no, no, silly girl…" Jaken stammered, "He will return this evening from Inuyasha's home," here he huffed, clearly holding a remaining grudge directed at the hanyou, "And he has ordered that you should be…prepared…"_

_"Prepared?" Rin felt her heart hammering suddenly…**he's taking care of his perceived threat, and immediately after I shall be his next project…** Rin felt as if she might vomit with the sudden excitement that bloomed within her._ (A/N: I felt this way when I was in love oddly enough (grins)).

_"Yes…he has left a kimono for you to wear…" the imp wasn't pleased with his assignment, or so Rin thought. He was uncomfortable trying to tell Rin that Sesshomaru was ready for her—the waiting was over, the threats nearly through…yet Rin felt abruptly saddened, wondering what was happening outside the Western Lands between her lord and his hanyou brother…_

_Jaken made an impatient sound. "Well, are you coming girl, or not?" he turned and began walking away hurriedly. Rin stepped quickly after him, her feet, without even their usual tabi socks pattered on the floor much the same as Jaken's toad feet did. Her mind was spinning, and although she tried to suppress it, she felt guilt and worry building inside her as much as excitement. She looked to Jaken's backsides and wondered if the toad could help her…_

_"Jaken-sama?"_

_"Yes?" the toad sounded happy enough._

_"Why does Lord Sesshomaru fear Inuyasha as he does?"_

_Jaken stopped walking and whirled on her, flabbergasted. "What nonsense do you speak, stupid girl?! The Mighty Lord Sesshomaru doesn't fear the likes of Inuyasha! He is nothing but a pathetic, weak, stupid, infantile, immature, annoying, arrogant—"_

_"But he **does** fear him, Jaken-sama. Why should he care so much about the hanyou having the sword? Or about his poor mate having a baby…" Rin suddenly felt cold inside, the excitement of before abruptly muted. In her mind she thought that perhaps by torturing the hanyou as he was, Sesshomaru might be making his own downfall. Her lord **did** fear the hanyou, but the hanyou was unconcerned with Sesshomaru's land, whereabouts, and business. Rin suddenly saw herself, older, delicate and happy, strolling through the castle's gardens…in her mind she saw herself pregnant with Sesshomaru's child…and she saw the hanyou scaling the walls, enraged, coming for revenge—and where was Sesshomaru weakest? Right where the demon lord had himself attacked his brother—his mate and unborn offspring._

_It was like walking into a sleeping dragon's cave and wondering aloud if the creature was awake…_

_"Lord Sesshomaru is protecting **you, **ingrate!" the toad's eyes were wide with outrage; he was blistering, seething. But Rin was completely unaffected._

_"But if all those things are true about Inuyasha…why should he consider him a threat to me? He **does** fear his brother, Jaken-sama…"_

_The imp was distraught and helpless. He huffed and stammered hopelessly for a few moments and finally blurted, "It doesn't matter! It's none of your business girl! Obey lord Sesshomaru and cease this treasonous chatter now or…or…"_

_"But don't you see! If he tortures Inuyasha like this the hanyou will come for revenge! If Sesshomaru just left him alone…"_

_Jaken lunged for her, slicing the air between the two of them with his staff, "Shut up you stupid ungrateful girl!"_

_Rin stared at Jaken, eyes wide and frightened, but it wasn't the imp she was seeing in her mind's eye…it was a red flash—the hanyou's red haori—and the power in his legendary sword wielded by his clawed hands…so alike to Seshsomaru's own…she remembered the hanyou's words to her as she'd escorted him to the castle,_ "Did you ever wonder about his missing arm? Hmm? **I did that**."

_Inuyasha wouldn't be ruined by the loss of his mate—he'd be enraged, he'd come looking to get even…and he wouldn't stop until he'd either succeeded or he was dead…_

_Much to Jaken's sudden confusion and distress the girl crumpled before him, sinking to her knees, sobbing, her face buried in her hands. **Why does Sesshomaru fear him so? Why must he punish Inuyasha? They're brothers!** She had to stop him, but it was already too late, on horseback she'd never reach Inuyasha's estate in time. Sesshomaru could fly; he was probably nearly there even as she thought about it…_

_Ah and Un…_

_As suddenly as she'd crumpled Rin leapt to her feet and dashed away from the confused imp, who merely gaped now, unable to react or comprehend. But after a moment he rushed after her, back toward her chambers, calling her name._

_"Rin! Rin! You **stupid** girl! Come back! I must follow Lord Sesshomaru's orders and prepare you for his return or…" he stopped as he reached her doorway and immediately screamed and covered his eyes, whimpering and blubbering. Rin had stripped completely and was already slipping into a simple black kimono with white embroidered flowers over it. She'd chosen it because it was young, innocent, and child-like. If she approached Sesshomaru arrogantly—or Inuyasha even for that matter—she wouldn't get anywhere. She ignored Jaken's cursing and muttering at her nakedness from the door and continued dressing._

_"Jaken-sama!" she called, struggling as she pulled on her tabi socks._

_"Y-yes…?" Jaken whimpered; eyes still covered at the doorway._

_"Summon my maids—I need them to tie a white obi for me with a child's bow. And also tell the stable guardians that they must ready Ah and Un."_

_"No! Lord Sesshomaru wants you to be—"_

_"Lord Sesshomaru will have me…sooner than he intends…" she muttered, eyes tight with a new and grim determination._

* * *

"Kagome?" Inuyasha leapt off the still panting, fidgeting horse, and took hold of her shoulders, his golden eyes wide and concerned, "What are you doing out here?" without even letting her answer the question the hanyou wrapped his arms around her suddenly and pulled her close to him. 

Enveloped in his strength, in his warmth, Kagome felt as if she were going to explode. _How can I leave him? It wouldn't be worth living if I did…but…_ She started to sob against him, leaving a big, warm, wet place where her face rested against his red haori overcoat. She felt Inuyasha stroke her hair tenderly…it reminded her of when she'd been small and her mother had done the same to her when she'd cried when her father had died…had Inuyasha's mother done this too when her young hanyou son cried?

A moment later Kagome felt her mate lift her fragile weight and push her toward the horse. Confused, Kagome whimpered and tried to struggle against him—her things were on the ground, she had to leave…but the hanyou was already getting them for her and carrying them. He moved to lead the horse toward the estate, his face somber. She knew he was looking at her clothing, at the bags, at her tears, her wordlessness, and he was well aware that something was wrong. Yet, stubborn as a mule, he wouldn't ask her about it, wouldn't even acknowledge that it existed—not until she was safe at least, and within the walls of their estate. She knew she should just leave him, just tell him that it was what had to be done…but she didn't have the strength. Instead of fight Inuyasha, though it was generally what she'd always done while knowing him, Kagome sagged in the horse's saddle, defeated.

They reached the gates. Inuyasha impatiently leapt the obstacle and opened them from within, leading the horse and Kagome inside. They left the horse un-tethered, free to explore wherever it wished throughout the estate, taking its pick of all the half dead weeds and grass growing along the walls and through the gardens. Kagome followed Inuyasha into the estate, her mind still working as if she were one of the living dead. No one was awake yet; the house was still deadly silent.

Kagome took her usual place at the sitting table, quiet and subdued, but inside she was quivering like jell-o. Inuyasha lingered in the kitchen and Kagome knew, with something like dread, that he'd found her note to the others, for their intended discovery after she'd long since been gone. But now he'd found it instead, and watching him she realized that he'd come home not knowing what she knew—that she must leave. Perhaps he'd escaped on his own then, or been allowed to escape, perhaps Rin had freed him, but been unable to tell him anything…

She looked up, still crying softly, as Inuyasha appeared in the doorway between the kitchen and the sitting room. His face was a mask of something between rage and fear. In one of his fists she saw the dishrag she'd left her message on. The hanyou threw the soiled cloth at the floor, a snarl over his face. Kagome cringed, as if he'd struck her.

"That _son of a bitch!"_ Inuyasha whispered, his voice so low Kagome shuddered, "He sent his little wench to threaten you…this has nothing to do with you. How _dare_ he?!"

Kagome was shaking, "But it does have to do with me, Inuyasha."

As if seeing her for the first time, Inuyasha's amber eyes focused on her, and were suddenly saddened. "He must admit defeat. His claim to Tetsuseiga isn't legitimate anymore. The arrangement was that Sesshomaru's heirs would gain the sword if I died childless…"

"Yes, and the moment I am gone or dead he succeeds." Unconsciously she'd laid a hand over where the pup was growing within her as she'd spoken. Watching her from the doorway Inuyasha's face paled and the anger that'd fueled him seemed to leak away. His ears drooped like water-deprived plants. She saw his nose wrinkle, working, scenting the air; she knew immediately that he was smelling her, that he was taking in the pup's influence on her personal scent. His eyes were bright and full of grief.

"No…I won't let him _touch_ you…"

"But—"

"No." Inuyasha moved forward suddenly, his speed almost frightening Kagome. She looked swiftly away and leaned forward, trying to let the table support her. In a moment she felt Inuyasha take her into his arms once more, wrapping them around her from behind this time. She could feel his hot breath on her hair. She started to cry again, and her resolve melted…slowly she turned round on her sitting cushion and threw her arms around him, melting into his embrace.

She felt his lips on her cheek, right next to her ear, "I'll kill the bastard for you, for the pup."

She shook her head, feeling terror rising within her, "No, no Inuyasha, he'd kill you! I'd rather leave you and know you were alive!" she was gasping, hardly able to breathe through her grief and inner pain.

There was a pause from Inuyasha, but Kagome knew he hadn't yet given up. And sure enough he began anew, determined and fierce, "And I'd rather die than be parted with you! I'd choose to die as your mate, fighting for the both of us, and the pup. I'd never give up the chance to raise our pup, to see him born!" she was shivering inside and outside alike, sobbing as all the emotions rushed through her wildly, wild as the demon blood within her mate. She felt his arms tighten around her, protectively, lovingly. _I can't leave_…she thought, somehow both miserable and elated at once. _There's just no way…_

"But when he comes to kill me…" she whispered, drawing away, trying to look into her mate's eyes, trying to find an answer to the dilemma before them both.

Inuyasha pursed his lips, thinking hard. "I'll fight for you…"

"But his plan is to kill me. Not to fight you." the words shook as they escaped from her lips. She remembered Rin's face the night the girl had come to see her, to warn her of the approaching doom…

"Then we'll hide you…" his eyes flew to her blue jeans, her boots, "…the well. Stay with your family, in your time. When it's safe I'll come for you…"

She nodded, agreeing to the idea, her mind settling for a brief moment before another terrible possibility rose inside her. "But Inuyasha…what if you never come?"

The hanyou frowned and looked away,toward the window, his golden orbs becoming unfocused. "I'll definitely come for you. Nothing has gotten the better of me before, even after all these years. Not even Naraku. Sesshomaru's had his chance before and failed…this will be no different." Staring into his eyes Kagome could only hope that was true, she'd be stranded 500 years into the future, waiting for him to rescue her, summon her back to the happiness of living beside him. What if he was killed and the summons she dreamed of never came? She bit her lip to keep it from trembling. But there was nothing she could do…

She leaned into him, taking in his strong scent that she loved so much. "I pray that it will be so…" she whispered, sighing, giving in, putting her strength in his.

"It will be." His hand found hers and squeezed.

They were silent for a time, each merely taking in the other and relishing the time they'd been given, remembering the blessings that had come before. They'd come through every trial, every battle, every strife stronger and even more determined to stay together. They were strong together and always would be. The pup they'd made together was testament enough to that. In spite of the odds, the sheer impossibility, life and love had managed the task.

Suddenly a gasp from behind the intertwined couple caught their attention. Inuyasha and Kagome turned to look back at the hallway leading to the bedrooms and there was Shippo, green eyes wide and shining.

"Inuyasha! I _knew_ I smelled you!"

Endnote: Okay, once more I can't give my reviewers their proper credit. I am VERY sorry for this...this time it wasn't me, it was making renovations and what have you. I skimmed through uncertainly from fanfiction's archives for my story...I'm rather STUNNED by how many reviews I have aquired...so I must THANK YOU!!! This is my number one biggest all-time review catcher, I mean, like not a one of my others even has reviews into the double digits! And then there's THIS one with far over 200! I'm STUNNED! and MOST thankful to all of my readers and reviewers!! I think that **fanfiction1** gave me several reviews! Thank you! And thank you especially (I think it was you) for your concern over my tiredness, sheesh! You had it bad! I've had nowhere near as much trouble,so it should be me wishing you good times and good heallth...if it wasn't you than who ever it was that was sick...I wish you the best of luck and especially health--it's no good tobe feeling blue or be under theweather at all! I saw **Emerald Ash**left me a reviewas well! (hugs!) Thank you SO much! I hope that this bit of fluff has made you all happy, and I hope to hear from you soon, I HOPE that fanfiction has its system back up again now...(crosses fingers) As for a sequel...Oh yes, I am MOST interested in writing the birth of the pup...it's looking like IY and Kag will have their happy ending in this story, but I'll likely cut it off before the pup is born, so we won't know whether it's boy or girl till then...anyway, THANK YOU AGAIN!!! Hope tp hear from you all soon, best wishes, and love!


	24. Fight or Flight

**Disclaimer:** If I said it once I'll say it again and for likely a long time (the rest of my life) to come...I DO NOT own Inuyasha

**A/N:** Well, I'm feeling a little blue--I'm better physically I suppose, but once more I feel like "I don't want to go to school anymore." It's not the tests or anything, it's my stupid "best friend." Who was once my boyfriend. I wanted to have someone nice to take to Homecoming or to Prom, and I've thought about him, but when another friend of mine mentioned it to him he was like, "I can't, she's my ex." I'm his ex? Usually I only refer to HIM by his name, b/c we're friends and I respect him, but apparently I don't ge tthe same benefit. It's never been fair between us, I bend over backwards for him b/c I know he's had a rough life, but he never comes to talk to me, he makes me come to him if I want to talk...like I'm a burden to talk to...I just want to kill him, there's no reason for him to treat me like this. He said if we did something nice together like Homecoming or Prom it'd "be weird. It'd ruin our friendship." YEAH RIGHT...the only one who makes it weird is HIM, and that's cuz he doesn't want to like me and he does, b/c he doesn't know what he wants. I HATE men (er...boys...a MAN doesn't treat someone like this...) but absolutely no offence to any of my male readers out there--YOU guys (unlike the loser I know at school) make my day when you review and read my stories...and for that...(screams in triumph!!!) NEWS NEWS!!! I HAVE FINISHED (yes, you read that right!) THIS STORY!! I shan't reveal the ending yet...but I can tell you I'm smiling right now...(BIG grins) everyone who's preread it for me has LOVED it too...my sister found it lastnight and was like "OOoohhh!" so...it has 26 chapters and an epilogue (so technically 27 chapters)...this is number 24 I think...I hope you like...

**

* * *

****Fight or Flight**

It was noon on the final day of the two weeks that Rin had promised Kagome. Far, far above them in winter's gray sky, the firstborn son of the great dog demon Inutaisho was descending, quietly. First he would scent the estate from afar, seeking Kagome. If he couldn't find her scent he'd have to seek Inuyasha out and force the hanyou to lead him to his mate. He needed to be sure that she'd been banished to the well and had gone through it. Then he would destroy it to assure that neither the mortal woman or his hanyou brother would ever see the likes of one another again.

If Inuyasha failed to cooperate Sesshomaru planned to simply begin killing his other friends. The hanyou was more human inside than he was demon—that much Sesshomaru had known for years upon years. He'd seen his brother fall for the priestess some—was it 80 years ago now?—and then again he'd watched the hanyou work so hard to protect the mortal girl time and time again. Yet it wasn't just the mortal girl—it was almost all mortals. The hanyou had a weak spot because his mother had been human. Sesshomaru planned to use it to his full advantage against the annoying pest Inuyasha…

* * *

Noon. 

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kohimu, and Tisoki were welcomed Inuyasha home eagerly. All of those old enough to understand the circumstances surrounding the hanyou's departure and return demanded answers and so it wasn't long before the group was sitting around the table talking darkly.

"I think you should leave here, Miroku. When Sesshomaru comes he won't hesitate to kill you if you're in his way." Inuyasha was sitting with his arms and legs crossed; his hands were buried in the red folds of his haori. "The last thing I want is you and Sango and your children dead."

Miroku was nodding, slowly, but his blue eyes were dark and pensive, both Inuyasha and Kagome could see that he wasn't about to leave so easily. Sango, at his side, had forced her way out of bed to hear the explanation. Their new daughter was in a sling that the demon slayer had made of some worn out linens, sleeping peacefully. Though Sango appeared to be very tired still, there was some color back in her cheeks, and her eyes were alert, yet her expression was unreadable. Yet as Kagome tried to analyze her friend's face, Sango turned away to watch her two young sons who were playing on the floor a short distance away. Kagome knew that it had to be a tough decision for the family. Should they stay to defend their friends? Or flee to assure the safety of the family?

Breaking such serious thoughts abruptly, Shippo squealed, "Kagome! I _knew_ you smelled just like Sango did before she had the new baby! I_ knew_ it!"

Kagome blinked at the kitsune, remembering his words of only days ago as if they'd been something from a dream, not from reality. Slowly she nodded, and timidly said, "I guess your nose knows, huh, Shippo?"

Miroku's eyes slid to Kagome then and a small smirk formed over his handsome features. Slowly he chuckled, "I should've known…" he shook his head, "You threw up in the snow because you're pregnant!" Kagome avoided his eyes quickly and said nothing, "Why didn't you tell all of us?"

Kagome sighed; she couldn't bring herself to look at any of them yet. "I didn't want to frighten you. I didn't want to worry you." she lifted her gaze to Sango and smiled wearily, "I knew you were tired. I didn't want you to have to trouble yourself with me at all."

"Nonsense!" Sango frowned and reached for Kagome's hand, "We would've tried to get you away from here, to save you from Sesshomaru until Inuyasha did get here." She seemed to shake suddenly with some unnamed emotion, "You didn't need to keep it a secret. And it was completely wrong to think that you should just leave us with nothing but a note!"

Kagome was ashamed. She pulled her hand away from Sango's. "I…" she looked between Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Inuyasha and felt her heart somehow managed to ache with pain and swell with their support at the same instant. Torn, she shook her head and buried her face in her hands. She was too tired and too overwhelmed to deal with what she'd tried to do—leave them without a word…

Seeing her breaking down the others all hesitated, unsure of what to do to comfort her, and confused with the situation they'd woken to. But they didn't need to do anything as it turned out. Without a word Inuyasha moved from his traditional spot at the head of the sitting table and sat beside Kagome, wrapping his arms around her protectively. She melted into his embrace without the slightest hesitation or resistance.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo watched the display openly, each blinking with surprise. They'd never seen Inuyasha act in such a way—and so swiftly! Yet inherently they each understood that Inuyasha was already growing into someone—something—new and different: a father. The usually rough hanyou would've withheld his concern for Kagome until they were alone in most other circumstances. He was a creature of privacy. But this was a different situation, a different time. It was a change in the hanyou—he wasn't holding back on Kagome now.

From his new place now, holding Kagome, Inuyasha stared up at the other three with suddenly hard eyes. "You need to leave, and soon." His ears fell backward dangerously, "Take Shippo with you. I'll fight him alone."

Three voices immediately rose in protest. "Inuyasha!" "Inuyasha!" "Inuyasha!" but the hanyou frowned at them and wouldn't listen. He shook his head stubbornly, ears still flat.

"No, I'm not going to endanger any of you. That bastard is just bad enough that he'd try to kill you to get to me." He scowled, "Do you understand?"

There was silence from the three of them, but as the hanyou surveyed each one he saw defiance just below the surface. Finally Miroku sighed and rubbed his blue eyes tiredly. "Inuyasha," he began, as if talking to a child, "I will send Sango with Shippo and the children away from here. But I will stay to assist you."

_"No."_

Miroku smiled, fatigued, but unyielding, "Inuyasha, you may be the most stubborn guy I know, but I won't let you win this time. I am going to help you. It's the least I can do. We've been together for years and years. We can't just up and abandon you now. You can't fight Sesshomaru completely by yourself."

The hanyou seemed uncertain of how to react to the monk's speech. His ears flickered, up and down, up and then down again. His lips were pursed. For a moment it seemed he might let Miroku help him, and then he shook his head, "Miroku, you have three of those little rug rats to look after now, that's not including Shippo. You can't afford to risk your life while they're all so young."

"That may be, Inu—"

Inuyasha snarled suddenly, "The discussion is over!" the hanyou and the monk stared each other down, ready to fight again for sure when suddenly Inuyasha's expression disappeared completely. It was swiftly replaced by stark fear. "Take Sango, Shippo and your children and leave, now Miroku, do you understand me?"

"Why?"

Inuyasha withdrew from the sitting table; he was still clutching Kagome in his arms. "Sesshomaru's somewhere over our heads, _right now."_

Sango and Miroku suddenly looked very pale and Shippo scheeched and the fur on his tail stood on end. "What do we do?! Inuyasha!" the kitsune leapt up onto Miroku's shoulder and whimpered helplessly there, cowering.

"Baka!" Inuyasha snarled, "Get out of here!" and then, with Kagome still huddled in his arms, the hanyou dashed for the door. He wouldn't be able to fight the old bastard before he knew that Kagome was safe, and the best place for that was in her own era…he had to get to the well…

The horse that he'd ridden home on was pawing at the snow near the gates. Inuyasha had the craziest thought for a moment: Sesshomaru had only come to reclaim the horse! But as soon as he thought it the hanyou growled, knowing full well that the stick up his brother's ass (A/N: HAHAHAHA! I _love_ his internal dialogue!)was a thousand times larger and more complex than that. At any rate the horse might come in handy…a decoy.

Inuyasha set a startled Kagome on her feet abruptly and began stripping off his fire rat haori. Kagome watched with wide, startled eyes, but she said nothing until Inuyasha looked to her and started to take her coat—the coat with his family's symbols embroiderd over it—off her as well. "Inuyasha! What are you doing?" she protested weakly as he pulled on the sleeves and slipped it off her, leaving the bewildered woman shivering in the chill.

The hanyou ignored her and ran to where the horse was grazing. As he approached the animal lifted his head, its dark brown eyes were full of alarm, yet it recognized its rider of before, and being that it'd lived with Sesshomaru's scent its whole live it calmed quickly. Inuyasha wasted no time, he draped the haori over the horse's middle and tied it messily around the creature, the he tied Kagome's coat onto the horse as well, then rushed to the gate, pulling it open. Both Kagome and the horse watched this dumbly, as if the hanyou had grown a second set of arms and begun to sing Yankee Doodle. When the gate was open Inuyasha returned to the horse slapped its haunches, sending the animal rushing away down the path toward the village.

"Inuyasha! What're you doing?!" Kagome demanded anew as her mate rejoined her.

"I'm giving Sesshomaru our scents as well as the horse. He'll smell the horse on the wind and think that we're trying to get away—but only if we leave now! Otherwise he'll just scent us while we're standing here and know we haven't actually left."

She blinked in surprise at him but made no argument as the hanyou scooped her up once more and dashed toward the gate, leaping and bounding away—not along the path to the village where the horse was running away—but into the forest, more in the direction of the well, skirting the village. As she clung to him she could only hope that Sango, Miroku, Shippo and the children would be safe, even if they didn't flee. Would Sesshomaru kill them just because they were there? She prayed that that wouldn't be the case, but Inuyasha's half brother was merciless…her arms tightened around her mate's shoulders as she prayed silently that Inuyasha really would come for her, that he'd survive his encounter with Sesshomaru…that he'd live to see their pup…

* * *

"Sango don't argue with me, just take the children and go to the village. I'll stay here and deal with Sesshomaru if he attacks the estate." 

Sango stared at her husband, her chocolate eyes somehow both tear-ridden and furious at once. "Why do you have to do this? Inuyasha doesn't care about the estate, he cares about our lives!" as she spoke she was clutching the sling that held her newborn daughter to her chest, the baby who still had blue eyes—like her father's. At either side one of their sons stood, holding onto their mother's skirts fearfully, their brown eyes wide and afraid.

"Inuyasha will need the distraction…"

Sango grabbed Miroku by the shoulders, her grip was so strong and firm that she bodily lifted him off his feet for a faint second, "Inuyasha can take care of himself! _We need you!"_

On Miroku's shoulder Shippo was nodding enthusiastically. "Miroku, Sango's right, now let's get out of here before that jerk comes to kill us!" the monk threw the kitsune a brief smirk and then nodded at his wife, reluctantly. His eyes flew to his sons and his face softened.

"You're right Sango," he brushed his hand along her cheek lovingly for a moment, "You're always right."

The family quickly bundled their children and Shippo up into winter clothing and hustled out of the door. Inuyasha and the horse were both long gone and although they looked to the sky they heard nothing and sensed nothing. Although Sango was still weak and tired she carried hiraikotsu with Miroku's help. The parents kept Kohimu and Tisoki walking between them, shepherded and protected. Shippo walked ahead of them sniffing at the air for danger.

As he walked Miroku felt a growing despair blossom inside him. Sesshomaru was ruthless. It wasn't likely that he'd leave his brother alive this time. One of the brothers would die today. Miroku had seen Inuyasha fight in many battles, but never had the hanyou truly fought one alone. Always there would be a purifying arrow shot by Kagome to guide him, or Miroku's wind tunnel to keep smaller peskier annoyances away. And then there was his lovely Sango with her enormous strength and skill, hiraikotsu loyal and effective till the end. Kilala had been there to provide a speedy getaway as well.

Yet now so many things had changed, Sango was a mother; she couldn't afford to risk herself in battle. Miroku was a father, although he felt a duty, a need to help Inuyasha and Kagome's fight he also felt the more selfish truth—Sango and his children were his battle now, he couldn't leave them and still call himself a man worthy of them. And his wind tunnel had closed after Naraku's death, years before. Kilala had left Sango's care years ago when she and Miroku had married, as was the demon slayer's tradition. One day it was likely Kilala would aid one of their children if they became demon slayers. And of course Kagome was the one now that needed protection, Inuyasha would send her away from their time to assure her safety, she was, after all, two people now and not just one. There wouldn't be any purifying arrows shot from her bow this day. So Miroku was left to wonder…could Inuyasha survive fighting his brother alone? He prayed that his friends weren't doomed to a most unfortunate ending and permanent separation.

And so as he and his family fled he looked back over his shoulder at the estate and felt the beginnings of grief. _Inuyasha's family is doomed before it even begins…_

* * *

The scents were confusing. Almost as soon as he'd arrived Sesshomaru had scented Kagome's presence. She hadn't left the estate yet. The demon lord wasn't entirely sure whether killing her was the right way to go about things. He remembered Rin's eyes when she'd begged him not to go, he'd seen, sensed, and even smelled how much it'd meant to her, although the girl had struggled to keep it hidden from him. In truth he didn't want to kill Kagome, it was more trouble than it was worth…but even so he couldn't just allow her to provide his brother with heirs. With the mixture of greatness that their parents exhibited, Sesshomaru was certain that children from the couple he so detested would surely surpass everyone's wildest expectations. 

_It is that human wench Inuyasha called mother that so empowers him._ Over time Sesshomaru had come to realize that not only had Inuyasha inherited their father's greatest and most powerful demonic blood, but he'd also inherited humanity's spirit and will from his mother, the princess Izayoi. That was why he so feared his brother and particularly the possibility that now stood before him of his brother's heirs.

Years ago the demon lord had been unwilling to acknowledge this truth, but time and time again he'd seen it. Inuyasha accomplished things that their father hadn't, if not through power, then the hanyou managed it through sheer determination. These were things that Sesshomaru couldn't conceive of, couldn't even dream of understanding. They were what Inuyasha had gained from his human mother—the will to thrive and succeed. It wasn't the same as a demon's bloodlust, or a demon's greed. It was for _life._ It'd only been through watching Rin grow up that Sesshomaru had realized and accepted this truth. Humans only managed to survive and populate the earth with this will. Without it they were so thin and fragile and powerless that they'd die within a few short years.

Thus he knew that by destroying his brother's chance at offspring he could protect his own unborn hanyous, and allow them to rise to the greatness that Inuyasha had already achieved. But first he needed to remove his brother's mate from the scenario…

Soon he scented a horse fleeing the estate toward the village—and faintly with it he'd scented Inuyasha and Kagome. But the scents were so faint—it was like smelling lingering perfume in a room. Sesshomaru was puzzled at first—but only for a few minutes. The scents were nothing more than decoys. The real couple must've been fleeing another way, less obvious, quietly. In truth Seshsomaru was a little surprised that the hanyou had sensed his arrival, but that didn't matter…

A short time later Sesshomaru scented the hanyou's other human friends. The monk who'd once had a void in his right hand. The demon slayer woman. Three youngsters…one of whom was the young fox youkai his brother had traveled with almost a decade ago. And a baby…_a baby?_

The demon lord was alarmed—whose baby was it? How long did it take humans to bear their young? Could Kagome have given birth and entrusted the demon slayer with the child in only two weeks?

A sniff or two later and Sesshomaru was smirking at his own foolish thoughts. The child was the monk's and the demon slayer's. In fact so were the other two human children. It was a family. They were heading for the village. Sesshomaru memorized their scents swiftly and put them into his memory. If he should need them to use against Inuyasha so be it, he would…

Inuyasha had done well with his trickery. Although Sesshomaru scented the wind religiously he came across nothing. The hanyou must've left while the demon lord was distracted by the decoy scents on the horse just enough that he wouldn't have noticed their departure. But it didn't matter. Sesshomaru knew where they would go and he could get there faster by air than they could by ground…

The well.

Endnote: MANY MANY thanks to all who reviewed, Fanfiction is finally caught up with me I think (I was waiting for them to do so before I posted again) but my emails are so jammed that I'm having trouble going thru them, so i've started going to look at the review pages instead, that way I can AT LEAST mention your names! Okay, so here goes, THANK YOU: **Kuru-chan** if I spell it "squee" then it's not stealing from you right? (stick out her tongue) loved hearing your advancement thru the story, laughed so hard at one of the things you said...can't rmeember now sorry, hurriedly trying to post, posting makes me feel GOOD! (ahems...SQUEE!)...**Emerald Ash** hey! I love your deedication, and I am MOST pleased to report that I am finished and currently even plotting out a sequel, I even began on the prologue to that one...hehe, I think you'll LOVE the ending...you've been one of my favorite reviewers/readers, wanted to give you a HUGETHANK YOU! But nothing I say ever feels accurate enough, your reviews always make me smile, andyou've even reviewed my other projects too! THANK YOU!...**wanna be kagome** thanks for sticking with me, only a few more chappies to go! **cool-chick-rae** I think it was you that said you'd been sick, wasn't it? I'm sorry, I'm confused, but if it was you I REALLY hope you feel better, I hope that the following chapters (which I'm MOST proud of) will put a smile on your face (winks)...**Anonymous Miss** Neat name! I wish I was so clever!...**morlana** great to hear from you! You've been with me a while right? If I'm wrong I apologize, today has been frazzling, we have block scheduling in school for EXAMS, two hours in each of my six classes, three today and three tomorrow. That means longer tests, harder day...(dies)...**linkmaster27** I thought of you when I said I hated guys...but I don't hate you, and in truth I don't hate all guys, just one by the name of Gregory Michael, alias "Mike." (throws up)...**Mad-4-Manga** yes, I think you did ask a bunch of questions, but the task of digging them out of my pile of 86 emails is...(coughs) too tiring for me to even consider right now, I'm REALLY sorry, you guys can flame at me for being lazy, but those stupid exams I mentioned need to have some studying with them. Today was actually my EASY day...(dies)...**lena17** yes, I recognize this name, but I have failed to connect it in my brain with the other name, I'm sorry, I'm stupid these days, can you believe I'm college material when I babble at you guys? (dies...again...)...**heather** thank you for being there for me, I think I've seen you numerous times too, I hope you enjoyed this chapter...**Dragon-Master Ryuko** I still like your name...didn't you say that Ryuko means dragon child? Clever...I use a lot of Japanese terms in my newest story (besides the attempted prologue to this story's seuel anyway) called "Somebody's Waiting For Me." I also get into it a little with the end of this one, but I'll tell you about that one when I post for the last time on this story...**Lady Kjerston of the Western** was it you that asked me to read a fanfiction? Sorry I gotta take this moment to shout out to everyone because I need to ask this: _Who was it that wanted me to read their story? Review and tell me what it's called, kay?_ I can't read it unless I know what it's called, and hopefully this time around my email will work and fanfiction's services will stay caught up with me...then I shall do so b/c the need for me to write all the time has passed as I finished this story and I have some lax time now...

And finally I must splurge something: sometimes fabulous and creative writers go unnoticed and unheard and unpraised here...it's sad but it's true. So I must recommend (to ALL who LOVE my tensio-filled Rin and Sesshomaru interludes) that my readers check out "My Name Isn't 'Hanyou'" by Jaiasa. It was that story that really inspired my love of the cold but very, (ahems) HOT Sesshomaru, kind of an oxymoron I know but her story is SO underrated. Only 17 reviews for her and she deserves FAR more, her teasing, sexual tension between Sesshy and her other character is SO good that it makes me just want to grab the guy that flirts with me online (even tho I don't find him the least bit attractive in person, cute face interesting personality, but he's a womanizer! BAD!) and KISS HIM...ugh...I'm so tired of being single and in love with a LOSER who denies wanting me for fear of screwing things up (he does that well enough when we're just friends!)...but anyway, hehe, her story is EXCELLENT, the writing is fabulous, a little more curt than mine but it definately gets the point across...she NEEDS more attention, she deserves it...so I thought I'd spread the word...anyway, if you're bored and you like MY interludes, well...go read her story: My Name Isn't 'Hanyou'. Thanks all...till next time: Chapter 25 Brother's Blood...(grins)!


	25. Brother's Blood

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, I am not Inuyasha's owner...(grins) Only in my dreams!

**A/N:** Okay, I know that this is getting old but I have to announce that THIS time (although HAS caught up with me and I have like 90-some emails as a result the last I checked) My AOL account refuses to log me on. Last night I had the SAME problem with Internet Explorer, it wouldn't let the internet thru at all, but AOL worked just fine. Now it's the reverse. I can live without AOL for a while, but it means that my emails (and reviews) are out of my reach for now. (Groans) I am VERY sorry for that, I'm going to try and use FF's review pages to get everyone who reviewed for the last chapter to thank them, but that means I have to write just the name down in my little writer's notebook and then make note of them here, rather than flipping to AOL to look at the email to answer questions...so all I can do is thank you for reviewing...I'm also late in posting this...I have no excuse except that I've had a few computer problems, exams, and laziness, as well as the work I've begun on this story's sequel...YES you read that right...last night I even dreamed I was heavily pregnant (call it sympathy pain for Kagome in te sequel (winkwink))...the sequel is actually being WRITTEN...but not likely to be posted until I reach chapter five or so and am sure it's not going to die on me...for your reference I'm on chapter 1 as we speak...once more, if you're bored I recommend "My name isn't 'Hanyou'" by Jaiasa. You can find it on my favorite stories...she needs encouragement...I LOVE this chapter guys, hope you do too! (grins, winks) THANK YOU ALL!

**

* * *

**

**Brother's Blood**

Inuyasha hesitated in the trees that skirted the well's meadow. Kagome, clinging tightly to his back, looked into the meadow from over her mate's shoulder, fearfully. What was he pausing for? Was Sesshomaru already waiting for them? Had the decoy scents on the horse worked? But for all her worry when she peered over his shoulder and into the clearing she saw nothing.

"Inuyasha…?" she whispered, quietly. The hanyou sighed and slowly let her down off his back. Her feet touched down into the snow, her boots crunching through it. Stubborn as always the hanyou, she noted swiftly, wasn't wearing any shoes at all…

"Kagome…" he breathed her name as if it were a prayer; she felt fear and nervousness sprout within her abruptly. What would he say? Was he going to try and sacrifice himself? She had the childish urge to clap her palm over his lips to silence him and just cling to him, pleading to stay and live, love, fight or die beside him, to never be parted…but she knew what must be done for his happiness, for the future…

"Kagome, if I don't come to get you…" she felt a cold lump of terror and grief rise in her throat hearing his words, his uncertainty, _"Don't come back."_

"No, Inuyasha, don't…" she felt the tears spilling immediately at the thought of living without him, she shook her head furiously. _"I can't think about that…"_

"Just promise me, Kagome, you won't come back unless I come for you and tell you it's safe…" his amber eyes were wide and utterly serious, Kagome could've stared into their depths for years and years without desiring to see anything else in the entire world. But, sadly, she knew that wasn't an option open to her.

Mutely she nodded in answer to him. She felt his arms wrap around her then and pull her into a warm, desperate embrace. She started crying quietly, trying futilely to hold back her sobbing until after she was safe back in her era…

She felt Inuyasha's hot breath in her ear then, whispering, "If the pup is a girl what do you think about calling her Takara, our treasure?"

Despite her tears she smiled against him, "I was thinking of Nozomi, our hope." At her words Inuyasha's grip on her tightened, she sensed that he approved of her choice.

"You'll be the best mother a pup could ever ask for, Kagome." His lips nuzzled her neck, and she heard him take a deep breath, scenting her no doubt. The hanyou had always taken great pleasure in her scent, though Kagome wasn't exactly sure why—except for the fact that he was inherently part dog…

"What if it's a boy?" she asked, feeling their lack of time together acutely. She needed to hear Inuyasha's opinion on the pup now or she might never get the chance…at that thought her eyes started to water with tears all over again and she sniffled, trying to hold them back…

Inuyasha released her and stared into her eyes, hard for a moment. His father had named him just before he had died—barely. Inutaisho had passed on the term "dog," in his name to his second-born son, the child of the human woman he loved and had saved from death. If Inuyasha also passed on the term "dog," in a child's name it would become a tradition…it seemed right to the hanyou, yet it didn't make it any easier for him to think of a name…Kagome laughed then, startling him. His ears twitched nervously, they were running short on time, soon he'd have to send her through the well and fight his brother…he blinked at his mate, "What's funny?"

She smiled through her tears, "I thought of the perfect name…"

"What is it?"

"Koinu." _Puppy._

Inuyasha laughed, "Sounds perfect to me…" he smiled for a moment, briefly rendered a mute by the sudden realization that they were speaking of, and naming, a child he may never see…his clawed hands clenched at the thought, making Kagome winch a little as his grip bit into her shoulders, but she said nothing of it. Both of them understood in the tense silence that this might be the last time they ever saw each other, the last time they spoke to one another—their last words, their last conversation…

Inuyasha let go of Kagome then and reached to his waist where her obi sash had been tied to him throughout his struggle, incarceration, and flight home. _I need to give her something, anything…_he thought desperately, searching himself. He'd put the haori onto the horse…_damn it!_ His father had passed on the haori to Inuyasha's mother, now he wanted to do the same for Kagome…

Kagome had noticed her mate's abrupt distress and she shook her head slowly, "Inuyasha," she reached one had up and touched his cheek tenderly. The hanyou stared down at her, eyes shining with emotion, waiting, listening to her, feeling their time slipping away, coming so quickly to an end… "You don't need to give me anything, just come back for me…" she choked and her voice broke when she whispered the rest of it, "The pup is enough…"

Inuyasha nodded, stunned into silence, and then his ears fell backward and his face twisted into a cold mask of anger. _I refuse to die now, I refuse to lose her and the pup…**I'm not finished living yet, I fought hard for her and I'll fight for the pup too!**_ In the back of his mind a tingle started, his nose instinctively worked the air, seeking the hated scent of his half-brother. Sesshomaru has come…it's time that we settled this…I won't stop until I've killed the bastard!

"He's here." Inuyasha growled, looking away from Kagome and into the meadow. She looked too, shivering suddenly in the cold, outside of Inuyasha's protective arms. Nothing stirred in the cold, snowy clearing, but both knew that at any moment the inuyoukai lord would descend and ruin their lives…

Inuyasha took hold of Kagome swiftly and leapt from the cover of the trees, bounding across the open space…he could feel his brother overhead, coming for her. The rage and his own earnest terror at the thought of losing his Kagome fueled his muscles—the hanyou flew through the open distance, the well appeared to be rushing at them to Kagome, she clung to him fearfully, desperately afraid.

They reached the wooden boxy structure and Inuyasha held Kagome over it, hardly even breathing any faster than normal. Her legs dangled in the free space, her hands transferred carefully from Inuyasha's shoulders to the well's edges. He let his grip on her fade; instead he withdrew, only touching her hands that still gripped the well's rim. Kagome paused a moment, looking back up to her mate, longingly, the tears wavering in her eyes.

"I love you, Inuyasha…"

"I love you Kagome—I'm going to come for you..." he lowered his lips to hers swiftly, capturing her in one last, hungry kiss. It was a seal for his promise to her, it filled her with the strength to let go of the well, to fall into the oblivion of time, back into her own era…

Inuyasha felt his heart clench up inside of him as the warmth of her fingers below his disappeared, as the taste, smell, and feel of her lips against his own was ripped away. Shuddering he opened his eyes and stared into the dark depths of the well…he was alone…Kagome had gone…

_She was safe…_

A presence reached him then. The hair on Inuyasha's arms and the back of his neck stood on end. If he'd been able to take on a true form—that of a huge and powerful white dog like his brother and father—Inuyasha's entire body would've bristled in outrage…_I'll kill the son of a bitch…_

"Hello, little brother." Sesshomaru's voice nearly purred behind him.

Inuyasha whirled on him, his face a mask of hatred, "I'm afraid you're too late you asshole! She's somewhere you can't touch her!"

Sesshomaru's expression didn't change, but he cocked his face to one side, apparently trying to appear as if Inuyasha intrigued him. "Oh? Is that so? _You_ can travel through that well, correct? Who's to say that _I_ can't do it as well?"

Inuyasha's every muscle twitched and cramped up, taut with tension and rage and hatred, _"You'll be dead in a few seconds, we'll never know…"_

"Don't lie to yourself, little brother." Sesshomaru crooned, smiling minutely, but the arrogance flashing in his golden eyes made Inuyasha's blood boil.

"I would rather _die_ than live without her you asshole! You think you've outsmarted me but you've only planned out your own death!" Inuyasha drew Tetsuseiga; the deadly sword glowed with energy, awaiting its use eagerly.

Now Sesshomaru grinned, the expression mature and fully formed, a rare thing for the usually stony dog demon, his eyes flashed red briefly, "As you wish, _Inuyasha!_ It shall be my pleasure!" he grabbed Tokijin and drew the sword—it glowed an eerie greenish-blue, mirroring Tetsuseiga's own energy and enthusiasm for the approaching battle.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha screamed, flinging the sword high into the air and then crashing it down, sending a wave of energy toward his brother. The fight had begun…

Sesshomaru didn't jump to avoid the wave, although he was certainly fast enough that he could've. Instead he lifted Tokijin and swung with the blade, sending a wave of his own toward the hanyou, deflecting the threat.

Inuyasha didn't hesitate. Screaming, he rushed at the battling winds of demonic energy and slashed through them, trying to send both waves back at his brother. Sesshomaru saw the attack coming and leapt to avoid it—landing directly beside the well.

Inuyasha's mind was spinning. What was Sesshomaru doing?! Was he going to go through the well just as they'd spoken of before the fight had begun?

"You BASTARD!" Inuyasha shouted, snarling. Without thought he flung Tetsuseiga into the ground, emitting an instant wind scar at his brother. Sesshomaru leapt away from the attack, once again far too fast…and to Inuyasha's horror his half-brother landed on top of Kagome's well, his face expressionless, his eyes narrowed and cold.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" panicked Inuyasha rushed forward, sword upheld, ready to slice his brother to pieces.

Sesshomaru paused only a moment and then lifted Tokijin into the air and jumped up and away from the well, yet as he soared upwards, the demon lord arched the blade through the air and sent a wave of energy straight into the well.

There was an explosion. Inuyasha was blown backward, straight off his feet. He recovered swiftly, leaping back up, blinking and shaking his head. His nose itched with dust thrown about by the disturbance. He paused, breathing hard, looking through the dust for his miserable brother…

The well was nothing but rubble; it had been turned into a pile of broken and splintered wood. _It was destroyed_…rage swept through the hanyou, terror, and grief all at once. Would the well let anyone pass anymore? If he won this battle and assured Kagome's safety at his side, would he even be able to come and get her now?

Inuyasha's fists clenched into balls of fury.

"Well, little brother, shall we call it a day?" came his brother's slow, calm, unaffected and unemotional drawl from behind him…

Inuyasha felt his heartbeat pounding in his head…his fangs seemed suddenly too large for his mouth; his mind was overrun with his senses. The dust was going to suffocate him, his brother smelled of victory and arrogance…and _fear…the old bastard fears me, he's going to run away…_

He whirled and faced his half brother, who was already twenty feet away and smirking at him victoriously. Any moment now he'd lift into the air and fly away to his castle in the Western Lands, his strange and beautiful Rin waiting as his mate…while Inuyasha was left alone but with his life, knowing that 500 years into the future Kagome would cry when he never came…she would bear his child and whisper to it of a legendary father it was destined never to know…he could almost hear her sweet voice in his head, teary, distraught, _"Oh little Koinu, he was such a strong, handsome man…so loyal and loving, he gave his life for the both of us…I know he would've given anything to have been able to see you…just once."_

"No, this day isn't over yet…" Inuyasha's fingers loosened on Tetsuseiga and the sword fell from his grip to the ground. It flashed briefly and then reappeared—nothing but a battered and dull blade in its unimpressive untransformed state.

Sesshomaru was stunned, he remained where he was out of simple disbelief at what he was seeing.

The hanyou's eyes flashed and flared up a brilliant red, his amber irises vanished from sight into the blood red of his rage. His pupils appeared a strange eerie blue, the hanyou's soul burning directly beneath. His claws lengthened and Inuyasha dropped onto all fours, his ears seemed to become pointier, they turned to face Sesshomaru directly, taking him in. The hanyou's fangs were more pronounced; he could no longer close his lips over them completely. Jagged bluish-purple streaks broke out on his cheeks—the same as their father's.

Sesshomaru didn't miss the scent that now rose from the former hanyou—it was a scent he hadn't smelled in uncountable years—their father. Inuyasha had become a raw and wild beast—and Sesshomaru was startled to find that deep inside him he was scared witless. He narrowed his eyes on Inuyasha, studying him. _He's crazy…he'll fight until he kills himself, he's senseless in this form, but determined…I'll have to kill him._ Sesshomaru raised Tokijin into the air and steeled himself for his half-brother's attack…

…And then he felt a thrill of raw and intense fear tear through him. A new scent came to him, clear and as strong as day—AhUn and Rin…_No!_

Inuyasha leapt at him then, claws ready to rip right through him. Sesshomaru, distracted, moved a second too late and heard a terrible ripping and shattering sound as the hanyou's claws met with, and tore through his armor and his outer kimono. He swung Tokijin at his brother as he leapt away, but the hanyou was too swift, running on simple animal instincts. He dodged and rolled away, snarling just like a dog.

Seshsomaru landed a safe distance away, his eyes searching the meadow for the source of the scents that had so frightened him. _Where are they?!_

Then from the far edge of the clearing he saw Rin running toward him, she was wearing a black kimono with a white obi—it was short and childlike. He felt his breath catch in his throat. _The stupid, stupid girl!_ She was coming toward him directly opposite him, making Inuyasha the one in the middle, snarling, wild and deadly. _Rin had no armor on; she wasn't even wearing the Senseiga!_

Sesshomaru rushed at Inuyasha, who had heard and scented Rin as well and was now starting to take an interest in her. But Inuyasha heard him and waited for the rushing blow…at the last minute he rolled away from Sesshomaru's swing and slashed at his passing legs with one free set of claws.

Blood spurted into the air…but Sesshomaru made no sound and didn't slow. He reached Rin, forcing her behind him.

"My lord…" Rin's eyes were wide, she was gaping with noticeable terror at her future mate's bloodied legs, at the red stain that was spreading over his clothes and spilling onto the ground.

"You _defied me!"_ his eyes flared red as he threw her a sideways glare.

"I had no choice my lord! You _must_ stop this!"

"No, Rin, I _must_ kill him…"

Out in the field Inuyasha was staring at his own bloodied claws, gloating over his brother's wound, his brother's vulnerability. He started to cackle hoarsely, but his voice was lower now, guttural, an animal's, and it was incoherent to both Rin and Sesshomaru. Perhaps Inuyasha wasn't even trying to speak; perhaps he was gone for good, nothing but a rampaging beast…

"Sesshomaru," Rin's voice was desperate, and with some annoyance the demon lord noticed that she'd forgotten to address him as her lord. He threw her a warning glance—which she completely ignored. "Sesshomaru," she repeated more firmly, "You must stop this. You're _brothers!"_

"I have no relation to that beast…" Sesshomaru snarled, his glare now on Inuyasha who was readying himself for another kamikaze attack.

"Yes you do! If you just left him alone he'd never _be_ a threat to either of us or our children! But when you make him suffer—you turn him into _that!"_ she gestured frantically to the wild hanyou poised for attack in the meadow, and Sesshomaru felt a ripple of fear pass through him…part of him knew Rin was right, Inuyasha was a threat, but only because he'd been pestered. He wanted nothing to do with the Western Lands; he'd always been outcast from them. He'd never known or cared much about Sesshomaru's doings...

Inuyasha made a terrible sound—a cross between a scream of rage and a howl of bloodlust—and rushed at Sesshomaru and Rin, claws ready to draw blood. Sesshomaru slashed Tokijin through the air, sending his own version of the wind scar at his brother, but, much to Sesshomaru's surprise and terror, the hanyou leapt clean over the approaching wave…

"Rin, get behind me NOW!" he shouted coldly, and pushed her aside swiftly. The girl cried out and stumbled, landing hard on the ground, stunned. Inuyasha crashed into Sesshomaru then and the two tumbled wildly, sword against claws, brother against brother, demon against demon. Rin watched with huge, frightened eyes. She'd come too late…she'd never be able to stop them now…

Sesshomaru slashed with Tokijin and Inuyasha howled wildly and withdrew, jumping away from his brother. He landed in a pool of his own darkened blood, but he wasn't panting, and his claws were red with Sesshomaru's blood for the second time. In the fray the hanyou had slashed his brother several times, leaving him with terrible gashes across his chest and belly. Inuyasha had, however, been too slow to escape damage this time—a jagged slash from Tokijin into his right shoulder had left him bleeding heavily. But the hanyou was wild and seemed to feel absolutely no pain. In fact he laughed as he righted himself and narrowed his blood red eyes at his brother once more.

Pools of blood were forming at the feet of both brothers.

Sesshomaru was tiring of his brother's antics and savage attacking. Also Rin's presence was weakening his desire to fight at all. If she were to be harmed…he lifted Tokijin and snarled at his brother. "Die Inuyasha!" he slashed with the sword and sent another energy wave at him.

Once more Inuyasha leapt upward, avoiding and dodging the wave, but he was more tired than he appeared, and when he landed he paused just long enough for Sesshomaru to slash with Tokijin again. The second wave was larger than the first and wider, it would be harder to avoid. Inuyasha growled as he watched it coming for him…in his thoughtless form he barely had sense enough to reach for Tetsuseiga's sheath and hold it up to defend himself from the onslaught…

But there was another who wasn't so lucky.

Rin had leapt to her feet and rushed between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, trying to cease their senseless battle, trying to negotiate peace by standing where her mate and the crazed hanyou couldn't harm each other without hurting her as well…she'd thought that Inuyasha was the problem here, he was wild, he wouldn't blink at the thought of killing her…Seshsomaru was sure to see her and stop all his attacks…but she was wrong. Blinded by his hatred—and his need to end the battle quickly to get Rin to safety, Sesshomaru slashed with Tokijin ruthlessly, without noticing that Rin had dashed to place herself between the brothers to force a settlement.

By the time he noticed it was too late…

The wave struck both Rin and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was blown backward, rolling and tumbling, but the Tetsuseiga's sheath saved him from death or further wounding. Rin, however, took the full force of the blow. The energy of the wave cut through her kimono and slashed deep into her mortal flesh. Yet, despite the intense pain and fear she felt she made no sound.

This wasn't the first time she had died.

"RIN!"

Endnote: Great ending huh? (snickers) Okay...THANK YOUS and very VERY SORRY about this crap that AOL is putting me thru, to: **Sprinda, ori-chan, fanfiction1, Kist**(your name continually reminds me of Crush soda pop, I haven't the foggiest idea WHY but it's true! (shakes head))**, Bunny, inuyasha-doggirl**(creative name by the way!),** Kareyi**(THIS name is one I want to steal and name one of Miroku's children! (grins) I saw it and was like COOL! But I'd never steal like that, I SWEAR, got anymore really cool ones? I got characters left and right in some of my other stories waiting for neat names...), **NefCanuck, lynnie1-23, amamile, wanna be kagome, lena17, Anonymous Miss, **and** linkmaster27.** Okay once more I apologize, but since I wanted to post this (I'm late aren't I? I'll besurprised ifyou guys haven't given up with how steady I usually tend to be!) I had to be quick, and yet I couldn't just completely leave everybody out...okay, **Mad-4-Manga** I must say a special THANK YOU to you for reading the story I recomended, I watch her for updates and I saw that your name was on her reviews, and you even remembered ME! (SQUEES!) I feel really cool now (BIG grins) thank you again, and I have written your stories down now, when I'm done with this I shall investigate them (winks)...**Emerald Ash** Of COURSE you're a favorite! Your reviews are some of the sweetest and most encouraging! And you took the time to check out my other story, not everyone does that, it's true that some authors make one good one and the rest stink but you didn't assume that and you read the other I'm currently writing...need to post there too...GAH!...stupid me...I'm really sorry to hear you're sick, I hope you've gotten better...I DEARLY hope it wasn't the stomach flu? I HATE that illness, I have, quite literally, a phobia of vomiting. So I really hope you've gotten better...I know I hate being sick...this year I've stayed healthy so far, I have a running competition with a friend of mine...whoever gets sick first loses. But it doesn't ever work b/c when one of us THINKS we're getting sick we conveniently forget about telling the other the truth, so he claims never to have even had a scratchy throat, but I KNOW he has had one, he told me when he had it, but claims b/c he never got stuffy nose or actual sore throat it doesn't count. He also maintains that he knows I've been sick too, and that I lie to him about being well…grrr…anyway, I hope you feel better…(gives puppy eyes, whimpers for you)…**cool-chick-rae** (shakes head) mono's no fun, I hear, absolutely no fun. I don't think I have it, thankfully, b/c I think I'd be sicker, I just fail to get enough sleep. Today however, I went to sleep at 5 in the morning (sheepish smile) and woke at 2:30 in the afternoon (snickers shamefully). That's good sleep there, eh? Well, you know, you can have something in common with Kagome now, she always has mono, or so her grandpa should be telling her school friends (snickers)…thank you for being worried about me (grins, winks)…and lastly **inuyasha'sbabe07** yes, I will read you fic, as soon as I get this posted, thanks for reading and reviewing my stuff! (grins) it's the least we can do for one another!

Okay, next chapter is named after the fic itself, so it gives you the impression that everything is ending badly, but do not panic my readers/reviewers. There IS an epilogue, and it is (ahems) mouth-wateringly good, as my middle sister told me (she was sitting on my bed when she actually was attracted to and started reading a printout from WORD of the epilogue. And she snickered and told me, "Rach this is good." So I have my sources…(winks))…so next is 26 So Much For The Hanyou's Happy Ending, and then the Epilogue: The Hanyou's New Family. hehe…methinks you'll likey… until next time! We're almost done! I go to read fanfics and write some more on my own! See ya!


	26. So Much For The Hanyou's Happy Ending

**Disclaimer:** Sorry I have no legal claim to IY...

**A/N:** Although this chapter could be interpreted as ending negatively, the last line DOESN'T mean that IY died, he just went unconscious. This chapter wraps up almost everything, it's the chapter whereI untangle most everything, and the epilogue is where I tie them together in a nice, sweet, cute mushy little bow. The pup isn't born in this story--that's for the sequel. (winks)...hehe, I'm very proud of myself, without doing it I've put this story (and hopefully everything else I write) into a lyrical style. Like look at my second sentence! See the words all starting with F? That's an English/Poetic form of writing...I've probably done it for years but now see my AP English class has trained me to see it and encourage it. (BIG grins) Gosh I'm such a nerd and you guys are complimenting me so much that I'm turning into a conceited writer (pouts) But I thank you nonetheless! It makes me feel nice and warm and squishy inside (blush)...SQUEES! I hope that this pleases, my dad's gone away on business right now so I can use his computer to access AOL...but usually I copy and paste stuff and b/c AOL's on in the other room...well...it's too much work, but I CAN write what I remember from the reviews and use FFnet again...(nods, sighs) I know, I'm sick of it too...but honestly I haven't a flipping clue about WHY my computer is acting this way or HOW to fix it...thus I am helpless until my dad returns from MN...at any rate, enjoy! Leave me a review to tell me how you liked this one! Next in line is the Epilogue: The Hanyou's New Family. The title ties in DIRECTLY w/ a surprise...you'll never guess it (grins)...but it's SWEET and you'll LOVE it! hehe...later...

**

* * *

**

**So Much For The Hanyou's Happy Ending**

Tokijin's wave diminished and finally died. The greenish-blue glow flashed, flickered, and then faded completely. In its wake in the afternoon sunshine Sesshomaru's heart stopped and felt as if it would burst—he could see Rin's body lying still in the snow. The beautiful girl's bright red blood was spreading rapidly through the snow, attacking the demon lord's nose. The pain he felt blooming inside was worse than any he'd ever felt. Not only had he just seen the woman he loved die, but it'd been _his_ blow to strike her down. It was worse than having his left arm hewn clean off him. To smell her blood made him feel as if he would vomit…

Some distance away Inuyasha stirred and lifted his battered and bleeding body from the snow. But he didn't move to resume the fight. The silence of the clearing was eternal. Slowly snow began to fall—despite the fact that the sky was almost devoid of clouds…clean and innocent it touched the site of the brother's terrible fight as if mocking them.

Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin and moved slowly, as if he were wading through knee-deep water, toward the fallen Rin. When he'd come to stand above her his single hand had clenched into a fist. _"Why did you defy me Rin!?"_ he snarled at her, but inside the cold youkai lord's amber eyes there was moisture, there were tears.

Rin wasn't dead, not yet. She still drew breath—albeit they were shallow and excruciatingly painful ones. Her blood was spreading out of her steadily with every heartbeat. Even so she tried to turn her eyes toward her lord, tried to speak, but Sesshomaru looked away from her, unable to bear seeing her face in such agony. Her eyes moved, unseeingly.

"You…won't listen…" she whispered, and then choked, but didn't cough—she didn't have the strength. Her breaths became shallower and farther apart. She was dying swiftly.

Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga. The sword pulsed—like a heartbeat, the symbol for life. How many times could someone be resurrected? Sesshomaru wondered as he saw the nether world with the healing sword's help. Narrowing his eyes he prayed that Rin would be brought back…and slashed with his father's sword. There was a blue glow over the girl's body, shimmering for a moment, and then it faded. Rin's blood remained on the ground, as did the scent of her death lingering so near—but in a moment the girl moaned and blinked, waking.

Across the field Inuyasha had moved to where Tetsuseiga was lying, untransformed. He held its hilt for several moments, panting roughly. His mind began to clear of the rage that'd fueled him; thinking became easy and natural again. The hanyou's senses quieted and dulled slightly again. Instinct and bloodlust faded into shadows and memories. When he looked up to watch asSesshomaru knelt down beside the girl, the hanyou's cheeks no longer bore the ragged streaks of a demon.

Sesshomaru pulled Rin to her feet, his eyes searching over her body, looking at the tears in her kimono. His face was dark, his eyes angry slits of amber. "You _foolish_ girl!" he snarled.

Rin was somehow both angered and wounded at once by his words. "You must listen to me…" she looked to Inuyasha across the field, seeing his blood still dripping into the snow sluggishly, seeing the hanyou returning to normal again. She began to run toward him, much to Sesshomaru's alarm.

"Rin!" he called, sheathing Tenseiga, frantically reaching for Tokijin again. But Rin ignored his calls and came to the hanyou instead, bowing hurriedly before him.

Inuyasha regarded the girl with a bemused expression, his ears drooping in fatigue. "What the hell…" he muttered, looking between the girl and his brother who was seething, Tokijin already drawn anew, ready for use.

"I beg you Inuyasha, negotiate with my lord. This battle is useless; you should not be enemies. I have thought thus since I was a very young child." The girl, ragged kimono and all, turned to look back at Sesshomaru. "Please, my lord, I beg you…listen to this girl…"

Sesshomaru showed no sign of relenting, but at the same time he didn't seem to be charging into battle either. The same went for Inuyasha, who was confused and weakening from the exposure to the cold and his blood loss, but in the back of both brothers' minds there was the lingering fear of threat. If Sesshomaru were left alive he might come after Kagome and the pup. If Inuyasha were alive he might one day threaten Sesshomaru's security over the lands of the west…

Finally Inuyasha sighed and pushed himself to his feet. With an effort he hefted Tetsuseiga up with him as well, using his unwounded left shoulder to support its weight. "Sesshomaru." He called, "I wish only to be left alone. If you'll leave me alone—and leave Kagome alone and my pups alone too—I'll be more than happy never to speak to you again." He managed a smirk after saying it, thinking that it was worth a shot. Rin seemed to have shaken his stubborn brother into near submission. It was as good a chance as any for peace…_if it lets me see Kagome again_…and then he remembered the well and his face fell. He turned away from Sesshomaru and Rin too look at it, feeling his stomach sink towards his feet. He bit his lip…would it let him pass?

Sesshomaru had, apparently, had the same thought about the well. Slowly his expression turned colder and uncaring. "Little brother," he called, and Inuyasha turned quickly, blinking his emotions away, and regarded his older brother.

"I will leave here. What you do is your business. But should you ever enter the Western Lands—or should one of your _offspring_ enter my lands—I shall imprison them without hesitation." The demon lord's eyes were cold and narrow.

Inuyasha scowled, "Sesshomaru, that sounds fine with me I guess, you stupid bastard." He grumbled for a moment, hating this truce, "What about the youkai you send to trouble the people here? Will you leave them in peace?"

Sesshomaru frowned just slightly, but despite his expression he said, "Yes," loud and clear.

"And Kagome can come back without you lurking around here trying to kill her? And we can have as many pups as we want? And Tetsuseiga is mine now, and will be _theirs_ later, right?! Is that right you ugly old bastard?!" Inuyasha snarled disdainfully.

Now Sesshomaru smiled smugly, "Yes, of course, Inuyasha…_if_ she can come through that well at all…"

Inuyasha's ears twitched with rage for a moment and then collapsed backward. A scowl bloomed over his face. "Asshole till the end, I see…" the hanyou snarled, but he was satisfied. Hefting Tetsuseiga up he sheathed it, and then turned his back on Rin and Sesshomaru leaping off in the direction of the village and the Higurashi Shrine…as he went he left a trail of fresh blood in his wake.

Alone Sesshomaru glared dangerously at Rin. Finally after a long, ominous silence, Sesshomaru called her name coldly. "Rin." The girl looked up at him from across the field, timidly. Her body was tired, her soul sick with seeing so much blood spilled that day—a lot of it her own. Yet obediently she answered him.

"Yes, my lord Sesshomaru?"

"Come here." She obeyed, walking slowly toward him, her face pointed down toward the snow. She cringed every time she passed a place where the snow was laden with blood.

When she stood before him Sesshomaru was stony and silent, solid as a rock and just as cold. Rin couldn't meet his eyes. Perhaps he would renounce her as his mate. The very thought left her quivering inside, but she said nothing, and didn't regret what she'd done. Bravely Rin forced herself to look up at Sesshomaru, to stare him in the eye…

He was expressionless, cold. She searched his amber eyes, fearing the worst, yet still retaining some hope…

Sesshomaru abruptly took hold of her with his one hand and pulled her to him tenderly. She sensed that this warmth was the demon lord's remaining fear and terror at having seen her die a second time, moments ago. She knew that this tenderness wouldn't last—couldn't last…

Sure enough Sesshomaru held her out at arm's length a second or so later, and now his eyes were narrowed and filled with rage._ "Why did you risk yourself like that?!"_

Rin sighed, forcing herself to remain calm, "You wouldn't listen to me. You were bent on killing him, and it was wrong. It would've only resulted in his quest for revenge."

"That hanyou's vengeance isn't a thing to be feared…" Sesshomaru snarled disdainfully, looking away from her in disgust.

Rin reached out tentatively and took hold of his chin, turning him to look at her. "Then why did you go to all this trouble for him if he can't do anything to threaten you?" slowly she reached down to the snow at his feet—which was soaked with her mate-to-be's red blood. She lifted it up in her pallid hands to make sure he saw it, "When will you stop pretending, my lord?" she smiled sadly at him, "I've seen it since the day I first met him and escorted him to your lands…he and you are so powerful, and so alike…" she shook her head, "Imagine what you would be like together, not at strife…"

Sesshomaru sighed, refusing to accept what she said, but also unable to deny it. Slowly he smiled at her, "Lady Rin," he murmured, closing his eyes tiredly.

"Yes, my lord?" she reached out and stroked his cheek with the palm of her hand, tenderly, lovingly. The demon lord caught it swiftly in his own hand and inhaled sharply. It made Rin's stomach fill with butterflies…

"You are a woman now, you are a fine lady…" the dog demon opened his amber eyes, and Rin didn't miss the way they burned, full of desire for her, "And you are ready to become my mate."

She leaned in closer to him, hesitantly, trying to restrain her own longing, her own boiling desire… "I have waited for you, my lord, since I met you in the forest as a child…if I were to turn you down it would be just as good as asking for death…"

Sesshomaru turned away from her toward where he could smell AhUn in the brush, waiting patiently. "Come, the castle awaits us. _I_ have waited long enough."

Rin stepped forward and slipped her hand slowly into his, "_We_ have waited long enough, my lord."

* * *

Kagome stepped out into the afternoon sunlight of Tokyo, Japan 500 years into the future. The Higurashi Shrine was quiet and tranquil. Souta was at school it was likely—although Kagome in actuality didn't know whether it was a school day or not. Her mother was probably napping in their house; her grandpa was likely researching the past, his nose in a book. 

Despite her weariness and her overwhelming worry for Inuyasha's struggle on the other side of the well, Kagome smiled. It was chilly outside but at least she wasn't in danger—there were no big inuyoukai coming to hunt her down here. The 21st century would always be a place of welcome and refuge to her, like taking a vacation was to most normal people.

The snow crunched beneath her boots as she walked up the stairs to the front door of her home a few minutes later, and, after a sigh, she knocked. The cold pane of glass made her knuckles hurt, but she ignored it and made sure she gave a long, loud rap on the door. If her mother was sleeping she needed to waken her to get in, thus the louder she knocked the better.

There was a brief pause and then, just as she was about to knock again, Mrs. Higurashi opened the door and immediately her face lit up. "Kagome!" she moved in and swiftly embraced her daughter, squeezing her hard. "It's only been a few weeks!" her mother ended the hug and was now examining her daughter with a darker, searching expression. One hand had come out to cup her daughter's cheek supportively. "Has something bad happened dear?"

Slowly Kagome nodded and then the tears came and they were hugging again. After a moment of reassurance Mrs. Higurashi brought Kagome in and sat her down at the kitchen table with a teacup filled with warm lemon tea. Kagome was about to drink some when it suddenly occurred to her that the caffeine inside might not be good for the pup…by this time her mother was watching her and so when Kagome stopped with her lips against the teacup, she was alarmed.

"Kagome? Are you all right?" she asked, her eyebrows knitting together with worry.

Kagome blinked for a moment and then felt herself blush and tear up at the same moment. How was it possible for her to be such a nervous wreck? Oh yes, the pup of course. She chuckled to herself at that realization, startling Mrs. Higurashi even more so. "Kagome, honey? Talk to me…" her mother reached out and took the teacup out of her daughter's hands, desperately trying to get her to speak.

"Mom…" she wondered what her mother would think and suddenly felt herself clam up. But there was little use not telling the poor woman—she was worrying herself sick wondering! Kagome stared at her mother fondly for a few moments, wondering if someday she would be in the same situation if she and Inuyasha had a girl…_I sure hope Inuyasha's right about me being a good mother_…she took a deep and unsteady breath. This wasn't something she could hide. Her mother would need to know…_especially_ if Inuyasha didn't come for her…she tried to swallow the lump that formed in her throat at the thought. _Just talk, stupid!_ She ordered herself.

"Mom, I'm pregnant…" she watched her mother's face worriedly as it went from shock first, then surprise, and finally a sort of confusion.

Her mother's eyebrows met each other above her nose, "You're upset about this?"

Kagome shook her head and chuckled a little, "No, Inuyasha and I are very happy about it…but his older half-brother wasn't the least bit happy about it."

Mrs. Higurashi looked even more perplexed now, "What? I didn't even know he _had _a brother…"

And so the story began. Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome were both still in the middle of heated discussion when Souta arrived home—with his girlfriend no less. The girl wasn't anyone Kagome recognized, she was wearing purple jeans and a long sleeved bright yellow shirt that pronounced her to be a "Princess." The girl's hair matched her pants, which made Kagome blink upon seeing her entering the house just behind Souta.

When the strange girl with purple hair caught sight of Kagome she looked to Souta, who was also staring at Kagome with surprise, and asked, "Souta? You have a sister?" her eyebrows launched up her forehead, like rockets trying to take off and enter orbit around the earth.

Dazedly, Souta turned to the girl and nodded, "Yea, Shina, I do…" uncomfortably he gestured at Kagome and said, "Kagome this is my girlfriend Shina, and Shina, this is my older sister Kagome."

Kagome smiled, even though she could still feel the tears from her latest bout of crying running down her cheeks, "Pleased to meet you."

Shina seemed too stunned to be polite, "Souta, how come I've never met her before?" it was then that Kagome noticed that Souta had what looked like bruises on his neck…but she knew that they weren't bruises…she started to laugh and looked to her mother, who was watching it all, amusedly.

Souta ran one hand through his hair nervously, "Kagome's been visiting Australia with her boyfriend, Inu…uhh…Kentaro…"

"Inukentaro?" Shina asked, her eyesbrows once more trying to leave her forehead and enter outerspace.

"No, just Kentaro…my mistake, Shina." He offered the purple-haired girl a sheepish grin, hoping she bought the lie.

"What's Australia like, Kagome?" Shina asked, abruptly polite and friendly.

Kagome blinked, "It's…hot…"

"Oh…that's cool…"

Souta grabbed Shina's hand and pulled on it, "C'mon, I swear to God that Kagome's boring, so is Australia. Let's go to my room…" slowly Shina nodded and followed Souta out of the kitchen, but before she was swept away, likely to give and receive a few more hickies, she looked back to Kagome and smiled broadly, "It was nice to meet you!"

"You too Shina…" Kagome answered, still grinning and shaking her head. She knew Souta had caught her staring at his hickies and had wanted to beat a hasty retreat. She turned to Mrs. Higurashi and started to laugh, "What was that?!"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "Just boys you know. I always wanted another little girl…" she paused and her eyes saddened. Kagome looked away from her mother then, knowing that she was thinking of how unfair it was that she'd been left alone, widowed so soon after starting her family. She never had another chance beyond Kgome and Souta…and unless Inuyasha won his battle with Sesshomaru, Kagome would lose her chance too.

The two women sat quietly, silence reigning over them. Happiness seemed like an old childhood friend that'd moved away years ago, leaving the current reality with nothing but a sweet memory…

"What do you want it to be, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked abruptly, smiling bitter-sweetly.

Kagome looked up, blinking with surprise. "Oh…I hadn't thought about it yet…" she fingered the long since cold teacup in front of her still full, "My friend Sango, you remember her, right?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "I remember you told me she and the lecherous monk were expecting another baby…" she smiled fondly as Kagome nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, they were, and they had it." she stopped to beam proudly for a moment, "I helped with it."

"What was theirs?"

"A girl…she was so beautiful, Mom, if I could have a girl like that…" she nodded, "Inuyasha and I wanted to name a girl Nozomi…"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "I like that name, a good choice. But what if it's a boy?"

Kagome smiled warmly, "Koinu…"

_That_ drew laughter from her mother. "Most appropriate, especially if he inherited Inuyasha's ears…"

Both women laughed.

* * *

Mayuko was keeping Tisoki, Shippo and Kohimu busy, playing with the boys while Miroku and Sango talked in quiet voices about the looming threat Sesshomaru posed in the housekeeper's extra room. Over the last hour or so they'd heard various explosions and shouts in the distance—sure signs of a hefty battle in progress. Most of the villagers had retreated to their homes to pray that the evil demons that battled nearby would soon perish or leave them in peace. Others had mounted some weapons and were waiting around prophesizing doom unless they took action. But so far nothing had been done. 

Sango was nursing their daughter. The demon slayer was in dire need of sleep. This excitement was too soon for her after labor. Miroku was troubled beside her on the spare futon Mayuko had provided them with, fiddling with the prayer beads he still had wrapped around his right hand—though they no longer guarded his wind tunnel. The thought of Inuyasha dying alone fighting with Sesshomaru didn't sit well with him, but he remained where he was, looking to Sango and listening to their sons and Shippo playing when doubt threatened to overtake him.

The monk smiled to himself when he heard Kohimu yelling, "Hiraikotsu!" at Mayuko and then rushing at her as if she were a demon. Mayuko's laughter rang through the air swiftly afterwards. Miroku looked to Sango and saw she was smiling warmly as well, but he knew that Kohimu likely reminded her a lot of Kohaku. In fact she'd said so on his birth. They'd chosen the name Kohimu partly because it sounded like Kohaku. Kohimu would never replace Sango's lost brother but Miroku knew that she took some comfort in having the ability and the opportunity to protect her own children. Family mattered a lot to Sango, it always would.

That made Miroku think of their newest arrival. They'd not had a name prepared this time because they'd _expected_ a boy. If she'd been a boy they would've named her "Kentaro." But that wouldn't work anymore. You just couldn't give your only daughter a name that meant "big boy." But as he thought about it a name sprung to Miroku's mind.

"Sango," he called, quietly.

She looked up at him from the sling where she was nursing their daughter, "Yes?"

"I think I have an idea for a name."

"Well, what is it?" she sat up, giving him her full attention.

"Kasai. For fire, I think that all of our children are going to have your spirit." He remembered Kohimu's cry of "Hiraikotsu!" and he knew it was true. He gave Sango a warm smile that she returned eagerly, despite her fatigue.

"I think it's perfect…but you know, I think those boys will be little hentais, just like you, in good time."

He cocked his head to one side, curious, "Why do you think that my lovely Sango, dear?"

She laughed lightly, "Well…" she shrugged, "It's just an instinct. But a demon slayer's instincts are almost always accurate Miroku…soon you're going to have little letches on your hands…"

Miroku shook his head, "Just you wait Sango, I'll show you lechery…" he moved in close to her, admiring her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, the smooth skin of her face…he would've kissed her but Sango shook her head.

"You old pervert. I'm still too weak to play those games with you, and besides, you'd squish Kasai for sure…"

Miroku opened his mouth to protest and defend himself when suddenly, from Mayuko's small sitting room, they heard a wail. Miroku leapt to his feet and grabbed his staff, rushing out into the other room as fast as his lecherous monk's legs could carry him.

When he entered the room Mayuko had all three boys standing behind her, their backs pressed up to the wall in terror. At the door a dark shadow loomed, and all of them could sense that it wasn't human…and they could _smell_ blood…and _see_ it dribbling down from the shadowy form's body…

"What are you?" Miroku demanded, holding his staff defensively, and moving to stand between in front of Mayuko, Shippo and his sons.

The form in the door groaned, it sounded like one of the walking dead. Then it stepped forward and the light from outside faded, the creature was suddenly no longer a silhouette, it was…silver-haired with dog-ears atop its head…

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou slumped, too exhausted from battle and bloodloss to stay on his feet any longer. Both Miroku and Mayuko ran to him then, rolling him onto his back and hurriedly undressing him, trying to get to the places that were bleeding, just as Kagome would've done for him if she'd been there. On the floor, still bleeding, Inuyasha was muttering to himself about demons, someone called Rin, and his brother, who he repeatedly referred to as, "The old Bastard."

Mayuko and Miroku didn't need any medical knowledge to understand that the hanyou needed help. He was bleeding profusely; the stench of iron was becoming overwhelming. To distract the hanyou as they started to clean his wounds and rub an antibiotic into them, Miroku asked Inuyasha, "So, did you or the old bastard win?"

The hanyou closed his eyes and looked to have fallen off into unconsciousness, but a moment later he answered the monk nonetheless, "Neither." He growled.

Miroku chuckled, "How was that possible? Who _did_ win then?"

"Rin…" the hanyou muttered, and then, hissing once with pain as Mayuko started to apply pressure to the slice in his shoulder, Inuyasha passed out into oblivion.

Endnote: Firstly I have to say to **inuyasha'sbabe07** I tried looking for your fic but it didn't say that you'd authored anything...otherwise I would've read it, I'll try again later...did you just post it or something? My computer's probably slow in showing updates...**Lena/Hikaru** I can read your fics too, just have to get around to searching out your names and stuff...just tell me the name...well I figured any update, even if I can't thank you properly would be better than none, but I am saddened at the thought od OFFICIALLY finishing this story. I mean I already have it finished (grins) but you guys don't know anything about it yet...hehe...but you'll LOVE it I know. If I'm writing steadily on something I can make like a chapter or two a day...IF there's little else going on anyway and IF I don't get a writer's block. Those are big IFs but they're important and impressive...I NEED to take my writing out of IY sadly and into original stuff for scholarships and awards and such. So I might start to become erratic. I hope you understand...(whimpers) I LOVE doing this stuff, which makes it a good incentive for continuing, BUT my own work needs to be done and FAST or I will have sat around and wasted my senior year...(pouts) and my parents will KILL me...anyway...

Here's a glimpse for all of you ravenously hungry readers out there at the prologue of the sequel, called, "Patience is a Virtue." Here goes: _"What is it?" the demon slayer demanded, and then felt Kagome fall slack against her once more, spent with the latest contraction…and looking over Kagome's shoulder she knew immediately what both demons had sensed—there was a spreading pinkish stain growing on the sheets between Kagome's legs…her water had finally broken._

Gotta go, next is the epilogue...(whimpers)...THANK YOU EVERYONE!!! Sorry I can't thank you properly now...AOL and Internet Explorer refuse to play nice with each other. I can only be on one at a time...(growls) so to update I sacrifice my reviews...(sighs)...but I still get on to look from time to time...I broke 300!!!!! (SCREAMS!!) YAYS!!! THANK YOU!!!


	27. Epilogue: The Hanyou's New Family

**Disclaimer:** For the last time on this story (sniffles) I do not own Inuyasha

**A/N:** Okay...Sorry I am late with this story and my other story too. I offer my sincerest apologees, in all honestly there's no excuse other than increased play practice (gags!) and trouble with a guy friend. (For once it's not my ex-b/f!) See, supposedly I "betrayed" him and he doesn't want to talk to me as a result. But I can't think of anything secret between us! This makes me really angry, b/c he refuses to work it out and tell me whatever it is he thinks I've done wrong! What a bleeping bleephole. Grrr...Sorry...I'm just angry. I think I'm going to end up calling my ex, who likely knows something about this, and ask him. (shrugs) he's always good for gossip...in any case, NO! MY STORY'S over! (sniffles, cries, sobs, dies!) That makes me very sad...But I think that you guys will LOVE this epilogue. Hehehe, I know I LOVED writing it! My AOL still doesn't work the way it should, so I'm reduced still to muttering general THANK YOU! To all who read and enjoyed and reviewed to tell me I did an okay job. Some of you will never know how much you helped me! Seriously, while writing Rin's character I had to deepen it more than I had originally as I read your comments about her b/c I realized the only way it'd work was if I fleshed her out ALOT! But I'm pleased with how it turned out! (SQUEES! YAYS!) At the bottome I'll leave a snippet of sequel again...ENJOY! Leave me a parting Review! (note: there's a lot of kissingin this one...if you hate that sort of thing just scroll a little and you'll excape it...)

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue: The Hanyou's New Family**

Kagome stared up at the little building, her fuzzy winter jacket wrapped snugly around her. Ice was caked onto the steps; snow was draped over the edges of the roof. It was a plain building, nothing big or small, but to Kagome it was a symbol of both hope and despair. Once a day she would stroll by it, pause and stare at its grilled sliding doors, the accumulating snow at its base, on its stairs and on the roof, and she would dream, she would shiver with longing.

It'd been a week since she'd let go of Inuyasha's hands and fallen through the well, and through time. She'd tried desperately not to worry, to stay busy…but the well called to her everyday. _I promised I wouldn't go back unless he came back to get me and tell me it was all right_…so each day temptation nearly drove her to dive into the well and discover Inuyasha's fate, yet her promise to him remained heavier within her heart. _I will wait…_

So, just as she'd done everyday before, Kagome turned from the well and walked back toward her home. Mrs. Higurashi had plans for her daughter today—a visit to the doctor for blood tests.

Kagome snorted as she walked along. _As if I could hardly wait!_ The well seemed particularly attractive to her then, thinking about sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office…she felt mildly nauseated at it, but then again, that'd been a frequent annoyance as of late—the pup's fault of course. Yet she didn't mind the suffering when she imagined what she'd gain out of it—Inuyasha's pup, her baby. If she didn't do this right she might never get the chance to do it again…

As she walked Kagome's arms tightened about her coat, an instinctive movement to protect the life within her. If Inuyasha never came for her then she would do her duty by him, raising his hard-won and much desired child, boy or girl, dog-ears or no. If Sesshomaru had killed Inuyasha on the other side of the Higurashi well than Kagome would cherish what she had left of him—the gifts of kimonos, and the pup inside her…

"Kagome!" she looked up to see her mother waving to her, "Come on! We'll be late unless we leave now!" sighing she carefully picked her way through the slushy snow, trying to keep her breakfast inside her stomach and her heart whole and without worry for her hanyou mate. _Worry too much and you'll kill the pup…_

* * *

_She could feel the claws creeping down her back…Rin remained absolutely still, her breath caught and waiting in her throat, her insides churning on themselves, frantic with excitement and disbelief._

**_I have waited long enough…_**

_They were in his chamber, alone. Sesshomaru had been stony and silent since their arrival in the room—where she assumed and desperately hoped that their new status as mates would be consummated in the flesh—but his lack of words was more out of a need to maintain control just a few moments longer. She stood with her back to him, facing his enormous bed covered and heaped with intricate white furs—a kind very similar to his own fluff…she'd wondered for years and years while she waited to grow into a woman and to become his mate, what it'd be like to lie with him in that bed, to share his intense warmth in all ways…_

_She shivered remembering the ceremony of only hours before. The maids had dressed her in a long, somber, regal black kimono made of velvet and embroidered with red and white silk. The obi was blood red, as bright as her lord's eyes when his rage, anger or lust overcame his natural control…_

_Sesshomaru had worn a similar kimono; his contained the same embroidery, spelling out his family's symbols and characters loud and clear for all to see. Rin's kimono bore the same symbols; a mate to the one the demon lord wore so regally. It was the formal announcement—like the exchange of rings in the Western Cultures of Kagome's time 500 years into the future—that the couple was devoted to each other, starting a new family of their own. Sesshomaru was claiming Rin as his possession, his prize. Sitting side-by-side Sesshomaru and Rin had poured sake for one another and then sipped from the other's glass. Rin was certain that she saw the smirk in her lord's golden eyes as she lifted her shaking cup to his lips—in her excitement her hands had taken on a terrible tremor. The servants had all seen it and some of the women among them were covering their mouths to hide their intense amusement. All feared Sesshomaru's wrath—but in this case Rin knew that their emotions wouldn't be punished this night…_

_She was thrust back into reality when she felt Sesshomaru's claws linger on her exquisite obi at her lower back. Through the layers of fabric she could still feel the demon's powerful touch imprinting onto her skin with his strength…**he could tear me apart if he wanted to…**_

_Her body suddenly flexed, snapping taut, as she heard the scream of protesting fabric—Sesshomaru hadn't bothered untying the obi, he'd just flicked his talons and the obi had parted, broken. She felt the pressure securing the kimono closed about her loosening, and then it fell away completely. She looked down to see the red silk material flutter to the ground…she stood absolutely still and silent, though she was certain the inuyoukai could hear her very heartbeat, pounding away at the speed of light._

_From behind then she felt her mate's breath against the flesh of her neck, heavy, moist, and hot…she felt dizzy as if she might faint…_

_The inuyoukai's arm snaked up the back of her shoulder and slid round it, coming to where her neck emerged from the layers of kimono fabric. His claws slid between black material and her pale, glowing skin, they inched slowly downward…_

_She couldn't breathe!_

_His touch was cold, somehow inhuman and yet **anything** but repulsive. Little shivers of desire jumped along her nerves, as if Sesshomaru were made of electricity and not flesh at all. She could feel her lungs straining at the air futilely. A draft of air reached her skin as the kimono, no longer secured by the obi, began to slide open at her lord's probing…his fingers had slid into the valley between her breasts—she thought she might be dying, the world was spinning…_

_And then she felt Sesshomaru's breath on her newly exposed shoulder, his lips and mouth warm and welcomed by her skin. Sesshomaru pressed his body to hers from behind; she could feel the heat of his flesh through both their kimonos. On her shoulder the Inuyoukai inhaled sharply, sucking in her scent, relishing it, his hand, still in the dip between her breasts, quivered slightly. She felt his teeth nicking her skin, skimming it like a razor. The ragged breaths she was frantically drawing ceased to bother her—she no longer heard them over the mind-numbing sensations that her nerves whispered to her. She melted backward, her body falling into his…_

_Her kimono slipped off entirely, landing with a billowing, delicate sound onto the marbled floor. Rin now was wearing nothing but her tabi socks, but she didn't feel the least bit embarrassed or ashamed—Sesshomaru didn't give her a chance…even as she felt her skin dimpling with gooseflesh, the Inuyoukai removed his own kimono, hurriedly, but still with clear style—he wasn't one to lose control, not even now. Rin didn't even have time to feel astonished at the sudden change before Sesshomaru had pushed her to the voluptuous furs adorning his bed, his weight pressing her deep into the fluffiness…he had her pinned, like prey._

_His golden eyes looked suddenly feral and Rin felt a thrill rush through her. He leaned over her and nibbled on her ear as he whispered, "I have waited long enough…"_

_"As have I…" she moaned in reply._

_And then there were no more words._

* * *

Kagome stepped out of the car, her shoulders hanging off her frame heavily. She felt as if she'd just spent the whole day lugging water to and from the water pump on her and Inuyasha's estate…but of course, in the 21st century there was no water lugging…there was only the pup inside her, a new and strange tax on her body. It was a common side effect of pregnancy—fatigue. But common or not Kagome didn't like it much, especially because it put her in a bad mood as well as sapped her strength. 

As Kagome started up the stairs to get to the house, Mrs. Higurashi came up behind her, offering her daughter support by wrapping her arm around Kagome's waist and pulling her close. "It's going to be fine, Kagome, you'll see. Inuyasha's quite a man, I should think…very strong…"

Kagome nodded but didn't want or have the strength to agree verbally with her mother. The two women scaled the rest of the stairs silently until they reached the door. Mrs. Higurashi's keys jangled merrily as she forced them into the keyhole and started to twist, then she frowned and pulled them back out. Kagome, hardly even watching her mother, didn't notice when Mrs. Higurashi threw her a questioning glance.

"Didn't you leave the door locked, Kagome?" she nodded and Mrs. Higurashi grunted, pursing her lips, "I'm sure it was locked, and Grandpa's at the museum with his scrolls again, and Souta's with Shina at the movies…" Kagome wasn't listening to her words, Mrs. Higurashi noted, so with a sigh she pushed the door open and the two walked in.

Immediately they found themselves gaping at the intertwined bodies of Souta and Shina on the living room couch. The teenagers separated with much blushing a few seconds later. After a moment Souta, grinning sheepishly with embarrassment, rose to his feet and fairly shouted a greeting to his older sister and his mother, "Welcome home! I'm sure you must want something warm after walking through the cold eh?" he was already starting for the kitchen quickly, desperately trying to look like the perfect child. Both Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi gaped at him as he left, neither took him up on his offer, but the boy went anyway.

Shina was left; her purple hair now matched numerous purplish-blue hickies along her neck. The embarrassing silence was drawing onward too long for her as well, but she didn't dare follow Souta to the kitchen, so instead she looked to Kagome and swiftly brought forth the first question that came to mind, "So…what was visiting Australia like with your boyfriend…? What was his name again?"

Kagome felt as if she should be sobbing wildly at the question, but somehow, she found herself eerily still and unaffected. Slowly she looked to her mother, away from Shina, and said, "Mom, I'm going to my room, I'm too tired for anything else today…" she went straight for the stairs, passing the kitchen where Souta was feverishly making hot tea, without a word in answer to Shina's innocent question. It was just more than she could handle. Once in her room Kagome fought off the nostalgia the room left her with and fell asleep, refusing to cry and feel sorry for herself.

_Worry too much and you'll kill the pup…_

* * *

At the shrine the small building, caked with snow and ice, suddenly came alive. From inside it a light shone, briefly but powerfully. Then a creature clothed in bright red, like the maple trees in autumn, appeared at the grilled sliding doors, growling to himself. A moment later and the doors slid open roughly, loudly, and the creature, silver-haired with white dog-ears and flashing amber eyes, clambered eagerly down the snow-packed steps and into the 21st century… 

_Her window will be shut, I can't sneak in, I'll have to go through the front door…damn it! I hate being announced…_

* * *

It was dark outside when a pounding on her door awoke Kagome. Blinking, she lifted her head and reached out wearily for her digital clock. The cold, uncaring red numbers said it was 7:34 PM. But for all Kagome cared it _felt_ like it was 4 in the morning… 

She looked toward the door and decided bitterly not to answer it. Whoever it was they would assume she was sleeping and leave her alone…but even as she thought that another knock, louder, more obnoxious, came on the door, followed by her mother's voice, sounding oddly shaky.

"K-Kagome? Honey, are you awake?"

Slowly Kagome pushed herself from the bed, her breathing heavy and troubled with the abrupt activity. "Yes, Mom, but I'm _really_ tired…" she opened the door, her eyes still blurry from her recent exposure to sleep…but despite this she clearly saw that it wasn't _just_ her mother standing outside her room, waiting for her to answer…Kagome felt as if she'd throw up with relief.

"Inuyasha!" her mother barely managed to make it out of the way as Kagome leapt at her mate, throwing her arms around him. The musky, manly smell she adored filled her senses then—the scent of a protector, lover, and father. She could feel the warmth and strength of his arms around her, holding her close to him, accepting her, claiming her as his own. She could've stayed there forever, but Inuyasha was pushing back from her, trying to see her face.

She withdrew from him—expecting to start talking of what'd happened on the other side of the well—but instead she was surprised as the hanyou's lips met hers, passionately. At first she almost pulled away she was so stunned at his desperate passion, but she recovered swiftly and soon her lips were eagerly battling his. She eased her body closer to him, her curves mimicking his as nature had always intended. Mrs. Higurashi's presence was momentarily all but forgotten as one of the hanyou's hands slipped low on his mate, grabbing her by the thigh to pull her off her feet. Kagome responded by moaning and running a spare hand through his hair, over the back of his neck and his shoulder, feeling the muscles that lived and breathed just below. Unknowingly her fingers grazed a new scar that'd formed over his latest injury—the one from the battle with his brother when Tokijin had slashed him…

The hanyou took Kagome's weight by leaning backward against the wall behind him. Her scent was driving him insane…in the week they'd been parted it'd changed so much; he could hardly believe it! The pup's scent was becoming almost as strong and distinctive as her own scent was…it was growing and changing, and _he could smell his own scent within it_…from the moment he'd stepped inside the Higurashi household he'd scented her and been drawn—a moth to the flame. He'd already been so excited by the simple fact that the well had let him pass after it'd been rebuilt, that his desire for Kagome was quickly rising beyond his ability to control it. Kagome's scent was a powerful aphrodisiac; the hanyou couldn't resist the combination of hormones, pheromones, and life she was exuding. So when he saw her again, he simply couldn't control himself…

Ravenously, Inuyasha attacked her ear and neck, nibbling and kissing and murmuring to her while his heart pounded away desperately. Kagome, dizzy with relief and longing, simply clung to him, lost in his touch, in his love…but as her desire grew she followed where instinct led—one hand slid from his chest and shoulders and traveled steadily, confidently lower…

Had they been alone everything would've been fine—but they weren't alone. Mrs. Higurashi was bright red and stiff only a few feet away from where their entangled, mingled bodies were, leaning against the hallway wall. And at the foot of the stairs Shina, Souta and Grandpa Higurashi had all come to stare. Of course neither Kagome or Inuyasha would've noticed their presence unless the old man hadn't suddenly announced, "Well, I have some sacred seals we could use on the hanyou, or on Kagome to keep him from touching her…"

Those words were just loud enough that Inuyasha, with the sharper hearing, was drawn out of his madness…only to realize with some strange mixture of horror and anxiety that Kagome's hands were swiftly migrating below his waist…he caught them in his own hands and slowly pushed her away.

"Later…" he whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickling her, "Now's not the right place or time…"

At his words Kagome withdrew as well, much swifter than Inuyasha had, in fact. Her face was brightly blushing; it was as red as Inuyasha's haori. She looked to her mother sheepishly, thinking how ironic it was that only hours before they'd discovered Souta and his girlfriend in a similar precarious position.

From the foot of the stairs Shina suddenly blurted, "So this is the guy that she went to Australia with, Souta? Is he from the Outback?" both Inuyasha and Kagome looked to her, gaping. Had she missed the ears and the eyes or was she really that dense? Kagome suspected the girl was being polite, or trying to be anyway, while Inuyasha on the other hand…

"Australia?" he worked the foreign word around in his mouth as if it were food, frowning, "What's that?"

Souta fidgeted and interjected, "Kagome, why didn't you correct me?! Australia? Did I _really_ say Australia?! You know I _meant_ the United States. There are all _sorts _of weirdoes over there you know, Shina…Inuyasha, for example is…Native American…"

Shina looked to Souta, her mouth was smiling, but her eyes were narrowed. Her mouth said, "Ah, I see…" her eyes screamed more accurately, but silently, _How dumb do you think I am?!_

But by now Inuyasha had caught on as well, "Yes, Souta's right." He nodded and turned quickly to look at Kagome, winking, "But I'm back now, but only for Kagome. We have to go back to…" he shrugged, "My homeland."

"Yea…" Shina nodded respectively to the hanyou, but it was clear she didn't believe him, who would?

Inuyasha extended a hand, claws and all, toward Kagome, invitingly. "Will you come back with me?" he asked, suddenly quiet, his eyes large, shimmering, and hopeful. Then, after a pause, he stepped forward slightly and, lowering his voice, offered her a different, newer question, "Will you be my wife?"

Kagome stared at him, blinking, stunned. Inuyasha hadn't spoken with her about the human custom of marriage—of husbands and wives—since they'd first become mates. Becoming mates was a declaration of emotion and desire. It made them lovers, it legitimized children and sex, but it gave no official titles, ordered no official commitment, especially among humans. Inuyasha knew that to Kagome's family marriage was seen more highly than "mates," were. The hanyou had never had a preference himself—his parents hadn't been married after all—but such a motion before Kagome's family would prove his intentions to them…and he hoped that perhaps it would please Kagome inparticular.

It did.

Suddenly Kagome grinned, giddy and dizzy. One hand covered her mouth—for in her excitement she still felt slightly nauseous—the other came to rest inside Inuyasha's. She was shaking with surprise and excitement. "I will, gladly…" she whispered from between her fingers.

Inuyasha smiled, revealing gleaming fangs and all. He embraced her tenderly, burying his face in her hair, scenting her, but he indulged in it for only a moment before he pulled away—any longer and he might lose control again. Looking to Mrs. Higurashi he stepped away from Kagome and bowed to her, his ears flattening in a motion of respect. The poor, bewildered woman stood speechless, staring at the hanyou, completely speechless at the events of the last few minutes.

"Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha intoned, "May I ask for your blessing?"

It was Grandpa who answered, snorting amusedly. "Ah, Inuyasha," he snickered, "I think it's a little late to be asking for such a thing. But I think I speak for us all when I say we wish you nothing but the best…" he paused and gave Souta a swift glance, "In the United States…even if it is far away…"

Inuyasha had turned to face the stairs and Kagome's grandfather. He nodded, "But she'll be back to visit, I'm certain…" he threw Kagome a quick glance and smiled warmly. She beamed back at him as behind her Mrs. Higurashi finally sprung into maternal action.

"Well! Congratulations, I think that this calls for a celebration!" she grinned at her daughter and soon-to-be son-in-law, "I'll go make the tea, and some Ramen for Inuyasha for sure!"

Souta groaned, abruptly, "But _Mom_…" he whined, "It's getting too late for tea! I have homework and Shina needs a ride home…there's school tomorrow!"

"I don't mind staying a little longer! I want to hear about the United States!" Shina announced, grinning.

"Shina," Souta snarled, dangerously, "It's _boring,_ I _swear_…"

Mrs. Higurashi pushed passed Inuyasha and Kagome to join the argument as she walked down the stairs, "Grandpa, maybe you could take Shina home…"

"Me?! I want to stay here and be with Kagome! I'm an old man, remember?" as if to prove this he coughed at the last word and pounded on his chest a little, as if to loosen up phlegm.

"Don't be so difficult!"

"Me?! Difficult!?"

Beyond the arguing Kagome came to stand beside Inuyasha. Almost shyly she slid her hand into his and whispered, "Are you _really_ sure you want to join _my_ family?" she chuckled.

Inuyasha's ears jittered once and his amber eyes glided over to her, a small smile tweaked at the corners of his lips, "They're a part of you…why wouldn't I want to join them? Besides…" he gestured with one hand at the bickering, "I'm used to a lot worse than this in my family…"

Kagome laughed quietly, nodding at the truth in his words, "In that case, welcome to the Higurashi family."

"Welcome?" Inuyasha frowned, but his eyes were light and full of joy, "I don't need a welcoming, Kagome…" he leaned into her and nuzzled her ear, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be, no one else I'd rather spend my days with…" Kagome closed her eyes, shaking at his words, feeling as if she might faint. She felt him kiss her jaw line, "I love you…"

"I love you too…" she whispered, blinking out a few tears of joy that Inuyasha, smelling them, quickly kissed away.

"Don't cry now…"

"I can't help it!" she laughed, "I always cry when I'm happy!"

"Well I don't want my wife to cry, it'll be hard on our pup…"

"Our koinu…" she whispered.

"Yes," Inuyasha nuzzled her neck again; inhaling the scent that drove him so wild, "One of many…" he took her hands into his and pulled her away from the stairs and toward her room. Kagome followed, the tears now completely vanished from her face.

The door closed swiftly behind them.

END

* * *

A/N: THANK YOU!!!! to everyone who read and reviewed!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! Okay, I actually have TWO sequel ideas, one involving IY and Kagome, the other about Sesshy and Rin. I mean all the characters would make an appearance in both but the focus and main storyline and such would be about one couple or the other. I'm pretty excited about one of them inparticular...but I'm writing IY and Kagome first, I LOVE describing the little pup!...(SQUEES!!!) and did anyone guess how I would end it? With IY asking her to marry him? Hehehe...when I had that idea it was so spur of the moment, and so perfect...I nearly died. (grins) So now they're pup is "legitamate" in humanity's eyes too...(winks)...Go IY and Kagome! YAYS! Okay...sequel, two paragraphs this time: 

_**The pup was alive!** He'd dreamed for uncountable years, especially after meeting Kagome's family and seeing how happy they were together, of having his own stable and happy household. Only now had it become reality…he felt light and almost giddy at the realization. Leaning close to his wife he whispered, "You did it! Can you hear him, Kagome? Can you **hear** him?!" he squeezed her hands, and even gave into his strange instincts and began to lick her cheek gently in his enthusiasm. _

_Kagome, still dazed, didn't respond, but she **did** hear the child's cries, and she **did **feel Inuyasha's tongue working over her skin—she was reminded instantly of a cat and a weak smile worked over her lips. Yet the only coherent thought she had at the moment was: **I should've gone to a hospital…painkillers…VERY good…** _

All right--I'm not sure how long it will take me to write the sequel up enough so that I can post it--maybe a week or two. In the meantime I DO have another story out there, "Somebody's Waiting For Me." that will be updated steadily. It's basically about what I think would happen if the group thought that Kagome was dead when in fact she's not...she's just somewhere else with amnesia. That one has gotten pretty good as of lately too...(sniggles) But gosh I sound conceited...grrr...well I go now...THANK YOU AGAIN! I'm SO glad to have been able to share this with you...(cries)...sequel(s) soon as I can...and I MAY start streamlining this story's chapters into longer things to cut down on the number it has, but I won't change anything...it's just it bothers me to have 27 chapters...so I think I can cut it in half if I put some of the chapters together and mash 'em if you know what I mean. Well...THANK YOU!!! (cries) I have to go now and update my other story too...enjoy this one! (cries) I KNOW I did!!


	28. Note About The Sequel

**Regarding the Sequel to this story!**

I know we're not supposed to do this but I decided that I will just give you guys this note about the upcoming sequel to this story since I have some extra time tonight—tomorrow though I won't have any time at all…gosh I feel guilty about this…so I'm using an update to this story as a way to make sure you read this note and know what I'm going to call the sequel—and so you'll know that it's coming VERY soon…I actually only just came up with what I was going to call it, so otherwise I would've left the note in my other story...but becuase I'm stupid...here you are:

**The sequel will be called: "With Arms Wide Open."**

If you're wondering it comes from Creed's song. I give them the credit for the name of course…(grins)…I named it after that song because it tells the story of a couple expecting a baby, becoming parents…I think that applies to Inuyasha and Kagome welcoming their pup…

Well, be on the look out…it'll be launched very soon, kay? It'll start with a prologue, but, trust me, I think you'll all really like the prologue ALOT, just like all of you loved the prologue with So Much For The Hanyou's Happy Ending...I just hope it lives up to your expectations...lots of fluff...less action in the beginning still...(gulps)…

Thank you all for sticking with me!

Shilyn


End file.
